


In Deep

by CllrNat



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 106,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: My 1st ever attempt at writing ✍️Bernie is recently divorced, never met Alex and finishing her career as a Blue Beret Peacekeeper in South Sinai.Serena knows about but hasn’t met Jason. Elinor is alive but mostly absent from her life.Henrik thinks Serena needs a holiday and arranges a busmans holiday for her, where he hopes she’ll learn from the Best Trauma Surgeon alive, to aid his future plans.Both women have heard of the other and read each other’s research but never met or worked together.What has fate unleashed.





	1. How

Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe, World Renowned Trauma Surgeon for the RAMC, was up to her elbows in viscera due to the continuing trauma cases pouring into the South Sinai, Multinational Forces and Observers Base (MFO). She had been sent to South Sinai to update the medical staff in new trauma skills, also refurbish and re-establish their new trauma unit.

The whole area had once again become a disputed zone, despite the beautiful resorts of Na’ama Bay and Sharm El Sheikh being full of tourists, and situated just 5 minutes away.

What had upset Major Wolfe the most was the majority of the casualties were children, blown up on their way to school. Also, the local, peaceful Bedouin were being targeted but for much worse reasons, their land was valuable and the greedy developers and corrupt officials were determined to move them further away from civilisation and totally isolate them.

To top it all off, after months of peace and relaxation as she starts the final leg of her Military Command before retirement, she receives communication that a delegation of Doctors and Surgeons were on their way for a 3 month secondment to observe and learn from the best there is – The World Renowned Trauma Surgeon – Major Bernie Wolfe.

Her legendary taciturn abruptness reared its ugly head, as it always did when she was upset. Not one who likes to show emotions in front of her subordinates, family or friends, she stomped her way around the base for the remainder of the day, puffing away on a cigarette. A sure sign to her colleagues that she is really pissed off but too frustrated to speak about it.

Major Wolfe was well known for bottling her emotions up and continuing with the British stiff upper lip. She laughed and let out a derisive snort at her own thoughts; ” friends and family”, there’s a bloody laugh. She had mucked up every friendship ever offered to her at the risk of getting too close to what she actually wanted and afraid of getting hurt, so she ended everything to prevent this. Running away was Bernie’s favourite past-time, not having to face personal issues.

Family, hah, she’d even married a man just to prevent gossip in med school and to ensure there was no risk to her military career. He, Marcus, had given her 2 beautiful children, but the distance between them was vast due to 25 years in the Army. She did love them, Cameron and Charlotte, but couldn’t show it, especially when Marcus was around. He would continually bring up her absences, despite knowing she had a military life all planned out when they had met, following in her father’s footsteps.

Marcus Dunn, now there was another matter altogether. He has a career in Orthopaedics which comes with the typical ‘Orthopods’ attitude. He also hated being known as ‘Major Wolfe’s Husband’. When they’d attended functions, he’d sneer at her attending in Uniform instead of a ballgown, like the other clones. He also detested it when his colleagues and peers cornered her to discuss her breakthrough surgical techniques and how exciting and rewarding her work must be. 

Afterwards he would make her feel small and humiliated by muttering, for her ears only, that she may be a famous surgeon but she was a shit wife and mother. He knew just the right way to piss her off, so her scowl for the remainder of any evening after his snideness had more than a few people nervous in her Company, thanks to his attempts to demean her career and make himself look glowing. Conceited Orthopaedic prick, this thought made her snigger to herself as she puffed away on the cigarettes he hated so much. 

Major Berenice Wolfe (oh yeah, he also hated that she refused to become Mrs Dunn when they were married) was shy, awkward and totally lacking in the social graces, unless she was scrubbed and gowned up in theatre, crawling through the sand and dirt at the roadside, dodging missiles or caressing a beautiful woman’s body. Then, she was all confidence and passion. Yes, Major Wolfe was gay. She had finally accepted this at the age of 50 and was now going to live life to the max. Sod what other people thought, she had been pleasing others all her life, now it’s me time. 

Bloody good job she has asked for a divorce. It was all going amicably until they had gotten drunk during negotiations and he had said “he was glad, now he could find a real doctor’s wife, who could make him happy and satisfy him sexually”.  
Since they were divorcing and drunk she thought she’d finally let him know, “So can I”, she lowered her head to hide behind her unruly fringe as she always did. Marcus being the typical arrogant arse that he was, went very still and quiet. He stared at her through squinted dark lashes, while his eyebrows almost joined in the middle due to the frown. 

Bernie started giggling as she looked at his face, and pictured him in a cartoon with steam coming out of his nostrils and ears, this made her unique laugh fill the house.

She slowly stood and started to leave the room, then remembering who she was, she straightened her shoulders and became ‘The Major’, she slowly turned and in a calm and quiet voice informed him again, “So can I, and don’t you dare try playing the hurt husband with me, I know you have been playing around for years and turning my children against me, and before you deny it, I have proof of your infidelities, so should you try and manipulate anything I will show the children and the world what a manipulative sleeze bag you truly are”.

With that final arrow to his heart, she marched upstairs, packed her Army rucksack with all the items she thought she’d need, and left.

On returning to the base early, her Superior Officer called her into a meeting and explained the position they required her to fill at the MFO base along with their personal request for her presence.

She quickly explained her predicament concerning Marcus and their imminent divorce. He told her he was shocked her marriage had lasted so long. He quickly opened his computer and asked her who she banked with. Her confused look caused him to laugh out loud.

“Wolfe are you really that naive? That slime ball you’ve been married to for 25 years will no doubt try to freeze and strip your assets and take all your hard earned money, as soon as the bank opens tomorrow. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt Wolfe. He will leave you broke in an attempt to force you back. Well, he should have realised decades ago that the military take care of their own”.

“Got your bank account details Wolfe?”

With that, he made a quick call to payroll, opened her a military account and via online banking transferred all her savings and half their joint account in minutes. She looked dumbfounded, he just smirked and spoke softly to her, “Bernie do you think you’re the only one this has ever happened to? This is now my speciality, stopping my soldiers from being shafted by angry ex’s”.

“What about the property Wolfe? Who owns that? Don’t worry, our Solicitors will ensure the Land Registry is checked and that he won’t be able to sell out from under you. We’ll handle that Wolfe, now off you go Major, oh and enjoy the Desert won’t you.” 

“I’d truly love to be a fly on the wall tomorrow Wolfe”. 

They both laughed and he could visibly see her shoulders relax as she saluted, thanked him and went to pack her bag ready for deployment to Sinai. 

Within an hour she was ready, bags packed and just like that Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe was getting divorced, once more had her own money, was forcing the sale of the family house to ensure she had her share and was boarding the plane that was leaving with the British UN Peacekeeping forces. She was given her own pale blue UN beret, since she was going to be part of that unit for the remainder of her military service. While she was in the cargo plane she text Cameron and Charlotte to explain what had happened and she would wait to hear from them. 

That was 1 month ago, no wonder she was stomping around. She finished her soul searching, crushed the cigarette end under her boot and continued her post surgery analysis along with the analysis of her pitiful life.

She looked down over Na’ama Bay and a broad smile changed her whole visage. At least she had the pleasure of diving. Bernie had been diving since she had discovered the relaxing isolation of the sport about 25 years ago. 

Unknown to her comrades Bernie had purchased a newly built home overlooking the Red Sea and had also invested in a SCUBA Diving Centre along with her close Egyptian friends. This allowed her free access to the sport anytime she liked, her friend Akram was fronting the business, and it was also an investment for her savings rather than just wasting it as she normally would have. At least this was a bit of hers, Bernie’s. Something that neither Marcus or her family could touch. A small smile appeared on her lips but also the sparkle went to her eyes. Bernie was sort of happy and content for a moment. This would all change in a few days, for the better definitely, if only she knew it.

 

Serena Wendy Campbell, a well respected Vascular Surgeon, Deputy CEO, mother of a delinquent and ex-wife to a misogynistic, alcoholic prick who had played around since they were married and blamed everyone for his own shortcomings, had recently lost her mother to Dementia, found out she had a sister (now deceased) and was once again a source of the vicious Holby Gossip Mill perpetuated by the porters and nurses. 

All because she was attempting to keep her mother’s dignity in tact and struggling to care for her alone, that was, until she could no longer cope or take the abuse her mother was doling out. Serena took it all on the chin as usual, taking the criticism thrown at her by her supposed friends and colleagues. They actually thought she was abusing her mother, rather than the other way around. That was until her mother had to be admitted to AAU urgently, then they witnessed the vileness this horrible illness caused, they saw how her mother beat her, did not recognise her and accused her of things and in typical Serena style she took it all. They saw the scars on her back, left untreated because Serena didn’t want anyone to know she wasn’t coping and couldn’t ask for treatment and help.

Now she found she had a challenging Nephew with Aspergers and all she really wanted was ‘a bloody rest’.

As if he could read her mind and right on cue, Henrik Hansen appeared with an offer she wasn’t allowed to refuse.

“What?, You want me to go where?”, exclaimed Serena.

“Egypt, Ms Campbell, I thought I made myself quite clear on that point”.

“Well yes, but why me?”, Serena asks exasperated.

“Why not you? You run AAU, plus I want, no I need you to see how ‘The Major’ works and runs things”, Hansen said calmly. “I have a feeling you will be very grateful to me for choosing you in the long run”. With that he gave her a small smile and that was that. 

Ms Campbell was going to be away for 3 months.

Serena got home and before she knew it, she was getting her suitcases out and all her Summer clothes. 

Hansen had arranged for her to stay in a very nice Hotel near the base; she was not going to be staying in any military base and sleeping in a bunk, no thank you, that was not how Ms Serena Campbell rolled. At least he had booked the flight so she had a few days to relax and settle in before having to meet the others and the Military Staff she was expected to work with for the next few months.

Well at least I have a week of sunbathing and relaxing before having to get all military, she thinks as she packs suntan lotion and an assortment of sunglasses. Serena is one of those women who pack for every eventuality happening in one day; she’s actually surprised there are any of her clothes left in the house before she hears the taxi honking its horn outside, ready to take her to the airport, ready for her flight.

She relaxed in the seat, dreaming of sipping a lovely Shiraz while travelling in luxury to Cairo - or so she assumed


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena come face to face.

Chapter 2

Major Wolfe however had other ideas for all the secondees; she had arranged a military transport and medical plane which was waiting at Bristol Airport. 

Start as they mean to go on she thought, giving herself an inward chuckle, these NHS dignitaries want to learn about trauma, well ok then, let’s begin right now. 

Bernie was humming happily to herself as she finished for the weekend, changed out of her military attire, got in her Jeep and drove off the base and down into Na’ama Bay to relax. 

When she was working she lived in the base’s military accommodation, but as soon as she had time off to herself she was out of there, into the bay to dive and relax, and also staying at her own property. A place all of her own where she felt safe, relaxed and had utter peace and quiet from the hectic lifestyle of a soldier and Officer. 

Bernie was not an isolationist, she liked people but on her terms and in her time. For one of the first times in her life Bernie Wolfe was able to do things exactly as she wanted and was happy, well sort of. 

When she thinks ‘sort of’, this is because she has almost everything she wants here, apart from someone to share her life with. Enjoy relaxing nights on the veranda, lie in the desert and watch the stars, sit and sip wine while having a ‘cuddle’. Yes, Major Berenice Wolfe loves cuddles and cwtches (sorry for those who don’t use the word cwtch or cwtchy babas, but it’s a Welshism, a bit like using the word daps/dappers instead of trainers. It sounds warm and snuggly and safe - cwtchy).

However, she has had to reign in her desires. She is living in a Muslim controlled Country where her desires could get her imprisoned. She is also, still a serving officer in Her Majesty’s Forces and despite recent changes in equality and diversity she has kept her private life exactly that. They have known her for 25 years as a married woman with 2 children and didn’t wish to become the centre of gossip here.

She was miles away in her dreams when she pulled into her parking space behind the Dive Centre, went into the centre and began her meeting with Akram and Amani. She was really looking forward to a few days off from Surgery and spending time with her friends and relaxing by going diving.

 

Serena’s smile drops and she is cursing all the plagues from the bible onto whosoever arranged this “fiasco”, and she is quite clear it is a fiasco to treat all these highly qualified NHS medical professionals as if they were …. what? Ordinary? Normal people? Nothing special? OK, she thought, point taken. Somewhere inside there was a tiny twinkle of admiration for this ‘Major person’.

Serena did what she always did best and that was to smile, flirt, break the ice and network; she introduced herself to the other medical staff who were ‘fortunate or was it unfortunate’ enough to get a 3 month break in the Desert. Most of them were Operating Department Practitioners, nurses or theatre assistants from various hospitals around the UK and the other forces, there was only one other Surgeon from London and he didn’t seem impressed to be here. Conversation was stilted and almost like pulling teeth for Serena, so she went back to her area and got her iPad out and went back to her reading.

4 hours later they landed at the MFO’s private airstrip just at the edge of the base, Serena was excited now, she had never been to Egypt and had 3 whole months to relax, learn, enjoy and hopefully sightsee. Deep down she was really thankful to Henrik for forcing her to have this rest and recuperation whilst still maintaining her dignity, after all the distressing times she has recently endured; Edward - the Drunk, Elinor - the Brat, she loved her daughter immensely but she was so like Edward she found she really didn’t like her, then Mummy dearest - how she missed her mother, but she had missed her for far longer than just since her death and bore the scars of the trials and tribulations. Serena believed Henrik sent her here for some Serena time, and she bloody well intended to experience everything on offer. Smirking to herself as she walked off the cargo plane into the stifling heat of the Sinai, let’s see what’s on offer then.

They were all assigned a driver to take them off the base, unless they wished to stay and have quarters assigned. Serena knew that Henrik had chosen a really exquisite Hotel actually within walking distance to the base with all facilities, and to Serena’s delight a Dive Centre.

Serena had been determined she was going to learn to Scuba Dive in this wonder of the world, she had read up on all the dive sites, dive centres, fish, live-aboard boats and had even bought herself a mask, fins and snorkel ready for learning. She had pre-booked diving lessons before leaving the UK but had made some stipulations in her email to Akram at the dive centre. She had explained she was there for a while and would like to get trained during her days off. However, she did have the first few days free and wondered what they could do for her in regards to training. As she had a disruptive timetable she also asked if she could have 1-2-1 training. She had already received downloads of video’s and her training manual, so she could begin studying and not have to waste the exquisite sun by sitting in a classroom.

She had deposited her suitcases etc in her Hotel room and went in search of something, some piece of mind, something to distract her, she wasn’t sure what until she noticed the Dive Centre she was booked in with, so decided to go and introduce herself and possibly get a schedule of events that didn’t clash with her primary role of learning Trauma. She advise the receptionist she may have to alter at short notice if her sessions clashed and was assured this was no problem, her tutor was extremely flexible and would cater to her directly as she was paying for 1-2-1 treatment. Serena smiled inwardly, looking around she was very aware that most of those working here were young and they all wore the same diving instructor uniform of shorts, t-shirt and caps. Serena thought to herself they were all a tad young and wasn’t a Cougar or cradle snatcher thank you very much.

Just when she was going to walk away for the evening, Akram asked whether she would like to meet her Diving Instructor before they started lessons tomorrow? Thinking it would be one of the young boys lolling outside she resignedly mutters ‘I suppose so’.

‘Hey Bernie, you back there?’ Akram shouts. ‘Come meet your new student’.

Grumbling, chair scraping and muttering was heard from the back room, when out walked Bernie.

Serena’s jaw almost hit the floor; Bernie was not a man but a bloody gorgeous leggy blonde. Leggy being an understatement, those legs, phew, they went all the way up to ……. christ what an arse. 

Hellooooo, Serena thought to herself. What the hell is up with you Campbell? you have never, ever, ever perved over a woman. I know but look at this goddess in short shorts, clinging vest top, ray bans pushed up on her forehead and a bandana tying her loose blonde hair out of her eyes, she was shoeless and Serena’s eyes were drawn from the toe ring right up to those lips and deep brown staring eyes, that were looking at Serena with huge amusement and something else, she felt exposed and naked like Bernie was staring deep into her soul and could read exactly what was on Serena’s mind. 

Serena gulped loudly, which brought an amused smirk from Akram and Amani. They had never seen Bernie stop dead in her tracks like that. She stood still for a moment like she was poleaxed, her fringe flopping over her eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, she pulled her glasses down to cover her eyes, mumbled ‘nice to meet you, see you tomorrow 0900 hrs sharp’ and almost ran from the place.

Serena just stood there watching this exquisite woman run from her. A broad smile spread across her face and the smile actually reached her eyes, something that hadn’t occurred for such a long time. Her hand went to her chest and throat, and asked ‘was it something I said?’.

‘Don’t worry about Bernie’, Amani mumbled close to her ear, ‘she’s not very people oriented, until she gets to know you and comes across as rude and abrupt, but I can assure you after that display, she sure as hell wants to get to know you’.

As Serena left the dive centre and continued to roam and explore Na’ama Bay, she saw a silhouette at the farthest point of the bay and wondered whether she should interrupt the woman or just leave it until tomorrow. Serena not being the sort to leave things lie strode determinedly but casually in that direction.


	3. wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will be changing the rating soon but more angst and very slow burn and not sorry for this

Chapter 3

Bernie was deep in thought, smoking her cigarette and staring out over the bay. Watching the boats, divers, tourists and police all milling about; she loved the ever present buzz thrumming throughout the Bay, with the lapping of the Sea and the relaxing sound of small waves crashing on the nearby rock formation. An ever present undertone that soothes her restless soul.

Why the hell had she run from the Dive Centre?

Was it another Anxiety Attack?

What had caused it, she hadn’t had an incident to start it again?

Surely it couldn’t be caused by her new student, could it?

She had been keeping her sexual frustration under wraps for so long, she had even welcomed living in a Country where she ‘had’ to keep her sexuality hidden and secret. However, this didn’t mean those feelings were gone or that urges didn’t lurk just beneath the surface like everyone else’s. She was trying so hard to suppress those urges and feelings, but even her own fingers and ‘old faithful’ couldn’t satisfy all her cravings.

The sun and constant warmth on her body all day just increased her libido exponentially. Hence her compulsion to work continually, should she have a day off and relax, WHAM! it was back at the front of her mind with a vengeance. 

Akram and Amani understood this, understood her unspoken needs, but would never voice them out loud for fear someone might overhear. They both loved her in their own way and would always support and protect her, she was family and Akram and Amani had a massive family, lots of them in the assorted police here in Sharm El Sheikh and Na’ama Bay, who had taken to calling Bernie the wife of Akram. This helped no end, she was always let through the police check in order for the dive boat to leave harbour, invited to family gatherings and basically left alone and not harassed as were some of the other women working in the dive centres here. This was just their macho way of trying to keep control of European women, knowing they wouldn’t accept being treated the same way their Muslim counterparts were. 

If it wasn’t for Bernie they’d never be in the position they were, of running a dive centre but if it wasn’t for them she would be exceedingly lonely and lost in this beautiful land run by complex rules and complicated people.

She loved this new family she had created outside of her military family. She trusted few with her life but even fewer, ok, almost no-one with her heart. Has she been so caught up in building walls around her heart that she’s missed out on life and love? She had left Marcus so she could truly be herself for once in her life and she bloody well gets dropped right into the Middle East, again. But not for too long, remember that, you leave at the end of this training assignment; leave the Middle East, leave the only real family you know - The Army and do what? Now there’s a question, for the first time in a quarter of a Century you’re going to be a civilian. Is that scary or exciting for you. Hmmmmm she murmured out loud.

Ha! a lesbian running away from being a lesbian, hiding from your desires, never allowing yourself to covet another woman’s body. Why? Because you’re a coward Berenice Bloody Wolfe, afraid to relax and be who you truly are. Why the heck do you feel you don’t deserve happiness? Because of lying to Marcus all these years? You never truly loved him, so why did you marry him? Ok, you have 2 wonderful children - despite giving birth to them you don’t even know them. 

Mind in turmoil Bernie knew the answer and truth be told she had known the answer since in her teens when exploring her sexual identity. Right, stop lying to yourself Wolfe, it’s because you are scared to let someone see you vulnerable and expose your heart and soul to them. So what do you do? Yes, run, you run your frustration away and work until exhaustion takes over. 

She had thought these urges or desires were well and truly pushed down. Bernie was so used to denying herself happiness, until today that is. 

Until Akram called her from their office to meet her new student, the one requesting 1-2-1 training due to a hectic schedule, that coincidentally coincided with her rota. 

Until a brunette appeared before her eyes; well, not just any brunette. She had been teaching a lot of women of late but never had she seen such a beautiful, glorious specimen of god damn awesome proportions, buxom and curvy, an hourglass figure just like a 1940’s film star, her deep brown eyes were exquisite pools she could drown in, the smile so bright and inviting with just a hint of nervousness or insecurity. She wore a floppy sun-hat whose brim shaded all her neck and shoulders and put most of her face in shadow, she held huge sunglasses in one hand and with her other hand she was fiddling nervously with a pendant on a chain. The sun behind her gave her a golden aura and Bernie just pictured Botticelli’s Birth of Venus right in front of her eyes. 

She stopped as if walking into a brick wall, she felt as if she had suddenly been hit by an arrow, right through the heart by that damn Cupid. So she did the only thing her mind was used to doing and that was to run. 

Bloody stupid, stupid woman Wolfe, she thought as her pulse quickened and her mouth went dry. She wanted her, oh my god, did she want this woman, here and now, she could ravish her right here in front of everyone and sod the consequences, but she didn’t, her strict military training and stiff upper lip took over. She actually ran until the throbbing between her legs subsided, or truthfully just became bearable, because she realised this throbbing won’t go away until she actually does something about it. Oh well cold showers for the foreseeable future it is them.

She sat on the rocks and chastised herself so much she was totally oblivious to what was going on around her and barely heard Serena approach.

 

Serena saw her instructor Bernie from a distance and felt a pull so strong she began sauntering slowly in that direction before she was even aware of her actions. Hat firmly on her head, sunglasses in place, she received many smiles and hello’s from those she passed, wondering what brought out these happy greetings she realised her jaw ached a little.

Looking into a reflective surface as she passed, it struck her like a lightening bolt that she was grinning like The Cheshire Cat, radiating her happiness out for all to see. 

But why? 

What was causing this sudden elation? 

Was it this wonderful place?

Glorious weather?

Relaxing sounds of the sea?

Or, the magnetic pull towards the woman who seems to be struggling with inner turmoil, sat on the rocks at the end of the promenade?

Serena could feel the pain from here like a cord attached to her soul, this woman was fighting and struggling with herself, she was coiled like a tightly wound spring ready to snap at the slightest noise.

So that she didn’t frighten her anymore and have her run off again, Serena began to hum gently and shuffle her feet as if dancing to her own tune. She could watch her sitting there, her own eyes obscured by her sunglasses.

She had blonde hair, all wild and looking un-brushed, as if she had just got out of the water and left it to dry in the sun. It was tied back with a bandana but her fringe had gotten loose and hung like a fine gossamer curtain over her eyes and glasses.

As if that wasn’t enough her neck was long and taut, it looked powerful and was attached to broad but slim shoulders, one tanned arm resting behind her on the rock to support her weight, while the other held her cigarette to her lips, oh those lips made her wish to be that cigarette so badly she groaned out loud, oh, to be held by that hand with those long slender fingers and have those lips sucking on her elicited another groan as she experienced an intense warmth pool in her groin. Oh heck Campbell, this has never happened looking at a woman before, what the hell is the matter with you.

She was telling herself off but all the while her eyes still devoured the sight in front of her, she’s amazed Bernie can’t feel the intensity of her stare burning into her skin. That vest clinging to her toned muscular frame showing off her pert breasts made Serena stumble she was so aroused.

Her eyes then travelled down to those, oh so, short shorts, covering that flat toned stomach and small and oh so delectable arse, just right for biting, slapping and kissing better. ‘Campbell!’ she admonished herself, ‘stop this’, behave yourself for Pete’s sake, but she couldn’t, not until she had taken in the remainder of this Goddess she wished to worship with her hands and mouth. ‘You most definitely aren’t gay Serena’ her inner voice screamed, ‘So what’ she rages back at herself, she’d never in her life felt so sexually drawn to anyone as she is to this stranger, not Edward, not even that woman she had kissed in Stepney all those years ago when going through her experimental phase.

Now her eyes moved from the exquisite arse to those legs; phew! they went on for miles, or so it seemed to Serena, one bent at the knee with her foot balancing on the rock and the other pointing directly out to sea. The muscles quite evident from this distance showing how fit this woman was, she supposed from diving, swimming and carrying scuba equipment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a meal and flirt, flirt, flirt

Chapter 4

Those muscles could be put to good use in the bedroom department, Serena drifted off into another scenario involving those long legs wrapped around her waist while those hands explored or those thighs wrapped around her head as she made this troubled woman forget all about her worries. Worries she could see etched into that exquisite face. She hummed her arousal out loud, her breathing faltered and her swollen aroused …… Stop that now Campbell!

She stumbled in her sexual fantasy and before she knew it, strong arms wrapped around her waist and helped her to sit, a gentle voice spoke ‘Here you need to drink this’, as those slender fingers held forth a bottle of water. ‘You really need to drink litres of water while here or you may get dizzy again, you’re probably dehydrated after the flight and this sun’. Serena gratefully accepted the offered bottle and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, thank god she can’t see my eyes or she’d know how turned on I am, not bloody dehydrated.

As she drank deeply from Bernie’s water bottle, Bernie carefully looked through her fringe and wished she was that bottle, with those luscious lips all over her, leaving that beautiful lipstick on her as proof of conquest, and those hands, those perfectly manicured nails; short workable nails that were perfect for dragging down her back and running up and down her sensitive thighs before caressing her mound. Bernie could feel herself burn up with embarrassment thinking of how wet she was at the moment.

‘Are you ok?’, she finally came out of her daydream and realised she was being spoken to. ‘Sss...sorr...sorry, what were you saying?’, she stammered, hoping Serena couldn’t see the flush of embarrassment creeping up her chest and neck. 

‘I wondered if you needed some water? You’ve gone quite red my dear.’

‘N, n, no…. thank… thanks. I, i’m f..fine’, as she lowers her head and stares down at ……... her lovely, dainty feet, with manicured nails - of course. Oh bloody hell, this woman is perfect, I want her, no I don’t want her, I actually need her. At that thought Bernie tensed up in full flight mode and was ready to run.

Serena saw that look on her face and knew she was about to run again, she knew it, knew that if she didn’t do something right now she would lose this woman and their chance, forever. So she did the only thing she knew what to do, talk and touch, to reassure this gorgeous woman, she stepped forward with all the strength and courage she could muster, held her hand out and declared in as perky a voice as possible, ‘Serena Campbell, nice to meet you.’

‘B, B, Bernie …… nic….. nice …. to .. to .. meet, pleasure to, to make your ac..acquaintance,’ she mumbles as her eyes look down at her own feet, as she tentatively reaches out to take Serena Campbell’s hand to shake.

As their hands touch, electricity courses through their bodies, they remain that way, frozen in time for, it seems like an eternity. Serena feels it root her to the spot as it sends tingles right through her body, her hair feels like it is standing on end, her lips are numb, her fingers, toes and groin tingle and oh dear god no, her nipples become so hard, you could hang your clothes on them. She dropped her hand, quickly and apologised by stating ‘the pleasure is most certainly all mine,’ in her most seductive voice.

Bernie continued to stare, too aroused to move, a slight smirk forming on that sweet face.

Serena shyly speaks, ‘I’m going back to my Hotel for food, I’m ravenous,’ the double meaning evident in her tone as she stares thoughtfully at Bernie. ‘Would you care to join me? I mean if you’re going to be teaching me new things while i’m here, I thought we could commence right now.’

Bernie stood there with a tilted head and just stared through half lidded eyes, looking deep into Serena’s eyes. she could see those liquid pools swimming behind her glasses. Bernie felt as if she was being sucked into this woman’s soul, her own calling out to caress and learn each other. 

Who the hell was this woman that she could make me feel like this? What did she actually want from her? What do I want is more the question? She’s flirting with me, i’m sure of that, can i do this? What if i scare her away or hurt her, as that is my Specialty, running away and destroying people.

Serena was still staring, waiting for a response to her question. ‘Ahem! are you still in there? If you don’t wish to eat me, I mean eat with me’ she immediately corrected, Bernie making her a mumbling spluttering mess, ‘then i’ll call it a night and see you tomorrow, bright and early. I just thought we could get to know each other, and it would be delightful to actually have some interesting Company. I’m not a fan of “table for one please”, actually i hate being lonely. I mean alone. I have enough of that in the UK, I hoped and prayed i’d have an adventure while here, but adventures are much better if shared, don’t you think? I wanted to share tonight with you, but if you aren’t interested?’, she left it hanging with an air of expectancy and quietly mumbled ‘I’ll be off then’ she asked questioningly and turned to leave, her heart plummeting right into the pit of her stomach.

Bernie was finally shocked out of her daydream about this Brunette threat to her finely tuned equilibrium and reached out gently to grasp the tips of Serena’s fingers and a deep growl of “NO” somehow forced its way out. ‘Sorry’ her voice became gentler and shy. ‘I meant no, don’t go, please don’t go, I’d be delighted to spend tonight ……. um, I mean eat you, eat with you …… I’d be delighted to have a meal with you, yes, that’d be lovely.’

They both smiled and hummed to themselves as they walked slowly to Serena’s Hotel, they were so close their shoulders and hands occasionally brushing, sending shocks and tingles through both of their bodies. 

‘Will you be getting changed before food, Serena?’

‘I don’t believe I will, I have fresh clothes on already, plus i’ve showered before leaving my rooms, so let’s get to it shall we, i mean let’s go directly to the dining room shall we?

As they went into the dining area of the Hotel, Bernie’s confidence returned when the Maitre’D smiled and saluted, she quickly nodded, looked him in the eye and slightly shook her head, a signal Serena thankfully didn’t see.

Just as Bernie was about to ask for their meals to be invoiced to the dive centre, Serena smiled broadly and informed him, ‘this is my guest, if you’ll invoice Room 143 please.’

‘Right away Madam’ and with a small bow escorted them to a table on the balcony overlooking the Red Sea, so they could watch the sun set over the water. Their table was set in the corner with a crisp white tablecloth, a candle and a delicate posy of flowers; little purple crocus-like buds, small but exquisite, just like Serena, thought Bernie. She walked over and pulled out the chair for Serena to sit, while bowing slightly and smirking.

Serena sat down slowly, whispering a shy ‘Why, thank you kind lady’, staring deeply into Bernie’s eyes. Bernie fought to break the eye-contact, she bent down and whispered deeply and tenderly ‘It will always be my pleasure, my lady, anything for you’. Serena took a sharp intake of breath, then slowly let it out with a beaming smile that Bernie saw from the corner of her eye as she took her seat. The static atmosphere intensified into a sexual tension as their souls spoke to each other.

Bernie hummed a contented sigh as she leant back in her chair and took in the sight before her. Serena smiled back and relaxed while looking through the wine list and occasionally peeking at Bernie through her eyelashes , but somehow she always caught her out, those dark brown eyes penetrating and that smirk firmly fixed on her angular face.

Serena was fantasising about caressing that face and wondering what those lips would taste like, she slowly reached the tip of her tongue out and licked her lips. Watching while Bernie’s look moved from her eyes to her lips and back, now biting her bottom lip.

Thankfully the waiter came to bring them back to their senses. Serena coughed and ordered Shiraz; ‘shall we have a bottle or a glass, she hummed out, ‘will you be partaking of wine, or do you want something else?’.

Bernie looked up all innocently and said ‘I’d like both, but i will start with sharing your wine if you don’t mind.’

Serena pointedly did not look up at Bernie and returning her attention back to the waiter she ordered their wine, ‘we will have a bottle of your best Shiraz please.’ As he walked away, a comfortable silence settled over them as they both hid behind their respective menus. 

Serena broke the silence by asking ‘What do you fancy? Um, I mean, see anything you like? Oh God, I’m so nervous but i don’t know why, what i mean is, have you made a decision on your food?’

Hmmmmm, Bernie let out a purr, ‘Yes, I fancy …….’, she paused just enough for Serena to lean forward, then she continued with sparkling eyes, ‘I fancy the scallops, crab and palm heart. What about you, have you made a decision yet? What do you want Serena?’, the deep meanings were evident from both sides of the conversation.

Then Bernie let out the loudest noise, it could only be described as a honk or a braying donkey or a mixture of both, but it instantly had Serena in bouts of giggles, the tension finally breaking and the two women relaxing and sipping their wine, whilst getting lost in each others eyes.

Serena had ordered the same as Bernie, not her usual type of meal, but, she thought, i’m on an adventure and by God i’m going to try everything, and hopefully bloody enjoy it all. She smirked, maintaining eye contact, she wasn’t just thinking about the food.

Their meal ended with Tiramisu, a special favourite of Serena’s, while Bernie enjoyed sorbet, nice and sharp, all washed down with strong Turkish coffee for both. Something else they had in common, they both liked it, strong and hot.

They left the restaurant deep in conversation about Serena’s first dive lesson tomorrow morning. They entered the foyer and stopped in awkward silence. 

Bernie thought that she didn’t want to say goodnight and as if reading her mind Serena echoes her thoughts, ‘fancy a walk after that meal? Or…….?’

‘Or?’ responds Bernie staring intently, head tilted to one side and one eyebrow raised in question.

‘Or, I have a lovely bottle of wine in my room if you fancy some more.’ Serena said quite coyly, glancing up through those long lashes while lowering her head slightly, expecting rejection and finding herself quite unsure and out of her depth. A new sensation for this confident woman; consultant surgeon, deputy CEO of a hospital and gibbering wreck in front of such an amazon figure. 

‘I’d be delighted Serena’, Bernie’s husky voice purrs while murmuring in her ear.

At that Serena’s heart leapt for joy, she straightened up and full of confidence strode purposefully over to the lifts, she looks back at a stunned Bernie and coo’s ‘You don’t move very fast do you?’.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone together

Chapter 5

They take the lift to the second floor, alone inside, Bernie pressed close behind Serena, her warm breath causing butterflies and she was so glad when the lift arrived at her floor before her legs gave way.

Both women became quieter once Serena opened the door and they entered her suite, lit only by moonlight through the balcony windows. Bernie walks over to take in the view of the moon floating off the still waters of the Red Sea. She watched as boats left the docks to go on their customary night dives, watching her dive centres boat slowly moving over to The Near Gardens site, named for their astounding corals and glorious sea life.

A satisfied hum escapes Bernie’s lips, she felt content, then heard Serena speak for the first time since entering the room. 

‘So beautiful’

Bernie thinks she meant the view of the bay from her balcony, quietly agrees, but when she looks over, Serena is certainly not looking at the view outside, no, she has her wine opened and poured and is most definitely staring directly at Bernie, as she offers a glass while slowly and provocatively sipping her own, using her tongue to slowly lap at the drop running down her glass.

Still maintaining eye-contact she repeats seductively and sensually, ‘So beautiful’, her hand moving to cup Bernie’s cheek. Bernie rests her head into Serena’s elegant hand, closes her eyes and lets out a gentle sigh, murmuring ‘you are so gorgeous and hellishly sexy and I really, really want to kiss you. We just have to be so careful on Egyptian soil, I certainly wouldn’t want to get you in any trouble if the authorities found out. I just know that once i kiss you I won’t ever want to stop.’

Serena huffed slightly, ‘I am a big girl Bernie’, they both chuckled at this comment as Bernie’s eyes drifted down to her heaving breasts.

‘I can see you are’.

‘Honestly though Bernie, do you think I didn’t research this place before coming here? I always like to be prepared, it’s the Girl Guide in me’ she sniggered. ‘I know what I want, and tonight my dearest Bernie it is most definitely you. Unless you aren’t interested that is?’

‘Oh, I’m interested Serena, most definitely so. Have you brought the Girl Guide Uniform with you?’

‘Like Uniforms do you Bernie?’

‘Something like that, don’t you?’

‘Most certainly’.

She puts her wine glass down, slowly reaches for Serena’s glass and places it next to her own on the coffee table. She draws the curtains slightly, allowing the light of the moon to still cast its glow in the room, then takes both of Serena’s hands tenderly and slowly pulls her closer into an embrace.

Bernie can see Serena swallow hard as she stares into her eyes, so gives her a shy smile and asks quietly if she is ok. All the flirty confidence Serena had shown earlier had fled, instead was a scared, nervous woman and Bernie’s heart went out to her. She leant forward, kissing Serena tenderly on the lips, smiled and walked out onto the balcony, gently leading the stunned, normally confident brunette with her.

She gently directed Serena to take a chair, while quickly reaching back into the room for the wine and their glasses. Serena’s evident by the deep red lipstick stain on the rim. She placed both glasses down in front of them, then carefully lowered herself into the seat next to Serena’s.

Unbeknown to Bernie, Serena had hastily pulled the other seat much closer to her, when the other woman’s back was briefly turned. She swirled the wine around her glass, contemplating what had just, or actually had not just bloody happened. One minute she thought they were going to get hot and sweaty then bam, a tender sweet kiss and they’re seated on her balcony, sipping wine like nothing untoward had happened. 

‘Well it hadn’t actually Campbell, had it? Why?’ she thought to herself.

As if reading her mind, Bernie, still staring out to sea and most definitely not looking directly at her, spoke quietly ‘You looked terrified of me in there, if I’m going to be spending time with you teaching you to dive, then I can’t afford for there to be any tension or mistrust. I couldn’t bare for you to be uncomfortable around me and lose this’, she moves her hand back and forth in the short space between them.

‘What is this?’ asks Serena, with a little more confidence than she actually has.

‘Hmmm Bernie? Is this anything? Or are you pulling back from me already? Because I can tell you now, this’ and she copied Bernie’s hand gesture ‘Whatever this could be or may be has me scared to death, so yes, you saw me scared, but most definitely not terrified of you darling, just terrified of how I am actually feeling toward someone I’ve only known a matter of hours.’ 

‘Terrified you won’t like what you see. Terrified I won’t know what to do or how to please you. Terrified I’ll be a disappointment and that would make you run. My little adventure would be torture. My diving lessons wouldn’t be anything to look forward to or enjoy. My time here for the remainder of my stay would just be work, eat, sleep, oh and drink loads of wine, alone.’

Bernie thought, work, eat and sleep, but as quick as the thought came it was gone and she forgot what had peaked her interest in that statement. Collecting her thoughts and having assorted arguments going on in her head, Bernie lets out a rather long sigh, one that makes Serena start giggling and the tension drained instantly from both women. They sat and drank in companionable silence for a time, before Serena stands, holds her hand out to Bernie and said ‘let’s watch some TV on the bed, then see where it goes from there. What do you say to that?’.

Bernie just nods and beams her brightest smile, following wherever Serena will lead her.

With the TV on and a movie playing in the background, they relaxed on the bed, each slowly inching towards the other until they are close enough to snuggle; feet entwined and both enjoying that intense feeling they received being close to each other.

Bernie puts her arm around Serena’s shoulder pulling her close, her nose deep in her hair and inhaling her scent for memories. She closes her eyes and relaxes into the warm embrace as Serena reaches her arm over the blonde’s waist and lifts her head up to get a better view of Bernie’s adoring gaze.

Bernie tentatively tilts her head forward and their lips meet in a slow, careful caress, learning each other, it felt so right to both of them, as if they’d known each others mouths already. Serena seductively licks Bernie’s bottom lip and the passion intensified until neither woman knew or cared what was happening.

Bernie’s tongue gained entry to Serena’s mouth and they groaned in unison as both struggled for dominance, neither prepared to submit to the other, equals. Hands began to explore, both so careful and slow, afraid of making the other woman bolt.

‘Bernie?’

‘Hmm, yes?’

‘Too much …………………’

‘Oh, sorry, I’m so sorry’ and she began to pull away.

‘No, not too much kissing’ as she continues to lock her lips to Bernie’s mouth, ‘too much …… clothes’ she whispered incoherently.

‘Are you sure?’

‘I just need to feel skin, we don’t have to do anything more than cuddle, if you think we’re going to quickly.’

‘Ok’, Bernie smirked, ‘but I get to undress you ok?’

‘Whatever you want and I mean that, whatever you want Darling.’

Bernie carefully sat Serena up on the bed and knelt in front of her, slowly running her hands down Serena’s arms, then back up again and gently pushed the silk blouse slowly over her shoulders, caressing them as she passed, removing the garment and placing it on the ottoman at the end of the bed, next goes the vest and she gasps in outright adoration at the sight before her. Serena’s ample breasts were encased in the most exquisite silk and lace bra in a deep crimson, her pert nipples pushing in Bernie’s direction, she licked her lips slowly in anticipation.

Gently laying Serena back onto the pillows, Bernie moves lower after planting another kiss on those delectable lips. Serena bit her lower lip, scared , her breath slightly faltering in anticipation of what Bernie will do to her and also excited about what she intends to do back.

She lets out a groan as she feels those slender fingers glide over her body then leave, she fidgets and moans, missing the feel of such a gentle caress, then those fingers are back, only now they are on her feet, moving slowly but firmly up her calves and onto her thighs where she receives a gentle squeeze, a question she understands, another gentle squeeze and she places her hands over Bernie’s, and with a squeeze of her own and lifting her head to watch Bernie’s movements she mouthed ‘Please, oh, please don’t stop.’

Bernie reaches up to position the pillows behind Serena so she has a perfect view of what is about to happen, kisses her passionately as she passes, flicks one nipple through the silk with her tongue, moves over to the other and sucks hard, leaving that delicacy with a slight nip causing Serena to gasp out loud, before descending and in a jovial voice asks ‘Now where was I? Ah, here I believe’, as she plants her hands with a slight pressure on her thighs. The pressure released and her hands slid up, lifting the flowing skirt up, over her thighs, up to her waist. Bernie purposely fixed her eyes to Serena’s and boy does it take all her determination to keep them there, thank god she was a good little soldier and knows how to maintain self control. Gathers the material and the waistband and gently begins to pull it down, Serena helps by thrusting her hips up, a bit further than needed but Bernie maintained eye contact with that glint of mischief Serena had quickly learnt to read and identify.

‘All in good time my dear’ utters Bernie, ‘if it’s worth having, it’s worth waiting for.’

Serena’s deep brown eyes turned instantly darker at this comment and Bernie thought hers must be blown just as dark. She was being driven by lust and anymore of this she wouldn’t be able to contain herself.

‘You still ok with this?’

‘Oh Bernie, if I wasn’t you’d soon know. I do know about sex, and I’ll have you know I have a great sexual appetite and most things are acceptable, if you discuss it first. I’ve had many years to find out what I like and I am not afraid to ask for it. Now Bernie, I am asking for it, NOW!’

Given the green light to proceed, Bernie relaxes and lets her passion for this woman take over. She hummed happily as she moved her hands over the matching crimson silk panties, then back to caress the inside of Serena’s thighs, dragging her short nails down then back up to the apex, causing a shudder in the woman who watched intently.

She lowered her head to the centre of the panties and inhaled Serena’s arousal, it was heady and gave Bernie goose bumps just thinking of what was underneath. Fitting herself between those luscious thighs, Serena opened her legs to accommodate Bernie’s lithe figure.

Bernie then stretched up to lay on top of Serena, supporting herself on her hands positioned either side of the brunettes head, just like she was doing a push up with Serena underneath her. She gently lowered her hips to fit perfectly against Serena, then lowered her chest to rub over those pert nipples just waiting to be rubbed, sucked and bitten and finally planted her lips with such a strength it took Serena’s breath away, she released her mouth within seconds as she rolled her hips down and ground herself into Serena’s pussy.

‘Oh my god, Bernie, do that again, that was so intense, Please Bernie’.

Bernie has now realised that Serena is quite vocal in her needs and passion, directly opposite to herself who had always been quite reserved or had never felt the passion to be vocal or scream about it.

Serena reached down, grabbed that glorious behind and almost came at the strength she felt there, she pushed down and rolled her own hips up into Bernie. ‘Oh my!’ she thought but claimed out loud, ‘I do like that Bernie, however, I do feel you are now rather overdressed, if I may assist you to lighten the load, so to say.’

Serena lifted herself up so that Bernie can sit on her lap with her legs wrapped about Serena. They continued to stare deeply into each other’s eyes, communicating their need by looks alone, instinctively knowing what the other woman wanted and needed, taking pleasure in the moans and groans they heard the other making.

Bernie’s eyelids became hooded and intense as Serena lifted her hands to take hold of her face, while pushing the stray blonde hair behind Bernie’s ears, to better see the reactions she was producing from this gorgeous blonde.

Serena took hold of the bottom of the vest top and slowly but sensually pushed it up Bernie’s torso, she lifted her arms and Serena’s eyes instantly fell to those pert breasts that lifted right up to brush across her lips as she finally removed the offending article, throwing it unceremoniously to the bottom of the bed, hoping to make it reach the Ottoman but failing miserably, as her attention was elsewhere.

Bernie had on a black bikini top under her vest which untied at the neck and back, Serena thought to herself, at least she didn’t have to struggle attempting to undo a bra on another woman, easy enough to undo your own but she’d never had to attempt from this angle or from any angle really, she let out a little chuckle, Bernie raises her eyebrow questioningly at the laughter, doubt and concern filling her eyes and her thin lips pouting, Serena clearly says to dispel any doubt ‘Oh goody, all for me’, and she instantly feels Bernie relax again.

She runs her hands slowly and deliberately over Bernie’s collarbones, and thinks to herself, they are astounding, then moved up and over her shoulders, down her arms then around to her back, committing to memory all the twitches, signals and sounds the blonde makes beneath her touch. 

She then threads her hands through the messy locks and pulls Bernie’s head down to attack those tasty lips once more.


	6. Dive lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enlightenment

Chapter 6

Bernie’s hands slid smoothly over the cups of crimson silk that were holding those weighty globes of pleasure, then walked her fingers slowly, one step at a time, up the bra straps until her long forefingers curled under to bring them gently down Serena’s arms. Serena tutted into Bernie’s mouth as she was forced to take her hands out of the blonde mess she had made of the sun-kissed hair, in order to free her arms from the now restricting bra straps.

Bernie now had free access to her shoulders and run her hands over the top of Serena’s breasts, then up to her neck to caress the jawline of the woman under her. She looked questioningly into the brunettes dark brown eyes, Serena knew exactly what was being asked and Bernie felt the body underneath her going taut s Serena lifted and arched her back, to permit access to those gentle hands, that swiftly and surely undid, then removed Serena’s bra, allowing Bernie the first sight of ample breasts.

They did not disappoint, Bernie thought they were magnificent, breathtaking and one of her favourite things about Serena. The feeling in her groin intensified and she felt her pants getting warm and wet, her clit began pulsing slightly and she so needed pressure to add some relief.

Serena had been watching Bernie’s face intently throughout all of this, watching and waiting for her to stop after viewing her body with the stretch marks, a little extra weight carried around the middle, thighs a bit fleshier than they used to be.

Basically, all of Serena’s insecurities came to the forefront of her mind like a juggernaut at full speed. Bernie saw all the doubt and fear cross Serena’s face and immediately chastised herself for being so selfish. Both women lowered their eyes, hands slowing down to gentle caresses and shyly Bernie rolled to the side, taking all her weight off Serena, who felt traumatised that she had so repulsed this gorgeous woman with the sight of her body, she reaches to pull the bed-sheet over her, tears beginning to gather and a lump so huge in her throat she could barely swallow.

Before she could cover herself, Bernie’s arm reached over to bring her into a tender embrace, using her left leg to stop the sheet hiding the treasure she had just unwrapped, tucking Serena under her chin and cwtching her head into the crook of her shoulder, it fit as if it was designed just for that purpose.

She felt Serena’s tears fall onto her chest and panicked. Oh my god Wolfe, what have you gone and ruined again? You and your urges have frightened her, she’s crying for fuck sake, she said cuddles and look, you were almost out of control, what the hell has come over you? Well certainly not Serena. Oh stop it, what the hell, I bet she felt ………….. What did she feel? Ask her Wolfe, just fucking ask her you idiot and whatever you do don’t run? Don’t ruin this please, she almost felt her soul scream out to her.

Carefully, as if the slightest movement would scare Serena further, Bernie placed one finger under Serena’s chin and gently lifted her face until she could look directly into those gentle eyes; eyes which had suddenly lost all their mischief and the sparkle had vanished, to be replaced by sorrow. Bernie wiped a tear away with her thumb and began to tremble.

‘Sorry, oh i’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m so sorry for pushing myself on you, can you forgive me, please? Oh Serena what must you think of me?’ at that tears began to roll down Bernie’s cheeks.

‘Is that what you were thinking?’ Serena whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

‘Yes, of course, why else do you think?’ Bernie mumbled, but could not make eye contact with the other woman, her guilt so overwhelming.

It was now Serena’s turn to move Bernie’s head toward her and to meet her gaze. She saw the truth instantly and relaxed using her exaggerated mannerisms to reinforce to the other woman that she was ok.

‘OK?’ Serena asked, to which Bernie submissively nodded, all the confidence and sexuality locked firmly away for fear of pushing this goddess she wanted to worship away from her. ‘Shall we communicate Bernie? What happened just then?’ Bernie shrugged, so Serena stated ‘Shall I go first?’

‘Please’, Bernie could kick herself when the word squeaked out barely audible, but she still kept Serena held in a warm embrace.

‘Oh this is so embarrassing, but I saw you stop and falter when you …….. when you saw my body. Edward used to criticise me all the time and that was his excuse for straying throughout our whole marriage.’ 

Serena felt Bernie take a breath as if to speak, so she rested her finger lightly on her lips and pleaded for Bernie to let her continue. What was it about this woman that she needed to explain herself rather than throw her out of the room. There it was, the word ‘need’, she needed for things to be right, a need she had never felt before today.

‘Right, so all my insecurities came out full force. Fat thighs, wobbly belly, stretch-marked stomach and boobs, what was i doing? Why would you, just look at you, you’re bloody gorgeous, why would you want me? Was this a conquest thing to notch on your bedpost? I don’t even know you but here I am, all open, exposed and so willing to let you do whatever you wanted to me and then that look on your face, I just panicked, fair and square.’

‘Serena’ Bernie uttered into her ear, the sensual vibrations from her deep and sultry voice sent shivers right through her body, causing her toes to curl and her clit to pulse so strongly she wriggled slightly. Bernie laughed softly at this squirming movement and her mind flashed back to a very short time ago when she had that exact same sensation happen to her own body, caused by the sight of those astounding breasts spread over the chest of this ‘Venus’.

Serena stiffened at the giggle, thinking Bernie is about to agree with her assessment, she closed her eyes tight waiting for the ridicule she used to receive from Edward.

‘Oh Serena, you couldn’t be any further from the truth’, Bernie then explained she was so dumb struck and turned on she’d had to still herself to prevent any mishaps. The last bit said so quietly, Serena felt herself chuckling too.

‘We will seriously need to learn to communicate and express ourselves better, don’t you think so Darling?’ Serena breathed into Bernie’s ear.

All Bernie could do was nod and bring Serena’s body closer into her side. She felt content for the first time in ages.

‘So cuddles and talking it is then’, Serena pips up in a half-hearted tone, ‘but you don’t get out of it that easy Bernie, I will have you, you know that right?’

All Bernie could do is smirk and nod her head, while inhaling Serena’s scent deep in through her nose, holding it so she can memorise and savour the taste for future reference.

They both seem to have the same idea as they moved onto their sides, facing each other, one hand supporting their heads and the other instinctively moving to caress the others hip.

‘You still have your tiny shorts on Bernie, do you still realise you’re overdressed?’ Serena confidently takes control of the situation and reverting their conversation back to the light-hearted flirting of earlier.

‘Well, aren’t I the naughty one. How would you like to rectify this? Before or after we talk?’

Serena could feel Bernie’s confidence return, she was more confident with her flirting and the double entendre, it was when raw passion hit her that she noted the woman clammed up, she would definitely be changing that. Serena decided more fun and laughter was needed, so quickly pushed Bernie onto her back and pounced on the shorts, her skillful and dexterous fingers making short work of the buttons and zip, Bernie honked out her unusual laugh while lifting her hips for Serena to remove them, quite skillfully she thought.

Serena lifted them up and swooshed them around her head a few times, then released them to land who knows where, and who bloody cares, as she joins in the laughter.

They settled into comfortable positions, side by side, snuggled, drank wine, talked and kissed until the early hours when Bernie mentioned she’d have to leave soon to get home, changed and to the dive centre ready for opening up at 7am, then she had to get prepared to teach this very voluptuous and sexy beauty to learn to scuba dive.

They sat looking intently into each other’s eyes, Bernie kissed her tenderly then asked if she had regretted anything about them and last night.

‘Only that i didn’t get to ravish that beautiful body of yours, but I’m sure I’ll have time to do that very soon.’

‘You bet, I can’t wait, honestly, but how about i take you out for a date tomorrow, once we have finished day 2 of your training. We can see how you feel after being in the water for 2 days straight’, Bernie was amazed at herself, how confident this woman made her feel. She slowly got out of bed, found her clothes and nervously dressed while Serena watched every bend and stretch she made, with adoration in her gaze.

Bernie walked over and bent down to press her lips to Serena’s throat, lips and moved up to her jawline to nibble her earlobe, while Serena groaned and rotated her hips with frustration. Bernie reached her hand to cup the silk that covered Serena’s crotch, while whispering into her ear ‘Until later, wait for me and don’t touch yourself’, with that she gave a firm squeeze of her hand, pressed her fingers deeply, then got up and walked out the door.

Serena lay back on the bed panting as if she’d run miles, the pulsing in her groin intensified and she really wanted release but Bernie had asked her not to and that was more of a turn on than reaching for her virator.

She still felt those fingers pressing firmly and shuddered with unspent desire, want and need.

‘Shower’ she said to no-one, ‘yes, a shower and a bloody cold one at that.’

Serena laughed, sung and danced while getting ready for her first lessons. This was setting out to be a great adventure for Serena Campbell, lesbian, bisexual or just plain attracted to Bernie, so Berniesexual.

She laughed out loud at herself feeling like a teenager and thoroughly enjoying life, finally at 50.


	7. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diving lessons

Chapter 7

At the dive centre later that morning, Serena hummed to herself feeling happy, content and excited. She’d always fancied learning to dive and now she was going into that water with Bernie, she smiled brightly at that thought.

Her bag held her towel, mask, fins and snorkel; she’d learnt not to call them flippers and goggles when purchasing them. The young man who sold them to her explained that no real diver would ever call the equipment flippers and goggles. Oh no thought Serena, I certainly won’t if the contempt in your voice for those who ask for them is anything to go by.

I certainly don’t want Bernie sniggering and sneering at me. She flushed deeply at that thought, but the vivid image of Bernie sneering sent butterflies throughout her body and her nerve endings felt on fire. Now Campbell, let’s try and keep this professional. She’s a professional diving instructor who needs to keep you safe, so no distractions ok? at that thought she rolled her eyes and let out a small tut at herself.

She heard that honking goose laugh before she saw her, then suddenly she came strutting bare foot around the corner, in very similar clothes to yesterday but this ensemble was in pale blue, scrub blue to be exact, the same colour Serena wears when operating back in Holby General. She looks stunning, her blonde hair held back by a blue bandana and her glasses firmly in place. 

When Bernie’s eyes fell on Serena her eyebrows lifted as a ‘hello you’, matched to a bright cheeky smile. Serena gave the broadest smile back and the sparkle in her eyes halted Bernie’s movement for an instant, only a moment’s hesitation but Serena saw her falter. She saw Bernie just staring with her jaw quite slack and her tongue darting out and languidly running the tip of her tongue from one corner of her mouth to the other. Eyes glazing over as she visualised Serena sprawled beneath her last night, then with a small jerk she was back in herself. Serena chuckled as she made eye contact and their eyes and souls made conversation on their own.

‘Morning’ Bernie says sweetly and tenderly.

‘Good morning to you too, darling’, the last word whispered gently, meant for Bernie’s ears only.

‘Coffee?’

‘Yes please, hot and …………..’

‘Strong, yes I remember how you like it, hot and strong if i’m not mistaken?’, Bernie smirks at her.

Serena was not ignorant of the innuendo of their conversation, but at least she felt relief flood through them both. Thank goodness there’s no awkwardness. I believe I’m going to enjoy this adventure, very much, oh yes indeed.

They sat with their coffees and the lessons began in earnest. Bernie reviewed what Serena leant at home, then became very professional as she commenced teaching.

Serena loved the timbre of Bernie’s voice, especially when she talked with passion on a specific subject she enjoyed. She was shown how to assemble and disassemble the SCUBA equipment, remembering names and repeating back to Bernie, until the blonde was satisfied with Serena’s progress.

‘You are a quick learner, I must say’, Bernie gives another compliment that causes Serena to blush from her chest up to her cheeks. Serena purposely avoiding eye contact in case the other woman can see how she feels about that comment. 

‘I do try my best’

‘Oh I’m quite sure of that’

‘..................’

After a small moment of awkwardness Bernie breaks the tension by bringing out some wetsuits for her to try on. Serena hated how unflattering they were on people with fuller figures, unless you were stick thin like Bernie, whose shorty fits and flatters in all the right places.

Bernie saw the mischievous gleam in Serena’s eyes as she focused on the top of the zip that was partly open to expose cleavage and distracted her by offering to help her into the one she was flaunting around.

‘I do believe I have your size right here. Have you worn a wetsuit before Serena? her eyebrows wiggling up and down while grinning broadly.

Serena just stares in horror that she is expected to cram her figure into that thing that looks at least two sizes too small.

‘Oh, must I?’

Bernie hears the nervousness in Serena’s voice and murmurs into her ear, ‘I think you’ll look good enough to ravish, wearing this or not, but it’s entirely up to you. You can just wear a t-shirt if you like, but you need something to cover your shoulders to stop them burning and to prevent the BCD from rubbing your skin raw.’

They then proceed to take things more seriously; fitting the weight belt over those luscious hips, learning the ‘buddy’ system and making all the safety checks. Both women’s fingers eliciting shocks as they touch and check each others equipment. Bernie needed distracting so composed herself and again, the professional facade emerges.

‘Why do we do a buddy check please Serena?’

For safety purposes, so i know where everything is situated on you and vice versa’ she says a little too smugly.

‘Satisfied? ……………..’

‘Never, oh yes, all your kit present and correct’

‘So, let’s grab the mask, fins and snorkel and head to the water then, shall we?’

Half an hour later they’re walking slowly across the hot desert sand to reach the tiny coral lagoon outside the hotel. Bernie preferred to use this area rather than a chlorinated swimming pool. She preferred to get the students straight into the salt water to perfect their buoyancy before the open water dives took place.

Serena began to breathe deeply, as self assured as she had come across to Bernie, she is definitely not the most confident in water. Bernie seems to notice this and remains quite close, helping her over the lagoon wall and into the shallow area. They lean on each other to put on their fins and clean their masks to prevent them from fogging up underwater.

Bernie gets her slates out and proceeds to explain to Serena the skills they will learn once she is settled comfortably on the bottom. They’re only going to be in 5-8 ft of water for this session so Bernie explains if she feels the need to she only has to stand up.

Not on your life, thought Serena, I will not let you see me flustered, at least not yet.

Bernie talked her through the descent procedure and slowly they went underwater until they were kneeling on the sand. Serena’s eyes, huge and staring around, that odd sensation of hearing yourself breathe. She then looks at Bernie who is smiling and it makes her eyes sparkle with mirth and she feels herself relax and get comfortable, knowing Bernie is so close makes it more pleasurable.

Clearing her mask, taking out the regulator and replacing it, buoyancy control and finning techniques - all flew by and Bernie was very impressed by Serena’s determination. She seems to crack every skill put to her with grace if not perfect technique, that would come later.

Amani watches them from the dive centres reception desk with a beaming smile on her face, delighted that her friend finally looks happy and contented, but for how long? Will she screw it up with her inability to relax and open up to others or will she run.

Akram sidles up to his sister’s side and states ‘about bloody time if you ask me.’

‘Really’ she asks him. ‘You’re really ok with this?’

‘Amani, Bernie knows I love her and I know she loves me, just not in the way I had hoped. But as long as we remain friends, I can deal with that.’

They sit in companionable silence until they see the women surface and begin to walk up the beach towards the centre. Serena has a huge grin, spread from ear to ear, as she makes her way slowly towards them under the weight of the equipment. 

They arrive at the sheltered area, where there is fresh water available to wash the salt off everything, set it all out to dry, then Serena stops everything she is doing and stares open mouthed as Bernie slowly peels off her wetsuit, staring intently but cheekily at the reaction this is getting from the brunette.

The remainder of the day continues in the same vane as both women set about getting through the three planned lessons. At the end of it Serena is so exhausted and just wants to go for a nap before eating.

She coyly asks Bernie if she would care to join her for dinner. Hoping against hope that she would agree and possibly have a rerun of last night, with a better outcome.

‘I’d love to, but I won’t finish work until close to midnight.’

She immediately saw the disappointment flit quickly across Serena’s face and her gorgeous brown eyes dimmed a little, then that mask she had previously noticed was back up and firmly in place. Bernie’s heart almost broke seeing this, so as difficult as it was for Bernie to communicate normally, she reached out to take her hand, gently guides her to the seats and begins to explain herself to someone she had known barely two days.

‘It’s not because I don’t want to, I couldn’t think of anything I want to do more, but work dictates. I have to collect divers from the jetty soon, then go and sort out the live aboard cruise boat we need to get ready for a party of divers to depart on Monday, cruising the Sinai Peninsula and then to top it all off I need to arrange a Night Dive. This is certainly no excuse not to spend time with you.’ She then laughed while asking ‘Haven’t you spent enough time with me today already?’

‘Obviously not’, Serena declares tetchily, immediately regretting the tone she used. ‘Sorry Bernie, I must be more tired than I thought, I’ll see you tomorrow morning then, what time do you want to start?’

‘Shall we start earlier, say 0800 hrs, we only have two more pool sessions left. We can finish early then I can take you out on that date I think I mentioned last night?’

‘Oh, that would be just lovely, see you tomorrow then Bernie’. 

As she turns to leave Bernie snags her fingers with her own, quickly glances around to ensure nobody is looking, seeing the coast is clear she pulls Serena closer and lays a gentle but firm kiss to the palm of her hand, smiles shyly then says ‘until tomorrow Serena.’

As Serena walks slowly away, swinging her bag, thoughts are firmly fixed on the way Bernie’s kiss had sent bolts of electricity straight through her body. She had to focus hard on walking nonchalantly because she felt those hazel eyes burning into her back, also, because her legs felt like jelly and she was so close to cumming when Bernie said her name “Serena” - all sibilant and drawn out, just thinking about it made her stumble.

She could feel Bernie smirking, she knew, she bloody well knew what she was doing and now she’s left me frustrated for another sodding night. Ah well, I’ll just enjoy myself alone, nice shower with an orgasm, nice relax on the bed with wine, oh and another orgasm. Definitely not thinking of Bernie, so there. Ha, who am I bloody kidding, of course I’ll be thinking of Bernie, can’t stop thinking of her actually.

At least i’ll get some reprieve from feeling horny all day from this Monday, at 6 pissing 30am, what a stupid time for induction, whose sodding idea was that, I bet it’s that Major Wolfe showing us civilians how hard they work and the long hours they endure in shitty conditions. Bring it on mate, I have Bernie to help with that frustration and she smiled at the thought.

Serena felt her phone buzz in her pocket, who the heck is that she thought. I believe i left instructions not to be disturbed so i can focus; another little voice pops into her head ‘Yeah, focus on Bernie and getting laid more like!’ Chuckling to herself she looks at her screen and read ‘No touching tonight either, please.’

Oh my god - 1. what was this woman doing to her and 2. why was she so content to listen and do as she was told, no asked was more like it. She flooded her knickers just reading the message.

Bernie knew the instant Serena read her message, she had been watching her intently as she disappeared along the beachfront, saw her head fall after reading her phone and knew she had this brunette, hook, line and sinker. Serena would do exactly as she was asked, because she enjoyed these games too, played them very well actually and Bernie hoped she would reciprocate.

Bernie loved being teased and coming undone under someone else’s control. She was so used to giving out the orders, it was liberating to have a sexual partner who took control of her, restrain her and fulfill all her desires and fantasies. Unlike Marcus, who just accused her of being dirty and perverted. If she didn’t just accept the missionary position he preferred there was something wrong with her.

She just knew Serena would and could satisfy all her needs and wants without question, how she knew this was another thing, she felt it deep inside. Soul answered to soul, they were kindred spirits and desperation along with hunger for the other woman burnt like a beacon, drawing them together, coaxing them to touch and stoking each others flames higher and higher. Bernie almost cum just thinking of what she wanted Serena to do to her.

She then daydreamed of Serena kissing her, fucking her, licking her, using a sex toy or strap-on on her, while holding her hands down or cuffing her wrists and ankles to the bed. She hummed in appreciation of the thoughts that her imagination visualised. She was so desperate for her touch and company she thought everyone could see it, like a beacon shining for all to see.

Akram slowly approached, afraid of startling Bernie out of her contemplation, ‘Go to her now’. Bernie just stared at him confused. ‘Go on, i’ll sort the rest of today out, just go and make sure you have some fun, ok.’

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you’ mumbles Bernie as she almost ran in her haste to get to Serena.


	8. Diving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has her first couple of diving lessons from Bernie and eventually something else altogether.
> 
> Enjoy First bit of smut, hope it’s ok

Chapter 8

Serena rather despondently made her way to room 143, undressed, letting all her clothes just fall in a mess on the floor, then went into the bathroom to run the shower. She was oh so tempted to give herself an orgasm, that power shower would do the trick, damn fine pressure on it too, should I do it? 

Her nerves were so wired up she screamed and almost jumped out of her skin at the incessant banging on her door. Oh my god there’s a fire, no a bloody bomb scare, oh shit, she couldn’t focus her sex addled thoughts into any semblance of order. The banging just became louder.

‘One moment please’ Serena hollers, ‘I won’t be a moment’, she almost slips as she reaches for her red silk robe, then as she runs to the door, trying to tie the belt, she stubs her toe and at the same time as opening the door shouts ‘Fuck, fuck, fuckiddy fuck’ and almost had a heart attack as Bernie pushes her way inside, kicks the door shut behind her and in a completely calm tone announced ‘That’s exactly what I planned on doing, if you’ll let me?’

Serena stumbles backwards, regains her composure and primly states ‘You have just disturbed my shower’, slowly turns back to the bathroom where the noise of the shower can still be heard. She looks shyly over her shoulder at the panting blonde and throw the words ‘Now, i’m going to finish what I started,’ and with that she slowly let her robe slide off her shoulders and let it run down her back, over her very ample hips and swished with great emphasis as she sashayed back into the shower.

She felt the refreshing sting of the hot water hit her body, she’d set it on high power previously so the full force now hits her breasts, but specifically her nipples, they went erect and stood out so far they hurt, Serena commenced rubbing her sponge covered in shower gel all over her front, causing some friction over her nipples, she closed her eyes and groaned out loud.

All this time Bernie had been left dumbstruck, watching in awe as Serena stared directly at her, Bernie’s eyes only left hers once and that was to look lower and stare, while Serena covered herself in gel, that smell Bernie recognises as Serena. Light, fresh and floral, but when she closed her eyes and and moaned Bernie suddenly sprang into action, she’d gotten out of her clothes, fair enough there weren’t that many anyway, in less than a minute and her feet moved of their own accord, propelling her straight to the shower door.

When Serena opened her eyes she jumped slightly to find Bernie stood naked and grinning, directly in front of her. She laughed at the blonde as she opened the door with one hand and dragged Bernie in with the other. Their lips touched lightly, both hummed in contentment as they simultaneously began to devour each others mouths. Neither was about to submit to the other, this was a battle of equals, Serena opened her mouth to ease her tongue over Bernie’s lips to gain entry when suddenly Bernie’s tongue forces hers away, and oh my god thought Serena, she is fucking my mouth. 

Bernie grasped Serena’s neck to intensify the pressure of her tongue in and out of Serena’s mouth and the other hand pulls her by the hips, caressing the flesh and slowly walking them back a step until she was pinned against the wall of the cubicle.

Bernie then put both hands on the wall either side of Serena’s head and pressed her body flush against her, pushing her hips with gentle force into Serena. Slowly rotating her hips she felt Serena shake a little as her legs trembled. Bernie placed one thigh in between Serena’s legs to support her, and reaching down Bernie grabbed behind the knee of one leg and lifted gently, the leg wrapped itself around her waist, the foot pressing the blondes toned, muscular arse harder into her core. Becoming more and more aroused Serena began rolling her hips so there was friction being created and both women shuddered with pleasure.

Bernie slowly took her time kissing every part of Serena she could reach, then she glanced up into those dark dilated pupils and moved down her chest until she latched onto a delightfully hard, dark red nipple, licking around it softly then sucking it hard into her mouth, eliciting a groan and further trembling of Serena’s supporting leg, causing Bernie to press her thigh further in so the brunette could have some more support, but also some additional friction. 

Oh that much needed friction thought Serena, as she rubbed her sex up and down on those oh so toned thigh muscles. Serena’s head rested back against the tiles as she gasped aloud, seeing stars and fireworks at the periphery of her vision, and the burning sensation at her core sent shockwaves through her body.

Bernie feeling this reaction bit down sharply on the nipple, then lathed it gently with her tongue. 

At this sensation Serena began to beg out loud and demanding ‘Please Bernie, please, oh please?’

‘Please what Serena? what do you want?’

‘I need you Bernie’ as she grasps Bernie’s hips pulling her closer, desperate for more contact. Lips attempting to get to any part of the blonde’s body. Bernie grabbed both of Serena’s hands, removed them from her hips and pinned them above Serena’s head, stretching her torso and giving her better access to those bountiful breasts. She sucked one then the other, making sounds of enjoyment that made Serena melt, moving her mouth back and forth between them, moving just when she sensed Serena was getting comfortable with the sensation. Bernie was lost in the momentum of licking, sucking, rolling the nub around her tongue, nipping, blowing lightly on the tip and then switching to the other, she was enjoying herself immensely while waiting for Serena to tell her what she wanted.

Her free hand began to run itself down Serena’s body from her raised hands, lightly down her arm, across the sensitive skin of her forearm, then delicately dragging her short nails from her elbow across her underarm, down the side of her breast, down her ribcage, over her curvy waistline, hips and outer thighs. Bernie could feel Serena begin to squirm. She then brushed her fingertips softly up the ample inner thigh of her supporting leg and over the damp hairs of her mound.

‘Oh fuckkkkk’ Serena’s voice trembles.

‘What do you want Serena?’ Bernie’s voice echoes in her ear low and deep with lust, said with harshness to elicit a response and penetrate the brunette’s aroused state.

‘Talk to me Serena, tell me how you feel, what do you need?’

‘I want you’

‘You have me, now tell me what you need Serena, tell me now.’

‘I need you.’

‘and?’

‘I need to feel you inside me Bernie please.’

‘and?’

‘And I need you to fuck me Bernie, now, I need you, only you, please…..’

At that Bernie almost came undone herself, that this goddess wanted her, needed her, she kissed her with a passion she had never felt before, both women fighting for dominance with their tongues duelling for control.

Bernie’s hand moved carefully in between them and cupped her between the legs, the shape and size fitting her hand perfectly, as if they fit like they were made for each other. She ran her middle finger from the bottom of her swollen lips, applying slight pressure to dip into the warm juices at her core and spread the moisture up to her clit, then rubbing lightly over the swollen nub.

Serena groaned out loud, oh she’s going to be a screamer, I can tell thought Bernie, this caused another flush of warmth between her own legs and she pushed her hips and thigh tighter into Serena creating more pressure from her hand and finger. Her hand moved down further until she carefully inserted two fingers deeply into Serena, right down to her knuckles. She kept them still for a moment letting Serena get comfortable with the stretch, she then curled her fingers and slowly withdrew, up to circle her clit, then back down. She carried on this rhythm for quite some time, nice and slow while Serena moaned and writhed on her hand, regularly shouting Bernie’s name.

‘Talk to me Serena, tell we what you need right now.’

Serena could take no more of this teasing, she was about to explode, reaching her peak ready to cum and then gone, that beautiful pressure vanishing, like a roller coasters up and down taking her breath away.

‘Just fuck me now, Bernie I need it now, I can’t wait any more, give it to me hard and fast Bernie, now, oh …………….’

As she was screaming at Bernie, the blonde plunged three fingers deeply into her and boy oh boy did she get it, hard and fast just as she needed, bringing her more pleasure as it was Bernie giving it to her. She had never before experienced this level of intensity and boy was she going to enjoy every moment of this woman’s touch.

‘You are going to have the fucking of your life Serena, I promise, I will give you everything you need, you only have to ask for it. Is that what you want, a right good fucking or is it what you need, come on Serena talk to me.’

‘Oh yes, that’s it just what I need, that feels so good Bernie, don’t stop, never stop fucking me Bernie, faster please, faster’ assorted screams and sounds spewed forth from Serena’s beautiful mouth, beautiful but filthy when aroused to this state. Serena was so far gone as she fucked Bernie’s fingers, ‘so close’ she shouted and felt Bernie’s thumb hit her clit with that delightful pressure and at the same time bit down on her nipple. 

Serena’s whole world exploded in glorious orgasmic sensations radiating from her centre out to the extremities of her being. Her body stiffened and shuddered for quite some time, whilst she uttered the only words she could remember ‘Bernie, b.b.b.bernie, oh my god Bernie that was spectacular’, then she collapsed onto the blonde’s shoulder, her eyes glazed and out of focus, she distantly heard Bernie’s beautiful voice murmur ‘It’s ok Serena, I’ve got you darling, I’ve got you now.’

‘Oh fuck, that was something else’ Serena croaked out through an exhausted state.

Bernie held Serena close and slowly withdrew her fingers but didn’t remove them from her swollen sex, she did however begin to gently rub around her clit, so gently Serena barely felt it at first, until suddenly another spark tingled between her legs then a warmth spread throughout her and her second orgasm hit, slow, hot and utterly breath-taking, she grasped Bernie’s head and kissed her with all the energy she had left, but the passion in those kisses took both women’s breath away.

Serena’s legs buckled as Bernie removed her hand and she was gently lowered to the floor of the shower, hot water bathing both of them. Bernie settled by her side and held her until the aftershocks and exhaustions subsided.

‘Two’ Serena blurted out, ‘two, I’ve never had two.’

‘You’ve obviously never been with anyone who understands exactly what you need, did you need more? we can go for more if you need it.’

‘No I’m ok for now’, with great emphasis on the now, but letting Bernie know she definitely wanted and needed more.

Bernie reached for the sponge and slowly washed Serena until she was squeaky clean then helped her to stand, rinsing the soap off, turning off the shower, reached for the complimentary hotel bathrobe and wrapped the trembling brunette in a firm embrace then led her over to the bed. She fetched a towel and knelt behind Serena, supporting her body from behind and lovingly towel dried her hair, running her fingers through the short brown hair viewing small flecks of silver here and there.

Serena closed her eyes and settled herself into Bernie’s front, she felt the blonde’s breasts pushing into her back and nestled herself into a comfy position, as she got lost in those long slender fingers carding through her hair and gently massaging her scalp. She hummed contentedly to herself, then slowly felt herself being lowered sideways onto her pillows, felt her lower legs lifted up from the floor by strong hands, then felt Bernie snuggling behind her and spooning her, felt her arm reach around and pull her into a gentle embrace. 

She tried to murmur how utterly satisfied she was, but only unintelligible moans fell from her lips. All she remembered was Bernie whispering into her neck for her to rest, she wasn’t going anywhere. That was the last she remembered for some time.

They slept like that for the remainder of the afternoon until Bernie felt fingers making gentle circles on her forearm and a thumb rubbing the centre of her palm in small strokes. She smiled that contented, self-satisfied grin into Serena’s neck, and kissed, then nuzzled her ear.

‘Someone’s feeling smug, I think’.

‘Smug and contented actually Serena.’

Serena pushes herself back further into Bernie, ensuring her rear-end rolled into that perfect place that is formed by Bernie’s thighs, stomach and the comfy seat they make for her. She hears the blonde’s sharp exhalation and chuckled. Both women began to laugh and Serena turned over to face Bernie and whispered ‘Thank you, that was beautiful, I have never had an orgasm like that, let alone have two of such intensity.’

‘You’re very welcome, it was my pleasure I assure you.’

They lay staring into each others eyes and felt their souls intertwining, they knew this was something special and so very, very real.

Bernie’s stomach grumbled, causing both to remember they’d last eaten at breakfast, due to pushing three diving lessons into one day. Getting up and dressing, Bernie asked Serena whether she’d like to eat out with her. That entered Serena’s brain and instantly turned into smut, causing her to raise her eyebrows and an instant sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

‘That’d be very nice mmmmm, I do enjoy eating out,’ she stated with a straight face, purposely avoiding eye contact with the blonde, more so when she heard the deep guttural moan from Bernie.


	9. Dinner and the sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is quite explicit but fluffy.  
> Beginning to know each other they can’t keep their hands to themselves.
> 
> As a comment said OMG NSFW lol

Chapter 9

They stopped in the foyer of the hotel for Serena to leave her room key to collect later and she spies Bernie talking to the Maitre ‘D at the entrance to the dining area. A waiter walks out and hands Bernie a large wicker basket, she shakes their hands and then looks over catching Serena’s eyes, giving a nervous smile as if she has been caught out doing something wrong.

Striding over to Serena she gave a coy smile and said ‘I hope you don’t think I’m being presumptuous but I pre-ordered this before coming to your room?’, she then extended her free arm and pointing to the exit said ‘shall we?’

Serena followed Bernie out of the hotel and over to a blue jeep. Bernie placed the basket in the back and jumped into the driver’s seat.

Serena just stood and stared, this woman was so breathtakingly gorgeous and she looked right at home behind the wheel of the jeep, she watched Bernie lean over to open the passenger door and slapped the seat. ‘C’mon then, hop in, I want to show you something tonight.’

Serena shakes herself out of her daydream, runs to the jeep, jumping into her seat and closing the door firmly.

‘Where are you taking me?’ Serena asks.

’I thought I’d already done that’ chuckles Bernie. ‘Not far, I think you’ll like it though.’

‘Oh I surely did, whatever next?’ she hummed to herself.

Bernie pulls the jeep out of the car park and onto the road, Serena lets out a small ‘ooof’ as she is forced back in her seat by Bernie’s driving. She’s just about to say something cutting about her driving when she notices the gleeful look on Bernie’s face. All thought of her discomfort at the driving leave her mind and she sits back enjoying the view of the blonde hair whipping wildly in all directions, the angular features fitting the woman perfectly.

‘You’re staring Serena.’

‘Of course I am, why would I look elsewhere when I can drink my fill of you?’

Bernie blushes bright red at this, the comment also earns Serena a sidelong glance through half shut eyes. Serena understood all the meaning given in that look, and grinned in anticipation, lightly licking her lips at the thought, she also loved to see Bernie blush and nervous.

Five minutes later Bernie pulled up at a remote villa, situated near the headland overlooking Ras Um Sid on the one side and Na’ama Bay on the other. She drove onto the drive, then got out and shut the wooden gates behind them. She walked around to the passenger side, opens the door and holds her hand out for Serena to leave the jeep. She then reaches into the back for the basket.

‘If you’d like to follow me, Serena welcome to my house.’ Bernie opens the door and waits for Serena to enter before following her in.

As she enters the villa, Serena views the large room, very spartan but with a large nice settee, chairs and coffee table. The kitchen went back off the lounge with hardly anything in there apart from a fridge and chest freezer. Not much of a cook then thought Serena, but then she must eat in the bay most days, so not too odd really. A passage off to the left had three doors. As she was looking down there, Bernie comes close behind her and points to the door on the right, telling her it’s the bathroom, the other two lead to bedrooms.

Bernie stood close watching every reaction on Serena’s face, assessing the house and decor, trying to get an understanding of Bernie from her home.

‘Nice home you have here.’

‘It’s an alright house I suppose, but it most definitely is not a home, just somewhere I can escape to on occasion. 

Serena thought this was an odd assessment, but she would ask about that at a later time. Bernie tells Serena to make herself comfortable and she’ll be right back. She picks up the basket and exits through the doors opening onto a walled patio area. She disappears from Serena’s sight for a few minutes then returns looking extremely pleased with herself.

‘I won’t be a few more minutes’, then she struts down the passage and enters the room at the far end.

Serena hears some drawers and doors opening and closing rather loudly, so she justs rests her head back against the settee for a while, content to relax in these surroundings. She slips off her shoes and tucks her feet up on the cushions.

Meanwhile Bernie is flapping around in her bedroom stressing out over what to wear. She’s gotten out shorts, tops, trousers, then settles on a loose pair of cotton yoga trousers and a sleeveless t-shirt all in white, showing off her tan perfectly, all with no underwear on for maximum comfort. Running her fingers through her hair to make sure there are no knots and applying the always present chapstick, she looked at herself in the mirror, nodded, thinking ‘you’ll do’ and left the room to get back to where she’s undeniably drawn, right by Serena’s side.

As if something told her Bernie was coming, she is so sure she can feel where she is at any given time, she lifts her right hand up and it is instantly taken in a warm callused embrace. Bernie bends down by her ear asking gently if she is ok, she just nods and makes a contented sigh. Bernie places a kiss to her neck and encourages Serena to follow her.

Outside, Bernie leads Serena onto the patio, then up a few steps at the side of the villa until they step out into a snug area filled with blankets and numerous assorted cushions, some so huge you could get lost within them. Serena smiles at the thought put into this evening. In the centre is a glass coffee table, low, so you can sit around it while relaxing on the cushions.

On the table is a plethora of foods directly from the hotel’s buffet, two bottles of their best Shiraz, bottled water and various juices. Bernie performs a mock bow, ‘If my lady would care to sit’ and offers her hands for Serena to hold while lowering herself into a comfortable position.

‘This is lovely Bernie, what a nice surprise.’

‘I didn’t know if you’d like it, I just wanted some time alone with you, away from any possible interruptions.’ At this Bernie realised what she had said and tried to correct herself, ‘I … don’t…. I don’t .. m.. m..mean to … to ..kidnap ………’

‘Oh shush silly, I know exactly what you mean, we can sit and hold hands without having to look around. I understand completely, truly I do,’ she reaches out to touch Bernie’s cheek tenderly and mischievously pulled her by the hand, saying ‘Well if you’ve kidnapped me there has to be a bloody good reason or there’d better be.’

Bernie follows the pull of her hand and not wishing to let go, she folded her legs and slowly sank into the plush comfort on the floor. Looking deeply and hungrily into Serena’s eyes, she’s just about to speak when her stomach reminded them it needed sustenance. 

‘Food time it is then Bernie’s stomach’ Serena says to the blondes grumbling tummy, then both women attack the food with relish. There were assorted meats, salads, cheeses, eggs, humous, breads and an astounding array of fruits to pick at, all being washed down with an exceptional Shiraz and bottled water. 

Once they’d eaten their fill, and boy could Bernie put the food away, you could see the joy she got from what she ate and heard that pleasure via the little moans of appreciation, they settled back on the larger cushions, wine in hand and relaxing in the early evening rays.

They talked for ages about their marriages and the subsequent failures of them, their children, their own childhoods and parents, but surprisingly neither talked about their work or careers. Serena thought Bernie ran a dive centre and Bernie thought Serena was just visiting, knew she’s mentioned work once, but as she had never elaborated she didn’t think the brunette wanted to discuss it. So every other topic, apart from that. They learnt a great deal about each other and found there were so many similarities, probably why they gelled so well or so they thought.

It started to get a little darker, so Bernie got out her Zippo lighter and moved around lighting strategically placed citronella candles, hopefully to keep any mosquitoes away. She then took out a cigarette, offering Serena one who declined, but said she’d share Bernie’s, lit it, inhaling deeply, then slowly exhaling the smoke but also the stress she’d felt all day long, a contented sigh escaping her shiny lips.

Lying back down, she points to the horizon and informs Serena this is what she wanted to show her. Together they look out over the Red Sea and snuggled down together while watching the sun slowly sink from view.

Totally sated they had both nodded off, content to just cwtch and feel the warmth radiating from each others bodies. Bernie came around slowly to the realisation that Serena’s hand was inside her trousers tenderly stroking her awake, she moaned out loud as Serena kissed her slowly, murmuring that she couldn’t keep her hands to herself when Bernie was around. She closed her eyes and pushed herself deeper on to Serena’s fingers, trying to move them closer to her entrance, groaning when Serena removed her hand, positioning herself between those long slender legs she looked Bernie straight in the eyes and asked permission. Neither needed words to communicate, they had discovered they had this ability to know exactly what the other was thinking, so when Bernie’s eyes flashed agreement Serena began to carefully remove Bernie’s trousers. 

‘Oh, someone likes going commando’ she states with humour in her voice.

‘Only here with you’ the normally confident but taciturn blonde answers.

Serena gently parts Bernie’s legs and shuffles herself down, until she is positioned with her face staring in wonder at Bernie’s sex, while the blonde felt so vulnerable being on full display like this. ‘Oh hello there, you are gorgeous aren’t you?’ mumbles the brunette. Bernie looks down at her and asks if she was talking to her or her pussy. She sees the swollen lips glistening, leans forward and inhales her scent seductively, nudging her nose through the moisture in the dark blonde curls, then lifts her head and licks her lips so slowly and seductively Bernie melts even more, she grins at Bernie and says ‘why both of course’. 

Serena crawls up Bernie’s body, pushing the t-shirt up to her neck and exposing her small pert breasts with firm hands, then she runs her nose languidly over Bernie’s kiss swollen lips, so she gets to let Bernie smell and taste her own scent before it becomes mingled with Serena’s taste and the feel of Serena’s tongue pushing firmly into her eagerly awaiting mouth. Both women groan low and deep, Serena begins planting kisses down her throat, sucking at the pulse point hard, then biting and soothing with careful flicks of her tongue. That’s sure as hell going to mark, she thought but too far gone to care, she sucks on each breast, taking her time to thoroughly tease every ounce of longing out of Bernie, then kisses and nips all the way back down to her intended location, leaving small bruises trailing down the blonde’s body. A route map of where she has been thought Serena, my own guide to this Amazonian body. Serena felt so exhilarated and overwhelmingly powerful at this moment. She was doing this to Bernie, she had this woman melting underneath her just from kissing her, what other pleasures will she discover tonight. She smiled into the blonde’s skin as she trailed her hands and lips slowly down her body. 

She had thought of all the ways she could play with the blonde and began in earnest to learn to fulfill all of her fantasies. She then wondered what fantasies Bernie had, she was certainly going to explore that, with any luck.

She moved her fingers down to Bernie’s entrance and easily inserts two fingers into the warm, moist channel, curves the end of her fingers in an attempt to massage the g spot, just as she likes to be touched, her other hand pinching and fondling those pert breasts and tender, swollen nipples.

Her pace was slow and sensual as she set a rhythm she felt sure she could keep up for hours, her fingers felt the gush of juices flood her hand, this aroused her further as she took pleasure in fucking the blonde who squirmed beneath her skillful surgeon’s fingers. 

Bernie begged for more and Serena was only too pleased to accommodate, telling her she loved to hear Bernie beg. She gradually inserted a third finger to almost fill her and was overcome with the erotic sensation of burying her fingers deep into another woman, the overpowering feeling, the oh so delicious noises her fingers made in the wetness turned Serena on so much she dived back down onto Bernie’s swollen mouth and resumed sucking gently on her bottom lip. All the while setting a slow and steady pace in and out of her vagina, curling her fingertips up as she carefully withdrew them, then plunged right back inside, her thumb tracing a figure eight around her clit and caressing all of Bernie’s sex with the now wet palm of her hand. 

Bernie was spiralling out of control, the heightened sensation of her nipples being pinched, those exquisite fingers setting a stimulating pace and that tongue and those teeth nipping, biting and leaving small bruises all over her body finally sends her over the edge, she screams out Serena’s name as her body goes rigid, her muscles clamping on Serena’s fingers. 

‘I’m ….. Serena, oh my god I’m cum…….Serena that’s fucking amazing, faster and harder now, please’ she continued begging, not knowing where she is right now, except underneath Serena. 

Serena complies, being turned on further by the begging, oh she loved to have Bernie beg, she begins to speed up the pace and thrust with a little more force until she feels Bernie’s whole body shudder for a time then completely relax. Serena slowly continuing at a leisurely pace running the tip of her finger gently over the sensitive area until she felt Bernie clamp down again as she hit the peak of her second orgasm and collapses thoroughly exhausted.

Serena’s now holding and kissing the top of her head, “I’ve got you Bernie, relax, you’re safe darling,” running her fingers sensually up and down Bernie’s back, they lay staring deeply into each others eyes and smiled loving and tender, their kisses became languid and caring, expressing their feelings for each other more than words ever could.

‘Wow, that was just, wow, Serena, have you done that before?’

‘No, never, it’s just you, since I met you you’re all I can think about. I dream of doing things to you and having you do things to me, I’ve never even thought about before and it turns me on so much. Smelling and tasting your body I know i’ll never want another. I don’t mean to scare you away, but to be honest all I want to do right now is to keep fucking you and exploring your astonishingly gorgeous body.’ 

‘Well we have all evening’ says Bernie with a cheeky smirk that Serena was getting used to. ‘What would you like to try next?’

Serena turned a beautiful shade of pink at Bernie’s words, but had absolutely no qualms in vocalising her desires to Bernie’s waiting ears, she was vocal about toys and experiences she wanted to try. The thought of what she needs has Bernie rubbing her thighs together and fidgeting for some much needed friction. 

Serena was about to continue telling Bernie of her fantasies and all the things she’d like to try when Bernie whispers into her ear, ‘I want us to come together, would you like that Serena?’

The way Bernie said her name had Serena wet and excited instantly, well more wet and excited than she previously was if that was at all possible. She couldn’t vocalise her agreement she was so turned on, so just nodded enthusiastically. 

‘Firstly, I want to undress you, since you are a little overdressed. Is that alright?’

‘More than alright darling’ Serena confirms with a cheeky grin. ‘It would be remiss of me not to.’

Gently Bernie gets up onto her knees and positions herself in front of a kneeling Serena. She looks deeply into the depths of those dark brown eyes, losing herself temporarily, their souls crying out in yearning to each other, letting each other know that nothing was more important than learning what pleases the other. 

Slowly unbuttoning the silk top Serena was wearing, she slid it from her shoulders and off her arms, revelling in the smoothness of Serena’s pale skin, while the brunette finally removes Bernie’s top. Both women left in awe at the sights unfolding before their amazed eyes. 

Bernie had gone totally commando under her clothes, her small breasts heaving in time to her deep breathing, while Serena’s ample breasts were supported by a pretty white lace bra, so sheer it was almost see through. The blonde licking her lips, fantasising about her mouth enveloping those nipples once again, but infinitely slower this time. She was so going to take her time and relish each second exploring Serena’s body. 

Whilst Bernie was ogling her ample assets, Serena had almost removed her skirt, much to Bernie’s disappointment, but she still had the pleasure of removing the bras matching panties. As she bent down to slip them under Serena’s knees, she leant forward and placed an open mouthed kiss at the apex of her thighs. Humming her contentment as she also inhaled Serena’s musky scent. 

Both women were now naked, kneeling on comfortable cushions, face to face and touching each other, learning the maps and contours of the body in front of them. Neither woman could keep her hands off the other, both so aroused they didn’t think this would take very long at all. 

Serena had stretch marks, one very cute mole, some scars on her shoulders and back and assorted freckles, all being catalogued in Bernie’s mind.

Bernie had barely visible stretch marks, one or two moles and a vast array of scars over her torso, legs and a small one on her bicep. As Serena runs her finger over it, Bernie jokingly explains this was where she got hooked by a boat illegally fishing for tuna in a diving area, they got more than they bargained for when they hooked her. Serena can feel the torn muscle underneath the healed skin. Bernie adamantly refuses to talk about the other scars, so Serena doesn’t push. She’ll tell me in her own time, when she’s ready thought Serena and she was content with this.

Serena places her arms around Bernie’s neck and pulls her in for a tender kiss. Bernie reaches out and grasps Serena by the hips pulling their bodies flush, feeling their breasts pressing together, both women groan and begin to deepen their kisses, exploring each others mouth, slower and more sensual this time, each losing themselves in the feel and taste of each other.

‘How would you like to proceed Serena?’ Bernie asks seductively. ‘Anything you’d like me to do or not do to you darling?’

‘Lets just see how we go shall we, play it by ear as they say, hmmmm?’

Bernie quietly asks ‘Can we take it nice and slow, also I like to tease and to be teased, it heightens my pleasure.’ She notices the brunettes eyes suddenly twinkle with mischief. ‘Oh and I would very much like you to look at me while I pleasure you, please. I want to see how you experience an orgasm. Is that ok?’

‘Of course that’s ok, why wouldn’t it be?’

‘Well Marcus would never look at me or care what pleasure I received, he was very much all about his rutting and falling asleep. I always had to finish myself off once he fell asleep. He made me feel dirty for wanting alternative sex play, to feel desired and fully satisfied, so i’d have to be quiet and not wake him up.’ Serena’s heart almost broke at the shy tone and pleading nature of Bernie’s voice.

‘Well, I certainly intend to look at you, care for you, satisfy you and make you feel desired. Oh and I’m going to make you scream, shout your desires out loudly for me to hear your pleasure and forget everything but my name. You are going to beg me for release do you hear me darling?’

‘Mmmmmmmm’ Bernie hums in agreement, doesn’t think she could form words just yet.

Serena smiles, she loves the way Bernie says please, it sends thrills up and down her spine,causing her to gush again. Thank god her pants are gone they’d be ruined by now, as she feels a warmth spread onto her thighs.

Bernie gently takes one of Serena’s hands in her own and kisses her fingers, she then slides their joined hands between their bodies, slowly feeling their way down. She then releases Serena’s hand to explore her, while she slips her own fingers down into the wetness between the brunettes thighs.

‘Oh my god Serena, you are soaking wet’ the blonde murmurs into the brunettes mouth, the vibrations of her words buzzing between them both. 

Serena didn’t blush, she was way past that point at this stage and just stared into those hazel eyes, then lets out a gasp at the wetness she finds at Bernie’s core. ‘I believe I have encountered exactly the same between your legs darling’, Serena drawls into Bernie’s mouth as both continue to devour each others lips and mouth, their tongues doing their own dance of intimacy. 

‘All for you Serena, only for you.’

‘I’ve never felt this bloody wet, what have you done to me woman?’

All the while smiling at each other with lust filled eyes.

Bernie teased and Serena reciprocated, thinking, if she does this to me, then she must like it herself. Suddenly doubt filled her mind, I’ve never been this intimate with another woman until her. What if she doesn’t like what i’m doing?’

Bernie slows her ministrations almost to a stand still, she stops kissing her until she brings Serena out of her musings. She finds Bernie looking questioningly at her through hooded, lust filled eyes.

‘Sorry, I’m sorry, I just went off on one’, she smiled reassuring Bernie with a passionate kiss, whispering ‘Yes, this is what I want Bernie, you are exactly what I need.’

With this their passion intensified until both women were at their peaks, neither wanting this to end. Bernie feels Serena begin to flutter on her fingers, she gently told Serena ‘Come for me baby, now’ and boy did she come, well they both did as Bernie followed immediately shouting out Serena’s name as she did so, both in the throws of orgasmic bliss. They held each other with full eye contact maintained throughout. Bernie could have orgasmed just by watching Serena’s eyes as she came undone on the blonde’s fingers.

They flopped down on the plush cushions, totally exhausted, then from the corner of her eye Serena caught Bernie licking her fingers, cleaning off her juices and moaning as she did so. She flung herself on Bernie, capturing her mouth and tasting her own juices on Bernie’s lips and tongue, Bernie smirked as the realisation dawned on Serena and she chuckled at the brunette licking her own lips, savouring the taste of herself and humming with enjoyment. 

‘Hmmmm that’s new’ she murmured as she slowly lifted her own hand, looking at her glistening fingers then staring defiantly at Bernie she commenced to slowly suck her own fingers, tasting the unique taste of Bernie on them. She then resumed kissing the blonde deeply to mingle both their juices and tastes. They carry on kissing until they both needed to come up for air and desperately in need of a drink.

‘Wine, water or juices, Serena?’

‘Oh wine first I think, then how about we both have some more juices later’ the innuendo was not lost on Bernie, who just smiles that knowing smile at the brunette, passing a glass of Shiraz her way.

Thirsts satisfied for now, Serena moves closer to Bernie and utters ‘now where were we? I believe it’s your choice Bernie, what do you want or need? Ah silly me, I know what you need, it was only a short time ago.’ Smiling conspiratorially Serena mused ‘This should be fun, I’ve always wondered how you did this, but I definitely want to do you that way. You do realise i’ve never done this before don’t you? I’ve never gone down on a woman and to be basically honest the men i’ve been with have never been interested in eating me out, just wanting blow jobs that never really floated my boat, now I believe I know why, but how do you do a ‘69er’?’

Bernie had never been vocal in her needs before because basically Marcus was a bore in the bedroom department, but Serena, well she makes her feel like she wants to tell her all her desires and needs. Every sexual frustration she has encountered in her 50 years on this earth she wants to experience with this woman. Hopefully she won’t scare her away once she tells her. Hopefully, she will want to try as much as Bernie does, that thought sends waves of arousal back into Bernie’s sensitive clit.

Serena was gazing at Bernie’s face, so beautiful lost in reflection. I wonder what she’s thinking about? How would Bernie feel if Serena told her all she fantasized about doing to her, all the things she had never considered before with men but was sure she wanted to try and experience with Bernie.

They both became shy as they regain eye contact, however, this soon vanishes as they realise the other woman is as naked as the day they were born, they grin and move in to touch their kiss swollen lips together soft and lingering. Bernie hums and the vibrations travel through Serena right down to her core, sending waves of excitement and anticipation throughout her whole being.

‘I must say, I never thought I’d be doing this when I came here, so I brought a selection of ..... toys. I’ve certainly never considered it before, but there’s definitely something about you that’s thrown everything I thought I knew about myself out of the proverbial window.’ Serena declares while staring lovingly into those hazel eyes, that are so blown with lust and desire.

‘I have to admit, I’ve never before broken my own rules of not sleeping with one of my students, but around you I can’t even think straight, let alone try to keep my hands off you’ Bernie murmurs. ‘So beautiful, I could get lost worshipping this body.’ 

‘Well don’t keep me waiting then, I am far from sated I can assure you, if you get my meaning.’

‘I get your meaning precisely, now, where were we?’

They grinned at each other as they once again began to sensually caress and moved carefully to position themselves so they were staring at each others apex. Slowly Bernie moved Serena onto her back and positioned herself carefully above her, then she simultaneously lowers herself down onto the brunette’s eagerly waiting mouth while burying her own face deep into those damp brown curls.

She inhales Serena’s arousal making herself unintentionally gush onto Serena’s tongue, hearing the other woman groan into her lips while lapping up all the juices she is creating blows Bernie’s mind and she plunges her tongue down deep into Serena’s waiting sex. She devours Serena with all the want and need she has kept restrained for years.

They both revel in the taste of each other, take joy in the sounds they bring out of each other while sharing this erotic sensation of climaxing at the same time into each others eagerly awaiting mouths. They collapse in a giggling heap, holding each other so tightly and merging their lips in slow sensual pleasure. 

‘Well that was quite enlightening, if I do say so myself. I think we will most definitely be trying that one again, don’t you?’ Serena drawls out through exhausted lips.

‘Oh most definitely, I did rather enjoy that. I believe I am going to take great pleasure and enjoyment experimenting with you, believe me on that Serena.’

‘I do, oh I do and I will. You do seem to satisfy my needs Bernie and I do have so many needs to satisfy, you just ask my toys later’ Serena murmurs wantonly. ‘When are you going to tell me your needs then darling?’

‘Soon’ coos Bernie, ‘very soon, as long as I don’t frighten you away with them.’

‘I seriously don’t think that is going to happen, but we can discuss them later when your ready, ok?’

‘Ok’ Bernie states as she flushes a light pink in the glow of the candlelight, she reaches over to the table and says with a smirk ‘Juice?’

This caused both women to roar out loud as Bernie drinks, then hums contentedly.

Around midnight Bernie drives Serena back to her hotel, so she can get some well needed rest before tomorrow’s diving lessons begin. She then returns back to her villa for a dream-free sleep, the first she’s had in a very long time.

The next morning she wakes bright and early, well rested and satisfied, then makes her way to the bay for breakfast before she begins diving at 8am. 

Serena however had been up half the night researching all things lesbian on the internet and making notes in her new notebook, her lesbian journal she now thought of it as. The scientist and administrator both evident in her findings. She found positions she’d never thought possible, saw toys she’d never know existed but certainly wanted to try and viewed some porn to see if she was doing things right, even had a gander at some S&M and bondage. When she awoke that morning she was elated at everything.

She sang as she showered, dressed and went down to breakfast in the lift. Her happiness was infectious to everyone she met. She continued to hum and sing as she then began to make her way slowly to see her Bernie. Yes, she now thought of her as her Bernie, most definitely so.


	10. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone here’s a present for Christmas Day.

Chapter 10

Bernie arrives at the dive centre at the same time as Akram and Amani, they opened up ready for the staff to arrive. Rota’s, boats and locations were already scheduled and the tanks were already on board the boats, clients began arriving and everyone was running around from 6am until at least 7.30am, when the sudden peace and quiet settled over them, due to all things going according to plan and all the boats had left for their allocated dive sites.

The three friends sat in companionable silence drinking coffee, when Amani suddenly broke the silence.

‘How are you today Bernie?’

‘Fine thanks’ she responds with a small smile on her angular face.

‘Looking well Habibti, but you have a bruise on your collarbone, have you had an accident?’ Her tone was filled with amusement and Bernie just raised her eyebrows at them both smirking, slightly shaking her mop of blonde hair.

Akram just sniggered and excused himself to see if Amani could extract any news from Bernie without him present. He so wanted Bernie to be happy, since she’d saved his life and helped him get back to full health. Then she did something no-one had ever done for him or his sister since they’d had to flee from Palestine and that was to care and show trust in them both. She offered them her friendship and also trusted them to run her dive centre, she wanted to remain a silent partner and even trained them in administration and scuba diving so they understood exactly what they were doing while she went back onto base during the week. 

None of the customers knew Bernie was an Army Major and that was exactly how she liked things. Work life and diving life kept totally separate, if they needed her in the week they had her email address or her mobile number to call, otherwise things had to wait until a Friday afternoon, and everything worked to everyone’s satisfaction.

He wandered around the centres perimeter, checking all was tidy and clean, he checked that Mo was alright (Mo is a Bedouin lad who works as an extra hand wherever was needed). Bernie loved Mo and his family and regularly visited their camp when she had free time. 

Akram mused over Bernie’s lack of protocol when she employed Mo, the other dive centre and some authorities tried to tell her she couldn’t employ and educate this boy ‘because he’s Bedouin’, which just made Bernie furious and all the more determined. He laughed to himself about her response to them all at their unbelievable comment. ‘I’m doing this because you said I can’t and also because he is a Bedouin and I deplore discrimination in any form.’ She’d then got up and left the Resort Meeting without waiting for any response.

Akram loved the strength and stubbornness of the Army Officer but preferred the caring and compassionate Bernie who had skillfully healed him back to full strength. She’d taken leave from work and was there every day caring for him and his sister after their jeep was blow up in the desert. 

The Egyptian Hospital at El Tur sent them both back home to an empty house, with broken limbs un-set and un-plastered, a stack of x-rays and plaster of Paris to put on them. Bernie was furious, they’d refused to permit both onto the MFO base to be treated, as they now had Egyptian Citizenship they had to be treated at an Egyptian Hospital, 2 bloody hours away from family.

They hadn’t even been bathed or cleaned off the detritus from the crash, still covered in dirt, debris and blood. Their family having no idea how to help them, so Bernie took over their care until they could do things for themselves. 

Akram’s family instantly adopted Bernie into their clan. All the Egyptian staff throughout Na’ama Bay had only good to speak of Bernie for this act of kindness and they all ensured she was always cared for. He was brought out of his reverie by a light and happy voice singing sweetly from a distance, slowly getting louder bit by bit.

Bernie and Amani had remained sitting at one of the tables at the front of the dive centre when Akram had left. They sat in companionable silence, sipping at their strong coffees. Bernie thinking how Serena likes hers strong and hot and not only the coffee, brought a smile to her lips and a twinkle to her eye.

Amani had had to cough quite a few times before Bernie became aware she was trying to get her attention. Finally making eye contact with her friend she blushed slightly and subconsciously moved her t-shirt to cover her collarbone.

‘So…….. last night……… went well Habibti?’ Amani said tentatively.

‘You could say that, yes, very well thank you for asking.’

‘I’ve never seen you look so ………….. glowing, is that the right word in English? You look happy and calm, it’s wonderful to see. I don’t think i’ve ever seen you look so happy. I know we haven’t known each other a long time but that sadness you carry around with you has lifted from your shoulders. It’s lovely to see, truly.’

‘I hope so, I really do, I like this woman, no, i more than like her, which must seem odd to you as i’ve only known her for two days Amani, two days and I can’t bare to be apart from her. I never felt like this with Marcus, i’d be gone for 9 months at a time and barely thought about him. I missed the kids, but I was never that maternal. I miss them now, but I can see them soon. What’s going to happen after next weekend once she has finished her training? Will I ever see her again? I know i can throw myself into Surgery but sometimes I’m surrounded by people and so absolutely lonely’. Her voice caught in her throat and Amani could see the shutters beginning to fall across her eyes.’

‘What’s that sound?’ Amani asks as she strains her ears to listen. 

Bernie instantly becomes alive and Amani is shocked at the immediate change in the blonde. Bernie stares down the beachfront, her eyes alight with expectation and the broadest grin on her face, lighting up her features. 

Amani struggles to faintly hear a light and happy voice singing sweetly from a distance, getting louder bit by bit.

Amani hears Bernie whisper ‘Serena’ and the blonde suddenly stands and walks over so she can look up the beach and watch ‘her’ Venus saunter closer and closer. She felt Serena before being made aware of her singing. The attachment of their souls stretched over the distance between them was releasing the strain and tension and she felt the constant pull towards the woman. They were magnets attracted to each other, Bernie instantly knew she had found her soulmate, her one, definitely the ONE.

She them begins to panic, ‘Oh, shit, shit, shit, I am going to screw this up, I fuck everything up, I don’t want to hurt this one. Run Bernie, run, run!!!!!!’

As these thoughts flash through her head, Amani comes to rest her hand gently on her friends shoulder so as not to spook her. She’s noticed that scared look on Bernie’s face before so makes soothing noises to relax her.

Bernie turns to look at Amani, terror written all over her face and quietly whispers ‘Oh fuck Amani, she’s very much The One, Oh …… what…….?’

‘It’s ok Bernie, it’s ok, you want his Habibti don’t you? Don’t you?’

‘More than anything in the world, but what if I fuck it all up? How will I continue this if she’s gone after next weekend? What if …….?’

‘What if you don’t Bernie? What if you actually allow yourself to let go and be happy? What if it’s meant to be, like me and Mustafa?’

Serena wasn’t too far away and she was still singing sweetly when her eyes alighted on Bernie and Amani, both stood there looking intently at her. She saw something like fear or terror on Bernie’s face and her bright smile almost dropped from her face, but she managed to keep it firmly in place, just like back in Holby when she suffered being the centre of the Holby gossip mill. Oh god what has happened? She regrets it, she wishes she hadn’t gone there with we, she’s had her fun, I’m going to be gone from my lessons next weekend, then I won’t see her again unless I continue to dive, but that look tells me she won’t be wanting me to come back.

She watches them talking, about me I expect, how to tell me to sling my hook or some such thing. A holiday fuck was it? Then she and Bernie make eye-contact and the blonde’s whole demeanour changes, she straightens up and the smile she sends Serena’s way makes her forget any doubts of a minute ago. The smile radiates from her whole body and her eyes have that intense glow.

Serena can feel her soul pulling her faster towards her fate, yes, that’s what this is, my fate, this is my soulmate and she returns Bernie’s smile with one to match in intensity and love. She feels love being sent to her in waves and sends it right back. Love, is that what this is? the sex is bloody mind-blowing but love? Serena knew she had fallen big time, oh hell, I do ………., I love this blonde mess and she ran the last few steps as Bernie threw herself forward and swept the brunette up in her arms and spun her around with whoops of joy from both of them. 

Bernie and Serena both realised where they were and stopped right before they were about to kiss. Bernie gently lowered her back to her feet, then they instantly began laughing and all three women returned to the dive centre to start their day. 

Bernie and Serena sat discussing how the day would be scheduled, they’d be going in the water for Lesson 4, during lunch Serena would sit her multiple choice written exam, then they would return to the water for Lesson 5, her final confined water lesson.

Then next weekend they would leave the bay on Friday evening on a dive boat, spending the weekend living aboard and completing her Open Water dives for her Open Water Certification. 

Both agreed the schedule, finished their coffee’s and began assembling their scuba equipment. Neither woman spoke much, but furtive glances were being shot in each other’s direction. They had arrived at the same realisation almost simultaneously and it scared the hell out of both women, that magnetic, undeniable, sexual tension constantly on the perimeter of every action they take together. 

They pulled towards each other like a gravitational pull, Bernie was the moon orbiting Serena’s glowing sun. Everything they did together was in sync, neither had to look for the other, they instantly knew where the other woman was.

Donning their scuba equipment they proceed to complete the Buddy Check, all becoming second nature to Serena now, she’d practiced it so many times over the past 2 days. She was a learner and teacher at heart as well as a scientist, she loved to discover new and fascinating things and pass on her skills and knowledge to others. 

As a Surgeon she had to continually keep up to date with progress and this was what maintained her passion for medicine. She was finding the diving extremely relaxing and boy did it make her horny, or hornier more like, she chuckled to herself at this thought.

Bernie looked over to where she was bent over retrieving her mask, fins and snorkel, raising a questioning eyebrow when they made eye contact, but also staring at that gorgeous backside on full view to her. Serena blushed profusely then thought sod it, we need an ice-breaker, I can’t stand this tension anymore. She decided to explain her horniness, then they both laughed so hard, they continued chuckling all the way to the water’s edge, constantly knocking shoulders together as they walked. 

Bernie decides to offer a reprieve to Serena’s embarrassment and tells her, ‘It’s not unusual for that to happen, don’t know why but it definitely happens to me too, or it may be the sun or just thinking of you. I feel horny constantly at the moment. Let’s say no more about it shall we, if it worries you.’

‘Oh, ok. Say no more about what exactly?’ Serena asks tentatively, thinking Bernie wants to stop whatever they have started between them.

‘How horny we both are at the moment, we have lessons to do.’ Bernie responds matter of factly, ‘what did you think I meant Serena?’.

‘Oh nothing, just being a silly old woman really.’

‘You are far from silly Serena’ then does her now familiar honk of a laugh due to not rectifying the ‘old woman’ part. Serena just swats her arm and gave that shy smile that melted Bernie’s insides.

The lesson went extremely well, Serena passed her written exam to Bernie’s relief, Serena however, had no such doubt in passing with flying colours, then lesson 5 was a shorter lesson and they reviewed any skills either of them thought needed additional attention before finishing early for this weekend. 

Serena needed a snooze before her date night with the sexy blonde, so after agreeing that Bernie would pick her up around 6pm, she gratefully went back to Room 143 to catch up on all the missed sleep from the past two nights, she also needed to be fresh and alert for the first day of her secondment tomorrow. 

So no wine tonight Campbell, don’t want to set a bad example on your first day at the MFO hospital. She began to get her clothes ready for tomorrow, her standard work uniform when not in scrubs was black trousers, black camisole top and a beautiful silk blouse to top it all off, for tomorrow she had chosen bright pink, so hopefully she wouldn’t be too hot in their offices. Enough now Campbell, rest and relax then date night with Bernie, she thought excitedly.

She stripped down to her underwear and lay on the bed to catch a few hours sleep, setting the alarm on her phone, she certainly didn’t want to miss her first real date with this woman who had become so important to her in such a short time. She felt strange having a first date after everything they’d already done to each other, but after her realisation today, a step back was hopefully for the best and they can really get to know each other. However, the sex is bloody mind-blowing, she’s over 50 so why sodding not, no-one back at home knows, no-one to try and talk me out of it for their own selfish reasons, I don’t think I truly want to be talked out of kissing those lips. 

These were the last conscious thoughts Serena had as she fell into a deep slumber, mumbling Bernie’s name.

Bernie had tidied up the the dive centre after drying and putting away her scuba equipment, she then went to let Akram and Amani know she was back off to work and would see them Friday, unless they needed her before then they only had to call or email her.

Giving them both brief hugs she quickly marched over to her jeep to go and get things ready for her date with Serena, visit the base to ensure everything was prepared for tomorrow’s Induction, then catch 40 winks before picking up the brunette at 6pm.

Her heart had been in her mouth for most of today, the L word always attempting to escape from her traitorous lips, imploring her to say the words to Serena. She had arrived at the Bedouin Camp without realising she’d actually driven there, so absorbed in her deep thoughts of the brunette and how she had let slip to Bernie that diving made her horny, a great big grin evident on her beautiful face. Bernie shook her head to banish these thoughts while she arranged tonight with the help of her friends. 

They had been invited as guests to a rarely held festival for the Bedouins, she asked if there was a place the two of them could be alone to watch the celebrations as they needed to discuss some urgent matters, then she retrieved a multitude of bags with assorted food stuff from her jeep, as their contribution to the festivities.

Bernie knew from experience they wouldn’t accept money to buy things from her, so she brought bags of food they normally couldn’t afford to procure as a rare treat for the clan, plus she’d get to enjoy it too in the company of the delicious brunette who she now knew held part of her soul.

Right that’s sorted, now off to be a soldier for a few hours to prepare for all those new personnel being inducted tomorrow. Most had been assigned to their respective areas, she would ensure the mentors matched the skill sets of the trainees, she didn’t condone putting mismatched personalities together to train, basically because no-one benefited from it, certainly not the Army, and it created animosities amongst people who were required to have each others backs out there. 

The London Surgeon had thankfully quit and flown home, so she was left with Dr. S. W. Campbell, apparently an extremely respected Vascular Surgeon, but whose written papers and articles were imprinted into Bernie’s memory from long ago, when she’d discovered some of the techniques the articles proposed where groundbreaking and began to utilise them in field trauma situations. Over the years she’d read any articles they’d published but being a technophobe of sorts she’d never researched the person, she was always so isolated in Afghanistan there was barely electricity let alone internet to research who Dr. Campbell was.

Bernie thinks her next few days are going to be quite exciting and is actually looking forward to the morning, oh, but not more than I am looking forward to tonight. She glances at her watch, notices how the time has flown and signs herself off the base, in order to return to her house and prepare for her date.

She feels about 15 the way she is so excited to see the brunette and look deep into her eyes, knows for sure she has lost herself heart and soul to Serena. She quietly whispers her name as she is sprawled out on her Egyptian Cotton bed sheets revelling in the feel of them on her skin. Setting her alarm for 1 hour, she drifted into a soldier’s sleep, relaxed but alert, ready and awake at any sudden noise.


	11. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena go on their first date
> 
> Happy New Year everyone

Chapter 11

As she drifted off she imagined she was so light with joy, she flew over seas and lands but always feeling that gentle pull at the centre of her being, drawing her continually to ………….. BEEP BEEP BEEP. Bloody alarm she muttered and immediately went to have a shower in readiness for her date night with Serena.

Bernie had dressed in layered clothes, in order to keep her warm in the cool desert night. Contrary to popular belief, it actually gets quite cold in the shadow of the dunes and hills that make up the Sinai Peninsula. She’d been sure to advise Serena to dress for this eventuality and couldn’t wait to see how she’d dress for the occasion.

Looking at her watch Bernie notices it’s a quarter to six, just as she’s parking her jeep in the car park of Serena’s hotel. She struts confidently through the hotel reception, smiling and acknowledging the people she sees, takes the lift up and finally, swallowing hard from nervousness she knocked on the door of Room 143.

Serena is just putting the last finishing touches to her make-up, she’d begrudgingly dressed in warm layers as Bernie had advised. Damn that infuriating woman was good with secrets, all day she had tried to discover what they’d be doing on their date, where they were going, but the blonde always managed to change the subject, while giving her that enigmatic half smile with those mischievous eyes. 

She was just dreaming about that angular face, those hazel eyes, messy blonde locks, when there was a light tapping at her door. She casually walks over to open it and they both just stand there, staring so intently neither moved to speak for quite some time. Bernie broke the silence with a small cough, ‘you look gorgeous Serena’ then gave a slight mock bow while stating ‘Your carriage awaits Madam,’ straightening, she holds her hand out for Serena to take. The intense shock as their hands join, shoots straight through both women and they smile shyly at each other while leaving the Bay for their rendezvous in the desert.

Bernie sings to herself as she drives the beautiful Serena to their mysterious venue, she tries to ignore the brunettes demands to know where they were going, so infuriates her even more by smiling at her and continuing to hum Roy Orbison’s Pretty Woman, badly according to Serena in her petulant state, this elicits one of Bernie’s loud honks of laughter.

‘Almost there darling, no need to be mean now is there, I just don’t wish to spoil the surprise, but I promise you will like it.’

They continued to drive along the desert following a well worn track when they turn a corner and Serena exclaims her surprise and astonishment out loud, because spread before them is a host of tents in a plethora of colours, fires dotted all around the place and a multitude of people dancing everywhere.

‘Oh how exquisite, oh Bernie thank you, this is spectacular and oh so wonderful’ her smile being enough to make Bernie’s heart race even faster. She pulls the jeep over to the side and out of the way and they slowly walk to the festival, it feels like they’re intruding to Serena but the blonde assures her they are expected and were actually invited to this festivity. 

They are greeted by Mo and his family who are the tribal elders and escorted to a small cordoned off area to one side of the large family tents. It is just like Serena would envisage a harem from an old film looking like, seating covered in an array of silk rugs and plush cushions, a shisha pipe by the seats, a small framed covering to keep the chill off and sheer voile curtains to drop down the front for privacy but still permitting a view of the celebrations. Serena thought it was exquisite and enthusiastically said so, hand at her throat she was so overwhelmed by the thoughtfulness. 

Around the central fire are small pits where food was being prepared and finished, drinks were being served by the children, running around ensuring no adults glass became empty. Women, voluptuous women dancing with bells on their veils, wrists and ankles, tiny cymbals on their fingers, proper belly dancing, crowds clapping as the tempo speeds up, musicians playing in various locations all created a cacophony of celebration. 

Both women just stood and stared at the enjoyment evident throughout the whole tribe and felt privileged to be seeing and participating in this very rare occurrence. They settled down onto soft cushions and immediately began to relax around each other, they had wine glasses forced into their hands and watched the festival unfold in front of them. They relaxed while watching everything going on around them, eyes filled with awe and amazement, but their close space had that slightly awkward tension left over from this morning, both musing about their feelings for the other. Does the other woman feel the same. 

Bernie struggling that she’d screw up this new relationship, one that terrified her but one she wanted, more than anything she’s ever wanted before. 

Serena was scared that she wasn’t a lesbian, she liked sex with men, well she had until the other night, but now the sheer thought of a body covered in lots of course hair and hard features no longer gave her butterflies but something akin to heartburn. She wasn’t even sure all women did anything for her either, but the instant she had laid eyes on Bernie she had absolutely melted inside. The sight of the blonde gave her palpitations, sweaty palms and wet panties, every time. 

The women seriously needed to talk but they had hours for that, so they drank, ate and relaxed until both were reclining and resting against each other behind their curtain, in their cocoon they were oblivious to everything but each other. 

‘So ……..’ Bernie attempts to speak.

‘So?’ queries Serena.

‘’So …. ahem, have you enjoyed this weekend?’

’More than I can ever believe Bernie, thanks to you.’

‘So ….. you .. um … looking forward to n.n.n..next weekend?’

‘Mmmmm, I sure am, I have an early start tomorrow but I can’t wait until I see you next Friday. W..w..will you be around the Bay this week?’

‘No, more’s the pity, I have to be away for a few days, but i’ll be back by Friday lunchtime, all ready for you over the weekend, and I can’t bloody wait.’

‘Me neither’ Serena says slightly breathless ‘whatever will I do to keep myself amused for the week?’ Serena thinks Bernie is going out on the live aboard boat she mentioned yesterday but doesn’t get confirmation, she just assumes.

‘You can always text or call me if you get lonely, you have my number from when I text you yesterday,’ Bernie’s face is hopeful and yearning. She would most definitely miss Serena this week. ‘I also have something for you, I noticed you had one in your room but I wanted you to have this’ and she pulls out two A5 hardback leather wrapped notebooks with both of their names inscribed on them, ‘see one for you and one for me, so we can j..j.jot down things we want to s.s.say to each other in case we forget or … are too n.n.nervous to say f...face to face, but I also hope we can write down, um …, those things …. we … you ….want to….try…. need, if you g.g.g.get my drift’, Bernie can’t make eye contact at this, but she is trying to be braver. ‘We began t..talking …. ab.b.bbout this last n..night if you ….. you remember?’ 

Serena is just staring intently at Bernie, mouth open at how cute the blonde looks when flustered but obvious joy glinting in her sparkling eyes. How thoughtful, she’d never had a partner ask what she wanted and needed and who wanted to give her everything, to fulfil all her desires and pleasures, some of them a little risque if truth be told, but hey she’s an adult and can try whatever she likes can’t she and hopes beyond hope that Bernie will want the same things too. Edward, Robbie and all the others were very mundane and especially didn’t enjoy her taking control, they barely considered her satisfaction, many a night she’d had to resort to self administration to climax. 

Serena once thought herself too demanding in the bedroom, too sexual, now she realises that none of her other lovers were her equal, but Bernie, now she knew exactly what she wanted but above all knew what Serena needed and was willing to give it to her on a regular basis, thank you very much. She considered having Bernie on more than a regular basis, she absolutely couldn’t get enough of the blonde woman kissing her, touching her and inside her.

‘I’d like that Bernie, then we can discuss them or if you’re too embarrassed we can read them alone and then discuss matters after we’ve had time to process them. Thank you for my book it’s beautiful.’

‘I … I … hope …..’ stutters the blonde, now so completely nervous she was struggling to say anything.

‘Oh come on Bernie, spit it out darling, it can’t be that bad, can it?’ Serena chuckles.

Bernie’s cheeks are burning with sheer embarrassment as she stammers out all about Marcus and how for her entire life most of her needs were ridiculed as perversions and disgusting, so she had pushed them so far down inside of her they’d very rarely risen back up as a need. That was until two days ago, when they flew up in full force and filled her thoughts at all times of the day and night, wanting to share those experiences and do all those things with Serena. 

Serena chuckled at the last bit, and lovingly reached out a hand to rest on Bernie’s arm, she whispered seductively, ‘You aren’t the only one darling,’ and left it at that. Placing her book in her bag for later, Serena sat back and began to watch the festival unfold before them, hoping this would be a signal for Bernie to end that particular conversation for now, and just enjoy each other’s company, sitting next to each other, thighs and bodies pressed close, no need for talking as looks and expressions were communication enough.

The remainder of the festival flew by, Serena had been dragged up to receive lessons in belly dancing. The tribal women declaring her body most suitable to learn the movements, unlike Bernie’s lithe figure they pointed out. They also shyly informed her she could learn to dance for Bernie, all coy and without looking at her directly. Despite her protestations to the contrary they knew, just knew from the women’s body language so carried on her lesson. The brunette rolled her hips, shimmied her shoulders so her voluptuous breasts shook and Bernie became transfixed at the sight. The women nudged Serena to point this out and Serena went a gorgeous shade of crimson, blaming the heat from the fire and her age on this sudden colour change.

Neither intended to stay the whole night due to tomorrow’s commitments, so eventually they said their goodbyes amongst hugs and kisses from new acquaintances and slowly walked back to the jeep. Just as they approached it Serena stopped and dragged Bernie into the biggest, tightest hug she could offer the woman.

‘That was a wonderful first date Bernie, thank you,’ and she pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, then swinging her hips she looked over her shoulder and smirked as she walked to her seat and just sat there waiting with one eyebrow lifted questioningly.

Shaking her head at the vision that had just unfolded before her, Bernie sauntered over to her jeep looking very much like the cat who had the cream. She felt as if she was floating, she had never known such inner peace in her soul as she does at this moment, so she turns to Serena and decides to take a risk, a giant leap for someone like Bernie.

‘Serena ………?’

‘Bernie?’

‘Serena’, Bernie stares intently at the road while driving, ‘You know I could quite easily fall head over heels in love with you, think i’ve already started to if truth be told. I’m sorry if it’s not what you want to hear, but there it is, I just needed to tell you.’

‘Hey, don’t say sorry if you’re not’, Serena then asks ‘Are you sorry?’

‘Hell no’ the blonde chuckles not looking the least bit sorry. 

‘Well that’s good, because i’m not either. I think i’ve found something special with you and I have fallen in love before you know, I do recognise the symptoms.’

Her face shone with happiness and as Bernie pulled up just outside the Hotel she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the absolutely beautiful brunette, who had captured her heart and soul. Running around to open Serena’s door, Bernie holds her hand out to offer support but really she just wants to touch Serena, constantly.

‘Would you like me to walk you to your door madam?’ Bernie offers while staring at her feet, suddenly nervous after their declarations.

‘That would be much appreciated, if you wouldn’t mind.’

‘Not at all, anything for you.’

They almost ran through the reception area, into the lift and then along the corridor to stand outside Serena’s room, giggling just like teenagers on a first date. Bernie began shuffling from foot to foot looking really nervous, she wanted to kiss Serena goodnight but not out here in the corridor, not where they could be observed just in case, she then begins looking around nervously, checking to see if anyone was about. 

Serena knew what Bernie wanted, because she needed the same thing, especially as she’s going to be four days without those lips and that astounding body pressed against her.

‘Would you like to come in for a coffee or Whiskey before you have to leave?’ Serena almost pleaded, but Bernie didn’t require any persuasion, she pressed her front into Serena’s back as she attempted to open her door with the key card and failing miserably.

‘Need a hand with that?’ asks Bernie smugly as her long, slim fingers enveloped her hand to guide the card into the lock and successfully open Room 143. They almost tumbled in as Bernie’s pressure on her back propelled them forward, they had to stop to ensure the door closed firmly. Then as Bernie turned, Serena pinned her to the wall and her lips were devouring her mouth, her hands were grabbing handfuls of blonde curls forcing their mouths together even harder, Serena’s hips were pushing and rolling against Bernie and the sounds she emits brings goosebumps out all over Bernie’s skin and she shivers at her reaction. ‘Cold?’ Serena chuckles into her mouth, while her tongue explores and twists in the blondes mouth. 

Bernie’s legs almost give way, ‘Are we really doing this Serena?’

‘Mmmmhmmm’ she confirms. ‘I’ve been wanting to do this all day.’ 

Bernie puts her arms around Serena and slowly walks her backwards until the back of her knees touch the bed. ‘Are we really doing this Serena?’ Bernie asks again nervously. Both women are aware things have changed between them, have become much more intense. Bernie wants to make love to Serena, slowly worshipping her whole body, needs so much more than the lust driven sex they’ve previously experienced together. Serena knows this, feels it, wants it more than anything. ‘Oh, yes please.’

Bernie didn’t need any further discussion on the matter and proceeded to remove Serena’s clothing, placing tender kisses, slowly over every piece of skin that she reveals, inch by inch she works her way down until Serena is exposed in all her magnificent glory. Bernie’s eyes have fully blown pupils and Serena can see the love and tenderness radiating from her, she feels the love pulsing down the connection to her soul and it makes her feel giddy. 

She almost stumbles back but Bernie places her strong hands on her hips to support her, then she gently lowers her lover onto the bed. Serena shifts herself into a comfortable position, head up on the pillow and her shoulders raised on them slightly too, giving her a view of her whole body on display for Bernie. She has every intention of watching Bernie tonight, savour every look and expression on that gorgeous face.

Serena watches Bernie slowly undress, as the blonde notices she begins to slow down and remove each item as if doing a striptease routine, swinging each piece of clothing around and running her bra over her tongue, once the panties come off and Bernie makes to throw them away, Serena reaches out to grab them, but Bernie is quicker and brings them back to her chest possessively.

Grinning she mischievously asks Serena, ‘Do you want these hmmm? I wonder why?’ her hazel eyes glinting, ‘could it be you want to do this?’. Bernie moans as she lifts them to her nose and inhales deeply taking in her own scent of arousal.

Serena groans and her eyes roll up in her head at the sight of watching her lover smell her own want and need on her grey boxer shorts, she holds her hand out imploring Bernie to let her have them. Bernie leans forward, pushes Serena back into the pillows, then naughtily places her sorts over the brunettes face. Serena didn’t care, she breathed Bernie’s scent in deeply, the smell sending shocks directly to her groin, where she is getting wetter by the second.

She then feels the bed move and Bernie’s thighs straddling her hips, she can feel the dampness of Bernie on her belly as she leant forward and traced a fingertip around Serena’s nipple and areola, as she continues to inhale the scent and takes the gusset onto her tongue, humming happily as she did so. The blonde reaches forward with her other hand to retrieve her shorts but Serena had other ideas, she swiftly swiped them aside and pushed them under her pillow, for later she thought, then turned back to the blonde to distract her from their location. 

It worked too, as soon as they made eye contact, Bernie’s breath caught in her throat and tears came unbidden to her eyes, tears of joy and happiness that Bernie had thought were well behind her at 50, she never thought to find her soulmate at this age and lowers her body onto Serena, then kisses her so she can feel all the passion and desire she offers without having to vocalise it. 

Bernie places Serena’s arms above her head and asks her to keep hold of the bars on the headboard. She receives an enthusiastic nod and then proceeds to place kisses over every part of the brunette, nipping at certain points once she’s received an eager response to her touch, sucking hard on other areas leaving her mark on her territory, leaving Serena with memories of how they came about, hoping she can visualise it during her absence this week, a small reminder of things yet to come.

Serena was on fire from every touch, kiss and bite, she held onto the headboard for dear life, when all she wanted was to grab that blonde hair and push that head where it was needed the most, but Bernie had other ideas, she was mumbling praises over every inch of her body and didn’t look like she was speeding up any time soon, so Serena lay back and relaxed, as much as she could, while being worshipped like a goddess.

She began to drift into dreaming of ways she wanted Bernie to make love to her, things she wanted them to do together, her desire to experiment, she had plenty of things to write in her notebook, that thoughtful present to each of them, from a woman who would normally have difficulty expressing her emotions and desires because she had been humiliated by someone who was meant to love her for her, but not Marcus, the selfish bastard just used her desire for alternative passion to make her feel dirty and perverse.

Suddenly Serena is jolted out of her dream state by Bernie’s sharp teeth rolling her nipple back and forth over their sharp edges while tweaking the other between thumb and forefingers. Serena let out a yelp causing Bernie to chuckle, which vibrated right through the blondes body moving against Serena and causing the brunette to buck her hips attempting to locate contact. Bernie firmly pushed her hips back down by pressing her lower body firmly against Serena and holding her in place. 

The blonde thought she’d give Serena a little relief, so pushed her free hand carefully down to cup the brunette’s mound while she finishes worshipping those magnificent globes, yes globes Bernie thought, as they are part of my whole world. This is my world she thought, I have everything I want all within touching distance. At that thought Bernie moved down, trailing light kisses around her navel, a cute ‘inny’ button that she twisted her tongue in and rolled it around the tiny circle before following her instincts and moving lower.

Serena’s movements increased, noises became louder, utterances, partly profanity and mostly Bernie’s name spurred her on, she was determined to prolong this so that Serena received maximum pleasure and understood exactly how much she was desired. She pushed two fingers through the moisture surrounding the brunette’s labia and into the warmth below, revelling in the feeling of all that wetness she had caused Serena to produce. As Bernie slipped those two fingers slowly inside Serena she pushed her hips down onto the blondes hand to feel them deep inside herself, Bernie scissored her fingers in the not too tight channel sending sensations into Serena, who’d never had anyone spend quite so much attention to her body, learning her lovers reactions to different movements, the blonde then curled her finger tips up as she slowly dragged them out.

’More’ Serena shouts, ‘Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop.’ 

Bernie raises her eyes from her location between her thighs and there’s a hardness in the stare, just a glint but Serena see’s it and almost comes undone by it. 

‘Now now Serena, you’re going to come exactly when I tell you to come, do I make myself clear?’ Serena just nods weakly but Bernie is insistent and raises her voice slightly and demands, ‘Do. You. Understand. Me?’

‘Yes Ber …. Bern …. Bernie’ she squeals, as Bernie inserts her fingers again without warning.

‘Oh my ……’

‘Indeed’ Bernie tells her, still glaring deeply into those brown pools she is drowning in, being sucked in further until she forgets what she is doing. Serena recognised the instance Bernie came back to the here and now and the blonde grins at her, regularly dropping her eyes to watch her own fingers moving in and out of brown curls, hearing the wetness in the quiet of the room. 

‘More Bernie, I need more of you.’

‘Beg’ Bernie demanded, ‘I want to hear you beg me.’

‘Please Bernie, I need more, please I can’t feel you, I need filling right up, oh fuck, please Bernie.’

Serena’s pleading and profanity took Bernie’s lust up another notch, she loved having this control over her lover, getting her to disclose exactly what she needed and having the unique pleasure of fulfilling those needs. She inserted a third finger and double checking Serena is still positioned for the best view she lowers her mouth to kiss and suck on the swollen folds before her, while using her free hand to reposition one of the brunette’s legs wider and over her shoulder, enabling herself to get into a comfortable position ready to eat Serena for supper.

She removes her fingers from inside Serena and when she groans at the loss of touch, Bernie places one soaking wet digit lightly on her lips as if to sush her up, but Serena knew her game and flicked her tongue out to lap quickly at her own juices glistening on the blonde’s hand, scared that Bernie will remove it, but when she doesn’t Serena takes the whole finger into her mouth making such exquisite sounds of enjoyment that Bernie inserts another soaking wet finger until the brunette is almost overwhelmed by the taste of her own arousal.

Now licked clean, Bernie removes them from the brunette’s mouth, but instead of putting them back inside where Serena wanted them so much she uses both hands to open Serena as wide as she could, exposing every tiny, sensitive area to her view and blowing over it lightly from top to bottom. She double checks Serena is still watching, then shows her tongue playfully before lowering it onto the whole area, rubbing it flat and with an even pressure in big circles, then the blonde moves down to her entrance and begins to lick the area clean of her juices before plunging it deep inside, causing Serena to moan out loud at the sensation. However, Bernie is one of those few people who can roll their tongue, making it almost finger shaped and proceeds to push it in and out while rolling and unrolling it adding ripples of joy through the brunette’s vagina. 

After what seems like forever to Serena, who is enjoying this whole worship of her body, she needs more friction, more of Bernie inside her, deep in her, she screams her frustration out. 

‘Fuck Bernie, just get on with it.’

‘One more outburst like that and i’ll stop, do you understand?’ again there was that hardness, that authority to her voice, warning Serena who is in charge. ‘I instructed you to beg me, not order me around. I am controlling this worship ‘my goddess’ do you understand?’

Serena is so far from being capable of discussing this, she wanted, no needed Bernie, so she apologised and begged, boy did she beg, until Bernie had her fingers curled back inside, pumping hard but still remaining at a slow pace. Nothing about this went at any pace other than that set by the blonde, while her mouth found and teased the bundle of nerves. Serena screamed and swore, she was foul mouthed in her desires which made Bernie smirk.

Bernie felt a faint flutter beginning about her fingers and realised Serena was about to come and was trying to hold back, so she spoke tenderly this time, ‘Serena, come for me now darling, please.’ At the tender request and a thumb applied directly to her clit, Serena melted and the sensations shot through her body while maintaining eye contact with Bernie as she climaxed, her muscles kept the blondes fingers firmly in place as she continued a gentle pumping motion to extend the orgasm, and her pleasure exploded from her mouth in the form of Bernie’s name, the only word her orgasmic state remembered.

Once the shockwaves had subsided and Bernie had her hand free, she moved to embrace Serena in her strong arms, all the while rubbing the life back into Serena’s arms that had clung rigid onto the headboard throughout the whole time, until the brunette was recovered. 

They lay in post coital bliss until Serena broke the silence with four little words, ‘You are just magnificent.’

‘The same could be said for you darling,’ as Bernie pressed a tender kiss onto Serena’s lips, a long, lingering, tender kiss, filled with love, longing and care. 

They turned to face each other, running fingers lightly up and down their lover’s body, Bernie notices the time, two whole hours have passed and she really needed to get back to base ready for tomorrow morning. She pointed out the time to Serena who pouted, but understood, however she held Bernie closer and smiling she informed the blonde she couldn’t leave without her needs being addressed. 

The blonde knew there was no arguing once Serena had made her mind up, so agreed with one stipulation, no need for foreplay today, she was plenty aroused and just required a really good hard fucking, they had plenty of time for slow and long next weekend, Bernie actually pleaded with her. So, Serena gave Bernie exactly what she desired, she felt the wetness that had almost flooded the area, the brunette tried two fingers but immediately the blonde screamed out for more and more, so she tried three until Bernie opened her legs so wide the brunette thought she was going to do the splits and demanded even more. 

‘Don’t hold back Serena, please, I need you to fill me, please,’ Bernie begged.

‘Are you sure, my darling. I don’t want to hurt you?’

The blonde nodded while the brunette pumped away then she had a bright idea, one she’d already written up in her journal and wanted to try urgently with Bernie. She reached over to her bedside table, opened the top drawer, rummaged around inside until she found what she required and carefully extracted one of her tried and trusted dildo’s, all clean and ready to use. Bernie was so wet, no lube would be required tonight thought Serena, she couldn’t wait to see this actually happening, she was suddenly so aroused just at the thought of doing this. Thankfully Bernie was still unaware until the brunette removed her fingers and began inserting the large phallus deep into Bernie while flipping the on switch to high and pumping it in and out, not taking her eyes from those mesmerising actions watching it vanish then reappear and using her thumb to rub her clit until Bernie grabbed out for her and screamed her name. Then they looked deeply into each others eyes, so Serena could watch with amazement as the blonde went rigid before her and then she came totally undone, shuddering and panting. Serena slowly removed her toy and discarded it on the side to clean later, then pulled Bernie into a close embrace and kissed the top of her head. 

The normally taciturn blonde uttered, ‘Well fuck me, that was a seeing to and a half, quite spectacular, thank you Serena just what I needed Darling.’

‘Well that’s one thing off my list’ Serena chuckled and Bernie just smirked then mumbled ‘this is going to be so much fun, darling.’


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally but it’s not all roses 

Chapter 12

A short time later Bernie kissed Serena goodbye until Friday, finished dressing then quietly left the room, not before she’d left a note on the pillow reminding Serena to use her notebook with total freedom and placed a small heart after her name.

Serena was fast asleep, sated and content before Bernie had even arrived in reception, trying to walk on still trembling legs and with a smile almost a mile wide. It wasn’t late but they’d had an exhausting few days physically and emotionally, Serena dreamed of Bernie.

Bernie does not drive to her villa but directly to the base, she signs herself in, parks her private jeep out of the way of military vehicles and jogs over to her quarters, her small duffle bag across her shoulders. Once inside she strips off all her clothes and has a nice relaxing shower, whilst cleaning herself up after the passion of the night, thinking of Serena as she does so. Wrapped in an Egyptian cotton towel and wearing a smaller one as a turban around her wet locks, she returns to tidy up her clothes, minus her shorts she notices with a slight chuckle and empties her duffle bag, taking care to place her notebook in her private safe away from inquisitive eyes.

Nobody entered the Officers Rooms without permission and definitely not Major Wolfe’s rooms, she was as fastidious in her regimental thinking as she was with her Trauma Theatres, they didn’t wish to upset her. Not because she was scary, well not on base anyway, in the field yes, under enemy fire yes, but not on safer ground.

They did exactly as she ordered because 1. she was a world renowned and highly respected trauma surgeon in the top 3 to be precise and 2. she was the most highly decorated female officer in the British Army, one of those medals being the VC for saving lives of comrades while under fire and unarmed, jeopardising her own life again and again until everyone was safe, she received shrapnel wounds over her back when she threw herself over the bodies of two small children, innocent in all the atrocities. Bernie was a hero in the eyes of all her colleagues.

Bernie wasn’t ashamed of her scars she just didn’t feel the need to discuss them, she thinks she may have to tell Serena soon though. Ah she thought, something to write in my journal. As fastidious as she was in the military, she was far from it in her personal time, she wouldn’t call it slovenly, although her parents and Marcus had, messy yes maybe messy, she didn’t feel the need to rush and tidy up as she had plenty of time and nobody to answer to, she liked those times but she was and always had been a soldier who was regimented and loved the protocol, totally understanding the need for order and hierarchy. 

So, clothes in the laundry basket over in the corner, uniform all cleaned and pressed ready, belt buckle sparkling, boots gleaming and beret steamed and pressed, she lay down on her bed, naked, having removed the towels and drying her hair. Her thoughts turned to the morning and how she was going to proceed. The Induction Manuals were all ready, tutors assigned to oversee the training day, Bernie would turn up after she’d checked how the theatres had been over the weekend, she also had patients to do her rounds on, so probably after lunch or mid-afternoon. 

She was quite looking forward to meeting Dr. S.W. Campbell and discussing some of the developments she’d attempted using their ideas. I wonder if he is old and opinionated, stuck in his ways and sexist, but Henrik Hansen had been adamant his Dr would surprise me, they had emailed for some weeks getting this organised and he’d asked her about her plans once she had finished her posting, astounding him when she explained she hadn’t thought that far ahead, a nice rest first, then she could look for something to do. His response was to state ‘interesting’, then nothing from him until last week when he advised her about Dr. Campbell his head of AAU, well respected vascular surgeon and Deputy CEO.

Can’t be too bad then she mused to herself, AAU and vascular experience, i’ll take this one under my wing, see how we compare in skills and experience. With that final thought Bernie had settled any reservations about tomorrow, she turned out the light after ensuring her alarm is set for 0500 hrs and drifted into sleep with images of Serena coming undone around her mouth and fingers. 

Bernie woke just before her alarm clock went off, she was up and in the shower within minutes, brushed her hair, yes she does brush it, then pulls it back into the ponytail she wears at work, cleans her teeth, then dresses in her camouflage uniform and places her pale blue beret on her head. Looking good Wolfe, she smiles when she spots a tiny bit of a love bite showing itself by her collarbone, those prominent bones that Serena seems to have a fixation for. Adjusting her t-shirt slightly to cover it up, she made her way to the mess hall for breakfast before heading over to her office ready for the day ahead.

Serena woke at some ungodly hour, her body feeling exhausted but in a good way, she is aching in places she hasn’t in many years. Robbie the bloody bobby had never made her feel this good and neither did Edward for that matter, why the bloody hell had she ever wanted either of them flits through her mind, when she could have been experiencing this blissful state, but then she’d never met anyone quite like Bernie, had looked at and appreciated women’s bodies all the time but never sexually desired any of them. No, this is a specific person i’m attracted to and not their gender, that is irrelevant. 

Boy would the gossip mill of Holby City Hospital delight in this revelation she thinks nervously, but i’m not there and they won’t find out. This is her private life and nobody is going to spoil this for her. She hummed happily under the warm jets of the shower, then dressed in her usual work attire of black trousers, black camisole and a bright pink, flowing silk blouse. She styled her hair, finished her make-up, then sat on her balcony to finish her morning coffee and breakfast, which had been left outside her door as the food hall doesn’t open until later.

Picking at a chocolate filled pastry covered in crushed nuts, she savoured the sugar rush giving her the energy to get through her first day, she felt as nervous as an F1, she was going to finally meet the great trauma surgeon, Major Berenice Wolfe. She’d read many papers written by the Major and had even implemented some of her ideas into her vascular surgery and AAU work over the years, but had never had the pleasure of meeting her, yes, she knew it was a woman the name gave that away, Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe, what sort of parents name their poor child that for pete’s sake. 

Well it obviously hasn’t harmed her career, she thought. I wonder what she looks like, after this long in the military she’s probably some old matronly soldier, with bulging muscles turning to flab like the rest of humanity as they get older, grey hair, probably looks very severe after 25 years in trauma specialty, but she couldn’t wait to meet and hopefully discuss their papers and research. Her room phone rings and she is informed her car is here to take her to the base.

She picks up her bag and briefcase, straightens her shoulders, give herself one last long appraising once over then makes her way down to reception and her work destination for the next few months. On arrival Serena is taken through security, has her photograph taken then given her ID badge to gain entry and move about the base, she sees most of the others from their flight in, all getting out of a minibus, all apart from that Dr from London, the one who’d moaned incessantly during their flight. She was informed by one of the others that he’d flown back out to the UK the next day. More fool him thought Serena, turning down an opportunity like this.

The group stood chatting until they were collected by a young soldier who asked them to follow him to undertake their induction. They all cheerfully followed, each person excited to be here and ready to learn what the military has to offer. Serena noticed that every soldier on base wore the pale blue beret of the NATO peacekeeping forces, but also had their own Nations flag sewn on their left arm, this was multinational forces and observers after all.

Serena thought she saw a glimmer of blonde out of the corner of her eye, but on looking over she only saw a tallish, slim woman with her hair tied back, marching determinedly away from them as if on a purpose, she mused to herself, wondering what Bernie would look like in a uniform, immediately pushing that thought aside, she had a job to do and didn’t need any distractions thank you very much.

They were all shown into the training block and took seats at individual desks. Each place had been laid out with an Induction Manual, then another manual specific to their seconded placement. Serena found her allotted desk, sat down and began to browse through the papers, content she was going to enjoy this immensely. She actually sent out a silent thank you to Henrik, with a small smile when thinking of her friend and colleague back at Holby City Hospital, she would email him later to thank him for this wonderful opportunity.

The training room door opened and in walked a rather handsome young man with Sergeant stripes under a German badge. ‘Good morning everyone, I am Sergeant Schmidt, Wolfgang Schmidt to be precise and I will be conducting most of your induction training today, but first I need to ensure everyone is here and has their correct manuals.

Operating Department Practitioners (ODP’s) will be assigned to myself; Theatre nurses and theatre assistants are assigned to Sister Nicole who is a French national and then Surgeon’s or I actually mean our one surgeon in attendance will be assigned to shadow and work with Major Wolfe.

‘OK, any questions?’ asks Sergeant Schmidt. ‘No, good, shall we proceed then.’

They spent the morning listening to military presentations, asking questions and doing assignments, it was an action packed morning and they were thankful for a break at lunchtime. Chatting amiably they all visited the mess hall and ate a superb lunch of pasta with pesto and mushrooms, then Serena cleaned her palate with juicy pieces of grapefruit, papaya, oranges and mango. Once lunch was over they returned to their classroom. Sergeant Schmidt asked if everyone enjoyed their food, they all agreed, but his next question caused some consternation amongst the group, ‘How many of you would like to stay on base during the work week, we have rooms available for you all, plus we will keep you fed if you take us up on the offer.’

He advised them that the soldiers all stayed at the base during their work schedule and only left when they had time to themselves, to escape the regimented life for a day or two. ‘Living in a hotel can wear on you and your taste buds, so the offer is there for you all.’

Serena thought sod that, living in a military shoebox, with a single bed and other people in a dormitory, not on your nelly, i’m bloody well 50 years old and want, no deserve a little luxury. All the others accepted, it would save them money after all. Serena didn’t care too much about the money, she was Deputy CEO, a Consultant Surgeon and deserved a little comfort at her age, she did however advise him she would consider their kind offer.

Induction finished they were all waiting for their mentors to arrive, apart from the ODP’s who he was mentoring. Sister Veronique Nicole arrived next and advised him that Major Wolfe was on her way. They heard the door at the back of the room open and close quietly, but since it drew no attention from the soldiers at the front, nobody turned to look.

Sergeant Schmidt had everyone giving a brief synopsis of their jobs, their names and experience. They worked their way through the list until finally he called out, Dr. S.W. Campbell, at this Serena declares ‘It’s actually Ms. Serena Wendy Campbell, Consultant Vascular Surgeon, head of AAU and Deputy CEO at Holby City General Hospital.’

At the same time as she haughtily declared this, Major Berenice Wolfe peeled herself out of the shadows, causing the two soldiers to immediately stand to attention and salute, one shouting ‘Officer in the room.’ Bernie saluted them back as she confidently strutted through the classroom, her face hidden from Serena by her arm raised in salute to her colleagues, in her best Major voice she ordered ‘at ease’, then did a smart about turn to view the room and Serena almost fell off her chair.

Bernie’s eyes caught the movement at the centre of the room, her eyes flashing recognition briefly, the only outward sign that she was shocked to see Serena here. Ms. Serena, bleeding what was it, oh yes, Wendy Campbell. Maintaining her military composure, ‘The Major’ stood appraising each person individually, running her eyes up and down each candidate, then moving on to the next, until she had covered them all. Her hungry eyes raking slowly over Serena Campbell and her bloody amazing silk blouse, the colour suited her, but currently her cheeks almost matched the pink of the blouse. Hiding the smile, but not very well from Serena, she proceeded to introduce herself.

‘Good day everyone and welcome to Sinai. I hope you have enjoyed your induction and are all ready to commence full duties and study tomorrow. By now you all know who your mentors are and should you require anything then don’t hesitate to ask them. If they need to they know where my office is and can approach me for orders.’ 

She takes a deep breath then continues.

‘Right, before we finish for today, just another quick point to make, we are in the Army here, so all communications are done accordingly. Sergeant Schmidt is addressed as Sergeant or Sergeant Schmidt; Sergeant Nicole is addressed as Sergeant or Sister Nicole; and I will be overseeing this whole project and I am Major Berenice Wolfe, Consultant Trauma Surgeon. You may address me as ma’am, Major or Major Wolfe. Is that clear?’

Her voice oozed authority with a deep timbre and rich undertones, very different to Bernie’s shy and nervous speech. This woman oozed confidence and authority. This was a voice Serena hadn’t heard before, it made her go all week at the knees. 

Mumbles of ascent, yes, aha and ahum were heard throughout the room. Major Wolfe straightened herself to her full height, her voice booming out loud, ‘That may i say was appalling, now, DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?’, her back was ramrod straight and she was quivering with indignation.

‘Yes, Major Wolfe, they all echoed as one’.

‘Thank you. I shall leave you all now, until tomorrow.’

She turned to speak to the two sergeants, asking one of them to escort Ms. Campbell to her offices in 15 minutes. She then turned smartly around and marched from the room.

They saluted as she left, but her eyes remained fixed directly ahead of her, her own heart pounding as she felt that pull at her core on walking past Serena. She marched as quickly as she could through the complex until she came to her Consultants Office attached to the operating theatres, and crashes in a tangled heap on her chair, her mind racing ten to the dozen.

Well, I would never had expected that, Serena is the Dr. S.W. Campbell she had been waiting years to meet, it also meant the brunette would be around far longer than she had thought, fantastic but crap, how the hell am I going to concentrate with her around me on a daily basis. Bernie grabbed her cigarettes and almost ran outside, people walked past, saluting as they passed but they also knew that look, so kept well away. 

She was overthinking this, her face was all hard and angular, her eyes intent and her lips pursed and moving slightly as she had her internal conversation, this was agony for her. Finishing her cigarette she needed to calm down, so decided she needed a quick jog to clear her jumbled up thoughts. Ten minutes later she was sat back in her office when there was a rap on the door.

‘Enter’ she called out.

Sergeant Schmidt entered, saluted and said ‘Ms. Campbell to see you as requested Major.’

‘Thank you Sergeant, that’ll be all.’

They saluted each other, then Bernie was left standing behind her desk, while Serena stood just inside the room, the office door closed as Schmidt left them alone.

‘Ms. Campbell, it is my pleasure to finally meet you. Please do take a seat.’

Bernie sits down, waiting for Serena to also do so. However, Serena just stared at Major Wolfe, quite miffed that this was a completely different side of the woman she was falling hard for, acting as if this was just another meeting, giving no acknowledgement of their blossoming relationship. The brunette sashayed over to the seat, sits down and crosses her legs, all the while staring directly into those hazel eyes. 

Serena was so angry and turned on all in one little bundle of angst, oh, she wanted to snog the face off this woman and definitely wanted her in that uniform, boy what she needed Bernie to do to her while wearing that outfit. But she was also so frigging angry, how dare she lie to me, how dare she let me think she was just a diving instructor, how dare she let me think she was off on a dive boat this week, instead of being Major Berenice Bloody Wolfe. The Major Berenice Bloody Wolfe. Fan-bloody-tastic.

‘Would you care for a drink, Ms. Campbell, coffee I believe?’, without waiting for a response Bernie pressed the intercom button on her desk and orders, ‘Corporal, can we have 2 decent coffee’s in here please. Same as usual times two, as soon as, that’s all.’ She abruptly removes her finger from the button, sits back in her chair, staring intently at Serena over her steepled fingers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh I’m sorry but don’t worry

Chapter 13

Just as the blonde was about to speak there is a sharp rap on the door and Corporal Walkley entered with two hot and strong Turkish coffees. Placing one in front of each woman, she smartly saluted Major Wolfe and asks ‘Is that all Ma’am, is there anything else?’. ‘No Walkley, that is all for now. Dismissed.’ Walkley swiftly moves to leave the room and closes the door, leaving the women in an awkward silence. Both women start to relax now they are alone and just looked intently at each other while sipping from their tiny cups. It was hot, strong and decidedly delicious.

‘So …….. YOU are the World renowned Major Berenice Wolfe, Trauma Surgeon Extraordinaire? I have wanted to meet you for, oh, well over a decade, especially once I had read some of your articles on field trauma. I just wasn’t expecting…………’ Serena lets her words trail off into profuse embarrassment, but felt indignant that she’d been lied to and she let her face show that. 

The blonde could see the anger in those liquid pools and withdrew into herself a little, letting the Major come full forward, now was not the time for Bernie to inhabit this body. Her tone matched that of the brunette.

‘And YOU are the well known Vascular Surgeon and creator of that ‘Stent’ procedure developed years ago, Dr. S.W. Campbell, now a Consultant, and I have really wanted to discuss so much with you, concerning how the Army utilised your research. Did you know that? how we, I mean I, implemented the procedure successfully on numerous occasions?’

Serena had sat seething, then gained some confidence. Furious that Bernie had kept this information from her. Not the use of her research, that’s why it gets published, but she still couldn’t get it out of her head that this woman in front of her had lied about who she was and where she was meant to be this week. She couldn’t contain herself anymore, so blurted out ‘you lied to me. Why did you lie to me Bernie? Why did you lie to me?’, the last came out almost as a scream.

‘Lie to you, how did I do that may I ask?’ Bernie was now in uniform so her whole persona was that of Major Wolfe, she was totally stunned by Serena’s tone and the venom in those words.

‘You told me you were out on a liveaboard dive cruise this week?’ Serena almost screams. ‘Why would you lie to me, after everything we’ve told each other. You knew I hated to be lied to.’

‘Well, Ms. Campbell, I don’t believe I did lie to you actually’, said Major Wolfe in extremely clipped tones. ‘I did however inform you I was getting the boat ready and prepared to go out today. I also said I was taking you out on one of the boats on Friday for your open water dives. Both are fact, and both are true, so I cannot see a lie anywhere during our dealings with each other. Everything I have told you so far has been the truth. However, since you feel this way, I would suggest we forget what has passed between us and ensure everything remains professional while you are here and anything else remains confined to the Bay. I acknowledge we have an undeniable sexual attraction and I have developed deep feelings for you, but I cannot see past being called a liar about my emotions, when I honestly opened up to you. Therefore, I think we should start afresh and agree the past is the past.’

Serena was horrified this had all collapsed so quickly, she could see the hurt and anguish evident in those hazel eyes, and everytime she attempted to make eye contact to apologise, Bernie just looked away and pursed her lips. No sign of her Bernie evident now and every bit of Major Berenice Wolfe in attendance and Serena could see she was seething and barely containing her anger. 

An awkward silence hung over the room, so Major Wolfe asked, ‘Did you accept the invitation to reside at the base Ms. Campbell?’

‘Hell No, why would I?’ Serena says with utter contempt, almost spitting out the response.

‘Fine, it’s been a very long day, I shall ensure your car is made ready immediately to return you to your hotel. Until 0700 hrs tomorrow then, Ms. Campbell.’ 

Bernie activates the intercom, orders Walkley to arrange Ms. Campbell’s return transport as soon as possible and for her to come and escort the doctor from the base this instant.’

Walkley knocks on the door and opens it ready, Major Wolfe stands up instantly dismissing Ms. Campbell, who had held her breathe the instant she had finished her rude response. She cannot believe where the venom had come from, possibly she was comparing Bernie to Edward who always lied and attempted to manipulate her. She was astounded by how quickly Major Wolfe had taken control of the situation, almost broke her heart by negating everything that had happened between them and dismissed her from the base, all in less than 5 minutes.

As Major Wolfe marched from the room, she stops and orders, ‘until 0700 hours tomorrow then Ms. Campbell. Good Night,’ then left without a backwards glance, or waiting for a response that was on the tip of Serena’s tongue. The response turning to ash in her mouth and her heart hurting like a knife had been stuck into it and twisted.

Walkley led an absolutely stunned Serena to the waiting transport, informed the driver of her destination then left. Serena was now all alone, being driven away from Bernie and what she thought could have been her happy future and back to the solitude of her hotel room to be alone, and eat alone and sleep alone. She had never felt so low recently, her great adventure had turned sour all within 3 days. Well done, Campbell, screwed up again.

Alone in her room, Serena cried into her pillows, soaking the one completely so threw that onto the floor and reached over for another one, however, this pillow had been hiding Bernie’s shorts, the one’s she had kept to remind her of Bernie’s scent, this opened the floodgates even more. She reaches over and grabs some tissues off the bedside cabinet to blow her nose, she refuses to look in the mirror as she admits to everyone she is not a very picturesque cryer, red rimmed and puffy eyes, snotty nose and chewer of the bottom lip.

Lying back on her bed she smells Bernie’s scent and grabs for it, reaches for the shorts that she had hidden under the pillow and in no way sexual, just for a means to comfort herself, she inhales the blondes aroma from the waistband and any other area that hadn’t had her crotch near it, that smell was too raw and caused deep, painful hurt more than anytime in her life.

‘What the hell went wrong back there? Why the hell was I so angry? She lied to me that’s what! Didn’t she?’ Serena reflects back over their conversations from the past three days and pinpoints the actual moment. I’d asked her to come to dinner, ok. What next? Well, she said she couldn’t she had to ……. had to what, come on Campbell, where’s your photographic memory when you need it the most? Soooo, right, she said she had to tidy up, get the liveaboard ready to go out with divers on Monday, and, and, and sort out the night dive. Oh, that was the night she came pounding on my room door.

Serena goes all hot and tingly at the thought of the blonde barging in and ravishing her, oh yes, the first time she’d had two very mind blowing orgasms. Coming back from her daydream of Bernie, oh fuck, she didn’t actually say who was going out on the boat on Monday, Oh, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK.

So, why the hell was I so angry? Because, hmmmm, because, Serena come on woman, because ‘I was in shock’ she says aloud. Because the person I had been looking forward to meeting and discussing mutual interests in work matters, was the very same woman who’d had her head buried between my legs last night, eating me for supper, this thought brought a huge smile to her face and she groaned aloud. She realised she’d been mortified so lashed out at the one person she most certainly shouldn’t have lashed out at. 

She had ruined her chances to impress, well at work anyway, ruined a beautiful blossoming whatever it was. Well i’ve well and truly ruined and screwed everything up now, haven’t I. Shit Campbell, well done you stupid, stupid woman. 

She lay there for a short while, thinking too much, how does she rectify this? As she rolls onto her side she is face to face with her mobile, on the bed where she had thrown it in temper at herself, at her own foolishness she now realises. Reaching out for it she very carefully thinks about what she should do. Right, text her and apologise for being a tit, a stupid, insecure, middle aged idiot. 

She types the apology and sends it. Unsure if she’ll receive a reply or not. She certainly doesn’t want to go down to dinner alone especially looking the way she does now, so decides to look through the menu that was on the table, rings through to room service then decides to freshen up, have a relaxing shower, eat, hopefully receive a reply from Bernie and problem solved. Great.

However, as Serena’s life has always shown her life wasn’t that simple where she and her feelings were concerned. 

Fresh from the shower and wrapped in her luxury, fluffy bathrobe, there’s a tentative knock at the door. Oh Bernie, I hope that’s you, but she hears the knock again with the delightful tone of youth, ‘Room Service Madam’, her heart immediately sinks into her stomach, her appetite suddenly lost, she answers the door and accepts her tray of food, the waiter placing it on the table and Serena hands him a small tip.

Flopping back down onto the bed after closing the door and placing the ‘DO NOT DISTURB’ sign outside on the door knob, she checks her phone, no response, possibly she is still working so hasn’t seen it. Yeah, her subconscious yells at her, or she’s probably so angry she’s ignoring your stupid arse. Serena felt momentarily sick, as a stretching pain shoots right through her chest and deep down inside of her. I’m losing her, I can feel it. She’s trying to break our connection i’m sure of that. More heart broken than ever Serena reaches for the wine bottle on the table and pours herself one small glass to calm her nerves. As she contemplates what went wrong, her eyes fall on her journal with both of their names on it and realises she hadn’t even opened it or written in it, she’d just wanted to look and touch the handiwork but couldn’t move herself to open it, as it is, new and clean it is almost a thing of pure beauty and thoughtfulness, why mark it with the thoughts swirling through her head. All her previous thoughts of what she wanted and needed, oh my god, she wanted and needed so much off Bernie sometimes she couldn’t even think straight, well she wasn’t straight anymore was she, letting out a little chuckle as she sips her wine and begins to pick at the tray of food in front of her. Before she realises it the bottle of wine is empty and the food is all gone.

Her eyes continually drifting to her journal she makes a decision, getting up she retrieves a pen, her lesbian journal as she has now taken to calling her notebook, sits back down, reaches for all three items and begins to copy her research from Saturday into ‘their’ journal, and despite fucking up monumentally Campbell, you are going to put everything into this, and maybe if you can salvage something of your screw up then Bernie will get to read your hopes and desires. Her neck burns as her blush rises over her chest, she runs her pendant back and forth while in deep thought, lifts her pen and begins the task. Then just on the off chance that Bernie may answer she fires off another text informing the blonde of exactly what she’s about to write, then settles in for the evening, smirking as she works and plotting how to make amends. 

Major Wolfe is fuming, well tamping mad to be honest and everyone on the base can see it in her demeanour, she’s not rude or shouting at anyone, she never does that, too much good old British Reserve, and they all respect her for her control. She’s taciturn, very direct and is currently issuing orders for staff to keep an eye out for her missing mobile phone. No, she can’t remember where she left it or it wouldn’t be lost now would it, she explains. 

She is so tightly wound up, she needs to release some of the tension, so she makes her way back to her rooms in the officers quarters and stands in the doorway looking about her. Well, no phone here, but this isn’t too bad a room, is it? Serena’s tone of ‘Hell no, why would I?’ when she mentioned staying on the base had hit a very raw nerve. She knew the brunette likes the finer things in life, that much is evident, but looking around she thinks, this isn’t bad, not five star hotel standards but not youth hostel level nor a squat.

How bloody dare she, Serena Bloody High and Mighty Campbell can well and truly sod off. She felt a tugging and stretching in her chest and had to stop to get her breath for a moment resting her hand over her heart. She changes into her running gear, then proceeds to lap the base a few times, zoning out and attempting to rid herself of any thoughts or attachment she might have for the brunette. Anger rising at being accused of lying to her, this was the one person in well, most of her life, she’s actually been open, honest and truthful with right from the start. 

I’d really been looking forward to meeting Dr. Campbell and having long professional discussions, even better when the one person she’d wanted to meet in years was actually the one person she’d been having sex with, actually made love to her last night and now this. How could things fall apart so quickly? How do you manage to fuck up all the time Wolfe?

“Bollocks, Fuck, Damn” this became her mantra as she pounded the tarmac until she was exhausted enough she knew she’d sleep. Heading back to her room she stopped a Corporal to see if her phone had been found yet. Nope, oh well, one more piece of crappiness to screw this most delightful of days up further. Right then, shower, food and bed. Tomorrow is tomorrow.

Showered and fed, Bernie is in her vest and boxer shorts, lying on the cotton covers of her military bed, certainly not as comfortable as Serena’s or the bed in my villa, but hey, it’s better than the cots we had to sleep on in Afghanistan and certainly quieter, no bombs and guns going off every few minutes, no here it’s targeting and planning to cause as much chaos as possible since Mubarak was ousted. Those that wanted to reclaim the region thought to disturb the hard won peace of this region, disrupt tourism and money stops coming into the Sinai for the Egyptian Government. Hence her position now of training those who had become rusty or complacent during the peaceful times.

Bringing the secondee’s here was not her idea at all, why the hell did she think it was a good idea after she had been informed back in the UK. The Colonel had been negotiating things for training new medical recruits at a UK hospital close to the base, she remembered him mentioning a Henrik Hansen who had been talking about MOD funded projects, but she’d zoned out after a while, she a Surgeon not an administrator, leave that to the desk jockeys, just let her operate and save lives and she was in her element. 

Then Serena Bloody Campbell goes and calls me a LIAR, a bloody liar, how dare she, I, I, I am so frigging angry. She looks at her locker by her side and sees her journal, unopened and brand spanking new, she lightly runs her fingers over their names and realises it’s ‘their journal’ to share thoughts and needs. No longer tired, she pours herself a glass of whiskey and with a twinkle in her eye she reaches for it, grabs a pen and proceeds to write everything down, how hurt and angry she feels, what she would like to do to the brunette right this minute. However, this leads her down the route of wants, needs and desires, and boy oh boy, does she enjoy filling the journal in, page after page.

She’d also thought of things long since buried but rising back to the surface, of taking complete control or submitting herself totally to another until she had no thoughts other than to obey. She thought of Serena withholding pleasure and restraining her with silk scarves and handcuffs, smacking her arse with a paddle or with those elegant hands. She’d always wondered what a dominatrix would do to her because the thought of it made her so aroused, at this thought she got her laptop out and began searching some sites, unbeknown to her that Serena was doing the exact same thing and texting her every hour, getting more and more distraught and drunker and drunker when no answer was forthcoming from the blonde. Serena fell asleep on the bed, writing in her journal and wishing Bernie would text her back. 

Major Wolfe is woken by the sirens on the base going off around 0500 hours, the phone in her room rang and she was on red alert for a bus load of tourists being flown in by helicopters, ETA 30 minutes. She was dressed and running across the parade ground in less than 10 minutes, sprinting to the theatres to ensure all medical personnel were ready and prepared for the first influx. All she knew was that a bus coming back from Mount Sinai, where tourists go daily to climb the path to Santa Katrine Monastery and watch the sunset and sunrise, had been hit and the injured were all coming back to the Bay. They were all given the choice to be flown to the British Hospital in Cairo, fly to Eilat in Israel or come to the military base in Sinai, they all opted for the latter, knowing it was close to their hotels and had full European Medical Facilities, so on there way they were.

Bernie was now dressed in her scrubs and the theatres were all prepped, anaesthetists on stand by, ODP’s had checked all the areas and machinery were safe, nurses and theatre assistants running around getting sterile equipment and setting up theatre to Major Wolfe’s requirements that were all written down on cards in an index, the secondee’s were reviewing them so they knew what needles she used, silk or nylon threads, scalpel blade sizes, her instruments of choice for each operation being performed, down to her gown and glove size. All was in readiness, the only thing missing was Ms. Serena Wendy Campbell, who was most probably still fast asleep, tucked up in her comfy bed. 

Bernie had known this type of eventuality would occur, had been happening for weeks, that’s why all the secondee’s were offered accommodation at the base, so they were on hand 24 hours as were the Army Personnel. Why had Serena balked at the option? Was she totally unaware this could happen? No, she ran an AAU ward for god sake, did she not care? Was she just here for a nice jolly on expenses and have no god damn interest in trauma?

As the first patients were being wheeled across the tarmac, it was approaching 0540 hours and Major Wolfe had no further time for thoughts, other than the patients and triageing them to the most appropriate section, she tried to dull all sensation and feelings for Serena and then she shouts ‘and where is my bloody phone?’ 

Most of the injuries were contusions and lacerations, so were directed to the nurses and junior doctors allotted that task, all under close supervision from Schmidt and Nicole. Bernie had the first operation to perform, she was scrubbed and gowned ready by the table as the woman was brought through from the anaesthetic room. She was sterilised around the area, it was a ruptured spleen, they had taken an x-ray on the helicopter, so Bernie performs this laparoscopically to produce less trauma than a laparotomy. The next operation was a compound fracture and broken ribs close to puncturing the lungs and diaphragm. Bernie worked like a machine and her team followed her orders without thought. She had the radio playing ELO as she worked and sang along while operating, it automatically calmed her nerves and she focused her concentration. 

She was well into her fourth operation before Serena had arrived on base and was extremely confused at all the rushing around. She had been collected from the hotel by Walkley who turned up in Bernie’s personal Jeep at 0645 hours in order to get to the base as agreed by Major Wolfe yesterday at 0700 hours. Walkley gives her a weak smile and looks all uptight thought Serena as she gets into the jeep. 

‘Morning’ she says brightly, despite feeling exhausted from another awful night of attempted rest. Walkley says good morning back, then states that ‘we need to get to the base urgently, there’s a great deal of work to do due to a crash this morning, Major Wolfe has been operating since 0600 hours and has already operated on four people before I left to collect you. She’s like a machine when she gets started.’ As she settles in the now familiar seat she feels something dig into her backside, reaching behind her she finds and locates a phone, ‘Is this yours by any chance?’

‘Oh, I’ve been looking everywhere for that,’ reaching across and taking it from Serena, Walkley says ‘Thank you, you’re a lifesaver.’ Looking at it she declares the battery is flat and shrugs her shoulders, ‘I’d better charge this asap.’

Back at the base Serena is driven over to the Medical Centre and directed by Walkley to follow her and she’ll show her the changing area, then take her to the operating theatres. Serena just nodded, but as she’s changing she asks where everyone else and the other secondee’s are. Walkley informs her everyone is already there and have been since 0530 hours. Confused, Serena asks why she was not informed and left in her hotel until 7 am, when all the others had been told and were already here. Her tone is trying to remain calm and not show her ire and failed stupendously.

Walkley smirks. What is it with bloody military people and smirking, is it part of their training Serena thinks but listens for the response, feeling isolated and a little humiliated at being ostracised by Major Bloody Wolfe. Walkley proceeded to inform her all the others were in accommodation on the base, so were all woken up by the alarms, she was the only one to refuse to stay and apparently told Major Wolfe in no uncertain terms, so I was informed after you’d left yesterday. She goes on to speak and tells her that Major Wolfe lives on the base all week, since she is on 24 hour call, so has to be easily contactable at all time.

‘Huh’, sneers Serena at that last comment. Walkley asks permission to speak freely, at which Serena says for her to continue. ‘Have you taken an instant disliking to Major Wolfe, Ma’am? It’s just, well I hope I’m not speaking out of turn here’, she pauses at which the brunette quips ‘Oh don’t stop there, continue, elaborate, fill me in about the Major, please do.’

‘Well everyone here respects and admires her, she’s retiring at the end of your secondment. She’s the most highly decorated female officer on record and even earned the VC for putting her own life at risk to save fellow soldiers and civilians in an area openly under fire, she has scars on her back from where she covered a child’s body with her own during an explosion and refused to leave him until he was stable. Above and beyond should be her motto, ma’am. Also ……… ah, also, she’s been really looking forward to reviewing research with you, Dr. S.W. Campbell, she hasn’t talked about anything else since she saw your name on the list of candidates sent by Holby City.’

‘Oh’ says Serena.

‘Yes, Oh ma’am’, says Walkley as she points to the theatre area, she states ‘you may scrub in there, i’ll inform Major Wolfe you’re here.’

Serena has scrubbed and has her leopard print hat on, backing into theatre when she hears the tail end of the conversation between Bernie and Walkley.

‘So you found it?’

‘Yes Major.’

‘Where was it?’

‘In your jeep Major.’

‘Did no-one look there yesterday when I asked?’

‘Obviously not Major, sorry ma’am. Oh and it’s also flat as a pancake Major. Would you like me to charge your phone for you ma’am?’ she elaborates this for Serena’s benefit, but is unsure why. ‘I’ll put it on your desk for when you finish here ma’am, will that be all Major? Ms. Campbell is behind you, scrubbed and ready and already advised why she was last to know about the incident Major.’

‘Alright, dismissed Walkley, oh and don’t forget to actually turn the charger on this time please, it would help, yes?’

‘Yes Major, thank you ma’am’ and Walkley disappeared from view.

‘Now there’s a sight for sore eyes, Ms. Campbell, good to have you back on the base and ready for action’, Bernie says in as light a tone as she can muster given the circumstances between the two of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends again?
> 
> Thanks for all the positive support on this story

Chapter 14

Bernie is still unsure whether she’s angry, upset or just plain wasting her time working with someone not totally invested in this project. She’s hurt, she knows that, physically has pain whenever she thinks that she’s called everything off with the brunette. She wonders whether she should let someone else work with her, send her home to the UK, let Akram finish off her diving course and run to Cairo to escape this excruciating pain inside, it feels like her soul is bruised and battered, she drained emotionally.

Her eyes tell Serena all that information and her heart almost shatters from the hurt her own stupidity and thoughtlessness has caused this amazing being stood before her.

‘Glad to be back Major Wolfe’ and her tone tells Bernie that she actually is.

‘Care to join me?’ and she begins to discuss the current patient she is operating on, what injuries there are, what she plans to do and because she has completed 6 operations already would she like to take up the slack so the blonde can step back for a breather.

Coyly behind the mask Serena says ‘I’d love to’ and all that’s evident to everyone is the sparkle in her eyes, that most of them think is because she loves surgery, which she does, that much is evident from the way she discusses the patient, her options, then her final decision before they all start the operation. 

‘Oh and can we change the music to some Classical or Opera please? I work better when I know the music’ and her smile radiates from her whole being. Bernie thinks they’re all falling a little in love with Serena, but not as much as I’ve done. After a brief respite and change of gown plus gloves, the blonde returns to the table and stands directly opposite the Vascular Surgeon, watching intently as her hands work as if by magic, she raises her eyes and all she can see is warmth and humour in those dark gorgeous pools. As she smiles back the pain she’d been feeling since yesterday eases, as if her soul is being massaged back to health and she is filled by a feeling of love and contentment.

Serena decides to hold out the olive branch, ‘Why ….. W..why ……’ she stammers, now all dry mouthed as she attempts to speak to the devastatingly beautiful blonde.

‘Why what Ms. Campbell?’ Bernie says pointedly, but full of warmth, her smile creasing the corners of her eyes above the mask.

‘Why didn’t you explain the reason for living on base during the week? I would have understood and accepted quite gratefully if I had the full information.’

‘I don’t believe I was given the opportunity to do so.’

‘Yes, at that, about my behaviour, I am so so sorry, truly I am, I don’t know what came over me, I believe it was shock.’

‘Shock’ mutters Bernie, so quietly Serena can barely hear the words.

‘At seeing you here, of all places’ Serena says even quieter, so only Bernie could hear, ‘and in that uniform, oh my.’

Bernie chuckles, raises her eyebrows in that way Serena knows quite well by now, and declares ‘Marvellous job Ms. Campbell, simply marvellous.’

‘Is that all of them or are there anymore waiting’ Major Wolfe shouts for someone to find out. 

‘That’s all Major, but the wards are full to the brim’ is the response she receives back.

Serena meanwhile has derobed and degloved and is stood with her leopard print hat in her hand, all pink and flushed from the adrenaline rush of surgery.

‘Ah well, no rest for the wicked, come along Ms. Campbell, our public awaits’ and they stroll off together, Bernie strutting like a peacock and Serena sashaying beside her, all eyes watched them go, walking shoulder to shoulder with barely a gap between them. The staff were in awe of their skills, especially when they operated together, and soon everyone was vying to get on any operation so they could see the pair in action.

Ward rounds went very well apart from one or two differing of opinions, both women quite vocal, especially when they both think they are right. 

As the day draws to a close, Bernie sits on the corner of her desk with her long legs stretched out in front of her, booted feet crossed, hands holding a coffee and staring just above Serena’s head, thinking about how well they complimented each other in surgery, a small smile shows with a slight turn up of the corner of her mouth, eyes deep in thought.

Serena yawns as she reclines on the small two seater just against the wall by the side of the door, she has removed her shoes and tucked her feet up by her side, sipping her drink while looking at Bernie over the brim, she thinks Bernie can’t see her but the blonde is highly skilled at observing while pretending not to notice, she’s had to do it most of her life and cannot get out of the habit.

‘Home time for you I think Ms. Campbell. Maybe in the morning we can discuss the itinerary I have prepared for you over the next few weeks, if that’s amenable to you, that is …..’ Bernie finishes stammering. How the hell is it, I can face bullets and death, order soldiers to war, operate and save people’s lives but turn into a gibbering wreck around this woman. For both their sakes, she has to control this or her work and position will suffer, and she was definitely not going to jeopardise her 25 years service good conduct medal, not with only a few weeks left before retirement. Serena or no Serena, they both needed to concentrate as she knew Hansen wanted constant updates.

Serena had just finished her coffee and placed the cup on the table, she slipped her small, dainty feet back into her shoes and gives a small stretch, rolled her shoulders, rotated her beautiful head to give her kissable neck a stretch, then put her delightful hands on her thighs in order to stand up. Bernie was watching intently and offered a hand without thinking, with Serena on her feet their hands lingered longer than required, but both women felt the sexual tension thrum through their connection, their bond feeling immeasurable love and something else neither woman could quite name.

Serena coughed, ‘Well, i’ll be off then, i’ll see you tomorrow Major’, with that she slowly turned and left to find her ride back to the hotel. She’s famished and tired, so room service it is again then, she places an order on her way through reception, then heads up for a shower before her food and wine are delivered. As she lies on the bed wrapped in her robe, enjoying the array of delectables that were delivered tonight and sipping her glass of Shiraz, her thoughts as always it seems, turns to Bernie, well Major Berenice Wolfe actually. 

She had been very dismissive about yesterday but her clear comment replayed itself over and over in her mind, ‘I don’t believe i was given the opportunity to do so’ and nothing further. She certainly feels that Bernie has pulled back from her, as far back as possible really, no jokes, definitely no flirting, no interest about what i’d done last night or what i’m going to be doing tonight. Nothing personal at all. Serena decides that Major Berenice Wolfe is a totally different person to her Bernie, unless it’s all a facade. Oh Serena what are you going to do tomorrow? Hmm, offer a truce that’s what, if they are only going to be friends after her royal screw up then so be it. I don’t like it but i’ll have to accept it, I fucked up. As she relaxed, finally content with her decision, at least being friends should be ok, shouldn’t it?

Serena’s phone begins beeping and vibrating on her table, telling her she had received a message, plus it drew her out of her maudlin.

Once Serena had left her office Bernie flopped down in her seat, put her feet up on the corner and noticed her phone was plugged into a charger on her desk. Reaching over and unplugging it she just stares at it, can’t decide whether she can be bothered to turn it on or leave it alone until tomorrow. Right now she needed a good stiff drink and some food, god she was famished actually, ok, so food and drink, a bloody good drink in the mess, chat to some colleagues and then to bed. She was exhausted after today, running on adrenaline all day and now the tiredness hits her. Still, i’ve got to socialise or i’ll just moon over Ms. Campbell, just a couple of drinks and then bed.

Many drinks later Bernie is slightly staggering back to her barracks, she giggled, her one drink had turned into shots with the few medical staff and some of the secondee’s, by the time she’d pried herself from the bar stool she’d had 5 whiskeys and about 10 shots, but she was at least standing, unlike some of the others who will have sore heads tomorrow. Everyone knows Major Wolfe can drink most people under the table, apart from the newbies, poor sods she thinks.

Once she has stripped down to her shorts and vest for bed, she had the compunction to check her phone, as it comes alive the number of beeps told her someone was keen to get her attention, chuckling to herself she saw around 8 messages from last night, all of them from Serena Campbell. Her brows knit in confusion, why hadn’t she mentioned it today? Hmmm, she made a contented sigh as she lay back and got herself ready to read Serena’s missives. 

I’m sorry for being a right tit today. S.  
I understand if you are angry with me. S :(  
I don’t know why I behaved the way I did. S.x  
I’m still awake and drinking wine, if you want to call to discuss matters, please. S. :)  
Oooh, I’ve just spotted ‘our journal’, i’m going to write in it now, thinking all about you. S.xx  
Ok, so you hate me, but i’m still researching the internet and noting things I want to do to you, plus more shiraz please. mmmm. Sxxx  
I’ll email Hansen tomorrow and leave, if that’s what you want me to do. Please advise. Ms. S. Campbell.  
GOOD NIGHT MAJOR WOLFE. Ms. S.W. CAMPBELL.

Bernie was shocked by the array of emotions she reads, as the texts show the time they were sent. Smirking she could picture Serena quit remorseful and eagerly awaiting a response, then she notes when the wine begins talking, then when she becomes annoyed at not receiving a reply. She sips her glass of whiskey and begins to respond to each message separately. She’s going to enjoy this, that smirk fixed firmly in place and mischief in her eyes. Heehee this is going to be ace.

Yes, you were a tit, calling me a liar. B.  
Do you really understand how angry you made me? I have never lied to you, ever. B.  
Well I certainly don’t know why you behaved that way either, but hey our first argument. B.  
I’m awake now funnily enough, sipping more whiskey and thinking of you. B. x  
Oh goody, I’ve written in mine too, where are you getting your ideas from Ms. Campbell? B.x  
Well, that answers my previous question and you’re drunk. B. xx  
AS today showed me, you are an asset and therefore I see no need for you to leave or email Hansen. Advised. B. Wolfe. x  
Good night sweet Serena. Bernie. XXXX

Right, the balls back in your court now Campbell, let’s see what you do now. She continues to drink and has her music playing softly in the background, she occasionally hums to some but rarely sings as she is tone deaf and sings badly.

Serena was barely through reading the first message when all the others came through, she was not expecting any answers after today, now knowing that the blonde had misplaced her phone. However, she had answered each and every single message and at least the last one was friendlier than hers had been. She’s awake and thinking of me, so I haven’t blown it hopefully, let’s see shall we. 

She types as she sips her wine, ‘Thinking of me are you?’

She waits for a response by distracting herself on her laptop, she’d been looking through sites that showed OITNB, the L word and a few others, she watched some lesbian porn but it was all fake so off that went, she found a site showing poses for a lesbian Karma Sutra and favorited this for later.

‘You know I am’ came a blunt reply.

‘What are you thinking Major?’ S. xx

‘Thinking of how you can apologise to me’ B. :p

‘Dinner?’ S.

‘No’. B.

‘What are you doing right now Major?’ Sxxx

‘..........’

Video calling flashed up on the screen and Bernie’s face was there grinning, that bloody smirk, while running her tongue around the inside of her whiskey tumbler, letting the fluid touch her lips, then she licks her lips and hums that familiar noise that makes Serena flood her pants. 

‘Oh, just relaxing and getting ready for bed. I think we need to talk properly about your placement and I want you to move onto the base during the week, so you don’t miss out on any opportunities, what do you say Ms. Campbell?’ that smirk now had the addition of a raised eyebrow.

‘Oh, that’s how you were thinking about me.’

Bernie can hear the sadness, as well as watching her face drop and her bottom lip trembling, Serena forgetting for a moment that they are on video call and this is not just a phone call.

‘Not at all’, she watches as Serena’s whole demeanour changes. ‘I’m still thinking about you now, would you like a peek?’

‘Pardon?’

‘Would you like to see how i’m thinking about you right now?’

Bernie slowly moves her phone, but keeps her eyes fixed on Serena’s face. The camera travels along the length of her other arm and down until she sees the blonde’s hand has vanished beneath her shorts, leaves it there for a while letting the brunette see how wet she is and lets her listen to her groans of pleasure, then slowly moves the camera back up to her face, before saying ‘That’s all for now, think about what I asked you please Serena. Good night, sleep tight, I know I will.’, then the screen went blank.

Major Berenice Bloody Wolfe, what the hell have I let myself in for with you. She now has to finish off what Bernie started and reaches into her bedside cabinet for her toy and pleasures herself all the time thinking of Bernie, until she comes so hard she’s exhausted.

The next morning Serena had packed all of her belongings, informed reception that she would be residing on the MFO base during the week and will be back for the weekends, apart from this weekend as she was out on a dive boat completing her open water dives, so wouldn’t actually be back for a room for 2 weeks. They assured her a room would be made available, she made her way to the dining hall for a breakfast of coffee, more coffee and some chocolate croissants.

When the jeep pulled up outside the hotel, she was all ready and waiting with her bags, they were loaded into the vehicle and she was driven to the base. Serena was happy and looking forward to the weeks ahead, which is odd because she was so adamant she wouldn’t resort to slumming it in military quarters, sharing with other people, thoughts of school trips with giggling girls made the brunette cringe, but the thoughts of Bernie asking her to stay last night, squashed all negative thoughts flat. 

As they drove onto the base, the driver had to confirm who she was to security, asked her to show her pass, then they drove in a different direction to yesterday and pulled up outside an ordinary looking building, ordinary because Major Berenice Wolfe was stood tall and ramrod straight on the steps of the building, and everything looks ordinary around that visage, thought Serena. As she got out of the jeep, Bernie was issuing orders for the driver to take Serena’s belongings inside, but she didn’t quite hear where. Bernie then strode forward, stood to attention and greeted her, ‘Good morning Ms. Campbell, welcome to the Officers Quarters.’

Smiling from ear to ear, Serena replied ‘Good Morning to you too, Major Wolfe.’

Bernie escorted Serena inside, along the corridor to a suite of rooms on the right, the brunette was suitably impressed, nothing like she had expected, spartan but very roomy and comfortable looking. Bernie was watching her intently for any reaction, she then informed the brunette she would give her 30 minutes to get sorted and would come back to collect her because she has some things to arrange before they started work. Once the blonde had left, Serena bounces on the bed, giving it an assessment, it’s nothing like her king size but comfortable enough to crash out on, it’s a lot bigger than the one in the on-call room in Holby.

Her unpacking didn’t take very long, everything was already on hangers so she only had to hang them up and put the remainder of her things in the drawers and her journals on her bedside table. Exactly 30 minutes later, Major Wolfe knocks on her door and waits for Serena to answer, ‘If you’re ready Ms. Campbell, please follow me.’ Serena raised her right eyebrow questioningly, but Major Wolfe just began walking away, unbeknown to the brunette, she was smirking but underneath was terrified of how Serena would react to their next stop.

Serena was wondering what the hell was going on, they were being on formal terms on the base, Ms. Bloody Campbell and Major Bloody Wolfe for pete’s sake, but she did notice the MAjor and Bernie are two different people, on the base she is Major and off the base she is Bernie. Anyway, she trotted along, almost jogging to keep up with the blonde’s lengthy, oh so long legs, Campbell stop that, she couldn’t, all she wanted to do was stare at the blonde’s bum, so she stopped jogging and resumed her normal walking pace, then she starred to her heart’s desire while following at a slower pace, she was flipping 50 and was not a bleeding soldier.

The blonde realised Serena was lagging behind and slowed her pace accordingly to match the brunette’s pace and apologised quietly. As they entered the building Bernie had taken them to, the brunette saw all the other people from her plane ride waiting in a side room. She was escorted into the room by a soldier who handed them each a clipboard and asked them to complete the attached form, while Major Wolfe made herself absent. The brunette perused the form and wondered why the military needed to have all these details, oh god, it’s in case we get blown to kingdom come or mutilated beyond recognition, she soon found out how wrong she was. The forms were all collected, then after a short wait they were called out by name and left the room. When Serena’s turn came she cautiously exited the room and saw Major Wolfe stood against the wall with a broad smile on her gorgeous face.

As Serena stepped forward she was handed, yes, a set of camouflage uniform, green t-shirts and boots, bloody big clod-hopping army boots. She almost cried, until she looked over and saw the challenge in Bernie’s eyes, that indomitable look she had previously seen in bed on Sunday night, her tone the same as well, almost causing her legs to buckle, ‘Problem Ms. Campbell?’

‘No, non, no, I’m sure these will be quite flattering and comfortable to wear’ she replied in her best sarcastic tone of voice.

‘Oh good, someone will carry the clothes over to your room ready for you to change into after lunch. I do however, have another surprise for you, if you would like to come with me please,’ again Major Wolfes tone meant things were not open for discussion, and to the blonde’s delight she followed without question, too stunned to complain or argue. As they approached the medical block, a few soldiers passed them by, they saluted Major Wolfe and informed her that everything was in place, she nodded once and thanked them, before continuing to her office with a broad grin on her face.

She stood outside the door with her hand on the door knob and waited for Serena to stop, then like a magician showing off their final trick she opened the door with a flourish, Serena chuckled because the only thing Bernie hadn’t done was to shout, ‘Ta Da’. The blonde resumed the face of Major Wolfe and walked into her, no Serena thought as she now saw two desks and computers, ‘their office’.

‘Oh how sweet’, Serena mumbles, still a tad perturbed about earlier.

‘Sweet? No. Practical, yes. We are Consultants and this is the Consultants Office. It will be easier for your training, but I also thought with the both of us in here, we could discuss and possibly work on some thoughts I’ve had concerning some of your previous research.’

‘Oh, ok, excellent idea Major’ and she walks in to take a seat at her desk. ‘May I ask a question Major?’

‘Of course, it’s about the uniform isn’t it?’

How the hell does this woman know my thoughts, mused the brunette. Bernie just looked, raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips to stop a smile spreading over her face, but Serena knew, just knew that Major Wolfe was toying with her. 

‘Well Serena Campbell, let me explain.’

‘Oh please do, because nothing in my contract stipulates that I am to become a soldier, at bloody 50 years of age.’

‘If I may continue, sometimes our work requires us to leave the base and venture out to sites of accidents or intentional damage, we cannot attend in our civilian clothes, so everyone wears military fatigues and an observer bullet proof vest. Even off duty during the week they are worn as we may have an emergency at any hour and would not have time for you to go and get changed.’

‘I didn’t …. realise, but i’m …. going to look …. bloody awful, aren’t ….. I?’

‘We are here to work Ms. Campbell, not be in a fashion parade, am I clear on that?’

‘As crystal Major Wolfe’ and Serena’s tone was cold and harsh in response.

Major Wolfe just nodded her head and after looking at the clock on the wall, stated that it was time for lunch and began heading out of the room. She paused after a few steps, noticing Serena hadn’t moved, turned and asked ‘Are you coming?’

The brunette mumbles to herself, ‘almost’, and dutifully follows the Major. Contrary to what she believed the food was delicious and she began to relax in her seat. Major Wolfe stood up in the mess hall and coughed loudly to get everyone’s attention.

‘Once you have finished your meals, I would like you all to go to your rooms, get into your fatigues and be back at your workstations in 30 minutes.’  
Murmuring was heard all around the hall, but she stood straighter and ordered, ‘I can’t hear you.’

‘YES, MAJOR WOLFE’ echoed around the room.

‘Thank you, dismissed.’

She turned and marched from the hall and back to her office, where she sat with her head in her hands and praying she would be strong enough to survive this time with Serena Campbell.


	15. Out Diving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are out diving and talking will they relax together

Chapter 15

Bernie was still in this position when a military dressed Serena Campbell saunters back into the office and reclines in the chair opposite her. The blonde just gulps out loud and continues to pray for help. Serena giggles as she notices the white knuckles of both hands gripping the arms of her chair for dear life. Oh I have you well and truly don’t I, thinks the brunette. Good, despite what you said, I know you want me and by god I am going to have you.

The rest of the day went by quickly, with ward rounds and a rota formulated, they walked together back to the brunette’s room and it was only then that she noticed that Major Wolfe’s rooms were directly opposite hers. They agreed to meet up for dinner and a drink in the Officer’s Mess later. The remainder of the week followed much the same pattern without too much trauma work but a great deal of studying and research, both women enjoying each other’s company again finally. Serena getting over the dramatic change in her work environment and learning military rules and Bernie letting down a little of her good old British reserve with the brunette. Becoming friends even with the sexual tension constantly present. Tomorrow was Friday and both women were looking forward to the time off base and going diving together.

They both woke early and packed their bags ready for a two night stay on a dive boat. Serena packed her leopard print sarong and bikini with matching flip flops, the brunette had a thing for leopard print, it made her feel sexy. She packed a holby t-shirt and hoodie in case it gets too cold out at sea, and some shorts. She realised she wouldn’t be able to take her hairdryer and straighteners, wouldn’t need makeup, so began leaving her much loved items in her room. Last to pack was her journal, she was really looking forward to sharing this with Bernie.

In the room opposite, Bernie was already packed and prepared, she’d done this every weekend since being here, so never needed to stress and run around. The only thought going through her head right now was her hope that no emergencies came in to spoil her weekend. Then she took her journal out of the safe and placed it in her duffle bag, nervous about it’s contents and worried what Serena might think, if she decides to let her see it that is.

Leaving her room to go for breakfast, Major Wolfe was dressed in fatigues until midday then she can be just plain old Bernie for a few days. She knocked on Serena’s door to let her know she was about to go. Serena opened her door with a large smile plastered on her face, ‘Oh I was just finishing packing, not sure what to leave behind or take with me, i’ll be with you shortly Major.’

‘Well as long as you bring your wonderful self, I don’t mind what you leave behind,’ then Major Wolfe was walking down the corridor, that honking laugh of hers reverberating through the building. Serena just watched her leave, mouth open and eyes just staring and blinking quite dramatically, there’s my Bernie she thought, not Major Wolfe, but she wouldn’t mind seeing what The Major was like in the bedroom and in that uniform, oh definitely in that uniform. Serena almost had to go for a cold shower, only almost, her stomach grumbling out loud with hunger put paid to that thought. She almost ran to catch up to Major Wolfe, but was pleased to find she was waiting for her outside, still with an amused grin all over her face. They looked each other in the eye and became transfixed until a car horn sounding somewhere shook them out of their daydreams.

This week had been extremely difficult emotionally for both women and all they wanted to do was relax and sleep, a nice lie in would be nice thought Serena. The remainder of the morning flew by, with furtive glances across the desk, light touches on the arm or lower back as they did ward rounds and flirting with each other made for a fantastic last day of the work week. Their infectious attitudes rubbed off on everyone they came in contact with, both regularly checking the clock above the door until lunchtime arrived, they were going to eat lunch on base before leaving as they wouldn’t eat until tonight on the dive boat and needed as much energy as they could. Anyone watching them eating together today must automatically know there was some change in dynamics from the beginning of the week, they were watching each other eat intently, Serena sucking her yoghurt off her spoon, ever so slowly and wrapping her tongue around to catch at the edges. Bernie was transfixed, her own tongue performing of its own volition at her sorbet, the sharpness making the blonde’s face screw up a little and Serena smirked as it was almost Bernie’s orgasm face.

Finishing lunch, they went and tidied their office, ensuring all files were locked away. Once satisfied everything was in order, they were finally ready to leave, but not before Serena made one or two additions to her luggage. Bernie was in those bloody short shorts and vest top again, her normal attire out of fatigues it seems and Serena was not going to complain, far from it, oh yes, so far from complaining. They loaded Bernie’s jeep and left the base for the weekend. Once through the gates Bernie visibly relaxed and for the first time in 5 whole days she reached across and took Serena’s hand in her own, giving it a quick squeeze while driving down into Na’ama Bay ready for the Open Water dives this weekend.

They arrived together at the dive centre and Akram and Amani watched them as they walked over to them together, you could barely slide a piece of paper between them, their shoulders and arms touching as they waved to them. The dive centre was busy, with many boats going out, they were fully booked and everything was running smoothly and all three business partners were pleased.

Bernie pointed out the boat she and Serena would be going out on for the weekend, it was longer and larger than the day boats obviously but Serena thought it was fabulous, she’d never slept on a boat before, unless you can count the ferry to France. It was like something from the South of France, one of those boats you see from a distance crossing the horizon while you count - one gallon, two gallons, three …… you get the idea, but the fuel was dirt cheap here so they didn’t care much. Amani advised that their equipment boxes etc were already on board and the boat ready to leave when they are ready.

Bernie smirks while asking ‘Ms. Campbell?’

Serena prompt responded ‘Major Wolfe!’ and both were ready to leave for the weekend. Brother and Sister stared open mouthed at the two women, shocked that Serena knew about the Major, well Akram would definitely ask about this when driving them to the dock, and he did, receiving amused stories from both of them.

As they boarded the boat, Serena emitted moans and groans of delight, as Mohammed the Captain showed her around and took her bags below to her bedroom. Serena was about to say something about sleeping arrangements but then realised where she was and was very unsure if they knew anything about Bernie’s sexuality, she realised how hard it must be to live out here and have to hide being yourself, so she thanked him and smiled while placing her palm on his arm as reassurance that the room was fine.

Bernie had gone off with the Captain’s assistant, Bergo, who she often went diving with, plotted where Bernie wanted to dive, then set about leaving the dock. As the boat began to pull away from the jetty, Serena came bounding up the stairs looking for the blonde, who was stood at the prow of the boat but turned as she sensed Serena approaching.

Holding her arms out she takes in the boat and scenery surrounding them, ‘Well, what do you think then Campbell?’

Serena looks her up and down with heat in her eyes, then looks all around her and with a huge grin replies ‘Spectacular Wolfe, just Spectacular.’

Both women leant on the rail at the front of the boat while Bernie explained where they were going to spend the evening, a site named Ras Um Sid, where she and Bergo would have a night dive tonight, then they would have dinner and get up early for Serena’s first dive at 0600 hours before moving to another site and having breakfast. Many boats use this dive site during the day, but they’d be gone well before they arrived.

The pairs scuba kits were all ready at the dive platform at the stern, and as they got ready to dive, Serena sat upon the top deck to watch the professionals get ready, this was a fun dive for both of them and the pleasure was evident on their faces.

Serena saw a smile that had been missing all week, she got her phone out and took a picture without the blonde noticing. They entered the water, Serena watched them descend and from this vantage point she could watch where they were by the glow from their underwater torches. Putting her feet up, she poured herself some wine then read her book until they surfaced and returned to the boat, laughing and chatting about things they saw during their dive. Serena hadn’t seen Bernie look this happy and definitely never this animated and it made her catch her breathe, that someone and something other than her could make the blonde that happy.

God Campbell, pull yourself together, she’s already told you to forget what happened between you, let it lie for god sake, or risk losing her altogether, better a good friend than nothing at all, I suppose.

Dinner was a basic meal of freshly caught fish, rice, potatoes and salad, it tasted all the better to the brunette because they ate with their fingers and finished it all off with fresh fruit to cleanse their palates before relaxing together at the front of the boat. Music drifted on the air from an hotel near the mainland, small waves lapping at the side of the boat added a comfortable lull to relax both women who sat together in awkward silence, side by side smoking an after dinner cigarette.

Mohammed and Bergo left them to it by taking themselves to their area of the boat to prepare for tomorrow and get an early night. The weather was gloriously warm and neither woman wanted to go inside to their cabins and feel stifled, so get comfortable lying on their backs and searching the sky for any constellations they might recognise. In the distance a glow can be seen that lights up some part of the Arabian Peninsula, neither women really concerned which Country specifically, just pleased the night was clear enough to see it.

Bernie then points to her left and as Serena watches she can see flying fish jumping out of the water, glistening and shining in the moonlight. This was the first time they’d been alone, really alone since last weekend when Bernie had been so attentive, before Serena fucked up so monumentally with her insecurities, forcing the blonde to stop all further interactions between them and practically breaking the brunettes heart into a thousand pieces. She could see the lust still evident in Bernie’s eyes, but also the restraint she was forcing on them both, for fear of destroying the newly found working relationship.

Serena rested her hands by her sides and felt the warmth radiating from Bernie, she moved her little finger slightly until it brushed against the blondes and wrapped it around the matching finger, so their pinkies held tightly together. She heard and felt Bernie let out a huge sigh and relax, she felt the blonde’s shoulders rest gently against hers and carefully peeking over she saw the smile light up her friends face.

Serena heard Bernie murmur very quietly to her, ‘thank god that pain has gone, how about you?’

‘I thought my heart was going to shatter, if truth be told. Bernie, I am so sorry, I won’t behave like that ever again, I promise you, my darling.’

They then talked for hours about anything and everything, this time it included work and the research they’ve previously done and some they would like to do in the future, until they fell asleep on deck, waking to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the early morning sun beating down on them.

They would be going in for Serena’s first Open Water Dive early, before having a full breakfast, but for now coffee and a danish would suffice. Bernie stands and to Serena’s amazement dived into the sea, swam around the boat and exited the water to the rear onto the platform, standing their dripping with water looking like some goddess who then shook the water from her hair and Serena almost melted with want.

As they both assembled their diving equipment, Serena teased the blonde by asking her, ‘are you going to be my Big Macho Army Medic all weekend then?’

‘Why, do you want me to be Serena?’ her name sounding so sibilant from the blondes kissable lips.

‘Well, I was impressed by your authority, I must say, gave me palpitations in that uniform, if you really must know.’

As the skipper and Bergo came to see if everything was ok, Bernie went through the exercises she needed Serena to complete during the dive, then explained that the remainder of the time was for fun and experience. The brunette was terribly excited to see the corals and fish and also knew Bernie would ensure her safety. Buddy check completed they performed a giant stride entry into the water and descended down the anchor line, equalising all the way down, never taking their eyes off each other.

Once the exercises were complete, Bernie led Serena around the dive site, ensuring her buoyancy control was right in order to protect her and prevent any damage to the corals, the joy Serena felt was evident in her eyes. Not only was she experiencing diving in the Red Sea but she got to do it alone with Bernie, how lucky could she get. Time flew by underwater, her gauges were checked regularly and the dive now coming to an end, Bernie leads them back so they ascend the anchor line, swim to the platform, hand up their fins and exit the water. Bergo helped Serena due to the weight of the cylinder once she gets up the ladder and the water no longer takes its weight, then annoyingly Bernie does her BMAM act and flies up the ladder and into the boat, totally unaided, giving the brunette such a smug look, she wants to wipe it off her face.

Serena sniffs, lifts her head and walks off chuckling, she’d done her first dive of the day, now for breakfast and to relocate to a new dive site. Serena talked excitedly during breakfast and couldn’t wait to do her second dive, they’d arrived at Ras Mohammed and were in the water by 8.30 am with no other dive boats around as yet. Bernie showed Serena the remains of the wreckage at the dive site, giggling when the brunettes eyes went wide at the sight of toilets lying around. Staying close to the blonde she was shown stingrays, moray eels and even a reef shark and thoroughly enjoyed the time spent alone with Bernie underwater, the weightlessness and freedom to move in any direction was amazing and the brunette knew she was going to love this sport.

As they were exiting the water and getting ready to leave the area she saw a myriad of boats bearing down on the site and thanked every deity they were leaving. Slightly tired after completing two dives in three hours, Serena went to have a lie down in the shade, on her unused bed, just to have forty winks before lunch, then she was gone, sending little snores through the cabin window that the other three heard and just smiled at as they prepared for lunch.

Bernie just lay down and dozed on the deck, topping up her tan, as the boat travels along the coast towards their last dive site for the day, but also where they are going to spend the night. Mohammed and Bergo would be taking the tender to the mainland to visit their family, Bernie explained this would be no problem because she and Serena could have a talk in private.

They left lunch until Serena stirred, she came back up onto deck blinking and staring around a little disoriented initially, so Bernie handed her a cup of coffee and just left her to come around in her own time. A lunch of fresh fish, rice and potatoes followed by watermelon and cold iced tea was perfect before getting ready for the last dive of the day, Bernie told her she had a surprise to show her once under the water, Serena grinned broadly but the blonde told her to behave, it certainly wasn’t that, not yet anyway.

They kitted up and performed a backward roll entry as part of the dive assessment, descended and and did some skills, then they enjoyed the remainder of the dive. Bernie took her on a route around some beautiful reefs, then right in front of them was a shipwreck leaning a little on its side and the blonde looked at Serena who was squealing with joy at the sight, then as they sat looking in awe, looming out of the distance swam a magnificent hammerhead shark. The brunette grabbed for Bernie’s hand and just kept pointing as if it wasn’t big enough for the blonde to see. Once the shark had swam away, the blonde took Serena to look around the inside of the wreck, the brunette was totally gobsmacked at all the life Bernie was showing her, then all to soon it was time to leave the water.

Once they were on board and all the equipment stored away, Bergo showed Bernie where the prepared dinner for her and Serena was for later, the wine was breathing and soft music was playing on the stereo. A fire was lit on the shoreline, which was the signal that Mohammed’s and Bergo’s families were there waiting for them. They said their goodbyes and would return for 7 am, then were gone, leaving a very nervous pair of women on the boat, alone, together for the remainder of the evening and night. The main thing going through their minds was that Bernie had ended what they had due to Serena’s insecurities, but she also questioned whether it was a good idea as they would be working closely together for the next few months so thought it would be safer for the brunette’s sake, as she always fucks things up and loses friends, however, she didn’t want to have Serena absent from her life, therefore remaining friends was the best outcome, despite it killing her inside.

Serena though had different thoughts, she wanted the blonde and boy was she going to have her, permanently and forever, no doubt about it. When she had gone down for a sleep she had snuck into Bernie’s room and left her journal on the blonde’s pillow for her to find and hopefully read later. They both went below deck to have a shower and get rid of the salt caked on them and in their hair, put on fresh clothes ready for the evening.

As Bernie entered her room she saw the journal on her pillow and for a moment thought she’d left hers out by mistake, but as she got her wash-bag out of the drawer she saw her own journal lying snug under her clothes. Hearing Serena’s shower go on and the brunette starting to sing, she smirked and snuck next door to leave her own journal on the pillow to hopefully be read before they see each other over dinner.

Bernie took the journal up on the top deck and in blissful peace she sat and began to read all the things Serena had written down for her, how she felt the first time she lay eyes on the blonde, the way her body reacts to her sultry voice, the sensations she has just from a small touch of her hand, how sex with Bernie was the best she’d ever felt in her life, plus all the things she’d like to experience with her, what she wants to do to her and have done in return. The things she’d asked Edward and Robbie to experiment with her and how they’d made her feel for asking.

Bernie vowed she would never deny this woman anything and most definitely wouldn’t make her feel dirty for wanting to try new and different things, then there was a list, obviously obtained from the internet because there were web addresses listed by them. It listed different positions, submitting, blindfolding, restraints, toys and harnesses, most of these they wouldn’t be able to try in the hotel and definitely not on the base, but there’s always her villa, should she decide to take another chance with Serena, she definitely wanted to but perhaps at a slower pace than when she thought she was only here for two weekends, if she was a keeper and she actually thought she was the one, then she wanted it to last, meaning she would have to do something she hated and that was to talk and express her emotions.

Meanwhile downstairs Serena had come out of the shower wrapped in a towel and lay down on her bed, her journal back on her pillow, she was very disappointed that Bernie had returned it, then looking closer she realised it was a little different to hers, so opened it then realised the blonde had trusted her enough to leave hers there to be read. Lying back into her pillows to dry off before dinner, Serena began reading Bernie’s journal. She found out how upset the blonde had been to be accused of lying, how it almost broke her heart to tell Serena they had to stop when all she wanted to do was hold her, how her feelings for Serena were far more intense than any she’d felt for a man she was married to for 25 years, how she was constantly aroused just being near the brunette and what her voice did to her legs, their list of things they’d like to try out with each other were so very similar she actually laughed, thankful that Bernie wouldn’t feel she was a pervert.

It had only taken them both 50 years to be honest about their needs but finally they felt they had found their soulmate to experience them with.


	16. Desires part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Desires starting to be fulfilled 
> 
> Alone on a boat in the Red Sea, what could possibly happen

Chapter 16

Bernie put Serena’s journal down and sat deep in thought, absolutely stunned by how similar their journals were covering their feelings, how the other made her feel and their need to experiment and try new things rather than just lying in a missionary position not enjoying things at all. How Serena had never even looked at another woman that way until she had set eyes on the blonde.

Bernie decided she was going to woo Serena tonight and planned their dinner ‘al fresco’ on the deck of the boat, with incense and candles, then sorbet and mango for later. As Bernie set about preparing the food, Serena heard the movement which prompted her to get dressed and go looking for the blonde, she didn’t have far to go as they were the only two people aboard the boat, she just stood out of the blonde’s eyeline and watched her, how gorgeous and shiny her hair looked despite not having seen a brush, how the muscles in her back and arms rippled as she moved fluidly around the confined space of the kitchen before carrying plates up the steps to where Serena stood engrossed by the blondes legs and that astounding arse.

She’d been caught staring, she jumped when Bernie looked over her shoulder and asked her to ‘grab the wine and glasses please Ms. Campbell and do put your eyes back in your head.’

Both chuckled as they set about laying out their meal and sitting down with a large glass of Shiraz each, Bernie lighting up and enjoying a cigarette with hers. Relaxing, Bernie asked if Serena had enjoyed her dives today. The brunette became so animated and passionate while describing her experiences, that Bernie just sat back and enjoyed listening to the enthusiasm the brunette exuded, she especially loved seeing the hammerhead shark, the blonde’s smile widened as they were a particular favourite of hers too. Bernie was extremely attentive to Serena’s needs throughout their meal, giving her the choicest pieces, hand feeding her tidbits, looking deeply into her dark intense eyes, refilling their glasses.

Serena felt totally cared for and spoilt, the blonde’s eyes were so dark, she could see love and desire within them but also felt she was holding back, there was a spark of fear that the brunette wanted to smooth away, allay those fears with a touch here and there, smiles that let her know she wanted her, she let their fingers brush now and then and heard the gasps they caused the blonde to make.

Bernie could feel the desire and want radiating from the brunette, so intense she forgot she was the one who wanted to do the wooing. She was a little scared she’d fuck up again and was aware the brunette felt it, because she was giving slight touches of reassurance, like you’d do with a frightened puppy, then Bernie realised they both wanted the same thing and she visibly relaxed, permitting Serena the contact she so desired. She reached out and took the brunettes hand and gently kissed the palm, before releasing her hold, standing and gathering the plates to give them some room.

‘Would you like some dessert and coffee now or later, Serena?’

‘Later please Bernie, but some more wine would be delightful.’

‘Of course, just one moment,’ Bernie takes the dirty plates below deck to the galley, then reappeared with another bottle of Serena’s favourite wine.

Bernie sat down very close to Serena, poured them both more wine, then reclined against the wheelhouse and exhaled a long deep sigh, staring up at the moon coming out and stars lighting up in the rapidly darkening sky. This was the first time they’d really been alone all week, without the possibility of interruptions on the base.

Without looking at the brunette, Bernie says quite matter of factly, ‘I’ve read the journal you left for me.’

‘Oh good, thank you for trusting me with yours too’ Serena replied gently.

After a small silence and a little awkwardness Bernie finally look at the brunette, gently reaches out and turns her chin towards her face and places a soft kiss on Serena’s lips, hoping to convey all she feels into her message, she gently asks permission with her tongue to enter the brunettes mouth and their kisses intensified, tasting of Shiraz and cigarettes, nipping gently at her bottom lip and reaching forward to embrace and enfold Serena in her powerful arms, while the other woman wraps her arms around the blondes neck, both holding on for dear life, to scared to let the other go again.

Breaking apart for air, their foreheads touching and communicating at this moment in time via their eyes and that connection they can feel so strongly again. Hands roaming over the top of clothes, neither prepared to go there yet, to scared after Monday.

Serena gently murmurs ‘I …. think …. we …. need …. to …. speak …. about …. us’ each word spoken in between kisses Bernie plants on those kiss swollen lips, but also trying to delay the inevitable conversation as Serena is only to aware of.

‘Funny how our journals are almost identical,’ Bernie finally blurts out, deciding they may as well get it over and done with, then they can relax and have a pleasant evening.

They discussed their insecurities and reasons for their behaviour earlier in the week, how Bernie cannot be herself on base and always has to be Major Wolfe, how she cannot let her defences down during work and will definitely not make a pass at Serena while there. Serena understands that and tells her so, but that won’t stop her flirting and Major Wolfe will just have to ‘lump it’. Their relationship, as that is what both of them would like, has to be confined to the hotel or Bernie’s villa, but Bernie agrees there may be days when they can leave the base if they’re in dire need, as they can be called and get back from the villa to the base in under 5 minutes, if Serena is agreeable.

‘Did we want to discuss other matters now or later?’ the brunette queries.

‘Could we possibly do it another time please?’ Bernie looks physically exhausted and Serena knows how much it must have taken for the blonde to actually talk as in depth as they have already. She knows they will talk another time and they have weeks to go through things, so readily agrees while cupping Bernie’s cheek with her hand, attempting to break any awkwardness.

Serena says ‘I’d love a coffee and dessert now if I may.’

‘Of course darling, anything for you,’ Bernie gets up to prepare their drinks.

She makes two rather delicious liquor coffee’s and brings a dish of fresh mango that they both relax with and enjoy, the alcohol loosening any further inhibitions they may have remaining, with Serena lustfully looking Bernie up and down, then devouring the blonde with her eyes and licking her lips seductively.

‘Would you like anything else?’ Bernie asks nervously, meaning sorbet or more coffee.

Serena knew exactly what Bernie meant but instead left the blonde in shock when she ordered, ‘You, out of your clothes now Major, on the double.’

As if used to following orders without thinking Bernie removes her shorts and t-shirt and without any embarrassment, stood there in just her boy pants and almost at attention. Serena stands, orders the blonde to stay still and look ahead, then proceeds to walk around her, running her fingertips lightly over the scared body in front of her.

‘Now Major’ Serena demands, ‘I want you to explain these scars, do I make myself clear?’

‘Yes.’

‘Yes Ms. Campbell, if you don’t mind.’

‘Yes, Ms. Campbell.’

As she carefully touched the scars on her back and body, Bernie explains how she got them during different conflicts and Serena ran her fingers lovingly over them, then her tongue traced them and finally her lips kissed along them, paying great attention to each and every one of them until Bernie’s legs almost buckled.

Serena shouted, ‘Attention Major, I haven’t said you can relax, have I?’

‘No Ms. Campbell, sorry Ms. Campbell.’

‘Next time you disobey, there will be consequences, Major Wolfe,’ as Serena paid tender care and attention now to the scars on the blondes front, then following the route down both legs until she had covered the Major’s whole body and knew how she had earned each and every one of them. Her big macho army medic had been through so much in her career and still continued to help others despite the trauma that had been inflicted to her own body over that time, Serena wanted to cry for her, but knew that was not what the blonde wanted or needed.

She stood as close to the blonde as she could, touching Bernie’s body length with her own and reached behind to grasp that perfectly formed arse, one cheek in each hand and squeezed until Bernie groaned loudly with pleasure. 

‘Like that do you Major?’

‘Yes.’

Serena stepped away and released her grasp, causing the blonde to moan and go to reach for her. Immediately she stared hard faced at Bernie and demanded, ‘What?’

‘Yes Ms. Campbell, sorry Ms. Campbell.’

‘Are you sure Major Wolfe?’

‘Positive Ms. Campbell.’

‘Right, I want you to turn around and place your hands on the rail, now Major Wolfe.’

Bernie does as she’s told and is really enjoying Serena’s power play, just as she’d written down in her journal. Her knuckles turned white grasping the railing, as the brunette nudges her feet apart slightly.

‘Now where was I?’ she mutters to herself, ‘Oh yes’ and she grasps Bernie’s arse, squeezing quite hard, wanting to see how the blonde would react to this control on her part. She pushed herself into the other woman’s back until she feels the resistance of the boats railing stopping them both moving any further, removing her hands from that hard firm bum she moves them around to cup both breasts and pinching both nipples between thumb and forefingers, rubbing her groin hard into that butt and biting down into the blondes shoulder until she hears a hiss escape her lips.

‘What was that Major?’

‘Nothing Ms. Campbell’ Bernie’s voice is at least an octave lower and filled with a deep growl so needy that Serena gets wetter than she is already.

Too engrossed in enjoying herself and fulfilling one of Bernie’s needs, they are both lost in their own world of lust, need and passion, isolated on the ocean so there is no-one around to hear their screams echo into the wind. She trails bites then kisses over them, all the way down Bernie’s back, they are definitely going to mark but Serena’s past caring, so caught up in the sexual tension, she is loving the control she has, that Bernie is allowing her. Once she reaches the pants, she grabs the waistband in her teeth and as she kneels she pulls them right down to the floor and lifts Bernie’s feet out of them one at a time, then places them behind her so they don’t fall in the water.She then runs her tongue and hands back up the blondes legs until she reached those butt cheeks and bites one side, then slaps the bite mark until her hand stings and a red hand print is left, then as she gently caresses the marked cheek, she does exactly the same thing to the other cheek. She can feel Bernie’s legs tremble, but she just leans closer to the railings for support.

‘Nice Major Wolfe?’

‘Yes Ms. Campbell.’

‘Do you need more Major?’ Serena says with a wide smirk on her lips.

‘Yes please Ms. Campbell.’

‘Turn around then now Major Wolfe.’ Bernie does exactly as she is told. ‘Now hold onto the rails Major, no touching me at all.’ Bernie just nods and for now Serena lets it pass. ‘Legs wide apart Major Wolfe.’

‘Yes Ms. Campbell’ and she moves her legs slightly, until Serena stands and pushes herself close, staring deeply into those hazel eyes, daring her to try and kiss her lips, when she doesn’t Serena grins and states ‘Oh you are a good little soldier aren’t you Major Wolfe?’

‘I try to be Ms. Campbell.

Serena grinds her hips into Bernie and watches as the blonde closes her eyes in pleasure, so Serena bends down, carefully takes a nipple in her mouth and nips at it until Bernie’s eyes shoot open.

‘Who told you that you could close your eyes Major Wolfe, eh?’

‘Sorry Ms. Campbell.’

‘I should hope so, this is for MY pleasure, NOT yours, not yet anyway, am I clear Major?’

‘Oh yes Ms. Campbell.’

‘One more time and I stop, you don’t get release, is that clear Wolfe?’

‘Crystal, Ms. Campbell.’

‘Good, let us continue then.’

Serena plays with Bernie’s nipples for ages, knowing how much pleasure she derives from this, then as she continues to give them the attention she so enjoys her hand travels down to cup her pubic mound, feeling the wetness that had spread to her thighs as well, she was that aroused.

Bernie was biting her lip to prevent sound escaping, knuckles white from gripping, then Serena is on her knees and the blonde is just watching her, desperate to find out what she’ll do next. She pushes Bernie’s legs apart with some force, nothing sweet or gentle in her act, then she is biting and nipping at the blonde’s sensitive skin on her inner thighs, leaving marks as she sucks quite forcefully at the delicate flesh. Marking her thighs with possessive hickey’s that only she could see, marking the Major as hers and hers alone. She then runs her finger tips up those thighs and spreads her lips open to view the swollen clit and see the glistening moisture awaiting her mouth.

Looking into Bernie’s eyes she licks her lips, smirks and dives right in with her tongue, pinning her hips to the railing with both hands as she devours her, entering her with her tongue, lifting one foot up onto her shoulder for better access and a better view, all the time making regular eye contact before diving back in.

She then stops and looks into those hazel eyes asking ‘Are you ready for me to come for me Major?’

‘Almost Ms. Campbell.’

‘Almost Major, well I’m now going to fuck you and I’m not ready to finish just yet, so you will not come until I tell you to, but you may relax and enjoy it. I want you to speak to me, don’t touch, just speak, alright?’

‘Yes, Ms. Campbell.’

Serena dived back in but also inserted two fingers deeply into the blonde and proceeded to get lost in the wonder that was Bernie’s sex, the taste, the scent sent her over the edge.

‘Talk to me Wolfe, what do you need to come for me?’

‘More please Ms. Campbell, don’t stop …… faster, more’ so Serena inserts another finger and pumped faster, sucking on Bernie’s clit until she could feel a flutter begin, then Bernie began to groan, then scream out her name.

‘Come now Wolfe, I order you to come now.’

At that Bernie had an almighty orgasm and gushed all over Serena’s fingers, she continued to move slowly, in and out as Bernie rode the orgasm for ages, then as Serena stood she collapsed into the brunette’s arms, resting her head on her shoulders until all the shudders ceased.

‘Good girl Bernie, I’ve got you darling, how was that for you then?’

‘Bloody amazing Serena, thank you’ as they kissed she could taste herself on the brunettes lips. Serena then asks if she wants to go downstairs or rest up here.

‘Where would you like to be when I have my turn, my love?’ she asks the brunette with a most wicked grin on her face.


	17. Serena’s turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Part 2 it’s Serena’s turn
> 
> Hope you like

Chapter 17

‘How about on the top deck, tied to a chair, I think i’d like to try that if you don’t mind?’

‘Your wish is my command darling, I’ll just go and get some supplies for later’ Bernie purrs.

As Serena made her way to the top deck area of the boat more than a little aroused from dominating Bernie and having her submit and obey her every whim, she couldn’t help groaning, she was so close to coming she didn’t want to spoil the time Bernie was planning so called out urgently.

Hearing the desperation in Serena’s voice, the blonde ran as fast as she could, thinking something was amiss, however, seeing the brunette flushed and her eyes so black with arousal she walked over to stand behind her wrapping her arms around her waist and slowly gave a deep, passionate, wet kiss to her neck, whilst the brunette wordlessly pushed back into Bernie’s groin she grabbed the blonde’s hand and shoved it deeply into her pants, both groaned at the wetness found there. 

‘Please Bernie, I can’t wait another moment, then i’ll be ready for after.’

She guided the blonde’s fingers and they both took pleasure in touching her together until she came quickly with such a shudder she fell back into Bernie’s firm embrace. As Serena got her breath back, she reclined in a chair staring out at the Red Sea and the distant fires burning in the desert, thinking she had never felt this relaxed, happy and sexually satisfied in her whole life and more was to come, just like her very soon, she giggled at her own crass humour when Bernie climbed up the stairs holding an array of items and a huge grin plastered on her face as she planned her session for Serena’s pleasure.

Serena wanted to snog that smug grin clean off her face but resisted the urge, she desperately wanted to see what Major Berenice Wolfe had planned for them to enjoy.

‘So, what do you have there then Bernie?’

‘Hmm, just some items you’d asked for darling, so which chair would you like to be fucked on? Any particular one comfier than the other?’

‘N..no..any ...one...p..please.’ she stammered out.

‘Right, I am going to give you some instructions and I would like you to follow them exactly, ok?’

Serena’s mouth is so dry she can only nod her agreement, while Bernie smirks, staring deeply into her chocolate eyes.

Holding up one of the brunettes black silk scarves she had found in Serena’s room, Bernie runs it through her fingers slowly, then proceeds to cover Serena’s eyes with it, so she can’t see what is happening and now has to rely solely on the blonde keeping her safe. 

Bernie leans close and whispers softly into her ear, ‘Trust me. Trust me please, I’ve got you and won’t let anything happen to you. I swear.’

Serena just nods, while Bernie slowly and gently removes all of the brunette’s clothing, then guided her back to sit on the chair in the corner of the deck, giving her more areas to tie Serena’s limbs to and having more access, just this thought made Bernie squeeze her thighs together to stop her getting further aroused. Focus on Serena’s pleasure she kept telling herself, but the brunette was so damn gorgeous she could come just looking at her sat there so trusting and vulnerable. With her lips almost touching the brunette’s ear, Bernie tells her she is now going to tie her arms and legs up, she can see and feel Serena’s breathing change in anticipation and excitement.

Delicately she runs her finger tips over her breasts, up to her shoulders, then down each arm and moves them so they are grasping the railings either side of her, asking the brunette to keep her hands where they are, Bernie proceeds to tie her wrists to the rails, secure but not too tight, constantly checking in to ensure they aren’t hurting her, she moves a little then nods that everything is good for her.

‘Now I want you to open your legs for me, as wide as they will go around the side, so I can tie your ankles to the chair my darling.’

As the brunette moves, Bernie carefully positions her feet onto the side cross-bars of the chair and again ties her feet, checking things are not too tight for her. The blonde silently stands to step back and just look, taking in her fill of Serena, all vulnerable and totally at her mercy, she shudders again just at the mere sight of her, then she steps forward to commence teasing her.

Wordlessly Bernie reaches over to the covered bowl she had placed on the table, removing the cover revealed a dish full of ice cubes and sorbet. Taking an ice cube, she touches it lightly to Serena’s lips until her tongue reaches out for it and Bernie instantly takes it away, smiling at the groan her lover makes, she then rubs it over her lips again, and this time Serena doesn’t react except, Bernie notices, to clench her hands, so the blonde runs it along her jawline and down her neck to her pulse point and the tendon of her throat, then places her tongue on Serena’s lips, licking and following the trail of iced water all the way to the tendon, where she sucks hard enough to leave a bruise and kisses the pulse throbbing in her neck.

Bernie hasn’t spoken since tying Serena’s feet, the silence and lack of vision adding to the brunette’s arousal and she begins to talk, telling the blonde how this feels and what it does to her, how aroused she is and almost lets slip the ‘L’ word, but stopped quickly before scaring the blonde. Another piece of ice is rubbed over her collarbones, then down to her breasts and around her aroused, hard nipples, the cold causing goosebumps just before Bernie’s mouth latches on to each of the nipples in turn, then blows on them to send violent shudders throughout Serena’s entire body.

Bernie pulls Serena’s body forward on the chair until she was stood between the brunettes legs and could feel their bodies touch, the blonde rolling her hips against the damp curls between the brunette’s legs until she could feel her trying to increase the friction, so silently stepped away. Then she took some sorbet and starting at Serena’s lips again, moved it down her body until it reached the hairs at the top of her mound, she then started licking the mango flavoured sorbet from the brunette’s body, savouring the taste until she approached her ultimate goal and inhaled that unique scent of Serena and poked her tongue out for a taste of her, as the brunette groaned loudly Bernie stepped back to get two more ice cubes and ran them from both knees, up the soft inner thighs, then lightly over her mound and into her swollen lips, causing Serena to shout out, ‘Oh fuck, Bernie,’ then her hot mouth is back kissing away the cold and entering her with that exquisite tongue that knows exactly what it’s doing to her and what she wants her to do with it.

She begins running her tongue everywhere until Serena screams again, because Bernie knows exactly where the brunette wants her, but is refusing to go there just yet. Serena likes Bernie’s fingers deep inside her and pressure on her clit, and not this gentle foreplay either, she likes to feel she is being well and truly seen to, she wants Bernie to take as much as she wants and is only too willing to give her whatever she wants. 

Then she feels Bernie’s thigh pushing against her and rubbing up and down, coating her leg in Serena’s wetness, she can feel the brunette getting restless and it’s time for the teasing to end, so she carefully inserts the tip of one finger just into her lovers entrance, Serena struggles to get some pressure and friction, so before she hurts herself Bernie begins to bring her to a peak, inserting two fingers deepy and setting up a rhythm, however, Serena now screams out what she needs and it isn’t gentle pussyfooting around, she is tired of being worshipped and wants the fucking she has been promised and waiting for. Bernie places the thigh against her hand to get more momentum and force, adds another finger and proceeds to give her exactly what she needs, until she feels the flutter around her fingers and knowing exactly how Serena orgasms she places her thumb with pressure and circles directly onto her engorged clitoris.

The brunette shouts out Bernie’s name at the top of her lungs, asking to see her, as the blonde snatches the scarf off her eyes and kisses her deeply and passionately until she has ridden her fingers through the entirety of her orgasm and collapses onto Bernie. Once she has gotten her breath back the blonde gently removes the restraints from Serena’s wrists and ankles and checks for any marking or bruising, when she finds none she is satisfied and gathers the brunette into her arms and gently asks her how it was for her first time being tied up and was it what she had wanted.

Serena’s response is ‘Fucking amazing, thank you so much. Give me a little rest, then we have a whole week to catch up on.’

‘My kind of girl, Ms. Campbell,’ Bernie replies as she kisses Serena passionately before tidying up the top deck and both going down to the bow of the boat to lie on the decking, cwtching and looking at the stars in the clear sky, discussing what had happened this evening and if it was as they had expected or did they need anything done differently. Both seemed quite content and would definitely like to do it again and even switch roles. 

As they lay on their sides, facing each other, their hands running over each others bodies, light sensual touches, arousing the other woman, Bernie asks whether Serena would care to stay up here or go below deck to the comfort of the bedrooms. 

‘A bit of comfort would be very desirable after earlier, if you wouldn’t mind.’

The blonde rose carefully, offering her hand to Serena who used it as leverage to get on her feet, wrapped her arms around Bernie and started to dance in the moonlight, causing both of them to laugh but continue to move around the boat until they made it over to the steps, descending below deck, separating but still holding hands they go down to the rooms to continue their fun before the boys return to the boat early in the morning.

After a few more orgasms, then feeling sated and totally exhausted they fell asleep wrapped around each other, this was another first for both of them, before now they’d had sex and then Bernie had left, this was way more intimate and safe but the relaxed bliss didn’t last for very long when Serena woke to shouting and screaming, initially she thought she had been dreaming, then she realised the woman she had fallen asleep with had left her and gone back to her own adjoining room and it was her making those heart wrenching noises.

She quietly moved to look into the room and saw Bernie sat rigid in bed, eyes glazed and staring unseeing, sweating and trembling. Her breathes were laboured and gasping while she wailed a continuous ‘No’ and ‘Oh God, Oh God, No,’ the brunette was totally unsure what to do, never having seen this side of Bernie, talking to her didn’t relax the blonde and she knew the other woman couldn’t see her through the panic that much was evident to the Dr in her, so she did the only thing she knew to do. 

She slowly climbed onto Bernie’s bed, positioned herself behind the blonde and gently wrapped her arms around her, pulling her back with extra care until she allowed herself to be hugged by the brunette. 

Serena murmuring tenderly into her ear ‘You’re safe, I’m here, relax my darling, I have you now’ over and over again until Bernie shuddered, relaxed and breathlessly spoke thanks to her. Bernie stayed wrapped in Serena’s arms feeling secure and safe enough to doze off again, her breathing steadying as the rhythm lulls the brunette back into a slumber and they remained like this until the sun came over the horizon and broke through the porthole window. 

Serena woke first feeling the weight across her body and not realising the cause, cautiously peeking with one eye until her vision was filled with a mass of blonde hair, she sighed as she remembered what had occurred late last night. As her breathing altered it caused Bernie to stir in her lap, and the blondes arms wrapped around her waist tighter, as if afraid to let her go, so Serena smoothed her hair, shining like spun gold with the rays of the early morning sun and rubbed soothing circles across the top of her back. 

Bernie’s first conscious thought on coming out of sleep was that her arms were encircling something, no encircling someone, Serena and she let out a satisfied ‘mmmmmm’ when she felt her hair and back being soothed. Confused a little, because she remembered having woken and moved to her bed just in case Mohammed and Bergo came back aboard the boat and found them together. 

‘Serena, what ……………?’ she mumbled sleepily.

‘Sushhh, it’s ok now, I’ve got you. You were screaming my darling, nightmare probably.’

‘I’m sorry, so sorry, but they can’t find us like this Serena, please, for your sake.’

Bernie now fully awake, jumps off the bed and runs up onto the deck, gasping in huge breaths to calm her panic away. Serena follows confused and still a bit disorientated from sleep. Standing next to the blonde, shoulders touching and hands next to each other on the rail, she nudges her slightly.

‘You ok now? want to talk about it?’

‘Not now, not yet, maybe later, once we’re off the boat, if that’s ok?’

‘Of course it is. How about a coffee or tea?’ trying to quickly change the subject, Serena moves below to boil water, then Bernie lets her know the tender is returning with the men.


	18. Joining the 5 fathoms club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls join the 5 fathoms club - NSFW
> 
> Plus they become YouTube sensations.

Chapter 18

Everyone on the boat is sat around the table on the upper deck drinking coffee, the men were excitedly relaying their tales of visiting their families and what occurred last night, the women were avidly listening to their stories but their eye contact proved they were remembering what happened up here last night and brief enigmatic smiles crossing their lips.

Bernie then began discussing today’s dives, the final training dive for Serena to become a qualified scuba diver, then one fun dive for pleasure and experience before they docked back early in order to return to the MFO base. As it’s still very early in the morning they agree to dive at this site again, then plan to return to the ‘Gardens’ which are located just off the Bay for the fun dive and plan to make it back to shore for around lunchtime. Since this is all agreed the women put their diving equipment together, kit up, complete a buddy check and then enter the water while Mohammed and Bergo set about preparing the breakfast and get the boat ready to leave once they exit the water and are back on the boat.

Underwater, Serena was getting more comfortable by the minute and her buoyancy control had become almost automatic, she had to say Bernie was a fantastic instructor who gave the brunette total confidence in her own abilities. There was so much life around today, she was so engrossed in her surroundings that she didn’t realise Bernie’s eyes hadn’t moved from her until it was time to ascend. They sat just under the platform of the boat and surfaced right by the ladder and quickly exited the water.

Serena was extremely excited at finally completing her training and Bernie was most definitely proud of her student as they sat at the table finalising the brunettes log book and completing her certification. Serena was no longer Bernie’s student but was now a fully qualified Open Water Diver, their next dive would be solely for fun and pleasure, and little did the brunette know but the blonde had plans for this dive that would completely blow her mind.

They relaxed together eating breakfast while the boat travelled back to just outside Na’ama Bay and Bernie directed Mohammed to go over to the Far Garden site where they moored up ready for Serena’s very first fun dive, she has regularly seen Manta Rays in this vicinity and hoped Serena would get the rare privilege of seeing one also. 

As they got ready for the dive Bernie unusually didn’t don her wetsuit, mainly because she knew she wouldn’t be sat watching and waiting while Serena completed her skill evaluations and therefore knew she wouldn’t be getting cold, Serena raised an eyebrow questioningly because Bernie always wore her wetsuit, but the blonde only smirked at her, winked and continued to kit up. 

No other boats were situated at this mooring this morning, so the chances of a peaceful dive were looking up, not too many divers around the site to scare away the fish or boat engines revving. Given the option to choose how they went in this time, Serena opted for a backward roll entry into the water and laughed with glee once she was in and bobbing around on the surface, swimming towards Bernie who just floated there and waited for her. They did their feet first descent together and Bernie directed them over to an area known for its wonderful view and diverse wildlife, but also for a little current in some areas and the brunette showed her first sign of nervousness by grabbing hold of the blondes hand for added reassurance. 

They settled down onto an area of sand, so that no coral was damaged and then proceeded to watch tiny clown-fish playfully swimming through anemones, a turtle swam past in the current they were momentarily sheltering from, a large shadow of a shark slowly gliding by in the distance and Bernie felt her hand squeezed even harder then and she heard Serena’s breath quickening, the blonde smiled with her eyes, then removed her regulator and kissed the brunette on the cheek tenderly. 

Bernie started to look around carefully and noticed some of her favourite tiny creatures and pointed out the nudebranches to the brunette who squealed at how gloriously coloured and delicate these miniature underwater slugs were. Then suddenly the blonde sensed something, like a sixth sense, and looking up she saw the majestic wings of a Giant Manta Ray, taking Serena’s chin in her hand, she guided her face around until the brunettes eyes bulged and her regulator almost fell from her mouth. 

Once the Manta Ray had disappeared and they had checked their pressure gauges to ensure they had sufficient air left, Serena threw her arms around Bernie and hugged her close, looking deeply into the blonde’s hazel orbs and feeling her lust rise after all the excitement of this dive, her chest was heaving and she saw Bernie’s eyes travel down to watch the rise and fall of her snuggly held breasts within the confines of the BCD, a glint appeared in the rapidly darkening eyes and Serena suddenly felt fingers slip to cup her mound and Bernie heard her loud ‘Oh’ escape her mouth as her eyes became massive with shock and pleasure. She felt one swift digit move the gusset of her costume and the other fingers ran through her lips and into her soaking wet entrance. As she saw the look in the blondes eyes, Serena reciprocates and realises why Bernie didn’t have a wetsuit on, she had planned this, oh very clever Bernie you naughty girl, they both rock slowly onto each others fingers while staring adoringly into each others eyes until they reach a mutual, gigantic climax.

Serena can’t help thinking to herself, what the fuck did I just do, that’s another one to tick of our list, having a bleeding orgasm underwater, fuck me, well she just did didn’t she, that was wow, just ………. what has happened to me for god sake, I’m rampant around her, this woman has turned me into a rampant sex fiend, well at least she finds me attractive and sexy, she makes me feel desired, oh god do I feel desired and then it was time for them to surface and get back into the boat. 

As they shyly put their diving equipment away, sending each other quick furtive glances and smiles, Mohammed took the dive boat back to the jetty before any of the other day boats returned. They were collected by the dive centre jeep and their equipment was brought back, washed off all the salt and put away to dry. They were both so exhausted they needed a bloody good sleep before they returned to work tomorrow. 

Bernie asked Serena, ‘would you like to go to the villa or the base to sleep, your choice beautiful?’

‘Well, since i’d like to wrap myself around you without fear of being walked in on or fear of waking and finding you gone, I believe I will throw the choice back at you my darling, so please choose somewhere we can both fall asleep and wake up together.’

‘I do believe I will choose the base then, we can have excellent free food, cheap drink, a lovely hot shower and an extremely comfortable bed, all without being disturbed by anyone, and we don’t have to cook or do anything for ourselves really, so the base wins hands down as I am completely exhausted and we have a busy few weeks ahead.’

‘Lead on then Major Wolfe.’

‘Let me just say my goodbyes to Akram and Amani then we can go and …….sleep, ok?’

‘Ok.’

Arriving back on the MFO base, Bernie instantly took on her other persona of Major Wolfe, Serena learning to play along with this role quite easily since yesterday and she had a broad grin plastered on her face. However, if anyone broached the subject of this smile, Bernie instantly put in that she was celebrating completion of her Open Water Diver qualification so they were celebrating with a meal, drinks, then an early night after the exhausting weekend.

The food in the officers mess was delicious and was served with a bottle of Shiraz and Prosecco all arranged by Bernie and Serena felt spoilt and valued for once, the way those hazel eyes bore into her, she was wanted and it made her pulse quicken, her breath hitched and the drink went straight to her head. Bernie knew the brunette liked decadence and ensured she received it today in abundance, noticing the small flush in her cheeks, the blonde had an idea that the other woman was affected by the alcohol and ordered a liquor for each of them as an after dinner treat, but when she toasted to them ‘joining the 5 fathom club’, Serena almost spat her Brandy all over Bernie who gave out that honking laugh that caused the other officers in the room to laugh out loud at the unexpected, not often heard noise. 

They merrily, staggered over to their rooms and with both their doors open, Bernie permitted Serena to choose which room they would stay in just for tonight, but once work started back tomorrow it would be their own rooms only, both had agreed to keep their work and pleasure seperate, it felt safer this way. 

She chose Bernie’s room because her bed looked bigger, she also had a stereo, a tv and alcohol in her own fridge, so since it was early, only 1800 hours they showered together, put some relaxing music on, had a beer each and just relaxed on the bed talking and within an hour both of them were fast asleep, wrapped around each other until their alarms went off in the early hours of the next morning. They had slept well and caught up on all the sleep missed over the past 48 hours. 

A week or two rolled by with nothing out of the ordinary apart from a vast amount of trauma surgeries, Serena learnt all about trauma medicine, kept receiving regular skype calls from Henrik, seeing how she was and how things were progressing and always enquiring about Major Wolfe and whether she had disclosed any of her plans on retirement from the Army. She was also aware Henrik had been calling Bernie too, in order to see what she intending doing, to no avail, because even she hadn’t decided her future as yet. 

The women kept their relationship on base purely platonic but it was evident to everyone there that they had some strong sexual connection between them both, they held private conversations with eye contact alone, operated so in synchronicity it was quite eerie and everyone wanted to observe them working together, totally amazed at their compatibility, but they were stunned to find out via Henrik that they had recently been filmed operating together and someone had uploaded it to YouTube and it had immediately gone viral. 

Comments came in from around the globe wanting to know who these two amazing Surgeons were and if they had been operating together for decades, in order to be so compatible and at ease working with each other. Offers of hundreds of jobs came flooding in through various social network sites, because their current location had been kept top secret, due to its military local and the Country’s political situation and Henrik Hansen was now sat in his office at Holby City with a contented smile on his face, such a rare occurrence many would say. This was even better than he could have thought possible, numerous offers of funding for a completely furnished Trauma Unit came flooding in to him and because it was also a training hospital there were many thousands of requests to be trained there by the two World Class Surgeons.

He now just had to get Major Berenice Wolfe to relocate to his glorious hospital, he’d covertly let slip on YouTube, that Ms. Serena Campbell was his Deputy CEO, his current Head of the AAU Department and Lead Consultant, hence her current trauma secondment and then he left it at that, if people wished to assume Major Wolfe was part and parcel of that package he’d let them, as long as his hospital received all the funding.


	19. Crossed wires (again) - oh Serena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More crossed wires. Oh girls what am I going to do with you both. Lol.
> 
> Sorry for the delay but my darling Uncle passed away on Valentines Day, when I’d initially planned to post this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Oh and NSFW again.

Chapter 19

Serena was as pleased as punch about an excellent video of their joint working going viral and she kept regular daily checks on all of the sites, receiving constant alerts and annoyingly filling Bernie in on the free publicity they were all receiving. 

Bernie however, was mostly furious and if she ever found out who had recorded and then uploaded the video of them operating, she would not only make Serena a lovely pair of earrings from their testicles but she would assure that they were court martialed for breach of patient confidentiality, even if the brunette kept reminding her that the patient’s identification was still unknown.

This global publicity, despite seeming positive to most people, had now caused another vast rift between the two women and Bernie wanted, no needed, to get as far away from the stress of it all as she could and proceeded to inform her commanding officer as much. He regretfully agreed to see what he could arrange for her, if that was what she really wanted to do, but had to ask if she had thought or taken Ms. Campbell into consideration. She informed him it was for her sake she needed to go, before she said or did something she might regret.

It was midway through the following week, their video was still going viral and still at No.1 when Major Wolfe was urgently called out of the operating theatre, leaving Serena to finish the operation that they were part way through on her own. 

Returning to their joint office, Serena was very surprised to find that the blonde wasn’t sat behind her desk, further shocked when she didn’t show up for dinner at the usual table and she was still absent by the time the brunette had said a tearful good night to everyone in the officers mess. 

Slightly tipsy on her way back to the barracks accommodation, Serena tried calling Bernie’s mobile phone, only to find it ringing with no answer and not even going through to voicemail. Once she’d had a shower and was relaxing on her military bed she attempted to contact Bernie again, only to hear the blondes ringtone sounding from her room across the corridor.

Knocking on her door elicited no response, text alerts were heard but still they remained unopened and unanswered, what the fuck was going on, why the radio silence, what had she done to deserve this treatment, sure Bernie was upset but it wasn’t her fault, wasn’t her that uploaded the bloody video onto YouTube, wasn’t her that made the quiet, shy, mega-sexy Major an overnight internet sensation, so why treat her like this? 

The next morning Serena rose early and attempted to call Bernie again, nope, no response, sod her then she thought and angrily got dressed ready for work, went for breakfast alone and then over to their office ready to see what joyous events were evident for today. No-one, not even Walkley knew where the indomitable Major Wolfe had disappeared to, so after about the hundredth time of being asked where Major Wolfe was she finally exploded and shouted at all and sundry.

‘No I don’t know where Major Berenice Bloody Wolfe is, i’d like to know that answer myself actually, rather than being deserted during my Trauma Training Secondment, thank you all very much, we are not joined at the hip if you haven’t noticed.’

The last part of her outburst received smirks but nobody was brave enough to contradict Ms. Campbell, not today anyway. Her mood hadn’t changed by the end of her shift, she was still absolutely livid when Henrik Hansen decided to contact her via his usual Skype call.

‘How are things proceeding Ms. Campbell?’

‘Oh bloody marvellous thank you Henrik, if being deserted by your mentor is part and parcel of the secondment. I rather think my time here is being wasted now and unless I get some immediate answers I will be asking to return as soon as is humanly possible, YouTube sensations or not’, and she cut the connection to Henrik, took herself off to the bar in the Officers Mess and ordered herself a bottle of Shiraz, plonked herself at a table in the corner and proceeded to stew over everything.

She finally caught a glimpse of Colonel Ashley going to the bar, and as they made eye contact he walked over to see how she was managing, her response was not quite what he was expecting, he did not know that she was clueless about Major Wolfe’s whereabouts and absence and was certainly not prepared for her anger, or her readiness to terminate her secondment immediately. This was one fiery woman and Major Wolfe omitted to inform him of this before she went on her urgent mission.

Signalling to a spare seat by Serena, he asked quite formally, ‘May I?’

‘Of course, it would be nice to actually have some Company.’

They discussed her time here and what she had been doing since arriving in Egypt and seemed quite taken aback when she informed him that Major Wolfe had recently taught her to scuba dive.

‘You are exceedingly honoured then, I must inform you Ms. Campbell.’

‘Oh, do call me Serena, please.’

‘Ok Serena, you are very honoured indeed.’

‘Oh and why is that, may I ask?’ in her imperious tone, used when she normally didn’t believe a word the speaker was telling her.

‘Major Wolfe may own the dive centre as you well know, but she has never, to my knowledge, ever, given dive lessons to anybody, let alone give 1-2-1 dive tuition. You are exceedingly honoured Serena and received a privilege most people on base would give their right arm for.’

‘I didn’t realise that, she didn’t say anything, well no-one said anything to me.’

‘Ah, that’s our Major, very, very private. Probably the reason why she didn’t tell you she had been requested personally for an urgent mission at our other base in Northern sinai, where an important dignitary needed her specific help with a trauma injury. I’m sure she would have told you if it hadn’t have happened so quickly. We called her out of theatre and she was ushered straight onto a helicopter without much notice. She didn’t even realise she was being sent there and unfortunately all communications are down due to bombing. She was also instructed to leave her mobile phone behind because she can be tracked with it.’

Serena gasped at that knowledge, but he reassured her that the bombing had occurred before Major Wolfe had left, and rest assured she was safe and well. Visibly relaxing, Serena began fiddling with her pendant, then advised the Colonel she had a video call to make to Holby, if he’d excuse her for now.

He readily agreed and apologised for not keeping her in the loop since she was here to train with Major Wolfe, but he didn’t want to jeopardise her safety by sending her to work with the Major.

Serena almost ran back to her room, carrying the remainder of the bottle of wine, she had some grovelling to do to Henrik, she supposed she could blame bad satellite connection on the quick termination of their earlier call but Henrik knew her too well for that, so humble pie, washed down with Shiraz it had to be, fuckedy, fuck, fuck, fuck, she repeats over and over, what is it with her temper and Major Bloody Wolfe, no-one else, not even pisshead Edward Campbell made her react like a petulant child, who felt dumped by their first boyfriend or girlfriend now, she rectifies mentally. Why the hell is she having this effect on me?

Lying on her bed, sipping wine she got out her laptop and decided to Skype Henrik and get the grovelling over and done with. Twenty long, awkward minutes later their call ends and Serena replays the conversation over and over in her head, Hansen knew something, either that or he was plotting something, she could read that scandinavian coolness even if he thought she couldn’t, that face and the tiny curl of his mouth showing his amusement to her, if nobody else. He also reminded her that there were only a few more weeks left of the secondment before she came home, plus it would be beneficial to Holby and definitely to her, if she could persuade Major Berenice Wolfe to come and visit Holby City Hospital to have a look around.

She knew it, she bloody knew he had an ulterior motive for sending her on this secondment, she wouldn’t have put it past him to have orchestrated the YouTube video, yet he assured her that was not the case, she actually believed him, but how fortuitous for Holby if they could snatch the great Bernie Wolfe before anyone else even had the chance. Oh god, what if she thinks I have been playing her, using her attraction to me to get her to come to Holby. Prostituting myself for Holby, oh jesus, Henrik has made me feel violated and dirty, now Bernie is going to think i’m using her. 

The wine had made her a tad maudling and lying back on the bed to contemplate this crappy situation she falls asleep dreaming of Bernie running from bombs of Serena’s own making, being handed them by Hansen. She woke terrified and sweating at around 0300 hors, thinking she heard whispering outside her room, doors quietly opening and closing, thinking it was all in her dreams she returns to restless slumber, until her alarm wakes her up a few hours later.

Feeling extremely under the weather, due to drinking a significant amount of wine last night, plus her guilty thoughts caused by Henrik flipping Hansen and her restless sleeping pattern, Serena forced down a breakfast of coffee, pain au chocolat and many, many more coffees, hot and strong. Grabbing a take-out she sauntered over to her office, carefully sipping and musing over what today would have in store for her. She flipped on her computer to check on her emails and see what the rota was for today, there was an operation scheduled for 15 minutes time, so she finished her coffee quickly and went to get into a set of scrubs before washing and gowning up.

The patient had a damaged leg and needed a fem-pop bypass, lucky she was an experienced vascular surgeon then wasn’t it, or he might have lost his leg. The operation went without any issues and the lad’s leg would be fine after recuperation and physiotherapy. She was pulled out of her daydreaming by a scrub nurse informing her of an emergency aneurysm just coming in and would she please scrub up to operate. Confirming she would, she began to wash and gown up again, then slowly went through to the newly cleaned theatre just as the patient was wheeled in from the anaesthetic room.

Prepping and draping the patient was taking up all her attention, while the patients stats were being shared she thought she felt a reassuring presence, on turning around she stared directly into those hazel eyes and instantly declared ‘Well there’s a sight for sore eyes, nice to have you back Major.’

‘Nice to be back, shall we?’ as she nods to the operating table and winks at Serena.

Bernie steps to the other side of the table, holds her hand out for a scalpel and their dance begins, everyone in theatre ceases talking and just watch the two women work, just like a ballet, beautiful, flowing and synchronous, making the whole procedure seem like a basic everyday elective operation, rather than a life saving vascular emergency. 

Bernie looks up once she finished a suture and asked ‘Miss me?’

‘Not that you’d notice’ was Serena’s quick response, while everyone else in theatre just laughed loudly.

‘I’ll tell you later, thank you everyone, that’s quite enough from you all, concentrating here’ and she lowers her head back down, but not before Bernie notices a blush creeping up her cheeks. Oh yeah, there’s a story here she thinks, I’ll get that out of her later and Serena looks up seeing the glint in the blonde’s eyes, causing another chuckle from her partner across the table.

As the brunette finishes her part of the operation she has an idea, ‘Ah, Major Wolfe, could you close up please, thank you’ and without waiting for an answer she was gone, she fled back to her room to calm down and overcome her embarrassment of the past few days. How the hell does that woman make me, a professional surgeon, the wrong side of 50 no less, act like a 15 year old school girl, all hormonal and flighty. She only has to look at me and I want to rip her clothes off, jeez I am so wet I need a shower to cool me down. Entering her bathroom she turns the shower on, then comes back into the room to get undressed, when there is a sharp rap on the door, without thinking, she goes over and opens it slightly to find she is eye to eye with a very flushed Major Berenice Wolfe, eyes black as coal, breathing harsh and laboured but not out of breath.

Pushing her way into the room, closing and locking the door behind her, Bernie immediately grabs Serena and pins her against the wall, pushing her body hard up against her and forcing her tongue deeply into the brunettes mouth.


	20. Love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they declare their love and Bernie makes more than one decision.
> 
> NSFW again xxx

Chapter 20

The moans coming from Bernie are turning Serena’s knees to jelly, so it is a good job the blonde has her thigh pushed in between her legs to support them both. Serena is so aroused she begins talking, knowing that the blonde finds this such a turn on. Words that are barely coherent but clearly understood by Bernie, mumbles of ‘Ahhh, so good’, ‘more Bernie’, ‘I need you, oh, do I need you’, ‘only you’, ‘no-one has made me feel this way before ever’ and ‘all for you and nobody else’.

Bernie somehow becomes aware of the sound of the shower and while undressing them, she had started to move them both in that direction, until suddenly they are stepping under the droplets and she lets out a howl as Serena wraps her arms around her and grabs both of her bum cheeks so hard, forcing her closer into the brunette and their bodies fit together perfectly. 

Uttering into her ear, Serena commands, ‘Speak to me Major, now’ and the floodgates open as the blonde begins her worship of this body in her arms. Declarations of how she has missed her beautiful smile, her gorgeous face, this astounding body, these magnificent breasts, as she nuzzles between them under the warm water and takes one hard nipple, then the other in between her teeth, running her fingers through her soft brunette hair, then up and down her sides, moving her against the wall and grinding hard into her pelvis, rotating her hips all the while Serena keeps control of those glorious arse cheeks, applying more pressure in relation to her wanton needs. 

Bernie then grabs the back of both the brunettes thighs and lifts her easily, allowing Serena to wrap her legs around the blonde, who places one hand on the tiles behind for support, while the other hand works its way down between her lovers thighs and almost resting her hand on her own leg for support, as her fingers explore the hidden warmth between them both.

‘Oh Serena, you are so wet and hot, is that for me?’

‘ I bet that started in theatre, didn’t it?’

‘ Is that why you ran away?’

‘ Is that why I had to finish that easy closure for you?’

She continued stroking Serena slowly and teasing at her entrance with every question, until the brunette can’t take anymore and she just breaks, shouting out at the top of her lungs, ‘Yes, Goddamnit, now just fuck me please Bernie’ and moves herself to capture the blondes fingers inside of her, her hands grab her lovers shoulders hard and she lifts herself and lowers herself harshly onto Bernie’s fingers, ‘More’ she demands, as another finger is inserted and filling her with ecstasy, head thrown back and at the point of climax, she screams out the words she has been holding in for days.

‘Bernie, I love you, oh my god I love you’, then collapses totally exhausted into the blondes arms and wishing the ground would open up and drag her down, her embarrassment all too evident to Bernie, who asks one question, very quietly and gently, ‘really?’.

Serena just nods and Bernie quickly turns off the shower, and carefully carries her out of the bathroom, still wrapped around her and gently lowers them both down onto the bed. Scarcely able to breathe, the brunette just lays there staring into those hazel eyes that refuse to break contact with her own brown eyes, keep looking as the owner travels down her body and kisses between her legs, then with a massive grin, BErnie licks her lips and licks deeply into Serena, groaning at her taste and the wetness she finds there, the sense of belonging right where she is, she realises she never wants to be anywhere else and she sucks the brunettes clit deeply into her mouth and as her lover climaxes, she releases her and finally feels able to declare her own feelings out loud. 

‘I love you too Serena, Oh my darling, how I love you, from the moment I first laid eyes on you’, then they both collapsed together, completely exhausted in post coital bliss.

‘You love me?’ Bernie asks, still unsure this woman could love her. 

‘I do and you love me?’ Serena nervously checked. ‘I loved you that moment when I saw you sat on the rocks, smoking and looking out to sea.’

‘I loved you when I walked out of my office and first set eyes on you, if you didn’t notice.’

‘Ha, oh yes, when you ran away from me.’

‘I’ve never been very good with feelings, ask my ex-husband, no don’t.’

They both nodded off, content and so happy with their mutual declarations, Bernie finally slept without nightmares and woke before Serena, but was quite happy to just lie there with her woman wrapped in her arms and overwhelming feelings of love towards her. She daydreamed about having this beautiful woman in her life forever and was not going to let her slip away, no matter what should happen.

They only had a few weeks left, then Serena was going back to Holby City and she would be retired and have to find something to do and a place to settle, but she was damn sure she wanted to be with this woman forever. Her musings were interrupted by wriggling in her arms and a sleepy voice asking whether she had finished staring. 

‘Never’ was her answer, ‘I will never tire of looking at you Serena, if you don’t remember me saying recently, I love you more than words can say.’

‘Oh, I remember darling, I love you too and honestly thought you had run away from me, I was so scared, until Colonel Ashley spoke to me, but not before I’d made a complete idiot of myself with panic.’

‘I should be the one to apologise, I behaved appallingly before I left, I had a strop to the Colonel and basically demanded to be sent away, not from you oh my god, don’t think that I would ever wish to be away from you, but away from all the hype of the viral video. You know I hate attention and limelight, I needed to compose myself and i find there is nothing better than work to sort me out. I was operating on an important official which was actually top secret, so had to leave immediately and i was not permitted to take my mobile since it could be used to track and locate me. But the time away from you, despite being so short, was harder than all the months i spent away from Marcus, hands down. I never, ever want to be away from you, ever again. I behaved rubbish and i’m sorry.’

‘Oh, Bernie, that’s the most words I have ever heard from you in one go’ and Serena’s tinkling laugh relaxed them both. 

They began talking and it wasn’t until they heard noise outside did they realise they had been talking all morning and part of the afternoon, Serena also brought up the subject of Bernie’s retirement from active duty coming up shortly, plus her own imminent return back to the UK, their eyes growing dim with the thought of not seeing each other again.

The brunette informed her she had no intention of ever letting her go, not now she had found her, she was in total belief that they were soulmates and Bernie needed to speak to Henrik Hansen and listen seriously to his ideas and proposals, then she admitted it was mainly her own ideas and proposals, making Bernie’s ears all the more attentive.

Serena was due a call with Henrik later today and she wanted Bernie to be there, involved in the discussions. The blonde could barely contain her excitement that this woman loved her so much, she was already planning how they were going to stay together once they left Egypt.

Serena laid out her plans and Henrik’s by the way, she felt she had to reiterate that point so Bernie was aware it wasn’t just her trying to obtain the Major’s trauma skills, she also reinforced that millions of pounds of funding had been given to Holby City Hospital for a Trauma Unit and Training Academy that funds at least the next 10-15 years, with the added proviso that it is the two surgeons in the YouTube video that establish and run the project.

The funders already thought this was agreed, so it was now her and Henrik’s job to persuade Major Wolfe to co-lead AAU with Ms. Serena Campbell and to be the Head Consultant and Trainer of the new Trauma Facility at Holby City. Bernie would have full authority and have no insecurities of the funding being syphoned away to any other areas of the hospital. Serena would deal with all the politics of the hospital, if that was what Bernie desired. The blondes eyes lit up at the word desired and Serena hit her arm and told her to behave herself. However, she would be required to learn and undertake NHS paperwork.

At this Bernie let out a massive groan and held her head in her hands, covered her face and shook violently, Serena panicked slightly, fearful that she was going to be turned down, but then the blonde lifted her face out of her hands and she could see her eyes sparkling brightly and the massive grin covering her face.

‘If it means I get to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you, Serena Campbell, then i’m more than prepared to learn to do the dreaded paperwork’ and with that comment their future together seemed sorted, well Hansen permitting but that didn’t seem to phase Serena, since he had been angling since before she had arrived in Egypt about Major Wolfe joining them, he should be ecstatic, if at all Henrik Hansen ever got ecstatic in his life.

‘When is his Skype call due?’ Bernie asks, while snuggling into Serena’s neck and inhaling her unique scent to relax. She smells of home and comfort causing the blonde to hum into her ear.

‘Around 1700 hours Egyptian time Major, why, someplace else you have to be?’

‘If you must know, yes, I need to speak to Colonel Ashley and complete some of my military duties, so I have a couple of hours before we need to speak to Holby. Therefore, if you don’t mind I will see you very soon my sweetheart.’

Serena lay back on her bed, they had wasted a lot of the day in bed since she had fled here just after 1000 hrs she thought looking at her clock noticing how the time had flown while enjoying herself, when she could force her eyes away from the naked blonde dressing in front of her, slowly seductively and not wanting to miss a thing of this performance being done for her sole benefit.

She moaned uncontrollably when Bernie licks her index finger and touches it to her bare backside while letting out a hissing sound accompanied by her honking laughter. They were like two teenagers, until Serena actually manages to get around to viewing her clock, noticing it was 1330 hrs and she had an operation scheduled for 1400 hrs. She also noticed how easily she was adapting to the military times.

Bernie having finished dressing in her camouflage uniform, bent down and planted a kiss to Serena’s lips before rushing off to complete her errands.

Bernie ran to the Colonel’s office to update him on her visit to the North sinai MFO Base, then she discussed the offer she had just received from Serena and Holby, knowing he would give her an honest answer with no pussyfooting around. He also mentioned Serena’s behaviour while the blonde had been away, he noticed and mentioned that she had been frightened at the thought of Bernie not returning to the base.

He smiled when he stated ‘I think you’ve found a good one there Wolfe’, as Bernie raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips he responded ‘Oh don’t you dare look at me like that, everyone can see how you two are around each other and if you haven’t spoken about it with her then you damn well need to. she loves you Major, so what are you going to do about it?’


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My God woman, for someone so clever you can be quite dim when it comes to personal matters can’t you Major?’
> 
> Angsty chapter

Chapter 21

‘Well, firstly I would like to leave the base right now in order to purchase something urgently Sir. Secondly, I need her to be put down as my next of kin details, since I forgot to remove Marcus Dunn off my records, I certainly don’t want him contacted should anything untoward happen to me.’

‘Done, but it sounds like there is a third item, out with it Wolfe?’

‘I am going to propose later and would like permission for us to share accommodation if she accepts, I know I can’t get married as my divorce isn’t finalised yet.’

‘If I may interrupt Major, I can chase the progress of that for you, but did you know your friends the local Bedouins can perform a ceremony for you that only lasts a year, a betrothal ceremony, as long as you are happy with that for now? I can make arrangements for that to happen soon if you would like Major Wolfe, how about tomorrow then Bernie?’ the last said with a friendly grin for his subordinate and friend.

Bernie just sat there with her mouth open, stunned that they were both so transparent and said so to the Colonel.

‘Love like that Wolfe can’t be hidden, no matter how hard you try. It radiates from both of you, i’d have thought that YouTube video would have proved that to you, read the comments woman, everyone can see it apart from you, because I think even Serena noticed it, I certainly know Henrik Hansen saw it immediately. My God woman, for someone so clever you can be quite dim when it comes to personal matters can’t you Major?’ he chuckled at his own humour, then said ‘Now go. Go and get your woman Major Wolfe.’

‘Yes sir, Colonel, sir’, and she ran from his office as fast as her lengthy, slim legs would take her over to her Jeep, then she drove to a jewellers in Sharm El Shiekh to purchase a ring she had seen some time ago and had personally fallen in love with it, so she wanted it for the woman she loved and wished to spend her life with.

Serena was somewhat preoccupied with surgery while all of this was going on, but the whole of the medical team understood things were suddenly very different by her relaxed demeanour and the return of her total professional composure. Instead of the surly Ms. Campbell, the cheerful and bubbly Serena was back, laughing and singing along to the music she normally demanded but had been conspicuous by its recent absence over the past few days.

The operation went perfectly and she was just preparing to leave theatre for her Skype call with Henrik when their staff all shouted as one, ‘Say Hi to Bernie from us all’, Serena flushed bright pink but always being one to hold her own with anyone she replied, ‘Oh, I’ll be sure to do so, from each and every one of you at least once’ then she left with her head held high and her hips swaying like hell and her bright tinkling laughter remaining in their ears long after she had gone from view.

By the time Serena had made it to their office Bernie was already there with a grin a mile wide plastered on her thin lips. 

‘Someone looks like the cat who’s gotten the cream, Major Wolfe.’

‘Well, I might just have, at that’ came the cryptic reply, then before the brunette could ask any further questions their computer made the call to say ‘Henrik Hansen calling.’

‘Good evening Henrik, both Campbell and Wolfe present and correct Sir’ the two women giggling like schoolgirls, while Hansen made his usual dry response of ‘QUITE’.

‘So how are things proceeding in Egypt ladies?’

‘Not too much change since last we spoke Henrik’ Serena informed him.

‘So you still wish to come home immediately then do you Ms. Campbell?’ he asked without any preamble.

Bernie looks at Serena crestfallen, but the brunette just whispered she would explain to her later.

‘No Henrik, crossed-wires i’m afraid, but we won’t be too long in coming home,’ both smirk at each other with the innuendo in those words. However, Hansen only picks up on the mention of ‘we’, if he understood otherwise he completely ignored it.

‘We?’

‘Yes, WE. We have discussed matters appertaining to YouTube and the offers flooding in and WE have agreed with some caveats of Major Wolfe’s role. If you can send her the paperwork for us to review, I am certain we can come to some mutually agreeable arrangement prior to us leaving at the end of the month.’

‘I will make the necessary arrangements to do so immediately. If that is all Ms. Campbell, Major Wolfe, I look forward to future discussions’ and with that the Skype call terminated.

The two women sat in their respective chairs and discussed how Henrik had reacted and also what he meant by Serena wanting to come home immediately. she explained to Bernie how she had felt deserted and abandoned when she should have been in 7th heaven over the positive global reaction to their joint skills and professional compatibility, let alone their undeniable sexual chemistry.

The blonde explained it was an emergency, but then she actually opened up and was totally honest that she had requested to be sent away, she had needed to clear her head, her thoughts were so confused and if she had remained then her temper and annoyance may have harmed their fledgling relationship so much there may have been no recovering, but she had almost done that by fleeing and she did not want to lose Serena, ever.

Initially Serena couldn’t understand Bernie’s reluctance to acknowledge praise for her work, but then she realises, she herself revels in socialising, networking and accepting the glories of all her hard work during her lifetime of fighting the misogynistic old boys network.

Bernie however, is a globally recognised Trauma surgeon who has spent most of her adult life on the frontline, closeted away from the wider world in general and is not used to accepting the praise and accolades Serena knows she deserves and has earned, constantly putting her life on the line and others lives above her own. She was one selfless, brave, superb woman and an astonishingly creative Surgeon and Serena wanted her to have all the honours she felt she was worthy of, and to do it all by her side, forever. 

Serena then realised she never, ever wanted to be away from Bernie, ever again.

Bernie saw the emotion cross the brunette’s face, it was one she rarely sees on anyone, but thinks she has it written on her own face too since Serena is looking at her with sort of hero-worship. Bernie finally straightens her shoulders, takes a deep breath and looks so intensely into Serena’s eyes that they both gasp out loud and reach for each others hands.

Bernie stammers out, ‘Serena?’

The pause is so long Serena gets frustrated and raises her eyebrow, answering ‘Yes Bernie?’

‘Would ……. you, would you please wear this?’ and she retrieves a small purple velvet box from her pocket and holds it out to Serena, slowly opening it for the brunette to see.

Serena’s eyes fall on the most beautiful white gold and diamond eternity band, nestled in the velvet, she just stares and lifts her shocked brown eyes to look into Bernie’s desperately pleading hazel eyes.

The blonde stammers out, ‘I know we haven’t known each other very long but I never want to be without you. It’s an eternity ring to show you and everyone else that I wish to pledge myself to you for all eternity, Serena you are my soulmate, my other half and I don’t feel whole without you. I never felt this way with Marcus and was always desperate to go on assignments and tours, but with you Serena, I can’t wait to leave the army to be with you every day for the rest of my life. You don’t make me feel awkward but whole, not frigid and cold but warm, loved and sexy. I love you Serena, if you’ll have me?’

‘Oh Bernie, it’s so exquisite and beautiful, just like you and I couldn’t think of anyone else i’d wish to spend the remainder of my days with. Of course i’d be honoured to wear your ring. I accept whatever it is you are offering me darling. I love you Bernie, so, so much.’

With that Bernie slips the ring onto Serena’s left hand and grins from ear to ear as the brunette holds her hand out and just stands there admiring her, what, what was this?


	22. Engaged???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they engaged? Has Bernie proposed - of course she has, who wouldn't. Has Serena accepted - again of course she has, who wouldn't.  
> Have they moved in together?
> 
> At least this is NSFW again - I seem to be able to at least write that stuff

Chapter 22

Bernie notices the fleeting look cross Serena’s face for a second and just nods, ‘You will marry me when I am able to won’t you?’

The blonde looks so vulnerable and insecure, Serena threw her arms around Bernie’s neck and whispered in her ear, ‘of course I will, I love you and I love my ring darling, but why now?’

‘Well, No.1 - I couldn’t wait to make you all mine and No.2 - if we are betrothed as the army call it, we get married quarters for the remainder of our time here and No.3 - the Colonel and our Bedouin friends wish to hold a betrothal ceremony for us as a gift before we leave the Country.’

‘Oh, had it all planned out didn’t you Major Wolfe?’ Serena drawls.

‘No, but I hoped. I’ve never hoped so hard in my life,’ and she walked over to lock their office door, close the blinds and pulled her now fiancee onto the sofa against the wall and they began to make out like teenagers. 

After a short time of acting like kids, they straightened up their clothes and got ready to leave their office, Bernie wanted to go and see the Colonel and Serena told her she just wanted to pop to the bay to sort out the Hotel, then she would be back.

They agreed to meet up in a few hours for an evening meal and celebratory drinks, both women felt like they were walking on air.

Just as Bernie reached to unlock the door, Serena spun her around, put her arm around the blondes slim waist and pulled ‘her’ Major close, giving her such a passionate kiss they were both breathless as she then opened the door, while commenting ‘that should get me through at least the next 2 hours without you’ and off she went, swinging those hips that transfixed Bernie to the spot with arousal.

The Major just stood there thinking to herself, how the hell did I get so bloody lucky, then she marched off to see the Colonel with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face that anyone on base had ever seen from her. Anyone who saw her knew that Major Wolfe was not just on cloud 9 but Cloud 20 and they were happy for her.

Serena in the meantime had grabbed a driver to firstly take her to her Hotel in Na’ama Bay so she could arrange to have her room available for the weekend, she also arranged a special meal having the balcony all to themselves. When they discovered she wanted to celebrate and spoil Major Wolfe they couldn’t do enough for her.

Next she had the driver take her from Na’ama Bay just a few miles down the road to sharm El Sheikh and visit the jewellers where Bernie had bought her ring from. Knowing the blonde had loved the ring she herself now wore, she was determined to purchase something just as exquisite and also unique, just like her fabulous fiancee.

After looking through most of their stock and finding nothing of note, they brought out their last tray and immediately one ring jumped out at her, ‘That’s the one’.

It was a white gold band with flawless diamonds embedded around the whole circumference of the ring, nothing protruding to catch while working, but she also bought a chain for it to be threaded on, for when Bernie was operating, so it was always on her person. Then she purchased another chain for herself and her ring to be placed on.

It was gift wrapped and she spent the whole journey back to the base humming to herself and planning how she was going to keep all this excitement in until the weekend, which was only tomorrow. She could barely contain her excitement. 

Meanwhile Major Wolfe had gone to see her Colonel ro pass on their good news and to advise him of her decision to join the NHS once this tour of duty finishes and she finally retires from military life. However, there was the added possibility of her and Serena offering their training services at Holby Hospital to HM forces, of course.

‘Oh and by the way Sir, we are now engaged.’

‘Bloody good show Wolfe, proud of you finally doing this Major, as a gift and a surprise both of your personal belongings have already been moved to the family quarters at my orders, and there are some gifts off myself and your colleagues laid out ready for you. So grab your lovely fiancee and go and enjoy the evening together, then tomorrow we will be going into the desert for dancing and celebrations.’

Bernie left the Colonel’s office and was contemplating how much her life had changed in such a short time, and it was all down to the vision of loveliness gliding towards her in this bright afternoon sunshine. Beaming from ear to ear she stopped in her tracks and watched Serena glowing with love and happiness and vowed to herself that she would do everything within her power to make sure that smile never left that face while she still had breath in her body.

Walking over to intercept the brunette, Bernie slipped her hand into her lovers and gently pulled her along as she guided both of them to their new, temporary accommodation.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Serena had the blonde pinned to the wall, thigh pushing hard between her legs to keep her in place, devouring her mouth, tongue, jaw, throat, then her mouth again, their tongues duelling like the finest swordsmen teasing their opponents until one finally has the position of dominance and boy was Serena determined to remain dominant for the christening of their new living quarters.

Her thoughts remained totally in her panties after the excitement of today and her only concern was all the different ways she was going to take Major Bloody Wolfe (giggling to herself over this new term of endearment) in and out of that flipping uniform.

The thought made her groan into Bernie’s mouth and she felt the shudder travel through the blonde knowing they were both soaking wet with arousal and need, so her hands moved like lightning over the body she had pinned underneath her.

Totally oblivious to the assortment of gifts on the side table, Serena began to peel off Bernie’s uniform while wearing the blonde’s cap and her naughtiest grin ever. Murmuring dirtily into the blondes shell-like, all the things she is going to do once they are home in the UK and she can purchase some goodies for them to experiment with and cross some things off their private lists. Bernie groans at the thought and begins to tremble at the ideas of what they could do in the privacy of, well anywhere, other than barracks surrounded by hundreds of soldiers.

However, the brunettes seductive voice and skillful hands bring her right over the edge and she grips Serena with all her might, determined never to let her go again, as she shudders to an exhausted finish as they collapse onto the floor.

‘What the hell have you done to me woman?’ Bernie chuckles out, ‘I have never ….. wow, just wow that was something. I love you Serena.’

‘That’s good then, because this would have been an utter waste of my money otherwise,’ and she produces the small gift wrapped package, she had meant to keep until the weekend but now was the perfect time. She sat back on her heels as she waited with bated breath for her fiancee to open it.

‘I do hope you like it, because I intend for you to wear this for a very long time.’

As Bernie finished unwrapping and opening the small box, she stopped to look into Serena’s eyes and gave a shy, loving smile before carefully opening it to see what the beauty in front of her had chosen for her to wear as a token of her love.

It was breathtakingly exquisite, just like her partner, and she loved it. Understated and elegant but unique and flawless, the brunette then showed her their matching chains to wear the rings from when they were operating and needed their hands bare to work in their surgical gloves.

She leant across and took a gentle grip of her fiancee’s cleft chin and gently placed a kiss to her lips.

‘I love it Serena, thank you.’

They leant forward and rested their foreheads together for a time while reminiscing over the past few weeks, wondering how much both of their lives have changed for the better, just by meeting that one right person.

The spell surrounding them broke and they saw all the gifts left on the table from colleagues. Knowing what soldiers were like Bernie cringed at the thought of what might be hidden inside some of those packages and how the hell did they find out so quickly? Colonel Bloody Ashley you sod, she thought to herself, but seeing the delight spread over Serena’s face she forgot all about being annoyed at him.

Numerous bottles of wine for Serena, Bernie’s favourite Whiskey, books so intimate even Bernie turned Beetroot red but Serena just smirked and raised her eyebrows with delight, never one to be embarrassed by sex or anything to do with sex, remembering that her oldest friendship was with Sian Kors QC, Cougar extraordinaire and who was totally unaware of this relationship. Serena mused to Bernie that she would have to call and tell her, that would be exquisite torture for Serena, thankfully the woman wouldn’t be able to see her face when she tells her, that’s an added bonus for sure. There were some Egyptian oils in dainty, colourful, ornate bottles, hotel vouchers and some beautifully matching silk caftans.

Both women were quite overwhelmed by the generosity of their colleagues with such short notice of their engagement. They didn’t even bother going for food that night, so wrapped up in idolising each other and opening a bottle of wine, they spent the remainder of the evening celebrating alone.


	23. Sian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sian Kors  
> Seduction  
> NSFW once again

Chapter 23

As they walked into the mess for breakfast the following morning, they received cheers, claps and congratulations. Both women flushed pink with embarrassment but accepted the good wishes with grace and Serena showering everyone with ‘Thank you Darlings’ before Bernie pulled her away, grabbing their food and coffee and heading directly to their office to get away from the limelight. 

‘Any regrets Ms. Campbell?’ Bernie purred seductively into Serena’s ear.

‘None at all, Major Wolfe, none at all.’

They sat in their respective chairs, sipping their strong and hot coffees, nibbling on their pastries and looking adoringly into each other’s eyes, discussing todays allotted training and workloads, noting the Colonel had everyone down for an early finish, so they could all go to the celebration in the desert.

The whole day flew by on a high with laughter and absolutely no complications at all, Serena even had time to take a picture of their ringed hands and sent it to Sian with a cryptic message, I’ll call you later sweetie. 

Once Serena had finished for the day she turned her phone back on, only to read a text message from Sian Kors reading ‘Serena Ballerina, what have you done?’, she giggled at this, because Sian always had the ability to still make her feel 15 years old. When the Head Girl formed a friendship with the schools Head Tramp, who knew they’d still be friends this far down the line, with one a Consultant Surgeon and the other a QC Barrister.

Serena showed Bernie the messages and said she had to go and make a call to her, then she wanted to get ready and changed for later this evening.

Bernie just nodded and said ‘toodle-oo for now, until later darling,’ then placed a chaste kiss on the tip of the brunette’s nose and wandered off preening like a peacock, while whistling out of tune, of course, but who cared.

Back at their rooms, Serena changed into something comfortable, opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass, then lay on the bed preparing herself for this conversation with her closest and longest friend. Finding sian’s name and staring at the details, she pressed the call button, held her breath and waited for the interrogation to commence.

‘Serena daaaaahling, how the devil are you?’

‘Very well Sian, thank you.’

‘Come on then spill. What’s that picture about? Have you met someone? You have haven’t you? Who is he? Is he rich? Is he Egyptian? Whirlwind romance? Holiday shag? How are they in the sack? Come on spill the gossip.’

‘Well, if you’d let me get a word in edgewise, i’d happily explain to you darling,’ Serena says as she takes a large sip of her wine and commences to tell the tale, only naming Bernie, bot giving her full name or the use of her gender.

‘So Bernie hmmm, is that short for Bernard? Serena, I can’t picture you with a Bernard, sweetie.’ Sian laughs loud at her own wit.

‘Sian darling, they have just taught me to scuba dive, I met them on my first day here and we’ve been working together on a daily basis since.’ 

‘So, this is a proper love thing the ‘Rena?’ How wonderful for you, especially after that drunken wanker Edward, I’m absolutely delighted for you. When do I get to meet him?’

‘Now there’s the crux of the matter Sian, it’s not a ‘he’,’ but before Serena can finish there is the biggest scream of delight down the phone line, then it goes dead.

Serena looks at her phone in shock and wonders what could possibly have happened to Sian, however, before calling her back she located the YouTube video and tags Sian into it, so she can see then interacting.

Her phone rings via Messenger video call which she quickly accepts and looks into the sparkling eyes of her amazed friend, she has never seen Sian look so excited.

‘Oh my darling, I just had to see your face. Are you happy? You look wonderful, what’s she like? I’m paying the video now. It’s a delight to see the way you both look at each other. When are you coming home? I have so many questions.’

‘Sian, Sian darling, I have never seen you this happy and excited, even after your fifth husband.’

They both laughed together and carry on a very intimate conversation that only Sian Kors could ever get Serena Campbell to disclose. They carried on for another 30 minutes about their presents, the intimate book they received, Serena showing pictures from the book and both giggling like schoolgirls. Sian mentioning that gave her an idea for gifts for them once they returned. 

Finally the brunette explains she has to get ready to go out this evening, she was being picked up in an hour and needed to get presentable to visit the Bedouins again, then Sian chimes in before she hangs up ‘and fuckable for the Major, by Serena Ballerina, see you in a few weeks’, then the line was dead and Serena was left staring at the screen like a floundering fish with her mouth opening and closing at Sians audacity. 

Sian Kors always knew how to make an entrance and a spectacular exit, Serena chuckled to herself. 

Meanwhile Bernie had gone over to the quartermaster to get her No.1’s out of storage, ensuring they were all perfect and ready for tonight. She took them back to her old room to get ready, she wanted to totally surprise Serena tonight, hence the Colonel was driving her later and Walkley was collecting Serena to ensure they didn’t see each other until later.

She sat on the edge of the bed polishing her boots and belt buckle until she could see her face in them, the ironing board was up and ready to press and starch her white shirt, nail clippers and an emery board on hand to give herself a manicure or sort her short nails out, anything to pass the time and keep her mind thoroughly occupied until it was time to leave for the desert.

Serena showered, shaved, trimmed and primped herself to the maximum, make-up done to perfection and after her talk with Sian she was so pumped up and on fire, no fucking horny was more to the point. All she wanted to do was to grab Berenice Bloody Wolfe and have her every which way she could, or as Sian was want to say, ‘Fuck her six ways from Sunday.’

She picked up her mobile phone and text Bernie, the message was almost pornographic in nature, almost just not quite, only enough for the blonde to know exactly what she was in for later and how wet Serena was right now.

The brunette was just so thankful she hadn’t put her underwear on, or she would need to change immediately, she even considered ‘self-help’ to relieve the frustration so she could make it through tonight. But she decides to find out what Bernie was up to for the next 30 minutes, because she definitely wasn’t going to manage this frustration until this evening. Picking up her phone she texts, ‘I NEED YOU NOW, bring The Major immediately. I’m waiting, toy in hand.’

Bernie’s phone beeped, she must be finished talking to Sian then, until she reads the urgent missive and can’t get to their new room quick enough. She ran in shorts and vest until she reached the room and found the door slightly ajar, not waiting a second longer, it was her room too after all. She entered and automatically closed and locked the door behind her, ensuring there would be no interruptions.

‘Eager aren’t you?’ she hears purred at her in that velvety seductive voice she has come to adore, it also makes her legs turn to jelly, but her breath is stolen with the sight laid out before her.

Reclining on their bed, Serena is naked apart from stockings and suspenders she is moving her purple silicone vibrator over her nipples, then running it seductively down her stomach to rest at the mound of dark hair in the apex of her thighs, dark and glistening in the light coming through the corner of the blinds.

‘Don’t just stand there Wolfe, we don’t have long and funnily enough I’m gagging for a quickie before we go.’

She didn’t have to say another word as Bernie fell to her knees at the bottom of the bed, grabbed Serena’s stocking clad ankles and pulled her so quickly down the bed towards her that her sex planted itself straight onto her lovers face. 

She screamed out with joy at Bernie’s groans of delight vibrated right through her core. Her full bodied shudder only made Bernie laugh all the more and suck her clit hard into her mouth, rolling it between her tongue and teeth, feeling it pulsate and swell with lust.

Those hazel eyes full of sexual desire and mirth stared up at her from between her thighs, as she sucked in time with the pulse beneath the skin. Serena stared deeply down into Bernie’s teasing eyes and tried to control the squirming she knew her lover was attempting to make her do, her eyes told the blonde this wasn’t about to happen.

Bernie seemed to take this as a challenge and pushed 2 fingers deeply into her, curling the tips to reach ‘that’ spot, slowly drawing them out then forcefully pushing deep again, she continued this rhythm and began lapping with her tongue, circling Serena’s engorged clit then back to licking, there were so many different feelings all done at a slow and deliberate pace meant to tantalise her.

The brunette knew she was being teased, but they didn’t have time for a long drawn out session and Bernie knew that. Bernie reached for Serena’s hand, the one that still held the gently vibrating dildo, she pressed the button on the side causing it to get to full speed, then guided it to the swollen bundle of nerves as she removed her mouth and started to quicken the pace of her fingers, Serena definitely started squirming then, especially as Bernie inserted a third finger and totally filled her.

Since Serena held the purple vibrator in place, Bernie had a hand free and reached up to take one of those sensitive pink buds between thumb and forefinger, squeezed then rubbed the pad of her thumb over it. All these different sensations occurring at once hit Serena and her orgasm exploded throughout her body so violently she clamped Bernie’s fingers in a vice like grip, as she screamed out her name and then collapsed back onto the bed panting.

Bernie stood up carefully due to her grumbling knees, removed her fingers then lifted them to her mouth, but before she could do anything the brunette had grabbed her hand and those digits were being sucked one at a time, Serena delighted in the taste of herself on her lovers hand and Bernie groaned at the loss of her treat and the sensations of that hot mouth sucking and replacing the heat from down below, her legs almost buckled beneath her as she was pulled down to straddle Serena’s thighs.

With legs slightly forced apart, Serena knew it wouldn’t take a lot since Bernie was soaking wet and from the feel of her swollen lips she was so close to coming. Serena placed the back of her hand on her thighs and her fingers pointing upwards from the middle of her legs, then gently lowered Bernie down onto them, wrapping one arm around her waist she began to rock the blonde who commenced to get a bloody good fucking.

Bernie kissed the brunette who once again tasted herself on her fiancee’s lips and had the tang spread throughout her mouth by Bernie’s powerful tongue. The blonde could sense Serena was peaking again, so reached down to rub her nub and they both came together in exquisite torture, screaming each other’s names into the air and collapsing onto each others shoulders in exhaustion.

Serena mutters close to Bernie’s ear, ‘that was delightful, should tide me over until later, thank you darling, now I must make myself presentable, toodle-oo off you go now’ and just as the blonde is about to close the door behind her she hears ‘I bloody love you Major Wolfe.’

Bernie struts back to her old room to get ready, it crosses her mind that she has been preening and strutting one hell of a lot lately and the smile that crossed her lips was so wide it literally made her whole face hurt as she felt like she was floating above the ground.


	24. Partying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time  
> Omg finally one that’s SFW lmgao

Chapter 24

Bernie jumps back into the shower as soon as she got back into her room, she then proceeds to dress in her No.1’s. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Serena’s face once she sees what Bernie was wearing. She looked absolutely fabulous, even if she did say so herself. She was all suited and booted ready for the Colonel as soon as he rapped on her door.

Serena carefully showered with cool water from her shoulders down, no steam to ruin her carefully coiffed hair and none to smudge her perfectly fixed makeup, but just enough warmth to wash the gorgeous smell of Bernie and sex off her body.

She had dressed for the evening in a beautiful royal blue off the shoulder cocktail dress, matching stiletto heeled shoes and a cashmere wrap around her shoulders, humming contentedly now her sexual frustration had been sated, and just as she was checking herself out in the mirror Walkley knocked on the door to take her off for the evening.

Truth be told she was quite excited to see Mo and his family again and she was sure to enjoy this evening more than the last time they visited, when she and Bernie had barely spoken and their relationship was new and fragile.

When the Colonel pulled up at the Bedouin Camp, there were two elaborately decorated tents erected, one on either side of the huge pit fire currently blazing skyward to the heavens, lighting up the surrounding area. At the far end was the seating, comprising of huge cushions, low tables, shisha pipes and numerous jugs of wine.

Looking around the area Bernie noticed soldiers from the base, medical staff, those on secondment and then she spies Akram and Amani, she couldn’t have wished for more. She was getting to celebrate Serena with all her friends and colleagues from Egypt. She had no regrets about those from the UK not being here, they wouldn’t have come anyway, nor would they have been happy for them apart from Sian, so better they weren’t here to spoil their engagement and ruin their current blissful state of happiness. 

Headlights were spied heading in their direction so Bernie was herded into her allocated tent along with the soldiers and Akram. The remainder of the medical staff and Amani would take Serena to the other tent before the party and ceremony commenced. Bernie hadn’t been this excited since getting her first glimpse of her children’s faces all those years ago.

Odd she thinks, she hasn’t truly felt happy nor loved since then, hence burying herself into her two chosen careers; medicine and the military. Loving the regimented discipline of both, until now that is, because now all she wants to do is spend every minute of every day touching and caring for Serena Wendy Campbell. 

Serena squeals with joy at the sight laid out before her as Walkley drives them into the camp. Her sparkling brown eyes attempting to take in everything at once, her hands are clapping excitedly, feet stomping on the floor of the car, Walkley laughed out loud as her excitement was contagious, if she wasn’t in the car the soldier could picture the brunette jumping from foot to foot like a toddler all excited on Christmas morning, which in a way she was.

‘You ok Serena, sorry Ms. Campbell?’

‘I’m absolutely fine thank you and yes, it is Serena ok.’

‘Yes Ma’am, thank you Ma’am.’

Serena just shook her head, exasperated that soldiers just cannot seem to let their hair down while in uniform, except in private she thinks as an afterthought, then pictures Bernie definitely letting her hair down right between her thighs and on her fingers earlier. A deep warmth suffusing her at the thought. Then she spies Amani and her current work colleagues and manages to push down her lustful urges, for now anyway.

Bloody hell, she’s like a hormonal fiend, maybe she does have more things in common with Sian Kors than she thought possible. 

Amani comes over, takes hold of her hand gently then leads her over to the tent allocated as hers. Inside it is laid out beautifully with foods, drinks, music and colleagues ready to celebrate with her and Bernie.

Bernie was so nervous she had chugged down at least 2 double whiskeys and a bottle of Desperado in the short time it had taken for Serena’s car to arrive and the brunette to enter her own tent. She thought it was nervousness or terror but immediately realised it was relief and joy plus because she was a total introvert and wanted to enjoy this celebration, so decided it was time to loosen up and let her hair down, she knew Serena would be enjoying wine in the tent opposite without a second thought.

She asked for another double whiskey, she was going to take this one slowly, so she sipped and rolled it around her mouth, savouring the slight tang before gently swallowing and closing her eyes as she followed the path of the warmth as it travelled down her throat, then languidly ran her tongue over her lips to savour the exquisite taste. Boy that was delicious, just as she was taking another sip she heard the drums and flutes commence playing outside and knew the celebrations were beginning.

Akram comes over, puts his hand on his friends shoulder and lets her know it’s time to get ready, so she knocks back the remainder of the whiskey in one and wipes her hand across her mouth, taking a deep breath and steeling herself for the next chapter of her life.

Who’d have thought two and a half months ago, that her life would change so drastically and she would actually be looking forward to a life of domesticity with her soul mate. During her musings the soldiers had all left the tent, leaving her alone with Akram, who kissed her cheek and looked at her with a hint of sadness. She knew he loved her and had wished for something more between them, but she had decided when she first came here that she was done running from herself and wouldn’t hurt or damage any more friendships and they had a mutual love of each other built on respect. It had to be enough if he still wanted her in his life and he fully understood and accepted that.

He was truly happy for her and Serena, as he’d told Amani, he had never seen her look so happy and above all that’s what friends truly want for each other. He nodded, told her to wait until they asked for her and exited the tent, leaving her alone with her nerves. Her head began feeling the effect the 6 whiskeys were having on her, she felt bloody marvellous and invincible in her No.1’s and she was soon going to hold Serena in her arms and that’s all that really mattered.

Meanwhile, Serena was enjoying talking to everyone in her tent, holding court to be more precise and she did it very well especially when she had unlimited Shiraz close at hand.

Amani informed Serena she needed to wait now until they called for her, then she and the others all filed out leaving her alone to finish her drink. She didn’t feel nervous at all, just immensely excited and a little bit tipsy, smiling to herself while twisting her ring around her finger and daydreaming of Bernie. Her Bernie, who she was going to see very soon and her heart swelled with such intense love she was totally amazed at her own feelings.

The silence that fell outside caused both women to get to their feet in their respective tents and walk towards the entrance. As the flaps were pulled back, each woman saw their friends lined up on either side of the path that they were meant to walk down. The sky lit up with fireworks that were being set off and music began to play, signalling that it was time for the celebrations to commence.

Amani signals for Serena to come out of her tent, while at the same time Akram has called to Bernie to leave hers. As Bernie steps outside, all the soldiers lining her path stand to attention and salute her, she salutes them back in recognition, stands ramrod straight and begins the walk that will take her to her destiny and the woman she wishes to spend her life with.

Serena had began to walk down her stretch of the path and immediately stops with her jaw almost hitting the ground as she spies Major Berenice Wolfe, her Major Wolfe, in all her splendid uniformed glory, she had never envisaged beholding such a sight, she’d wondered, dreamed and even wished but the reality was her undoing. 

Her hand flew to her chest and she almost collapsed as the breath was stolen from her lungs.

‘Beautiful, Berenice you look beautiful, what a sight.’

Serena ran the rest of the way along the path and literally threw herself into Bernie’s open arms. Once Serena had taken her fill of staring at Bernie, they held hands tightly and walked the remainder of the way leaning into each other with barely a gap between them until they reached the front. To their joint amazement who should be stood there but Mo, all decked out in his full traditional Bedouin attire. He held their joined hands, wrapped a red thread around them, lifted them high in the air to show everyone they were now joined and so the festivities begun.

It was that simple, betrothal was quick, no speeches, no vows, just agreements between two people in love, hands joining and that was it, but the partying now that was about to last all night.

Drums, flutes and an array of assorted instruments leapt into life while Bernie and Serena led the first dance around the central fire. Women with hand symbols surrounded the dance area, others commenced the typical ullullation the Bedouin are renowned for as the tempo became faster and faster, the drumming became louder and the dancing became an experience of pure joy and dizzying delight.

Serena was light-headed as she was swung around in Bernie’s strong, capable arms, she had never felt such pure adrenalin surge through her being before, it was as if their souls merged and they were as one at this time and place.

Bernie spun around holding her one true love within her solid embrace, she was finally being true to herself and the sensation of holding this woman close to her for the remainder of her life took her breath away and her feelings poured out thanks to the Universe.


	25. Reminiscing and Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women take a breather from their celebrations and chill for a time just reminiscing and relaxing.

Chapter 25

Both women had never felt this sensation of true bliss before, despite both of them having been betrothed and married before. 

Bernie knew for a fact she had not loved Marcus like she should have, he was her dear friend but never more, he gave her two truly beautiful children but had also used them as weapons against her for nearly all of their married life, to control and gain the upper hand, mainly through spite and jealousy of the Army.

Serena knew she didn’t love Edward but she couldn’t, no let’s be correct here, wouldn’t permit herself to go through life with the stigma of being an unmarried mother, her child needed that, her professional standing required her to have that, things were so different back then, so misogynistic and discriminatory. It was ok for men to have bastards everywhere but not for women and especially not professional women in medicine.

Edward Campbell loved his daughter, loved his alcohol more and loved his ego even more than all the others, maintaining his ability to shag his way through most of the nursing staff while thinking Serena was oblivious. 

He was the architect of his own downfall and the downfall of those pathetic nurses who thought his wandering cock would nab them a doctor and better their own prospects. However, Serena Wendy Campbell was the perfect tactician and her MBA from Harvard aided her ‘take it to the grave grudges’ in dealing with Edward ‘piss-head’ Campbell and all those bimbo’s who thought they’d get to replace her. 

She proved that she was the survivor while their loss of promotions and cancelled contracts of employment flowed in and she continued walking with her head held high, that was until she made it home and allowed her walls to collapse. To numb the hurt and humiliation she delved into the depths of a bottle of Shiraz, but had the fortitude not to let it take over her life, as it almost had, until she took a long hard look in the mirror one day and saw that she had almost become exactly what she detested the most in the world.

She had almost become Mrs. Edward Campbell and Ms. Serena Wendy Campbell (McKinnie) had gone, slowly but surely, until she actually did something about it. That was the day she changed the locks and placed his bags on the drive and never looked back.

She had almost succumbed once, due to Elinor’s pleading, but she managed to remain firm and almost lost her daughter too. Just like her father, Elinor attempted to emotionally blackmail her and when that failed to work she stroped about and stormed out, eventually moving in with her father who had always pandered to her whims and spoilt the little madam.

Both women came out of their personal reveries and continued to stare adoringly at each other, knowing with absolute certainty that this was meant to be, they were exactly where they were supposed to be, right here, right now and they continued twirling each other around until exhaustion forced them to stop and seek out rest and sustenance; food, drink and somewhere comfortable to crash out for a short time. 

Looking around they spied their tents at the outskirts of the camp so grabbing a drink from one of the trays being carried around they proceeded to wind their way through the drunken throng of well wishers and entered the one kept empty for their sole use, closing the flap behind them and securing it from the inside so they could rest and have a little alone time.

They slowly made their way over to the pile of cushions laid out for them to recline on, where Serena took off her heels and stretched out her feet and toes that had broken through the bottom of her stockings, exposing her delightful digits to Bernies view.

Bernie reached out and lifted them onto her lap, slowly rubbing and massaging the cramp and stiffness from her dainty toes, rolling the pads of her thumbs up the instep and into the balls of her feet, kneading the tension away.

Serena lay back, sipping her drink and just luxuriating in the sensation of Bernie’s hands and long dexterous fingers on her, moaning as the tightness was carefully eased out of her by hands that had learnt her body so well in such a short amount of time. Closing her eyes Serena hummed in contentment until an unusual feeling came over her, her feet felt warm and oh, she realised what it was, Bernie had her toes in her mouth. She was sucking her toes just like she sucked on her nipples, it was quite an erotic sensation but extremely relaxing and she just lay back on the cushions and enjoyed Bernie’s ministrations.

Starting at the little toe and sucking gently until she had made her way up to the big toe, rolling her tongue around and over it, moving her mouth gently up and down until finally releasing it with a pop, then moving over to do the same on the other foot. 

Bernie had always wanted to experience this but there was no way in hell she had ever wanted to put Marcus’ hairy, clawed toes anywhere near her lips. Now though, she had no such compunction when she held Serena’s beautifully manicured, dainty toes in her hands, they just cried out to be sucked and that’s exactly what Bernie did.

Serena just lay back looking at Bernie through half-lidded eyes, staring at how absolutely stunning she looked in her black and red No.1 uniform that fitted in all the right places on her lithe, muscular frame, those pants hugging her pert buttocks, the red stripe down the leg making her legs look even slimmer and longer, then the short bolero-style jacket fitting in to her slim waist and caressing her small breasts, round and firm despite having given birth to two children. 

The constant regimented lifestyle she had devoted her life to had ensured her body remained in peak physical fitness and Serena thanked any god who may be listening for delivering her this wonderful woman, all wrapped up as a present to worship and adore for the rest of their lives.

‘I bloody love you Bernie.’

‘I bloody love you too Serena.’

They both sighed big breathes out and moved to get up at the same time.

‘Ah well, our public awaits my darling, are you rested enough for now, feet hurting less?’

‘Most definitely Major, let’s party on shall we?’

At that, they held hands, looked tenderly at each other, then swinging their joined arms, proceeded to leave the quiet sanctuary of their tent and resume enjoying the festivities into the small hours of the morning with dancing, drinking and fireworks, until everyone slunk off to their beds to crash out for the night.

Bernie and Serena woke up fully clothed and wrapped around each other, both were hurting like hell, this partying at 50 lark was hell on the body no matter how fit you felt.

Bernie couldn’t wait to get back to the base to get changed and showered and out of her uniform.

Serena was all excited because she had arranged for the both of them to be pampered and spoilt rotten at her hotel for the whole weekend, starting as soon as they got their butts into gear. Clothes had been pre-packed and already delivered to the hotel yesterday, so they would be driven directly there once they departed the tent.

There were massages and pampering sessions booked at the spa, champagne lunch, evening meal and total seclusion in the largest suite she could arrange at such short notice, all without Bernie knowing anything about it. Two whole days of doing nothing before they begin her last week in Egypt before returning to Holby.

Bernie and Serena woke up wrapped around each other, both hurting like hell, this partying at 50 lark was hell on the body no matter how fit you felt.

Bernie couldn’t wait to get back to the base to get changed and showered.

Serena was excited because she’d arranged for them both to be pampered and spoilt rotten at her Hotel all weekend as an engagement treat, starting as soon as they got their tired butts into gear.

Clothes had been pre-packed and delivered to the Hotel yesterday, so they would be taken directly there once they left this tent. There were massages and pampering sessions booked at the spa, a champagne lunch then an evening meal and then total seclusion in the largest suite she could arrange at such short notice, all done without Bernie knowing anything about it.

Two whole days of doing nothing except feast on Major Berenice Wolfe before she begins her last week of her secondment in Egypt and return to Holby City.

As they entered the Suite, Bernie still wearing her military regalia and Serena in her figure hugging evening dress, both women couldn’t wait to get changed and relax.

The jacuzzi bath was spacious enough for the two of them to relax and indulge themselves, it was heated and waiting for them, also a large cafetiere giving off a delicious aroma of freshly made coffee, an assortment of fresh fruit and pastries laid out upon the table. Bernie moved the table over by the jacuzzi and Serena moved all the items within their range so neither had to leave the comfort of the warm bubbles to get to the food for breakfast and freshen up from last night’s activities.

Reclining opposite each other they spent a long time relaxing and just looking at each other adoringly, both in total amazement that they had reached this point in a relationship so fast after vowing to never want this again, but their need to be with each other far surpassed anything they’d ever experienced in their lives before.

Feeling fresh, clean and with full bellies, they dried themselves off and wrapped in luxury towelling robes, they reclined on their balcony until room service called to inform them their appointments at the spa were ready to commence in 5 minutes.

Staying in their robes they made their way downstairs to the double room to share the experience of an aromatherapy massage, reflexology and an Indian Head massage, along with a Champagne lunch of Lobster sandwiches, then strawberries and cream and Lanson Black Label. 

Once this was all finished and they were totally relaxed, they made their way back to their room where they curled up together and slept cuddled in each others arms until the alarm woke them hours later in order for them to get ready for dinner.


	26. Pampered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is once again NSFW.  
> I am posting it early at the request of Cheryl Adams for a birthday present to her.  
> Happy Birthday Cheryl.  
> The girls are having a romantic evening at the Hotel and in the room to celebrate their engagement alone. This chapter was due to end with them crashing out exhausted but someone (Cheryl) wanted passion causing the end of this chapter to change. It also means I’ve had to rewrite a bit and the next chapter is pure utter filth but not posting it until the end of next week, so you’ll have to wait.

Chapter 26

Serena removed her dress from the garment bag and hung it from the door while she did her hair, make-up and donned her underwear, trying to decide which set of her lingerie she wanted to have caress her skin while they were eating downstairs.

She gave Bernie the choice, more as foreplay so she knew what awaited her later when she began to unwrap the brunette later. Her dress was black satin with deep purple edging and piping on the bodice, plus godets inserted into the skirt. 

Bernie ran the underwear sets through her fingers and opted for the deep purple silk combo that set her pulse racing and her core pulsing, Serena didn’t require stockings with her recently acquired tan so Bernie placed the suspender belt back into the clothes bag.

In Bernie’s suit bag there was a figure hugging tuxedo jacket with slim fitting black trousers or she had the option of her uniform again. Bernie was tempted to let Serena choose but she only had to see the lust filled eyes when the brunette looked at the choice to know which outfit she would opt for, so ever the romantic she hung her uniform next to the dress. They looked perfect together and she hardly ever got to wear the tailor-made uniform, let along two days on the trot.

She was also pleased to find another clean, crisp laundered shirt packed for her, she smiled in amazement at Serena’s ability to read her mind, along with her planning and organisational skills at such short notice. They would make the perfect trauma team and she was actually looking forward to getting her teeth into working alongside the brunette, rather than training her.

Serena had informed her that the Hotel knew they were celebrating, but they thought it was for her retirement from the military and their newly planned trauma unit, just to be on the safe side, with only a few more days left the last thing they wanted was to cause any issues and questions from the Egyptian Authorities. 

Bernie was so proud of her partners understanding nature and wrapped her arms around her from behind and nuzzled into her neck while the other woman put the finishing touches to her hair and her make-up before dressing. 

Serena exited the en suite looking so beautiful and radiant Bernie stopped half way through doing her tie. However, Serena just stood there in total amazement at Bernie all ‘suited and booted’ just for her benefit.

Both women whispered simultaneously, ‘you look gorgeous’, then broke out laughing at how in sync their minds were.

Serena picked up her clutch bag as Bernie finished tying up her blonde locks, put on her figure hugging jacket and carefully placed her peaked cap on her head. 

Standing to attention she asked ‘Will this do Ms. Campbell?’

‘Spectacularly Major Wolfe. Spectacularly. Shall we?’ as she moves to open the door.

They exit the lift and walk towards the restaurant, side by side, shoulders and elbows touching lightly. You’d have thought two film stars had entered the foyer, as almost everyone stopped in their tracks with all eyes following the two women, all the way to the Maitre D’ and beyond. Only once they were out of sight was the spell broken, but all eyes in the dining room followed their path over to the reserved balcony. Men and women alike wished they had the pleasure of one or both of these women this evening, but secretly aware they only had eyes for each other.

Conversations only re-commenced once they were out of view, with speculations lasting all evening. They saw the Maitre D’ salute the uniformed woman and understood that this was someone quite special.

They were seated, overlooking Na’ama Bay and watching the sunset on the horizon. An exquisite bottle of Shiraz already opened and breathing, just waiting to be poured, alongside a chilled bottle of Champagne. Candlelight the only illumination and the women relaxed in each others company with blissful silence, listening to the quiet lapping of the waves on the shore.

Raising her glass, Serena toasted, ‘To us and the future.’

Bernie repeated the words, touched glasses and they sipped their drinks contentedly while looking deeply into each other’s eyes.

The meal proceeded to flow by with stunning food, vintage wines and magnificent company, despite flirting outrageously with each other, they remained well behaved due to the location.

Serena had excused herself to visit the ladies room, so Bernie got her mobile out of her pocket and typed a short message, then promptly pressed send. She hoped the recipient received it without too much delay.

Hearing a door open then close behind her, she knew her message had been received, loud and clear by the grin evident on Serena’s face. Approaching the table, the brunette bends down to the blonde’s ear and whisper’s in her deep, husky and aroused voice.

‘Get your beautiful fanny up to the room now Major. I want my dessert now.’

With that she turns and saunters smoothly out of the dining room and over to the lifts.

Trying to act as calmly as she could and pretending not to be running after Serena, she slowly stands, straightens her uniform jacket, smooth's her hair back and places her peaked cap smartly on her head, then walks calmly and ramrod straight out of the room all Major-like. Once again her imposing figure draws eyes and jealous attention to her presence.

Totally oblivious to everything except the gravitational pull towards Serena, Bernie almost walked through the Maitre D’ who had wanted to quickly ask if everything was to their satisfaction as they hadn’t been served their dessert or coffees. He was very nervous concerning the standard of food and service.

Ever the consummate Officer, Bernie became Major Berenice Wolfe and put her best performance of self control in place. She explained that Serena was exhausted from long hours of work and couldn’t keep her eyes open, knowing how the brunette detested lies she hoped this little white one would be forgiven and she would play along if asked.

He very quickly accepted this explanation with immense gratitude and offered to send the dessert and coffees up to the suite along with a complimentary bottle of Shiraz. Bernie was grateful in her acceptance and excused herself to go and check on her colleague and pass on the hotels best wishes.

As she got to the lifts they were all on the higher floors and taking their time coming back down, so not prepared to delay any longer Bernie put her damn long legs to good use and ran, no, bounded like a gazelle up the few flights of stairs to reach the Suite of rooms only minutes after Serena had arrived.

Entering the room, Bernie was slammed against the wall with the full weight of Serena Campbell pressed against her back and her hot lips and teeth attaching themselves to her left ear lobe, simultaneously nipping and sucking, while heavy breathing right into the shell of her delicate ear was turning the blondes knees to jelly.

‘Oh Serena’ she groaned, ‘What are you doing to me woman?’

‘Nothing YET Major, but be assured that’s about to change right now.’

Serena pushed her hips forward into Bernie’s rock solid glut’s and groans herself at the firmness she encounters pressing back at her.

Turning around to face the brunette, Bernie was not too surprised to see the lecherous glint, those brown eyes devouring her from her head to her toes. Just as they both pressed a thigh between each others legs, a loud knock made both women jump until the blonde remembered the room service delivering their desserts and coffee.

Bernie opens the door and slips outside so that Serena can go and make herself more comfortable, she accepts the trolley from the waiter after signing the receipt and rolls it in to the suite for them both to indulge in and enjoy.

By the time Bernie had gone back into the room, Serena was in the bathroom cleansing her face and getting herself out of her gown ready to relax. Bernie placed the food and drink onto the table out on the balcony then went to get into something a little more casual herself. She was sat on a recliner outside smoking a cigarette and drinking her coffee when Serena emerged all clean and sparkly but severely disappointed that Major Wolfe had vanished. Bernie vehemently reassuring her that ‘The Major’ could come out to play anytime she desired.

Sitting side by side, feeding each other sweet tidbits and sipping their coffees, both stifled yawns determined not to let the other see how exhausted they were from the events of the past few days and the relaxing energies from their treatments beginning to kick in.

Bernie rises, holds out her hand out for Serena to take and then slowly she leads her inside where they both cuddle up on the bed, spooning while snuggling into the luxury cotton sheets of their king size bed, both suddenly too tired to do more than that, waiting for their caffeine shots to kick in and wake them up a bit.

They are determined not to waste any of this weekend sleeping, it’s their last full weekend together for a while and boy are they going to make the most of it. 

Bernie wraps her arms around Serena and holds both of her gorgeous, bouncy breasts, resting one in each hand while smirking, her long, slim fingers holding the nipples taut and applying just the right amount of pressure she knows Serena enjoys. Sublimely balanced on that thin line between pleasure and pain or exquisite torture as they have come to call it. 

The brunette lets out a deeply satisfying groan that causes warmth to flood Bernie’s groin and forces her to rub her thighs together to cope with the sensation of pure arousal.

Serena can feel the smirk on Bernie’s lips pressed on her shoulders and notes the other woman squirming behind her, so playfully kicking the blondes shin with her heel, she indignantly asks ‘What the hell are you smirking at Wolfe?’

‘Well, I was just thinking i’m so glad to have rather large, slender hands you know’.

‘Oh and why is that my darling?’ a little doubt and trepidation in her voice.

‘What’s that old adage, more than a handful is a waste’ as she continued to giggle and barely contained one of her glorious honking laughs right next to her ear.

‘Cheeky minx’ says Serena as she reaches behind her and sliding her hand back between Bernie’s legs, cupping her carefully coiffed pussy, kept trim for convenience in this heat and the Army. ‘Oh my God, feel the heat coming off that. Yes my darling you’re so right, more than a handful is a waste I must say’ as she hums her satisfaction of the warm, damp curls fitting neatly between the slight gaps of her fingers. Her middle finger begins to apply some gentle pressure and it smoothly slots carefully into the warm, damp groove she has found and she begins to gently run her finger up and down the full length causing deep groans of pleasure to fall from Bernie’s lips and she pushes forward into Serena’s bum adding force to the brunettes hand. 

Serena feels Bernie rubbing herself back and forth along her finger so adds another alongside for the blonde to get more friction on the swollen labia and clit that is now soaking wet with her arousal.

The blonde is biting down and sucking hard across her scared shoulders leaving bruises and then sweetly kissing away the sting by running her tongue over them, moving up and down her neck then delving deeply into the shell of her ear, her thumbs are smoothing back and forth over each nipple as they pebble up under the sensation. 

Serena pushes herself closer into Bernie and she gently rocks her hips to aid her hands stimulation of Major Wolfe. That thought caused warmth to fill her core and she craved her lovers tender touch, it still surprised her how gentle Bernie was with her, even when she desires differently.

Keeping one hand on the lower breast Bernie uses her top hand and follows the centreline of Serena’s body downwards with the tips of her carefully trimmed nails until she reaches the unkempt, natural covering of the brunettes glorious pussy. Splaying her hand across the width of her pubis she takes great joy in teasing her fingers through the hairs as she usually does on her lovers head. 

Getting more aroused and wetter by the minute due to Serena’s ministrations between her legs and urgently needing more, she mirrors the brunettes actions by pushing her long, slender fingers in between those lips and they both move in tandem as if their two bodies are one.

This is one of the most tender sexual moments they have had together and as enjoyable as it is both love the excitement of passion and wanton lust. They must have had this epiphany together as their actions speed up and their first of many orgasms of the night gently flutters over the others fingers and surprisingly this pushes away the slumber both felt, suddenly it’s like the caffeine has hit and wide awake club here we come.

Bernie whispers into Serena’s ear from behind her, ‘what do you need from me my sweetheart? Please tell me, anything you desire.’

‘Anything?’

‘Yes, anything’

‘Well …….’


	27. Celebrations continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend time alone celebrating their engagement.  
> This is PURE SMUT so definitely NSFW one little bit.
> 
> This story has reached 70,000 words - I am stunned and still plenty more to go.
> 
> Are you still enjoying this story, please let me know.

Chapter 27

‘Well …… firstly, I’d like you to fuck me like you’ve never fucked me before.’

She’d barely finished her request before Bernie had pushed her forward sending her lying sprawled out and face down on the bed, easily lifting her hips with those powerful arms and sliding one of the pillows from above their heads to underneath her pelvis, raising her up to gain a much better angle for easy access. 

Next she pushed a pillow towards Serena so she could get her head comfortable and not suffocate, I certainly don’t want that she thinks to herself, and then she’s placed both of the brunettes hands above her head so she’s stretching up the full length of the bed, giving Bernie an amazing sight to behold.

‘Comfy are we Ms. Campbell?’ Bernie’s voice was harsh and gruff with lust, turning Serena on all the more. The deep breaths she can hear tells her how much Bernie is enjoying this.

‘Yes.’

‘Yes what Ms. Campbell?’

‘Yes Major Wolfe?’ Came the tentative reply, unsure if this is what Bernie expects but willing to play along fully. 

‘Exactly Ms. Campbell, you are about to get well and truly Majored just as you requested’ and the blonde reaches over and places her peaked cap slowly on her head, smiling that wolfish grin to match her lupine name. 

Serena catches the vision of Major Wolfe dressed only in her cap in the wardrobe mirror and moans loudly ‘Oh fuck me.’

Bernie leans close to her ear and in her most authoritative voice states ‘that’s exactly what I intended doing to you and you will not be quiet in your enjoyment or I will stop. Am I clear Ms. Campbell?’ as she runs her hands lovingly down the brunettes sides, feeling her body undulate when she touches the sensitive areas and flinches on the ticklish planes of her body.

‘As crystal Major.’

‘I’m so glad you’re learning Ms. Campbell, now open your legs for me, as wide as you can please.’

Serena obediently parts her legs as far as she can comfortably get them, then Bernie positions herself right between them, getting such a bloody good view of one of her favourite places on Serena’s body that she can see the moisture spread all over her lovers gorgeous, fleshy thighs. 

Fuck me Serena is wet and aroused, these thoughts travel through her mind at the gobsmacking sight, she can smell the distinctive musky aroma from her, that unique essence of Serena Wendy Campbell that makes Major Berenice Wolfe salivate. 

She was going to enjoy this experience very much, oh yes indeed, and then with another wolfish grin she begins her worshipping of this goddess splayed out before her.

Running her left hand slowly down Serena’s spine she feels her lovers body relax into her sensual touch, waiting for this exact moment of relaxation from the brunette she then thrusts three fingers knuckle deep into Serena’s open vaginal entrance. They fit so perfectly, so right, just as she knew they would, she was so well lubricated there was no doubt that she’d slip her fingers effortlessly inside her and that they would fit easily. 

As Bernie had requested of her, Serena vocalised her surprise and pleasure, turning Bernie on even more. She screamed her lust for the blonde aloud and her wanton desire for more from her, faster and harder echoed from the rafters into Bernie’s core. Bernie lay her lithe body over Serena’s back enveloping and covering her, possessing her as Serena loves her to do and pushed harder and faster using her hips for momentum and giving her the fucking she so desires. 

Bernie’s grunts of exertion and Serena’s groans of pleasure escalate to the point where neither could hear nor care about anything else, they are so wrapped up in their own cocoon, Bernie feels that flutter that tells her Serena’s close to coming, so she twists her elegant fingers just so and the shudder that begins from the brunettes toes travels right through Bernie so that they climax together, shouting out their adoration and worship of the other to the heavens. Neither caring who could hear them.

Bernie collapsed over Serena’s back exhausted, she carefully removes her fingers as Serena lifts herself to make it easier and Bernie receives an aftershock from the friction. Serena giggles with enjoyment at the sensation and rolls the blonde off her so she can turn on her side to face her, glad she did when she watches her lovers tongue flick out and clean her juices from those dexterous digits that have learnt to give her such pleasure.

Kissing Bernie and tasting herself on her lovers lips and in her mouth, Serena gently pulls Bernie until she gets the gist of what’s about to happen and moves to straddle the brunettes hips. Serena slides down until she’s flat on her back, grasps Bernie’s muscular arse with both hands and gently pulls her up towards her head.

Staring up into those dilated hazel eyes Serena gives her trademark wink, Bernie raises her eyebrows in that cheeky way she has, grabs hold of the headboard for balance while the brunette directs her down onto her rigid tongue where she bounces her up and down on it for a few minutes before causing glorious gasps from above.

Serena now attempts to see how far she can get through the alphabet before Bernie takes over and rides her face like a rodeo, she’d made it to M before the blonde begged for her tongue back inside her again. Once she feels the signal from her lovers body, she sucks her swollen clit hard into her mouth and rolls it with her lips until Bernie stops all motion above her, goes rigid, allows Serena to gently see her through her orgasm, then flops down beside her with a dreamy, sated smile on her thin lips and her eyelids fluttering with contentment.

Lying together in blissful exhaustion they rest on top of the sheets while the air conditioning cools their sweat ridden bodies back to a normal temperature. Once Bernie’s breathing returns to normal she opens her eyes to find Serena gazing at her.

‘What Ms. Campbell?’

‘Enough of that now Major. Can’t I just gaze at you Berenice?’

‘Oh Berenice is it now darling?’ she quietly asks.

Serena raises both eyebrows as she is prone to do on times, carefully reaches over to wrap her leg and arm gently around Bernie but as she does so the blonde positions their legs at such an angle they fit together in a way Serena has never seen or felt before, it is snug, she thinks it’s an odd angle allowing them to partially hug. 

Serena feels the warmth of the blondes crotch mirrored so close to her own, then Bernie pulls her closer and damp curls are met with damp curls and intense heat. Serena is enjoying this beautiful sensation, she looks at Bernie with a question in her deep brown eyes that her lover instantly acknowledges with a small rotation of her hips and she feels her eyes roll back into her head as Bernie hugs her tightly.

‘I’ve got you Serena, just relax and enjoy this.’

So very slowly and languidly the blonde barely rocks and Serena can feel Bernie’s clit and her own rubbing tenderly against the other causing electric shocks to run back into her core. Biting down onto Bernie’s clavicle she relishes this sensation and doesn’t want it to end. 

‘Don’t stop ever Berenice,’ she gently whispers, ‘Oh fuck this is so delightful, why have we not done this before?’

Bernie is barely coherent, she has never attempted scissoring in her life but shit she was definitely going to do it again and again if this is how doing it with Serena makes her feel. Her nails are digging into warm flesh so hard it was bound to mark, but she can’t think or focus on anything else but how tender this act is. 

Serena calling her Berenice in that soft, tender and husky voice makes her lose herself in the other woman’s embrace and little by little both begin to speed up creating a fantastic friction between themselves until they explode at the same time and even the normally taciturn blonde is yelling out her pleasure.

Shortly after they are both fast asleep, Bernie wrapped around Serena, while Serena pulls Bernie so close, feeling safe and secure curled up in the safe embrace of those strong arms for the night. 

Serena opens her eyes very carefully, feeling all warm and comfy, her legs are entwined with Bernie’s long slender ones, her head is resting on the blondes chest and she spies a nipple moving just in her line of sight with the rise and fall of the blondes chest. She notices it is within millimetres of her mouth, so therefore her tongue, causing a very brief smile to form as she struggles to full consciousness, her left arm is spread across Bernie’s chest but realisation hits her that her hand has hold of something, that something being a beautifully formed, perfectly sized breast.

Unsure whether Bernie is awake a plan begins to form that has Serena aroused within minutes. Her tongue slowly moves of its own volition, basically because it had been deprived of this pleasure last night. It sneaks out to caress the dark pink button, up it’s length, around the circumference and over the top, locating the small dip at the middle and circling there before covering it completely with the warm, wet muscle before doing the whole routine once more, very tenderly.

Her hand gently squeezes the other breast while the thumb mirrors the movement of her tongue on the pert and now stiff nipple. 

All Serena’s movements are miniscule and barely noticeable and she continues until her resting head feels the change in Bernie’s breathing, she hears her girlfriend quietly moan as if she is dreaming so ups the ante just a little by adding a very tiny amount more pressure and continues her very delicate assault on Bernie’s beautiful breasts.

She slowly disentangles their legs so she can move her thigh in between and gently lifts her knee applying a slight pressure to the apex of her groin until Bernie moves her legs a little to permit access, but rolls her body towards Serena making herself more comfortable as she slowly comes around.

Without opening her eyes Bernie feels a stir of arousal as she emerges from her slumber, what has caused her to wake up like this? Then she feels the slight squeeze and the warmth on her breasts, she could feel Serena’s breath and the movement of her leg attempting to insinuate itself between hers.

Wanting the sense of arousal to continue she moves her thighs barely enough and rolls into Serena’s warmth that now encases her, she intends to enjoy this to the utmost and just allow the brunette to take exactly what she desires, by the end of the week she’ll be gone and they will be apart for a few weeks, so let’s make the most of each other for the time we have left.


	28. Bernie leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost time for Serena to depart.  
> Bernie won’t be too far behind or so they think.  
> Definitely NSFW once again.

Chapter 28

They made slow, passionate and sometimes quite erotic love on and off for the remainder of the day, until both women were too sated and exhausted to move. Instead of rushing around in the morning to get to work, they decided to go back to the base after their evening meal that night, allowing them to have an early night wrapped around each other and a lie in, sort of, tomorrow.

Bernie gets summoned into the Colonel’s office first thing on Monday morning only to be informed that she will have to go on a mission into the desert to see if there is any aid and assistance they could offer the survivors of the airline crash. She looked confused, so Colonel Ashley explained. So wrapped up in their own little bubble she and Serena had failed to hear about the airline that had crashed in the middle of the Sinai Desert over the weekend.

He relayed the relevant information that they were trying to locate the exact area the plane went down and once they’d located it then she and an experienced retrieval and medical team would be sent out to offer whatever aid they could. 

However, as Ms. Campbell and the other secondee’s were due to leave at the end of the week, none of them would be permitted to go along on the mission, Bernie thoroughly understood that reasoning and said so.

Ever the good soldier, Bernie salutes her senior officer and leaves his office to inform the medical unit they’ll need to get everything ready and prepared for departure tomorrow or whenever they locate the wreckage. As much as it pissed her off to be spending time away from Serena when it is her last few days in Egypt, she is a soldier to the core and duty above all else is her motto in life, Serena being very much aware of this. 

She’ll be retiring soon as her 25 years service would have been completed and then she could spend as much time as she wanted with the delightfully sublime Ms. Serena Wendy Campbell MD, just that thought makes her happier than she can ever imagine and that ever present mischievous sparkle returns to her hazel eyes.

Serena wasn’t as upset as Bernie thought she would be when she received the news from her.

‘Darling, Serena reassured her, it won’t be that long before we’re together for good. I know and understand that this is your job, your profession and I’m not as selfish as I sometimes come across. I’ll be gone in a few days time and then before we know it you’ll be there, home, home with me. Home where you belong, right by my side and I can’t bloody wait I can assure you of that. So the sooner this aircraft is found the sooner you’ll be back with me, I understand completely.’ 

Serena grabs Bernie’s face in her hands and plants a sensuous kiss to her lips, running her tongue over her bottom lip to request entry. They kiss for a while but it is not rushes by any means, just a slow, heartfelt kiss that relays the feelings both women are feeling right at this moment.

Bernie was stunned into silence to have found an unbelievably understanding soulmate, one who totally knew her heart and needs, one who didn’t think she had to compete with the Army but embraced it wholeheartedly, so unlike Marcus in all ways. Serena knew and understood that the military was in Bernie’s blood, cut her open and like a stick of Blackpool rock she would have HM Forces RAMC written right the way through her body.

‘I bloody love you Serena Campbell, do you know that?’

‘I think i’ve realised that by now and I love you right back, Major Wolfe.’

The remainder of the day was spent rushing around getting all relevant equipment and personnel ready in order to leave within an hours notice, once the wreckage of the plane was located.

Later that day Bernie had gone back to their room and prepared her pack and kit ready to grab on the way out, she has also written a letter to Serena and put it right at the bottom of her partially packed suitcase, so she only finds it once she’s home and can read it in the privacy of her home if the need arises. There is also another letter within the envelope labelled ‘ONLY TO BE OPENED IF I NEVER RETURN.’

It was one of the hardest things she has ever had to do, one of the hardest letters she had ever had to write but write it she had, it was never this difficult leaving Marcus, in fact it was a blessed relief and she had never ever thought about not being there for the children. 

But the mere thought of not seeing Serena just for the remaining week before her military career finishes was something she was definitely not looking forward to.

She heard light footsteps outside in the corridor, then the door quietly opens and she feels Serena’s presence like a warm embrace buoying her up, turning around she pulls her fiancee into her arms and kisses her like it’s the last thing she would ever do on this Earth, she feels dizzy now as she plunges her tongue deep into her lovers mouth, as if she is devouring her and merging their bodies as one. It is filled with passion but is not tender and far from gently and Serena completely understands the reason why.

Pushing Serena hard up against the door all she wants to do is ravage her here and now, so without preamble she forces her hand between their bodies and pushes inside the brunette’s camouflage trousers and cups her pussy over her silk, oh yes silk, wet silk pants.

‘Please’ Serena begs the blonde, ‘Please take me now. Take whatever you want or need to last you my darling. I ….. oh.’

She stops her begging as Bernie roughly pushes her trousers down and off her feet, gets down on her knees, then kissing and nipping her mound with her teeth and forcefully running her tongue over the damp, wet silk, so that Serena can feel her tongue pushing right through and around the gusset, she moans out loud at the sensation of knowing she is going to be taken right here. 

Serena likes it rough sometimes, well quite often if truth is told and Bernie knows that, but so does she and both women derive enormous amounts of pleasure from receiving and delivering it to each other. They love the control they have over each other but also love submitting to the other because there is so much love, respect and trust in their fledgling relationship. 

Neither had done this with their husbands, basically because they had mentioned it once and were made to feel somehow perverse, so they never mentioned it again. However, their late night discussions about their desires and fantasies made it evident quite quickly that they were kindred spirits as well as soulmates and looked forward to experimenting once back in the UK. 

Bernie takes the lace edge gently in her teeth and roughly draws them down and off Serena’s feet, then puts them safely into her trouser pocket while leering up at the brunette. She knew what she was going to do with those later and it made her squirm at the thought with arousal.

She kisses back up the brunette’s beautiful legs, nipping and sucking over her delicate and sensitive thighs, marking her everywhere she could as a reminder of ownership, also leaving Serena with hopefully a fond memory of how she received them, she deeply inhales her amazing musk groaning loudly at the stimulating aroma, then carefully lifting a foot off the ground to rest on her shoulder she dives right in there without preamble. Bernie is revelling in her favourite past-time of dining out on Ms. Serena Bloody Campbell’s luscious vagina with pure unadulterated lust.

She dreams of doing this until her tongue is numb from overuse, taking her lover to the edge of oblivion with that swollen pink clit clenched between her pearly white teeth, a slight bite to create some physical pain with the mounting pleasure being experienced and four long, dexterous fingers buried right up to the hilt inside her, filling her just as she needs. 

Bernie knows the number of fingers her lover desires inside of her to come by now and the beautiful tightness around her digits makes both women moan with desire. Serena is vocal with her needs, directing Bernie to her desired location. Not backwards in coming forwards in her requests Serena’s pleasure is all that Bernie thinks about during these times.

Serena pulling those blonde locks to the point of agony whilst all the time pressing Bernie’s head firmly into her ensuring she can feel her lovers tongue right there, just where she needs it without asking, then the blonde is slowly and gently bringing her back down, gently pushing in and out while curling those fingers to reach that exquisite point Serena loves the feel of, then speeding up until she is thrusting against Serena’s returning force, pounding her soaking wet pussy with such force until neither can hold back any longer and Bernie can feel the quivering begin around her fingers. 

They are both lost in the moment, Serena riding her lovers face hard, Bernie eating her out whilst forcing her fingers as deep inside her lover as she can, neither easing up on the others body and not wanting this moment of passion to end, trying to prevent the now imminent orgasm from happening. They know this is impossible as they continue to peak, Bernie is now sucking Serena’s clit to the point where it is painful, then orders against her so that the vibrations travel throughout her body.

‘Come for me now Serena’ and at this demand she stops fighting it and her orgasm explodes, until she is seeing stars and Bernie tenderly licks her clean and gently brings her down to reality.

Bernie and Serena maintain eye contact throughout all of this, she loves to see Serena’s face and all the expressions the brunette makes from her ministrations. Serena just adores seeing the constant love shining forth from those hazel eyes. 

Then as Bernie cleans her fingers with her tongue after carefully removing them from Serena, the brunette groans as she catches that glint of pleasure beaming up at her.

Standing up and creaking as she does so, they wrap each other in an embrace so tight neither one of them want to let go, Bernie kissing her lover deeply so she can taste herself in her mouth, getting to know the pleasure the blonde so enjoys from eating her. 

Serena has pushed her bare thigh hard between Bernie’s legs and can feel her wetness through her trousers, making a low purring sound into the blondes ear. Bernie is instantly more aroused and begins gently rubbing herself up and down the brunettes thigh, she had almost come just pleasuring Serena but there is heat and desire in her core that needs releasing as soon as possible.

While she has been daydreaming about the taste of Serena’s pussy on her lips and fingers and what they had just done, the brunette had undo the blonde’s trousers and she comes back to full awareness as her lovers fingers are suddenly immersed in her juices. She is still rubbing herself on Serena’s thigh but now there is the added pleasurable pressure of her fingers running up and down the full length of her core. 

She pushes herself further up on her lovers thigh until those skillful surgeon’s fingers are now entering her. Bernie is keening at the feel and is demanding more, rutting against the brunette and begging for her to be harder and rougher.

‘Fuck me Serena please’ she begs.

Serena is lost in the velvet texture of Bernie’s hot, wet pussy, she can’t get enough but just wants to taste her, this may be the last taste she’ll get to have her for a while and by god she is going to have her in her mouth now. Serena swiftly moves them over to the bed, pushes the Major backwards with force and almost rips her trousers and boxers off her legs and throws them behind her. She growls at the display in front of her and rips the shirt open too so she can view those breasts she loves to suck on and fondle. Bernie is there for the taking and grinning up at her, while raising her eyebrows. 

She informs her ‘I’m waiting Campbell.’

Serena stands enjoying the view on display, watching Bernie squirming in need and savouring the sight of the glistening wetness and those swollen lips with her protruding clit on display. 

I caused that she thought, then says out loud with a lascivious glare at her lover, ‘All mine’ and as she lowers herself down on to her knees she runs her tongue from the top of the wiry triangle, in through the swollen lips and down to the waiting entrance that she enters with an erect tongue that plunges in and out and runs up to her clit, around the bud and back down. She knows that Bernie revels in this so continues her trail until her hair is pulled and that is her signal for her fingers to do their worst. 

Entering with two digits and reaching for one of Bernie’s sensitive nipples with the other hand, she begins to play Bernie like a professional. She adds a third digit until she can feel the blonde is full and is reciprocating the movement, she curls her fingers deeply and reaches that point that has Bernie on pins, using the very tips to caress that area she can feel her fingers getting wetter, the nipple in her other hand is solid and the noises coming from the other woman is causing further arousal from her own body.

She murmurs into Bernie’s pussy, ‘I fucking love you Major’. Bernie feels the vibration and hears those words that send her right over the top, screaming to the heavens she replies ‘I fucking love you too Campbell.’

Just as Bernie is coming down from her pleasurable experience there is a loud beeping noise coming from over in the corner where the soldiers trousers lay crumpled from being thrown there by a desperate Serena Campbell.

‘Oh shit’ Bernie tries to get up but she is still so sensitive between the legs she flinches at the pressure from her own thighs touching. ‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, my pager’ and they both know what that means. It is time for Bernie to become Major Wolfe, she gets back into her uniform plus fresh trousers (well she can’t wear the others with a soaking crotch from her arousal now can she), grabs her pack, kisses Serena passionately one more time and they both revel in the taste of each other on their lips.

She sprints out the door, down the corridor and outside, running over to the waiting helicopter, where she slings her pack to a waiting soldier, before jumping in herself. 

The brunette ‘swooning’ at the sight of her action woman, and it’s not even an impersonation, Major Berenice Bloody Wolfe is 100% all out action woman and hers to boot, all hers.

She sends thoughts out to them all, hoping everything went well for them. 

When will they see each other again?


	29. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie has gone playing big brave macho soldier   
> Serena is left behind   
> Will they see each other again?  
> NSFW.

Chapter 29

Serena heads over to the operating theatres in order to keep her overactive mind occupied right now and to see whether there were any operations requiring her attention, she offered to do any emergencies that came in today and to schedule a couple for tomorrow just to keep her mind distracted and to try and stop herself thinking about Bernie and what she might be going through right now.

All alone in their room, she begins to sort and pack her things ready to fly back home in two days time, but she isn’t sad, not one little bit because she knows that her Bernie will be back in the UK not long after her and they’ll be together in each other’s arm once again. 

She begins to daydream about wrapping herself around her lovers toned, lithe body, entwined together in her spacious king sized bed with exquisite high thread count Egyptian cotton sheets and having those long, pianists fingers playing her body like a finely tuned instrument. Running expertly over her erogenous zones, knowing just where to touch with tongue, teeth, lips and fingers to arouse her and pleasure her body and soul. 

She feels herself becoming wet at the thought as heat and pulsating pleasure begins to spread through her groin, she needs to physically finish what her mind has started or else she’ll be on edge the whole day. Oh my god she can even set me on fire when she isn’t even here, Serena’s thoughts are indeed focused on just one thing, I’m turning into Sian bleeding Kirstyn here, minding my pants. This has her chuckling while she searches through her bedside cabinet for ‘Serena’s little helper’ as Bernie had renamed it.

Having located the large purple, silicone phallus she stripped of all her clothes and positioned herself comfortably on the bed, her back supported by the pillows and her legs spread wide, she placed the picture of Bernie in her Majors uniform at the end of the bed allowing her to watch Serena at play.

Her hand slide down over her belly and into her own bush, her fingers pushing through until they slide into her own wetness, she was astonished at how wet a peri-menopausal woman could get thinking of the astoundingly hot Major Berenice Wolfe. 

She didn’t need to get herself into a further aroused state, so turning her toy on to mixed mode of vibration and pulsing she slowly began to pleasure herself while getting lost in her thoughts again, to prevent an immediate orgasm. While gyrating her hips she mused that they haven’t discussed where the blonde will live once coming home to England, but she will be working at Holby so hopefully it’ll be close, very close, unless she can persuade her to come and move in with her, to keep her bed warm, she had gotten so used to having her around and inside her constantly over the past three months and recently she had become a permanent fixture in her arms, bed and most definitely between her legs. 

These thoughts finally caused the barrier she had tried to maintain through pleasuring herself to rupture and like a wave reaching its apex it came crashing down around her, she locked eyes with the woman in the photograph and groaned out her name as wave of pleasure ripped the orgasm from her body. She gripped the vibrator tightly within herself, as her thighs clutched the base of it until every ounce was drained from her,then slowly she withdrew it and pressed the button to turn it off.

The smell of her own sex and arousal hit her nostrils and she visualised Bernie licking her taste from those thin lips of hers, humming with the pleasure she derived from tasting Serena’s juices and had to physically stop herself from licking her own fingers clean. It didn’t feel right without her lover watching and tasting it on her tongue somehow. Not as arousing as sharing the experience.

Finishing up what she had previously begun before getting sidetracked, she decides to meander over to the Officer’s Mess for a nightcap to top her evening off and just as she is getting ready to leave, Colonel Ashley receives a message that the airline wreckage has been located, along with some survivors. They are treating the casualties and Major Wolfe has started setting up an emergency trauma base to prevent further fatalities.

Once the helicopter from South Sinai MFO Base had arrived, landed safely and deposited Major Wolfe and her cohort of medics and their security detail, it left to return to base, another helicopter came into view heading in from the other direction, this one came to provide assistance from North Sinai MFO Base carrying only a peacekeeping force.

As it got closer they saw a bright flash emanate from behind a mountain range in the distance, the helicopter banked to one side just as a missile passed by and exploded causing the rotor blades to collapse in the aftershock of the blast, the helicopter tumbled from the sky out of control, then all hell broke loose as it crashed close to the fuselage of the plane.

Bernie had taken charge being the highest ranked Officer around, she arranged the medics to set up a trauma base to treat those they had found at the crash site already, had security guards in situ around the perimeter to ensure the safety of the sick and civilians, then those that had bailed out from the other helicopter had their own mission of finding out who had shot at them and to ascertain how the airline went down, ensuring she was kept in the link and full appraised at all times.

As the most highly decorated British Female Officer in Army history she was known and well regarded by all the assorted Countries in the MFO peacekeeping force and global military leaders. Her experience with logistics and Trauma rated equal regard and respect worldwide. She had made the history books at Sandhurst by qualifying with maximum top grades, never attained before. 

She had sent out two messages to Colonel Ashley; one to tell Serena and the others, so they did not become overly worried by what was happening; then another, the truth, concerning her beliefs that ISIS or some other military faction had somehow infiltrated the Sinai to disrupt tourism and create global chaos, because the area was teeming with holiday makers, but she would report again as soon as she had any further information or answers for him.

Laying down once again on the bed in their room, Serena hugged Bernie’s pillow, deeply inhaling that unique scent of the Major to allow herself to relax and calm down enough to fall asleep, she knew deep down something was amiss, how she didn’t know fully, it felt as if it was being transmitted to her along the connection they feel, but Colonel Ashley had reassured her that everything was fine, so she only had his word to take for it.

Bernie and her medics worked endlessly and didn’t cease in their attempts to find, treat and save all the wounded passengers off the commercial airline, too many were deceased and many others had life altering injuries, the plane debris was spread out over a vast area of the desert, now interspersed with helicopter wreckage and more dead colleagues.

As the long day was drawing to it’s close and the burning hot sun began setting on the horizon, a series of gunshots could be heard in the distance, the shots echoing through the canyons making it difficult to locate their direction accurately, the gathered civilians began screaming and shouting, preventing the military from doing their jobs properly. 

The noise caused an assortment of distractions and trying to maintain awareness of the noises in the surrounding area, in case there was a surprise attack, went right out of the window. Attempting to settle the people down and keep them in a controlled environment was way beyond difficult, until a sniper took out one of the screamers with a single bullet through the forehead, then deathly silence reigned for all of 10 minutes before some arsehole of a man became so bombastic and arrogant that Major Berenice Wolfe had finally had enough and she lost her normally cool demeanour. Well not truly lost it like lost total control, but her variety of attempts at placating the civilians dissolved immediately.

‘Right you lot’ she bellowed at the top of her lungs in full blown British Army Major mode, ‘Unless more of you wish to have your heads blown off, I suggest you SHUT THE HELL UP and SIT THE FUCK DOWN, RIGHT NOW!!!!!’

Staring around at them all with her Army Officer glare learnt at Sandhurst and her British Mother glare learnt from 2 small children, she stood with hands on hips, looking until they all sat down where they were.

‘I will not allow you to endanger any more of my men’s lives nor any of the patients lives because you cannot behave like civilised human beings. This is not Lord of the Flies and we have more important things to worry about than babysitting spoilt tourists. Do you hear me.’


	30. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are apart:  
> Serena’s back home   
> Bernie’s doing her thing

Chapter 30

She stood waiting, eyebrow raised in question as everyone suddenly became quiet. She shouted orders to her men to ensure these people were moved away from their surgical tents so they can no longer jeopardise the health and wellbeing of the patients, about turned and proceeded to march back to continue to operate on other casualties that had just been hauled out of the wreckage.

It was an exceedingly long day, Bernie had been operating for well over 24 hours and the sun was rising again over the mountain tops. It was definitely going to be another hot one and she needed sleep urgently before she collapsed with exhaustion, she actually needed Serena but that wasn’t going to happen now was it out here in the back end of beyond, then she realised that her lover was flying home today and her heart sunk into her boots, she couldn’t even ring her because she’d had to leave her mobile behind when out on assignment.

She walked around the area checking in with the guards, medics, civilians and patients, ensuring all was under control before going to catch a few hours sleep and hopefully get communications set up and arrange evacuation of the passengers and patients back to the MFO base in Na’ama Bay. 

She finally located the blue berets from the North MFO base, the one’s she had assigned to search the area for whatever had shot down their helicopter. The sergeant informed her that they had found some children not to far away who had been playing with a rocket launcher, from a cache of arms they had located hidden within a cave a few miles further into the desert. 

The equipment had been brought back and after inspection found that it was at least a decade old and the Bedouin boys were just doing what kids do, however, Bernie pointed out, that doesn’t explain the sniper who had shot the annoying passenger earlier.

There was still a group who had been sent out that hadn’t returned as yet, strange that they’d been gone for hours, so she put everyone on High Alert. So bang goes my nap until this gets sorted then she thought. 

Perimeter Guards were to do 30 minute checks to ensure that no-one has breached their camp and the more experienced soldiers went to higher ground to scope out the area.

Bernie insisted on radio silence and to communicate via hand signals only, something was amiss but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She entered her small tent and sat at her table to write up a report and peruse a map of the area, checking out terrain and paths into the area they were holed up in. 

She must have nodded off because the next thing she knew she was being woken by someone touching her lightly on the shoulder. The smell of hot and strong coffee waking her senses and bringing her alert.

At about the same time in Na’ama Bay, Serena had already visited the dive centre to say her farewell’s and give thanks to Akram and Amani, cheerfully hoping to see them again. Her driver bringing her back to the base where all her belongings had carefully been stowed on the cargo plane that was flying all the secondee’s back to Bristol Airport in an hours time. 

She would be back in her own home this afternoon and sleeping in her own bed tonight, minus one Major Berenice Wolfe.

Colonel Ashley had spoken to her, reassuring her that the helicopter pilot had dropped them all off safely and had returned to base, they had the coordinates of the team and the plane wreckage, so knew exactly where to locate them all. He explained the reason for radio silence that had been ordered by Major Wolfe, meaning they were unable to communicate directly, he reassured her he would personally text her as soon as he knew anything.

He wished her a safe flight home and excused himself to get back to his duties.

Serena couldn’t wait to get home, back to Holby, but she was ever so excited about the future, the prospects of the new project she was going to be focused on with Hansen and Bernie, she smiled at that thought and went a little dreamy as she began to daydream working daily with her soulmate. She flushed slightly as her thoughts deviated away from work for a moment.

Initially she had believed that Henrik Hansen was trying to get rid of her, but like an expert chess player he always had hidden strategies and planned ahead, he had placed her in Sinai in the hope of persuading Major Berenice Wolfe to come to Holby. 

Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would find her soulmate in an out of the way holiday resort, fall so damn hard, so fast and so bloody sapphic. She giggled to herself as she quietly mouthed the words ‘Serena Campbell, Lesbian’, they rolled off her tongue, she then tried ‘Serena Wolfe’ and ‘meet my wife, Major Berenice Wolfe.’

The 4 hour flight back to the UK went swiftly and without a glitch, the military sure didn’t ‘dilly dally’ like commercial flights did and she was in her car and driving back to Holby in no time at all. Once she was home and had decided to unpack later, she finally sunk into her bubble overloaded bath tub with a large glass of Shiraz, Strauss playing on her stereo and candles giving off a gorgeous aroma. 

Allowing herself to daydream about the past 3 months; if it wasn’t for the ring on her finger and the sight of small bite marks plastered all over her body from nights of exquisite torture and pleasure, she could be led to believe it was all a fantasy.

As the water became cooler, she dragged her weary body out of the tub, wrapped herself in a luxurious, fluffy bathrobe she kept on the back of the door and still sipping her wine lay on her bed and reached for her mobile. 

No messages from Bernie, a welcome home from Hansen and a missed call from Sian. Ah well, she thought, let’s get this over with and pressed return on the missed call.

‘Serena Darling, how wonderful to hear from you. I take it you are back home? Are you alone?’

‘Hello sian, yes and yes, as you bloody well know already. When do you want to meet up then? Tomorrow too soon?’

‘Never too soon for you my dearest friend, you know that.’

‘Eat home or out?’

‘Oh out please, I’ll book and I’ll also collect you at 7pm. ‘til then darling, toodle-oo, kiss, kiss.’

The line went dead and Serena just sat there stunned, she’s up to something is our Sian, but what, oh well, I suppose i’ll find out tomorrow. Serena got under her duvet, turned the TV down low, dimmed the lights and snuggled down before falling asleep dreaming of blonde hair; long, lithe legs and slim, powerful legs.

Meanwhile on another continent Bernie Wolfe was still extremely wary, she had ensured all the surviving passengers and patients were moved closer together so that the soldiers were less spaced out, less chance of any surprises or infiltration into the camp.

She knew someone was out there, couldn’t quite put her finger on how she knew but she just did and just as the sun rose over the mountain tops they spied men surrounding the camp, all above them from a vantage point of power, they didn’t look to want trouble but neither did they seem to be here for a social gathering either.

One stepped forward, rifle in his arms and pointing, he addressed the assembled group arrayed below and in English with a very strong accent, he demanded:

‘We want the Lone Wolf.’


	31. Oh Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, what just happened

Chapter 31

Everyone just sat there looking around them, the soldiers all looked towards Major Wolfe realising they were asking for her, she even wore a Wolf’s Head Insignia on her uniform and cap, a quirk she had been permitted since passing out of Sandhurst.

She took a confident step forward and declared in her booming voice, ‘We do not have a Lone Wolf here.’

‘Ah, that little lie I do not believe Major, it is Major isn’t it, yes of course it is? Are you the leader of this pack Major? Funnily enough I have been provided with a picture of the Lone Wolf, Major, isn’t this you?’ and he raises the photograph of her in civilian clothes relaxing at the dive centre with Akram and Amani with a smile of triumph on his face. His smile doesn’t reach his eyes and Bernie feels chills run down her spine. 

‘Enough games Major Wolfe, unless you wish me to start hurting your patients and those rescued people over there.’ He points his gun in the direction of the survivors of the crash and all they can hear are the cocking of rifles around the perimeter of their makeshift camp. 

Bernie was not going to let harm come to any of those she had spent so long trying to keep safe and saving their lives, just for these people to start shooting willy nilly at them, it would be like shooting ducks in a barrel, they were surrounded and with nowhere to run to she saw no option but to comply with his demands.

‘I am Major Wolfe.’

‘You will come with us now if you want to ensure the safety of these people.’

The belligerent guy started shouting and screaming orders around again, but this was soon stopped by a shot hitting the sand close to his legs.

The gunman just looked and ordered, ‘shut up you idiotic fool, unless you wish to be in the same situation as that body over there.’ He then pointed to the man who had been shot through the head. His screams and demands were instantly silenced as all the other passengers and Bernie sent looks that could kill in his direction.

Sounds of ‘arsehole’ and ‘dick’ came from most mouth’s in his vicinity and he finally lowered his head and the puffed out chest deflated immediately.

‘I will come with you’ said Bernie, ‘on one condition. If and only if, you arrange for all of these people to get back to safety in Sharm-El-Sheikh.’ She smiled her thin-lipped, tight smile that showed the world how serious she was. ‘Then and only then, will I accompany you.’

‘And if we don’t agree?’

‘Then I will remain here with my patients, who are my first priority. If you have been briefed about me and it looks like you have good intel, then you will know the safety of my patients are of paramount importance to me, they come before anything else.’ 

She stood erect like the proud and dignified British Army officer she was with the determined look on her face and that belligerent glint in her eye, ‘or you could just shoot me here and now, but i’m guessing you won’t do that if you really need my help and cooperation.’

‘Ah, I was told you would say that, plus if I shot you then you would be no use to us and I most definitely require you alive. We all have orders to follow Major.’ Grinning at her, he waved his arm, the one holding the rifle, over his head and gradually they heard the sound of engines, then a couple of wagons drove around the bend and arrived in the sheltered area they had been camped in. 

Everyone was loaded on board, those on stretchers were placed carefully in the vehicles rigged out similarly to ambulances, then the able bodied survivors of the crash were loaded into the back of the military style trucks. Once they were all aboard, the engines started and they all drove off, leaving Major Wolfe as the sole remaining person, standing alone with her head held high and wondering what the hell was about to happen to her.

About 15 minutes later, while she had sat down to relax, she heard the noise of an incoming aircraft, a helicopter if she was not mistaken. It landed just a short distance away from her and she was asked to board, asked at gunpoint, but still asked rather than pushed. Everything was fairly pleasant and relaxed, she wasn’t made to feel threatened but she did however, feel isolated, alone and a little terrified if she was honest with herself. 

Alone, British Army Officer, female at that, being kidnapped by arabs in the desert, being taken to god knows where, by god knows who, for god knows what reason. She was being fucking kidnapped, that’s what this was.

 

Colonel Ashley was woken up in the early hours of the morning, 3 days after last hearing from Major Wolfe. Where the bloody hell was she and everyone else for that matter. He was informed by a very anxious gate guard, that a convoy of wagons were heading their way and would be arriving at the gate in about 10 minutes time. He advised there were blue berets, airline passengers and patients who had all been saved from the middle of the desert. 

Quickly donning his uniform he was at the gates with a minute to spare, an array of medics and armed soldiers ready to offer aid and assistance immediately, once they knew what was occurring.

 

Serena woke feeling quite refreshed and rejuvenated after a good night’s sleep in her own comfy bed, she was standing in the kitchen musing over her second coffee and finishing breakfast by nibbling on her toast. 

She had put all her dirty laundry in the washing machine and planned for her meeting with Henrik Hansen in an hours time, to debrief on her secondment and discuss the future plans for the hospital, the new Trauma Unit and Major Wolfe. 

Serena’s smile grew a mile wide everytime she thought of Bernie Wolfe, it had only been 4 days since she’d last seen her but it felt like an age. Once the meeting was over she was going to finish her unpacking then get ready for her night out with Sian Kors; the thought made her revert back to school girl giggles, that bloody woman knew how to get all the juicy bits out of Serena, even when she was determined to keep things totally secret, but then again that’s what makes her an absolutely fantastic Barrister and Serena wouldn’t have her friend any other way. They kept each other young at heart.

 

‘May I ask why I have been kidnapped?’ Bernie just blurted out.

‘You haven’t been kidnapped, we asked for the Lone Wolf and you came freely. We met your demands and helped to get your people to safety, why would you think you had been kidnapped?’

‘I had no choice about coming, I had people threatened, people I was there to save and protect, you had guns aimed at everyone and made threats on their lives and safety, if i’m not mistaken.’

‘Ah there you are very much mistaken, I made no threat, I just said you would come if you wished to ensure their safety. We had the lorries waiting to transport them, if you hadn’t agreed they would have departed and you would all still be there.’

‘Oh semantics, you don’t fool me with your twisted words. I am in a helicopter surrounded by people I do not know, all of whom are carrying loaded guns that were being pointed at me, I have no idea where I am or where I am going or what you intend to do with me. Sounds like i’ve been kidnapped and that I am a prisoner to me.’

‘No not a prisoner.’

‘Well, what would you call it? Because it most certainly is not a holiday.’

‘We have arrived at our destination Major Wolfe, so you will most definitely find out soon enough.’

The sound of the engines changed as the helicopter made it’s descent onto a visible helipad that Bernie noticed directly below her. The surrounding area was green and verdant, with many vehicles going in all directions and uniformed, military-style personnel everywhere. It was not a uniform Bernie was familiar with ro recognised from reports she had read, but she needed to take in and assimilate as much information as she could, just in case she thought.

Her captor must have noticed her reconnoitre the place and people, so began explaining everything to her, probably his way of trying to show her she isn’t a prisoner and hasn’t been kidnapped, ‘not going to work chummy’ she thought to herself. Must think I was born yesterday instead of having served for 25 years, god how stupid does he truly think I am. He believed he was reassuring the officer she was in safe hands.

As Bernie alighted from the helicopter, she bent over and ran low to ensure her head remained attached to her body, there was a gathering of men just ahead and she headed over in that direction, standing tall once out from under the rotor blades, head held high and shoulders back.

The man everyone was listening to turned in her direction and she was shocked to her core, she recognised him.


	32. kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an exceptionally long chapter as people were asking where the smut had gone, so instead of giving you another 4-5 chapters I have written 1 very long one that brings them back together quicker.
> 
> I hope you like this.
> 
> Still no smut but don't worry that'll be here very soon.

Chapter 32

The man in front of her was none other than Akram and Amani’s Uncle Mostafa, Chief of Marine Police and Military Police in South Sinai. His eyes lit up with pleasure as he saw her and the broadest smile shone from his face,showing how delighted he was to see her.

‘Ah, it is our very own Lone Wolf herself, habibti, how are you, thank you for coming, thank you, I very much appreciate this?’ Mostafa was so genuinely pleased to see her, most of her ire vanished, most but certainly not all.

‘I’m very well habibi, apart from being kidnapped and forced here at gunpoint by those buffoons, my men and patients were threatened if i didn’t come, so no need to thank me as I had no choice. My Commanding Officer will know by now and all hell will break loose. I am not here out of choice. Also, what’s this bloody Lone Wolf stuff all about Uncle?’

‘Let me get this correct, you were Kidnapped at gunpoint in front of your men?’ 

‘Ask him?’ she points over her shoulder at her escorts, who are all busy looking at their feet.

He turned, very slowly and she could hear him shouting at the men who escorted her to this oasis. He turns back to her.

‘Oh my dear girl, I am so very sorry about this treatment. I asked him to find you and request you come here urgently, I need your help. I most certainly did not ask him to kidnap you or threaten anyone. Especially not at gunpoint.’

Mostafa held his hands up in supplication as an apology and to reassure Bernie that she was safe here. He then let out a little chuckle while looking at her.

‘As for your other question Habibti, Lone Wolf has become our family nickname for you after your bravery and how you treated my family without being asked to, when you didn’t even know them. Didn’t my darling niece and nephew tell you this?’

‘No.’

‘After you saved Akram’s life in his car accident and nursed him back to health on your own, your stubbornness and independence earnt you this honorific. It is by no ways a criticism of you my dear, very much the opposite, each and every man here knows what you did for my family, that is why we needed your help now.’

‘How may I be of service to you then Uncle?’

 

Colonel Ashley arranged for the airline passengers to be immediately flown home, along with all those requiring further medical treatment. He liaised with the UK to ensure medical teams were waiting at the other end, then he turned to the soldiers, who were all stood at attention waiting down the other end of the parade ground. However, looking around he noticed there was a tall, blonde-headed, lanky beanpole of a Major conspicuous by her absence.

He bellowed, ‘Wolfe, where the bloody hell is Major Wolfe?’

One brave soldier stepped forward to inform him, ‘Sir, Major Wolfe has been kidnapped, Sir.’ He saluted the Commanding Officer, ‘she went freely Sir, with a stipulation that we were all released and escorted here to safety. She gave herself to them in order to save us all Colonel, Sir.’

Colonel Ashley exhaled a large breathe then murmured, ‘Fucking hell Wolfe, where are you and what have you gotten yourself into this time?’

He dreaded what he had to do next, especially since she was now down on paper as Major Wolfe’s next of kin. He had to make that call, at least he thought, it’s not the conversation everyone dreaded making or hearing, for now anyway.

 

Serena waltzes into Wyvern Wing and makes a quick pit stop at Pulses for her usual order of hot and strong coffee, before popping into AAU to see how everyone is managing and to catch up after not being here and seeing them for 3 months. Head held high, shoulders back and with a slight strut in her step, she had learnt that from being with Bernie, she oozed much more confidence, if that was at all possible.

Coffee finished she bid her colleagues goodbye for now, then made her way up to Hansen’s Ivory Tower.

He welcomed his friend with a broad smile and offered her a comfortable seat, he poured two coffee’s then came around from behind his desk to sit down opposite her and partook of some small talk prior to getting down to the business at hand; Holby’s New Trauma Training Unit.

The meeting went exceedingly well, a lot of issues were resolved, Bernie’s part was laid out and made quite clear to Serena, she had been headhunted and recruited to set up and to be the Lead Consultant of the Trauma Unit working alongside Ms. Serena Campbell who was Lead Consultant on AAU and they would co-lead the Wyvern Wing together. If that was agreeable to them both, Serena just nodded, she knew Bernie would be ecstatic with this result and she couldn’t wait to tell her.

The military were agreeable to partly fund the Unit on that specific condition and would continue to provide funding as long as Major Wolfe was running it and undertaking all their recruits training.

HR, The Board and the Army were all aware of the change of circumstances in Serena and Bernie’s lives and nobody had an issue with the two Consultants working together, his last stipulation was to ensure funding kept coming in, so Serena was to ensure the YouTube videos were maintained, keeping them trending and ensuring interest from the public and to also keep Major Wolfe calm about the whole matter.

She smirked at that final clause, but seemed quite confident she could persuade the blonde to tow the line, as it were. Excitement coursed through her body, she couldn’t wait to speak to Bernie about it all and tomorrow she could begin to get the ball rolling.

However, that could wait until then because tonight she was going out with Sian, so she needed to go and get herself presentable. As she left Henrik informed her that she wouldn’t need to come in until midday, then they could begin to sort out her new rota. 

She made the journey home in a bloody good mood and in record time, she was looking forward to having a pleasant evening with her best friend, telling her all about her new lover.

 

As she emptied the remainder of her suitcase and began to put things away, she spied an envelope tucked within her belongings, she thought that wasn’t there when I packed, then she noticed Bernie’s distinctive handwriting and read what was written on the front. The envelope felt weighty as she read: To My Darling Serena, but once she opened it another envelope fell out onto her lap with a note attached.

She stared down and ran her fingertips lightly over the writing that read: ‘Open only if I don’t return’, now why on earth would that be there, didn’t she have any intention of coming here or is that a typical soldier thing. 

She carefully unwrapped the note and read it:

My Beautiful Darling Serena

I hope to be with you in person very soon and will be counting the hours and minutes until we are finally together. I never thought for one minute that I would be lucky enough to find someone as wonderful you to love me and actually want me for who I am without asking me to change my whole being. 

I can’t wait to finish my time in the Army and I am looking forward to commencing our new life together at Holby.

I have enclosed another envelope that I hope you will never have to open, but I have sent it to you just in case you receive a call from Colonel Ashley before you get see me.

I sign this with all my love and for you to know you will always and forever be in my heart.

I Love You Serena Campbell.

Berenice Wolfe X

Well, what’s that all about then, hmmmm thoughts for another day, Sian will be here soon, better get my glad rags on and go partying.

While Serena was getting ready to go out, Bernie was up to her elbows in the body cavity she had worked on weeks ago during the secret mission, which had also taken her away from Serena for a time. He was a top Egyptian Minister, she had never asked his name before and was determined not to ask now, her job was to repair all the good work he had so stupidly undone by not adhering to her post-operative guidance.

Mostafa had assured her that he would make sure nothing put the patient at risk again, he was going to be staying here until he was completely recovered and no further harm would come to him, after all that’s what families are for, are they not?

By the time she had finished operating she was totally exhausted, so was shown to a suite of rooms in the midst of the oasis where she immediately passed out. She slept for at least 15 hours straight, nobody disturbed her or came to wake her, ensuring she woke in her own time and when her body was ready to wake. 

She rose, showered, dressed in clean clothes, someone had come and taken her dirty uniform while she was in theatre and returned it all clean and pressed, then she left the rooms going in search of food and drink. Her nose guided her, the smell of freshly ground coffee and warm bread was like a magnet, drawing her until she was noticed by the serving staff, who escorted her politely to the dining area where she was able to take her fill.

Being a typical soldier she inhaled her food and drink at such a pace it seemed to vanish, once she had her fill she then relaxed and enjoyed a fine strong blend of coffee. She sat relaxing and waiting to see who would come to speak to her or whether she would continue to be left alone.

She was stood on the veranda looking out over the pool and fish ponds, while sipping some more of the exquisite coffee to jump start her day, when she heard light footsteps approaching from behind.

Just as Serena had put the finishing touches to her ensemble she heard a car pull up outside, the horn beeped to let her know, Sian had arrived. She had just made it to the bottom of the stairs, shoes in hand when there was a knock at the front door. Quickly reaching over, Serena grins as she opens the door to her dearest and oldest friend, she finds Sian stood there all dolled up to the nines, taxi waiting at the end of the drive and she is holding a medium sized decorated chest in both her hands.

‘Hello Serena Darling, can I just leave this here until later please? it’s a little too heavy to be carried around all night.’

‘Yes, just place it over there on the sideboard’, as she points out where she’d like sian to place it.

They air kiss, mwah, mwah and began laughing as they hugged.

‘Come on then taxis waiting and i’m desperate to hear all about this delicious soldier of yours Serena.’

 

Colonel Ashley was ensuring that each and every person had a thorough debriefing, be they military personnel or civilians, he wanted to know exactly what had happened from the moment their helicopter landed to the instant they had arrived back at the base.

He heard all about them locating the wreckage, finding the survivors, operating on the injured, how Major Wolfe had worked ceaselessly for almost two days without rest saving lives, how she had coordinated all the soldiers to erect a recovery area, placing look outs on the perimeter and sending out a search party to locate whoever had knocked the other helicopter from the sky, finally locating the children and the cache in the cave. 

He heard all about the sniper taking out one of the airline passengers who was shouting and screaming, then when they were surrounded by some sort of militia and finally the threats that had been made to ensure Major Wolfe’s cooperation and subsequent kidnapping, to being driven back to the base.

Every single person questioned only had praise for Major Wolfe even the gob-shite who was shot at.

 

Bernie turned around on hearing the footsteps and was shocked to find it was Amany stood behind her, smiling gently and looking scared to death, like a deer in the headlights, she looked ready to flee at the slightest movement or harsh word from her friend. However, this woman stood in front of her was not her close friend, this woman was cold, her eyes like flint, this was most definitely Major Berenice Wolfe, RAMC Officer and not Bernie. This woman held herself differently and those penetrating eyes were cold, with no warmth or happy greeting held within them.

‘Are you complicit in my kidnapping too?’

Her tone could cut glass with the sharpness, her mouth was pursed with barely contained anger and the betrayal she felt towards a family she thought were her friends, a family she thought had a modicum of respect for her after all she had done for them.

She hadn’t survived all these years nor reached the rank she had by being soft or a walkover, underneath her quiet persona was a professionally trained British Army Officer who had graduated from Sandhurst and who wouldn’t think twice about any order she received from her superiors, but she had received in-depth hostage training before she had been stationed in the Middle East. 

She was also fully aware of how female hostages were treated too, and would do everything within her power to ensure that degradation didn’t happen to her.

Amany could see all of these emotions flicker through her friends ice-glazed eyes, could feel her thoughts of betrayal radiating from her in waves and she needed to reassure her before the matter gets out of hand and past the point of no return.

‘My Uncle has just had me flown here to speak to you, Bernie,’ she said with a smile on her face and her arms open in a message of peace and friendship.

‘My name is Major Wolfe, and while I am a hostage you will address me as such, do I make myself clear?’

Her message hit home, as if she had slapped her so called friend in the face, Bernie saw the woman stumble backwards, turned and then ran from the room in tears.

Bernie couldn’t bring herself to feel pity or regret, she had been kidnapped and missed seeing Serena for the last day before she flew home, would she ever see her face again, would she ever get out of here. She didn’t know where she was, so close to tears at the thought of never seeing Serena again, she took a huge breath in, pulled her shoulders back and turned back to staring out over the balcony, completing her relaxation techniques, she was adamant they would not be permitted to see her crumble.

Colonel Ashley paced his office and tried to understand what had happened, why would they specifically target Major Wolfe; was this political or personal. She’d done nothing but help military staff and even made friends with the locals, she was not a person to intentionally make enemies.

He was trying to see things from all angles, strategic and logistical. Where the hell are you Wolfe? What is it they want from you Major? He was beginning to wear a rut in his office carpet, stalking back and forth.

 

Serena and Sian had seriously enjoyed themselves this evening, Sian had even tempered her behaviour, she flirted as usual, but she didn’t throw herself at all the available males, tonight was not about getting herself laid, no tonight was all about her best friend and her continued happiness.

Sian had never seen Serena look so happy, content and blissful, she glowed with happiness and her eyes sparkled everytime she mentioned Bernie’s name. Serena Campbell was well and truly in love and she couldn’t be happier for her oldest, dearest friend.

Both were so totally drunk, Sian chuckled ‘Serena Ballerina’s got a girlfriend.’

Rolling her eyes and pursing her lips at Sian, she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face at the ‘girlfriend’ comment, making them both feel 15 again, rather than in their 50’s.

The taxi pulled up outside Serena’s house and they both stumbled up the garden path, Sian unexpectedly wanted to come in rather than go directly home. Serena should have realised there was something amiss, but she’d had to much Shiraz and Champagne to realise Sian had planned something.

Opening the door and rolling into the house, Serena offered coffee which Sian immediately agreed to. As the brunette made her way to the kitchen to make them drinks, Sian picked up the box she had left earlier and went to get comfortable in the arm chair in the living room, sitting it down on the table and eying it with wicked glee. She was almost jumping up and down with anticipation by the time Serena came through with two mugs of coffee and plonked herself down on the sofa, tucking her feet under her bum while hugging her mug in both hands, blowing carefully at her drink, while eying Sian suspiciously over the rim.

Making eye contact, she raised one eyebrow questioningly and asked ‘Well?’

Sian smiled that disarming grin of hers, attempting to look innocent, when Serena knew it was far from that.

‘I’ve bought you an engagement present darling, well for both of you really, but since Bernie isn’t here yet, you may as well open it yourself.’

She slowly slides the box across the table until it stops right in front of Serena. She knows by the twinkle of joy in Sian’s eyes that she’s in for a shock, when has anything her friend ever given her not been for shock value.

Bernie was still wrapped up in her anger when she heard footsteps approaching again, these were more determined than the last set he had heard but she still wasn’t going to relax or let her anger go. Turning around with such force, Mostafa almost stopped at the sheer heat blazing from Bernie’s eyes, if looks could kill, he thought.

‘Habibti, please accept my profuse apologies, my niece has informed me of your continued feelings, I am so sorry you continue to feel this way. How may I make amends?’

‘Uncle, you could take me back to Na’ama Bay immediately. I am due to finish my assignment in Egypt this week, I have already missed saying goodbye to my …..’ here she hesitates, what should she call her, this is Egypt, a Muslim State where homosexuality is frowned on. Tears had reached the edge of her eyes but she was determined they would not fall. Never show weakness to the enemy Wolfe, this has been instilled into her since childhood.

‘I just want to go home, I’m exhausted and just wish to finally retire. I want to sell my jeep, sell my house here and sell the dive centre, then make my fresh start back home. I just want to begin my new life in Britain.’ Her voice had taken on that deep, gravelly tone that happens when she becomes emotional, but it had power behind the words, power that shocked everyone in the room. ‘I just want all this to end, I’m tired of struggling and fighting and war, just so damn tired of it all surely you can understand that. I didn’t mean to be horrid to Amany, please tell her that.’

‘You can tell her that yourself,’ he claps his hands and his niece appears from around the corner, where she had been waiting in anticipation and hope of this call from her uncle to be there for her friend. She ran to Bernie and threw her arms around her, crying onto her shoulder. She understood Bernie and Serena’s relationship and let her embrace telegraph that information to the soldier.

Mostafa pointed to a table that was being laid with food and drink, ‘shall we talk? let us sit, eat, drink and discuss what is to happen next.’

By the end of the meal it was agreed that Bernie would be returned to Na’ama Bay tomorrow along with Amani; her house and dive centre would be purchased by him and he wire transferred the money to her account there and then, to her utter shock and surprise. 

They were going to have a celebration tonight and make arrangements to leave early in the morning, Bernie was overjoyed and her pleasure shone on her face. She finished her food and excused herself back to her room as total physical and mental exhaustion overtook her body, she lay down and dreamt pleasurable things, well they must have been because she did not wake with tremors and sweats as was the norm for her when she slept alone.

Bernie awoke to noises outside her window, rising and looking out she was astonished at the work done for the celebration in such a short time, people were running everywhere, tables laid out, pavilions erected, the smell of food wafting in making her senses tingle and her mouth water.

She went to shower and allowed the warm water to wash away the exhaustion, she smiled up into the steady stream as it massaged her body with the force and daydreamed about flying home to Serena in the next day or two, once she had been debriefed concerning this absence. She thought Colonel Ashley would be so angry with her for getting into this situation, but what else did he expect when the others were threatened. Ah well a problem for another day.

Her mood had lifted vastly and she descended to the celebrations actually looking forward to partying with her kidnappers as she still insisted on calling them. Spying Amani in the midst of people, she waved and made her way over and began to enjoy herself.

As Bernie was beginning to enjoy herself in Egypt Serena was drunkenly reaching over to open the decorated box off Sian.

Sian had managed to still herself enough to watch Serena’s reactions. Revelling in the anticipation of how her friend would behave, sian knew that she was far less uptight than she let people believe and couldn’t wait to see her eyes light up at the treats inside. She had actually spent time and care selecting each item after researching Lesbian sex (on the internet and from some limited experience) and knowing Serena’s kinks very well indeed.

On opening the box she saw inside: 

a strap-on harness  
an varied assortment of dildos  
a few differently sized vibrators  
cuffs  
nipple clamps  
a whip  
some silk blindfolds  
flavoured lube  
a lesbian karma sutra  
fishnet stockings  
crotchless knickers  
a huge amount of AA batteries - enough to last a few months

Serena just stared at the array of goodies and began chuckling as she lifted each item out and set it on the table.

Sian was laughing out loud at Serena’s expression, until she was asked how she knew what to buy.

‘I asked in the shop Darling. I told them my bestie had been turned by a gorgeous soldier and I needed an engagement present for them and voila this is what I ended up with. It’s not a vast array but an introductory box.’

They both collapsed into each other and almost fell off the chairs as they put batteries into the vibrators and had a play, they then opened the book to see if there were any new positions and the next thing they knew it was early morning and Sian had to get off for Court. 

Serena just sat there staring at this collection, placed them all back in the box and carried it upstairs to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to imagine what she could do to Bernie with these. Hefting one of the meatier ones in her hand she wondered how it would feel, she almost christened it but fought against all her natural instincts and returned it to the box. 

They christened all these items together or not at all and with that thought in her head she fell back against the pillow and passed out.

Bernie woke early full of energy and positivity, looking forward to getting back to base, resolving any issues arising from this kidnapping escapade and getting to see her Serena, beautiful, wonderful, adorable woman that she is. She’d grab her mobile and ensure the first thing she did was skype her fiancee. She couldn’t wait she was so excited. Almost out of all this.

She jogged down to the courtyard and proceeded to do her morning exercises before going for breakfast. By the time everyone was ready to move out, Bernie was stood there tapping her foot in frustration at the delay. She heard the noise of rotor blades and covering her eyes she saw the helicopter begin to descend to the helipad in the courtyard to the rear of the complex.

Climbing aboard, with Amani by her side, squeezing her had as she had rarely flown in one of these, Bernie giving her support and reassurance. The flight took so much less time than before, causing Bernie to believe they were using different tactics bringing her here that they have returning her, she obviously wasn’t as far from Na’ama Bay as she expected. 

The helicopter began its descent just down the road from the MFO base, where a jeep was stationed waiting for them.

Colonel Ashley was walking the perimeter of the base when he heard to sound of a helicopter, turning to see where the noise was coming from he spied it beginning to descend not too far away. Confused as to who would have one of these in the area he ran to the outpost grabbed a pair of binoculars and focused in on the descent.

He spied a jeep waiting just into the desert and so kept watching to see what shenanigans were going on. Suddenly he saw Major Wolfe alight and run over to the jeep, she had another woman with her and they climbed into the back of the jeep, which roared to life and began heading out of the desert and in their direction.

He called for an alert on the base and for people to get ready to welcome Major Wolfe back to base. As the base came to high alert, unsure what was happening, he kept the binoculars trained on her and the jeep. Just as it rose over the tip of the dune there was a god almighty loud noise, enough to cause him to become deaf at this distance, he spied the jeep fly into the air and watched as Major Berenice Wolfe flew at least a 100 yds and landed on her back.

He raised the emergency services and directed them to go and collect their fallen comrade, watching through the glasses he prayed for her to rise and move about but to no avail, she lay still without any movement detected and his heart dropped into his boots.

‘FUCK’ he shouted at the top of his voice.

All hell broke loose, Medics ran everywhere and the ambulance went as fast as it could out into the bay. Amani was laid out near Bernie but because she is an Egyptian, by law the soldiers could not move her or take her on to base, however, someone waited with her until the ambulance came from sharm-El-Shiekh to take her to El Tur Hospital.

Bernie was put in a neck brace to ensure her spine was stabilised, especially since she landed on her back and lifted into the ambulance. They drove carefully back to the base where she was rushed into the medical unit, x-rayed and put in their portable MRI.

It was determined she had a fractured spine C5-C6 and a pseudoaneurysm and there was no-one experienced enough here to operate and save her. Colonel Ashley had a plane requisitioned immediately and she was loaded onto it, with everyone being extremely careful and without any jolting or quick movements. They were going to fly her directly to the UK and surprisingly it would be to Holby City where Guy Self was situated.

As the plane took off the Colonel was immediately on the phone to the UK arranging an ambulance to standby at the base to transport the Major to Holby City Hospital, his next call was to speak and ensure Guy Self was available and at the ready to deal with this matter. All other thoughts went straight out of the window, including informing the Major’s next of kin, who was at this moment was waking from her slumber nursing one hell of a hangover after her night on the tiles with one Sian Kors QC.

She lay there missing Bernie desperately, little did she know her love was winging her way to Holby as she was thinking about her.


	33. Bernie’s Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie comes home but not how Serena expects

Chapter 33

Serena was busy on her first few days back at Holby; assorted meetings with Hansen, the Board of the Hospital, even some video conferences with military bigwigs in the UK - all concerning the training requirements for the trauma placements. 

They discussed how they were aware of Major Wolfe’s involvement, all had positively agreed to YouTube videos being released in the hope it would receive further and future funding from other interested areas and gave permission with GDPR for their recruits. The Major’s position as Lead Consultant and the new Trauma Education and Training Director at Holby, how Ms. Campbell would be working very closely as Lead Consultant on AAU and that this project was an Innovation in Co-Leading Partnerships thanks to her and Major Wolfe’s working relationship.

Serena was well aware of all of this, apart from Bernie becoming the Director of Trauma Education and Training, something she would need to discuss with Hansen immediately. Once the conference call had ended she sharply rapped on Hansen’s door, on hearing his enter she opened the door and entered with a forced smile on her face.

‘Ms. Campbell, I see you are not amused at something. Please do not do me the dis-service of denying it, I can read that face very well after all this time and I do class you as a friend, so spill, out with it.’ 

He gave one of his tight barely noticeable smiles which actually put Serena at ease. He knew what she had come in for and had already planned for this conversation.

‘Well Henrik …….’ Serena stumbled when she saw the broad grin on his face.

‘Serena, this co-lead is exactly that, you and Major Wolfe will be sharing everything as co-leads which means you are both Director’s of the Trauma/AAU Education and Training Unit. Does that make any difference to how this discussion will end up?’

‘Actually it does, thank you for the clarification. If you’ll excuse me I have a ward and patient list to catch up with. Thank you Henrik, for everything.’

‘No thanks required Serena, my pleasure and I’m so pleased things worked out for you in Egypt. So very pleased in fact.’

With that he lifted his pen to start writing as Serena left the room. The smallest smirk passed across his countenance and vanished like it had never been there, but there remained a residue of the humour left in his eyes.

Settling back in on her ward and building up her patient list again, the handover from Sasha had been rather painless, he had kept it ticking over nicely, which she was immensely grateful for.

Rik came down towards the end of her shift to see whether she fancied a drink at Albie’s once her shift was finished.

‘That would be wonderful Rik, I’d love to catch up after all this time.’

‘Ok, well I’ll see you over at Albie’s at about 6.15 pm then, still Shiraz I presume?’

‘Of course, see you later, and Rik, thanks I could do with it.’

She finished up with her paperwork, she hated to leave work unfinished before leaving for a few days off. Grabbing her bag and coat, she left Wyvern Wing and walked across the car park over to Holby staff’s local.

As she entered Albie’s she noticed an Army Ambulance arrive at the hospital with an escort of vehicles and flashing blues to ensure there was no delay getting this patient to Holby City. Seeing her staff and others running out to assist this patient she was immensely thankful that her shift had just finished or she’d be pulled into this fiasco and stuck there for hours.

Turning around, she put all thoughts of work aside and strode purposefully into Albie’s where a large glass of Shiraz was waiting with her name on and a sympathetic ear to listen to all her woes and stories from Egypt.

As she lifted her glass to her lips, her eyes took in her ring and she instantly thought of Bernie, her Major, her kind loving Berenice and where she was now, wondered what she was doing and when she was going to get to see her again. It couldn’t be soon enough for her, anticipating the feel of her body, the touch of those delectable fingers over her and inside of her, caused a shiver to run right through her turned on body. Bloody hell she thought to herself, I only have to think of her and she has this effect on me, this never happened with Edward or robbie.

As her face lit up, Rik instantly knew that look on Serena’s face and couldn’t wait to prize all the gossip concerning his friends new love life. He knew she had met someone new but nothing more, especially not knowing who Bernie was, not that she was in the Army, not that she was a woman. Serena had never shown the slightest interest in other females, as long as he’d know her it had always been males, some interesting, some as boring as a potato and there was also that alcoholic arsehole of an ex-husband who had tried to ruin her career with his lies.

It was a bloody good job that she had the supportive friends she has, he thought. She began explaining her sabbatical to him, only for her phone to interrupt their conversation, until it suddenly shut off, she went rummaging through her bag only to locate it and determine it had a flat battery.

‘Oh bugger, damn and sod it’ she said as she decided to push it into her trouser pocket, ‘I’d better get that charged asap.’

As she was saying this, Rik’s phone started to ring, but also Raf’s, Fletch’s and Sasha’s who were all sat at the other end of the bar. They all simultaneously answered their phones and instantly turned to look in her direction, nodded to whomever was on the other end and simultaneously hung up.

‘What’s up?’ 

She anxiously looked around at their worried expressions, when Rik explained that Hansen had been trying to locate her. When her phone cut off he had rung the others as there was an emergency she was required for.

 

I can’t go and operate for pete’s sake i’ve been drinking, she exclaimed indignantly.

‘Hansen of all people should know bloody better than that.’

Rik gently touched her arm.

‘Serena, he doesn’t need you to operate on anyone, he needs you over there as soon as possible as a next of kin.’

‘Next of Kin! WHAT the …?’ she shouted, ‘Who could possibly……?’

She trails off into a dead silence as all sorts of thoughts ran through her head, then she remembered the Army vehicles she recently saw arriving.

‘No, oh No, NO, NO, NO, NO’ she screamed.

Serena snatched up her bag and coat and ran out of Albie’s and headed back across the car park in the direction of the hospital and Wyvern Wing, Rik and Raf were close on her heels.

She cannot focus, her hearing is buzzing like there’s a swarm of bees going around in her head, she can’t hear surround sounds properly everything is distant and belong to others not to her here and now, her feet feel like lead, she stumbles, now her vision is swimming, she can’t see properly through the unshed tears. 

Rik is asking her what the matter is but she can’t speak, not until she knows for sure, not until she’s actually been told, her experience as a Surgeon and Doctor tells her this but her heart is breaking in two, the squeezing of her chest, the unknown, so confusing when emotion is involved.

She drops her bag and coat as they are just slowing her down and getting in the way, Essie had been trailing behind and stoops to pick them up for her, as only another woman would, since the men almost ran over them Serena would not appreciate that thinks Essie.

As she gets closer to the hospital wing she attends every day, she notices Hansen’s lanky frame waiting for her in the entrance. He is composed, erect and calm but Serena can see the concern for her reflecting in his eyes.

‘Henrik?’ she demands through a throat she felt was full of razor blades, set there to prevent her from talking. Again she demands with a plea he can no longer ignore, ‘Henrik!’

Rik and Raf just stand there confused at Serena’s behaviour as Essie arrives out of breath but having Serena’s items safely in her arms.

‘Ms. Campbell, if you’d kindly follow me, I believe we have urgent matters to discuss.’

‘Tell me Henrik, please don’t make me wait’ she pleads in a voice, none of her colleagues have ever heard leave her mouth before.

‘Major Wolfe has been seriously injured and we need your permission to operate.’

Serena looked at her old friend, then around at her colleagues, her head swam, the buzzing became louder in her ears and the next thing she realised was her knees buckled as she managed to croak out ‘Henrik, Please save her’ then everything went black.

Henrik reached out his long, powerful arms and grabbed her before she could hit the floor, wrapping them around her with one under her legs, he carefully lifted her up and walked over to the lift with the remainder of her colleagues, all looking extremely concerned following behind. Each in turn staring in confusion at Henrik, their looks pleading for answers from him.

‘It is not my information to disclose. However, I will explain that it is something very close to Serena, Ms. Campbell’s heart’ with that he resumed the silence and just continued to carry Serena Campbell into the hospital and up to his office suite, where he deposited her carefully onto a settee. Essie placed Serena’s coat and bag next to her, ready for when she came around.

He reached across his desk for his phone, called the relevant theatre and said just 3 words down the line:

‘She gave permission.’


	34. Bernie's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie is flown home but Serena wasn't aware until she received a call

Chapter 34

Bernie was travelling in the Jeep with Amani alongside her, coming back from the desert Oasis and she couldn’t wait to get back to the base, she could then call Serena to let her know everything was ok and that she would be home to her very soon, then she was going to shower, change, then have a drink while relaxing in the sun. 

Hopefully they could have a ‘nice’ long, intimate talk to ease and relax all the tension that is currently running through Bernie’s body. The jeep reached the tip of the dune and then all hell broke loose, the jeep juddered and an almighty bang resounded, Bernie felt the full force of the blast throw her through the air, she landed with so much force on her back right onto the hard and compacted sand of the Sinai desert. She heard the air physically expelled from her lungs with a loud ‘oooffff’, then everything wavered before her eyes and suddenly there was nothing.

She heard sounds surrounding her, but she couldn’t move, was actually too exhausted to even open her eyes and despite hearing herself talk, in her head that was, she realised no sounds were actually coming from her mouth. She hurt absolutely everywhere, her back ached so badly, her legs were tingling, her head pounded, she managed to move a finger slightly, so realised she wasn’t completely paralysed. 

Assessing herself from top to bottom, she felt she had a neck brace on to keep her spine protected and she was restrained gently to prevent any additional harm to her body. Her breathing was fine, she was capable of breathing unaided but couldn’t drag herself back to consciousness. 

Someone was by her side, talking her through what procedures they were carrying out on her body, good they remembered her training that people can still hear what is happening around them. Oh there we go, that’s better, morphine yes please, she felt the drugs enter her veins and begin to relax her body and mind. Sleep, yes I need a bloody good sleep. She felt herself drifting off as she was placed inside a vehicle. As they were moving her she remembered Amani, but she wasn’t able to ask how she was or whether she had even survived the crash.

The next time she was cognisant, there was a very loud roaring around her, everything was vibrating and her ears, well they were making weird popping noises as they equalised; an aircraft she thought, I must be in an aircraft, but where, ok, yes, the sky you dumb arse, but where, hopefully flying me back to the UK and taking me home, home to my beautiful Serena. 

Serena oh my god, have they told her anything about this yet, she must be devastated, this was the last thing she wanted for her new partner to have to deal with. 

She had never wanted it for Marcus and the children, that constant unknowing, the anticipation of injury, possible maiming or death forever there in the background; thank goodness that was all over now, she had almost made it out uninjured, at least she was alive, she never wanted Serena to ever have any of this stress. Oh my love, I hope you are ok and she lapsed back into unconsciousness.

There was a slight jolt that brought her back to awareness, then a roaring as the engines whined and the brakes were applied. She felt the momentum travel through her body and assorted personnel all moving around her. She heard whispered voices close by, they may not have been whispering just drowned out by the roar of the plane, but again she was aware though not awake, shit, what the hell was happening to her, wake up Wolfe, for god sake wake up. The stress of attempting to wake up had caused a nearby monitor to begin beeping loudly and people began to run to surround her, then once again she felt that feeling of warmth wash over her and she began gently drifting, until she was gone, more morphine. Cheers. 

She is very remotely aware of being placed inside a military ambulance at the airfield and driven at speed through the streets, she heard the sirens sounding so there must be civilians coming along as an escort, is that police or ambulance sirens, ahh who cares, sleep Wolfie, don’t mind if I do, it stops the pain at least, ahh that’s better. She drifts in and out like this for quite some time until she notices the ambulance slowing down and parking. 

Doors opened suddenly, then there’s lots of noises, lots of people, lots of jostling her around and somehow she’s awake, not alert, but she’s managed to open her eyes and regain consciousness, which is all she really wanted. She’s not in a coma at least. 

‘Whoa there tiger’ she hears herself mutter. 

‘Hello there Major glad you’re awake, how are you feeling?’

‘Oh bloody tip top, don’t ya know.’

‘Do you know where you are?’

‘Home I flipping well hope, but i’m just so tired at the moment, I think I’ll rest if you don’t mind’ then she’s gone again, but she feels herself being wheeled on a trolley into the hospital, it feels like a roller coaster but not as much fun, then she can hear monitors beeping loudly, her clothes were being pulled around and her mumble of ‘Easy tiger, we’re not married yet, my fiancee may have something to say to you about this over familiarity.’ 

At the thought of Serena, her blood ran cold, her pressure rose and she became restless and agitated. They heard her slur a name that was recognisable to everybody present, ‘Serena Bloody Campbell, get me Serena Bloody Campbell immediately will you,’ as she slipped into unconsciousness once again. 

At the mention of that name they had instantly called up to Henrik Hansen’s office to see if he knew where Serena Campbell was. He attempted to call her on her mobile phone, only to have it cut off after a few rings, in frustration, also because Henrik Hansen did not do panic, he did a conference call to an assortment of her colleagues, the ones who he thought may have some idea as to where she is. 

Thankfully, they were all located in exactly the same place having a drink, he should have thought to try Albie’s Bar right away, especially after the week they’ve all had. He was greatly relieved to know that Serena was currently in good supportive Company, she would well and truly need it after this message.

However, he never quite got the chance to tell her the reason for his phone call exactly, she must have felt it, sensed it or had some female intuition, because as soon as she heard she was required for a next of kin consultation, she ran. He heard her shouts of distress down the phone line, so placed his receiver down, calmly stood and inhaled one very large, calming breath, then moved to go and meet his closest friend in the hospital, knowing she would need him the most at this moment in time.

He made his way as swiftly as he could to the entrance of the Wyvern Wing, where he stood waiting patiently for his friend and colleague to arrive. He saw the doors of Albie’s fly open from across the car park, then saw Serena running as if her life depended on it, she was shouting something and he saw her throw her possessions on the floor to get to him quicker. 

She stopped in front of him, eyes huge and panic stricken, they exchanged very few words then he saw her eyes roll back in her head and he just managed to reach out to support her before she hit the floor. 

He carefully and gently lifted his very good friend into his arms and carried her up to his Ivory Tower suite, as she was prone to call it he permitted her this joke but no other was allowed, where he tenderly laid her down on the leather settee, waiting with the others for her to wake up.

After he did this he reached across his desk and called down to theatre, who were waiting for her permission to commence operating on an unconscious, disorientated Major Berenice Wolfe. He granted the permission, now they just had to wait. 

Many of those waiting downstairs in theatre wondered how and why Serena Campbell had the permission to be this patients next of kin, but that was a question and much juicy gossip for another day, at this moment in time saving this woman’s life and preserving her mobility was of paramount importance.

In theatre there were a few of Holby’s finest surgeons working in tandem; Guy Self, Neurological Surgeon was working on the spinal injury and Oliver Valentine, Cardiothoracic Surgeon had his eye on the aneurysm. The two surgeons were so competitive, possibly because of Zosia (Guy’s daughter and Oli’s Fiancee), that she was assured the best possible attention as long as one upmanship didn’t detract from the job at hand. 

It took many long hours but the surgery was a resounding success with only a slight glitch, that was when Oliver had to massage her heart with her chest splayed wide open on the operating table. His elegant hands squeezed and pumped the blood around the blondes body until she returned to the land of the living, due to either his or her stubbornness, nobody knew and nobody really cared as long as she made it through. 

This was Britain's most highly decorated female soldier ever, Major Berenice Wolfe, lying on the table before them, she had been awarded the Military Medal for Gallantry and the Victoria Cross for outstanding Bravery plus she was one of the world’s top trauma Consultants, who was due to start overseeing their new Trauma Facility and Training Programme shortly and also their new Co-Director of Surgical Training. 

Once Bernie was safely recovering in the High Dependency Unit, Henrik’s phone rang and he was given the good news that all had gone well and she was out of the woods. She would be laid up for a short while and would hurt like hell, but she was strong and a fighter. He placed the phone back down after thanking the caller then lifted his head to look over to Serena, who was sat extremely still, shaking and sipping a strong, hot coffee someone had brought up from Pulses for her.

Henrik relayed the good news to her and the relief that flowed through her body was visible to all in the room. She apologised for her shocking behaviour and found it hard to look her colleagues in the eye, not because of her newly found feelings for another woman, no that was nothing, but for the way she had lost control in front of them all and fainted like some sort of delicate flower, when everyone knew she was far from that.

Most of the people in the room with her had seen the problems she had been through over the past 5 or so years; with the cheating, womanising alcoholic Edward pissing Campbell, god she hated that surname with a passion, what the hell had made her keep it she didn’t know, Elinor, yes darling spoilt Elinor, who always took daddy’s side, then the trauma of her mother and her rapid decline into dementia, abusing Serena who always attempted to keep things to herself in order to protect her mother's diminishing dignity. She bore the scars from her mother’s rings across her shoulders and regularly felt the ghostly twinges from the way they were inflicted on her.

The fact that everyone was so quick to jump to the conclusion that she was the abuser, wasn’t lost on her, for a caring profession it was one massive ‘bitchfest’ and judgemental as hell. However, Henrik soon found out the truth when she needed treatment for the wounds that became infected, he treated her himself but ensured that any and all gossip and insinuations were stamped out forthwith. They quickly became fast friends.

She smiled at him noting the care for her in his eyes and mannerisms; 

‘When can I see her?’

‘Whenever you wish Ms. Campbell’, his formal head back on in front of all the others. ‘Would you like me to accompany you?’

‘If you wouldn’t mind Henrik, I’m not sure if I can make it there alone.’ Her vulnerability evident but she didn’t particularly care as long as Bernie was ok.

They left his office, entered the lift and made their way together down to ITU, the others went home or back to their wards, sending their best wishes with Serena and promised to speak to her later.

She could barely focus, her brain was going through a mantra, ‘Please let her be ok, Please let her be ok.’ Henrik was talking to her but all she could hear was a droning as her brain played all different types of scenarios. It was noisy in her poor head, but all she wanted to do was hold her partner and know that everything was going to be ok. At least she was home now, even if it is flat on her back after having her chest cracked open and people hands delving inside her. She was home and alive and that’s all that mattered. Her big, brave soldier was finally here.  
They approached ITU and looked through the window, Serena’s legs almost buckled from underneath her, if it wasn’t for Henrik’s strong arms supporting her she would have curled up in a ball on the floor and howled. Her beautiful, blonde amazonian warrior looked small, tired, vulnerable and battered. Her hand flew to cover her mouth as she stifled her cry, she had seen some things on AAU what with crashes, fights, stabbings, etc but she had never seen anyone who had been blown up. 

Bernie’s gorgeous locks were plastered to her face, she still bore the dirt and smudges of oil and sand, all she wanted was to go in and hold her, touch her and speak words of comfort to her, just to let her know she was there.

Henrik left her to enter the ITU alone, he remained outside watching through the visitors window. She walked cautiously towards her lover, scared to approach, why, she didn’t fully know. As she finally reached out to touch her the tears began to flow in streams, running down her face to drip onto the floor. She gently touched that perfect face and brushed that infernal fringe away from where they are covering her eyes. Serena smoothed her fingers over Bernie’s prominent cheekbones, then bent down to place a tender kiss on to dry lips, dry due to sand, heat and the dryness of theatre but she didn’t care.

Leaning close to Bernie’s ear she murmured so only Bernie could hear her, ‘Welcome home my darling I’ve missed you, I love you very much.’ 

As she had spoken those words, she heard a small groan near her own ear and looking over she saw penetrating hazel eyes staring deeply into her own. Smiling broadly at her lover, Serena speaks directly to her, ‘Hello you, nice to have you back.’


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie wakes to find Serena there

Chapter 35

Very quietly Serena heard Bernie’s mumbled reply from behind her thin smile, ‘It’s nice to be back Sweetheart. I’ve missed you so very much.’

Her heart leapt into her mouth, oh thank fuck for that, she’s going to be ok. She could kiss Guy Self and Oliver Valentine even though she’d rather poke sticks in her own eyes. They’ve saved her life and hopefully her mobility, she hadn’t lost her love, tears of relief began to roll down her cheeks.

Knowing she couldn’t take her lover into her arms and hug her like she so desperately wanted and needed to, Serena opted for the safer choice of sitting next to her bed and holding on to the cannula free hand for all it was worth. She kissed it, stroked it and held on for dear life, she placed it on her cheek to feel grounded, for if she let it go she would surely sink like someone without a life belt, Bernie anchored her, kept her afloat and she felt safe and secure.

Her normally powerful voice cracking with barely contained emotions, ‘Bernie I thought I had lost you.’ Tears of relief continue to roll down the brunette’s face, ‘Oh my darling look at you, what happened to you sweetheart?’

‘Got bloody blown up didn’t I beautiful, just after my kidnappers released me’, she managed to get out before her head lolled to the side once more. 

She felt Bernie’s body relax back into the dreams of Morpheus, but remained there holding onto her only link to sanity, blown up what the heck, kidnapping her, life surely wasn’t dull around Major Berenice Wolfe, she’s just extremely glad she wasn’t there at the time. 

Her eyes wandered carefully over her lovers slumbering form, taking in her lithesome figure but devastated seeing her all battered and bruised, noting the sterile dressing crossing her neck and another poking through the top of her hospital gown, knowing exactly what they covered and the traumatic injuries underneath. 

There was no way she was going to wait for anyone to come and talk her through all that had transpired in theatre, so letting go of the blonde’s hand she quietly stands and leans across to the end of the bed to retrieve the patient file, but as soon as she was a few steps away she heard Bernie crying out her name from the depths of her drug infused sleep.

‘You can’t keep me here against my will I just need Serena, please don’t keep me away from her, Serena please, she’s the only person I’ve ever truly loved. Oh Serena. You have to set me free.’

Her heart almost broke listening to the anguish in her lovers voice, the thought of never seeing her again felt too much for her to cope with, her throat constricted and swallowing hurt. It wasn’t far off the feelings she had when she’d lost her mother, no loss is ever as traumatic as losing one's mother but this was quite close. 

This love was quite different, this love was all consuming, her brain felt addled and there was a fire burning inside her, so intense she was constantly on the cusp of arousal around her. Just her touch sent shockwaves so intense throughout her whole being she couldn’t think straight. 

Upon her return to Holby some of her colleagues questioned what had happened to her in Egypt, she had returned as a totally different woman, it was amazing what three months away could do she informed them. 

They knew it was much more than rest and a change of pace, they saw it in her eyes, in her demeanour and bearing, she was much more confident if that was possible, no, she had self confidence that was the difference. 

She’d always been confident at her job, but Edward Bloody Campbell had eroded her self confidence and esteem by derogatory comments and constantly having affairs, that’s bound to knock anyone’s confidence but Major Berenice Wolfe who wanted her, desired her and always told her how much she was wanted had reinstated it. 

In her fifties she felt life blossom again, the need to care for someone other than herself and desires, oh she’d missed out on desires, being desired and desiring another person until now. Boy she was going to well and truly make up for it now. 

Serena quickly grabbed the patient file from the end of the bed and returns to her seat right next to Bernie’s head and lovingly kisses her cheek, murmuring to the blonde that she’s here, everything is going to be ok and reassuring the woman she loves that she is not going anywhere right into her ear, before sitting back down to read her medical records.

As she worked her way through the notes the middle and fore fingers of her free hand trailed circles over the palm of Bernie’s hand without her actually realising what was happening or what she was doing. She heard a deep, low groan of pleasure coming from directly in front of her but she was so engrossed in what she was doing she continued to peruse the medical records, shocked at how severe and serious Bernie’s injuries were and how close she had been to losing this devastatingly gorgeous woman.

As she contemplated the consequences of Bernie’s near fatal accident and how this would affect their plans for the new trauma ward and training unit her fingers continued to trail their way continually over the blondes palm, travelling down to the pulse point and unknowingly increased the pleasure that her touch created in the other woman. 

She felt the vibrations of Bernie’s hum of pleasure travel through the bed, right through her body and directly up the brunette’s fingers and into her love addled brain, causing one hell of a sensual reaction to travel throughout her touch starved body. 

Oh my god, not in here she thought and pleaded with her own body, as her clit pulsed with the undeniable pleasure just touching Bernie brought to the equation. The heat that pooled in her lap made her fidget and move around to try and alleviate the sensation and pressure that pushed onto her swollen parts through the tightness of her trousers.

She heard the quiet sound of a chuckle right by her and as she focussed her dilated pupils onto the face of her stunning lover, their eyes met and she just knew that Bernie understood exactly what was happening to her. The Wolfe was awake again and causing this reaction in Serena. Bloody hell even incapacitated and flat out on her back she has such a strong reaction on me. 

Bernie tilts her head to get Serena to move closer to her, she does but it’s not close enough for the blondes liking, she purposely whispers something mutely so the brunette has to come even closer to her mouth, as she lowers her ear closer to that kissable mouth Bernie decides to gently lick inside the shell and carefully delved her tongue into the well before her with the pointed end. Serena groans aloud as her legs suddenly become weak.

As she stops the probing her ear, Serena turns her head to look intently into those hazel eyes and Bernie catches her bottom lip between her teeth and begins seductively sucking on it, making her lover gasp even more and move ever closer, as she does this their mouth’s find each other and Bernie runs her tongue slowly over those luscious lips, questing for entry into her mouth. 

Serena desperate for Bernie’s touch, parts her lips to permit access and the sensuality of the kiss made her legs tremble even more and the added groan that left her mouth told Bernie all she needed to know concerning the aroused state of her lovers body. 

She knew for a certainty that Serena was wet down there, desperate for her touch and so turned on, her free hand carefully slid to the edge of the bed trying to feel what she has so desperately missed and craved herself these past few weeks. 

Serena’s body was stretched out across the bed and her crotch was just at the right level of the edge of the mattress, so no one could see anything happening. Bernie could feel this with her hand and despite being almost immobile this didn’t stop her wanting to feel the damp heat of her lovers body, to feel the wetness that she knew was caused by just being close to her fiancee. 

This close to her she could smell the heady aroma of Serena’s unique arousal, it made her mouth water despite her saliva being dried up due to the anaesthetic. Serena knew exactly what Bernie desired and moved herself so that Bernie’s fingers were pressing between her legs and applying that glorious pressure directly where she wanted it herself. 

‘I’ve really missed the feeling of your body reacting to my touch Serena.’

Bernie’s deep voice, all raspy from anaesthetic caused more stirrings deep within, so she wiggled and positioned herself comfortably onto Bernie’s outstretched fingers while carefully unbuttoning her own trousers, making sure her blouse kept them covered from prying eyes. 

Bernie realising what Serena had done, grinned her wicked smile as she carefully moved her hand inside those loosened trousers, under the usual silk and lace, to find her hidden treasure through masses of curls. 

As she delved two fingers deeply into Serena’s pussy, the brunette decided to tell her all about the treasure box of goodies Sian had bought them as an engagement present. Bernie now inserted three fingers, curled them knuckle deep inside and began a slow forceful pumping just as Serena liked, while imagining what pleasure she was going to experience once she was let out of here.

All the while Serena was having to remain quiet just in case any colleagues walked in. Bernie was watching her carefully for signs of readiness to orgasm, there it was, that little flicker of her left eyelid, just like a poker players tell, this was Serena Campbell’s tell to Bernie. 

Her lover was very close to coming, she pressed her thumb directly onto her clit while increasing her thrusting and yep, there it was. That tell tale fluttering she felt along her fingers, the muscles spasm it and gripping her, while she felt pulsing all around and into the pad of her thumb, slowly continuing to work her lover through the orgasmic ride until is stops through exhaustion. 

She slowly and carefully removes her fingers from within Serena’s body and lifts them up to her mouth to savour the taste she’s been craving for all of their time apart. Serena still finds this act astounding and sensual and has to kiss those lips to taste herself, while subtly tidying her trousers before sitting back down and smiling at her lover.

‘I’ve missed that’ they say simultaneously, causing both of them to laugh out loud, alerting the medical staff that Major Wolfe was well and truly awake. 

Bernie’s wounds heal fast, it’s astonishing really how fast, but she’s never thought about it before and gets restless having to remain in bed, so as soon as she gets the all clear she’s out of bed and wandering the hospital grounds until they’re so fed up of having to look for her, they simply message AAU or even better contact Serena Campbell directly. 

If Bernie isn’t where she’s meant to be Ms. Campbell will soon sort her out is the thought that travels through Holby. Only a handful know of their blossoming relationship, others believe they’re just close after working together for the past 3 months.

They still have to determine where Bernie is going to be staying, there is a military base not far away and until she finishes this month she hasn’t retired yet, so there are barracks available to her in the officers quarters. However, Serena wants her to move in with her where she can care for her during her recuperating. 

Bernie is torn between duty and desires.


	36. Together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie leaves hospital but not to go with Serena.  
> The brunette is angry and confused.  
> What to do now?

Chapter 36

In the end Bernie got her own way, as soon as she was discharged an Army vehicle that had been summoned earlier in the day pulled up outside Wyvern Ward to drive her back to the barracks, much to Serena’s chagrin. 

Serena had fumed while Bernie explained her reasoning, telling her it was only for a few more days then she would be officially retired without having the stigma of being retired early due to ill health. Major Wolfe prided herself in completing things she agreed to undertake and finishing her commission was certainly one of them. 

Serena was still concerned that this would also leave things open for Bernie to return or be recalled back to active duty, especially since the military are going to be so closely involved in the funding of the new trauma education department. Their stipulation for funding is the connection to Major Wolfe and Serena is afraid they may hold this as a Sword of Damocles over the NHS whenever they want something or, she thought, when they want Bernie again for some emergency nobody else could deal with, as if she is the only one on the planet who can be called upon, well no more she was determined to ensure that. 

She didn’t know how but she would do her damndest to ensure it didn’t happen again. It had already happened twice since Serena had known her but she had retired now so they can find some other scapegoat.

Later in the day Serena had attempted to call Bernie’s mobile without any success, this got her thinking she had turned it off, purposefully ignoring her because they had argued earlier, not realising it was still packed inside the blondes belongings currently being flown back to the UK from Egypt. 

Luckily it had not been destroyed in the explosion but it was one of the last things on the blonde’s mind currently, since she was just lying in the hospital bed on the base having a pity party for one over the brunettes ridiculous behaviour. What the fuck did she think I was going to be getting up to?

As she nodded off to sleep her mind kept returned to the row and her final thought was ‘pissing hell it’s only for another 4 days’ then she slept right the way through until the next time her stats were taken four hours later.

Serena was back home rattling around in her huge, empty house, right back in the thick of it, in the bosom of AAU’s stress and all her Deputy CEO’s insecurities that had felt a million miles away while she was preoccupied in Egypt. 

Paranoia and gossip abounded already but she was determined she wasn’t going to let it change the way she was with Bernie, she was comfortable in this partnership of equals, more so than she had been in any other relationship for quite some time. She stewed over what if’s; what rumours were the porters concocting now? was she the centre of it after running from Albie’s to get to the hospital and Henrik? did they see her reactions?

She had been in a little cocoon in Egypt, well away from the stirring mess of the NHS and it’s petty forms of bullying, the higher you climbed the ladder the more they wanted to pull you down.

As much as she felt let down by Bernie’s stubbornness she totally understood it, she would have done exactly the same, it didn’t mean she had to like it though. Wanting to apologise for her earlier behaviour towards her new partner she had attempted to call the blondes mobile phone, but it would not connect, and Bernie being Bernie she had probably not activated the messaging service through thoughtlessness or pure bloody mindedness. 

Serena sank into the comfort of her settee, put her feet up and reached for her glass of Shiraz. If she couldn’t have the blonde with her now she would have the next best thing; her ever faithful wine and began scrolling through her photo and video collection on her mobile. As the evening progressed and there was nothing of note on the television she thought she would take her wine upstairs and relax in the comfort of her bedroom.

She noted she had barely taken a sip from her wine, too preoccupied with maudling thoughts and trolling through her photographs, she then had an idea. Tired of feeling pushed away, she thought the Army base wasn’t too far from here, if she was classed as family in Egypt because Bernie had put her on her file as such, then she should be classed as the same over here and therefore should be permitted onto a British Army base. There should be nothing stopping her trying except her own stubbornness.

Putting her files into a briefcase, clothes into a travel bag and grabbing her mobile phone and laptop, she locks up the house, packs the car and types the bases details into the satnav. Then with a determined look on her face and a stiff backbone she begins the journey to retrieve her fiancee.

Meanwhile at the barracks Major Wolfe was irritable and downright pissy with everyone, she was nothing like her usual charming self and everybody noticed. She was in such pain, hobbling about with the aid of a stick for support and lonely.

So Bloody lonely, she missed Serena desperately but had no way to contact her, not without her mobile phone where all her contacts are stored, because she was useless at remembering numbers.

That wasn’t completely true, she could call HR at the hospital or Henrik Hansen, but that would disclose too much personal information about her and Serena, possibly breach some form of Data Protection and knowing how Serena valued her privacy she didn’t wish to annoy her any further than she already had. 

Why did she have to be such a stubborn cow? She could have gone to recuperate at Serena’s but no, Major Berenice Bloody Wolfe, as Serena relished calling her when mildly annoyed at her, had to follow the Military Rules by the book. In a few days she’d retire, but obstinate to the last, she didn’t want her remaining few days to read ‘discharged due to ill health’, not after 25 years of solid dedication. 

Her obstinacy possibly jeopardising her new found love with Serena Campbell, she chugged back a Scotch Whiskey and savoured the slow burn as it made its way into her stomach, the satisfying warmth spread through her limbs. she knew she shouldn’t be drinking with her medication being what it was, but hell, who was going to stop her. 

That thought was answered internally by ‘no-one’, yes Wolfe, no-one, keep on the way you’ve been going and you’ll definitely have no-one that’s for sure.

Remembering back over the past few months, the joy that had returned to her life, how alive and cared for she had felt once she had met and let Serena in to her life. Did she really wish to ruin all that she had gained? 

‘Oh Serena, I’m sorry I’m so pathetic, I’ll make it up to you I promise’ as she shuts her eyes and visualises her brunette lover, reminiscing over the tenderness and care her beautiful partner showers on her.

As she wallows in self pity, Serena has pulled up to the gate of the Army Barracks and introduces herself as Major Wolfe’s fiancee and requested permission to be allowed entry as any other partner or spouse would be permitted.

The soldier at the gate was stunned and taken aback by this outright declaration and the actual audacity of this well spoken, well dressed woman, who kept telling him if he wasn’t satisfied with her credentials he could always contact Colonel Ashley at the South Sinai MFO base in Egypt. He politely asked her to remain in her car while he obtained authority from General Naylor, he stepped inside the guardbox and proceeded to make a call.

Serena watched the animated conversation with the soldier constantly looking in her direction while various expressions crossed his broad features, she saw a final nod of his head then he came over to speak to her in a much nicer tone of voice, apologising profusely. 

‘Before we permit entry I just have to search your vehicle, by then your escort should arrive Ma’am.’

‘Oh please, call me Serena, soldier’ she flirts, well, because she just can’t help herself, plus doesn’t realise she does it. 

Bernie is sat on her veranda, swilling her drink around the glass, listening to the gentle clinking of the ice cubes that chill the luxurious liquid. Gentle rock music is playing in the background from a loaned ipod, while waiting for her personal belongings to arrive tomorrow.

She has her eyes closed visualising that graying hair, those voluptuous breasts, swaying hips, rounded bum and downright glorious body she just loved to worship. Smirking, her thoughts turned smutty as the whiskey took effect on her senses; worshipping at the bushy altar of Serena Wendy Campbell, this brought a right dirty snigger from the soldiers lips.

Despite being a Consultant Surgeon with all the training that entails, deep down ‘The Wolfe’ was a soldier through and through, with a soldier’s heart and most definitely a soldier’s mouth, nothing would ever change that, not at 50, she didn’t really want to.

She’d tried a while for Marcus and the kids, then realised she didn’t really want to, she was happy being who and most definitely what she was which was Trauma Surgeon Extraordinaire and girlfriend, well fiancee, to Serena Campbell. 

She had heard a car drive by, which didn’t sound like a military vehicle but more like an ordinary car, she didn’t really care, then it had gone. Footsteps sounded in the not too distant area and still she paid no attention to her surroundings until a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and she heard the most delightful sound in the Universe, ‘Miss me darling?’

Firstly she thought she’d imagined it, until realising the pressure remained, slowly a smile slid across her lips and she opened her eyes to see the best vision of all, ‘Now there’s a sight for sore eyes Campbell.’

Serena had waited at the gate until a soldier who introduced herself as General Naylor arrived to escort her. Being who she is she was never backwards in coming forwards.

‘A General to escort little old me. To what do I owe this pleasure?’

The Senior Officer just smiled at Serena before responding, ‘I’m nosy basically, I just wanted to see who had the unique ability to get under our Major Wolfe’s skin and have her reveal her true self to us all. It’s taken years and she’s gone for 3 months and then comes back so completely changed. I just need to know my dear friend is in safe hands after the shit she’s taken for decades from that Dunn man and his family.’

They talk candidly as she guides Serena through the barracks to Bernie.

‘I’ll keep her as safe as I can General.’

‘That’s all I can ask of you. Here we are, park over there if you will,’ pointing she shows Serena where Bernie is sat, eyes closed, clutching a Whiskey glass in both hands against her chest.

‘Until we meet again Ms. Campbell, oh and please pass my regards along to my daughter Jac when you see her won’t you. I believe she works at Holby City Hospital with you.’

Serena just stared as she watched the General march away, then turns all of her focus onto Bernie as she carefully makes her way over to her girlfriends side, placing her hand on her shoulder, swooning slightly at the feel of the taut muscles beneath her fingers.

Serena placed a gentle kiss on to her lips and tenderly stroked her cheek with her thumb, running her other hand through the luscious blonde locks that felt soft and silky to her touch, noses almost touching, staring lovingly at each other.

‘Drag up a pew Campbell, unfortunately i’m not in a position to be your hero today, it seems being almost blown to smithereens does that to you. Oh, there’s also some Shiraz inside, let’s share it shall we?’

‘Not had enough drink then have you Wolfe?’ came Serena’s smart arse response, while indicating her glass and the empty bottle resting on the table.

‘Don’t fret darling, it wasn’t full, plus I want to enjoy tonight, especially now your beautiful self has arrived. I can’t jump off wardrobes, but I can still show you a good time my girl’, then realising what what she had said, lowered her eyes to the floor and added ‘only if you want to.’

‘I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want, I’d be sat at my house all miserable and lonely now wouldn’t I? We can save jumping off wardrobes my darling until we have access to Sian’s box of presents to us’ Serena smirks in response as she raises an eyebrow.

They spent a few pleasurable hours drinking wine together and getting some personal things finalised between them, do’s and don'ts of what they expect from each other in this relationship, how they’ll work together and where Bernie is going to live now she is back in the UK and about to leave the security of military accommodation.

Mutual respect and love were the main components of how they plan to manage together; Serena wants Bernie to move in with her, she has a large, empty house that she’s rattling around in and wishes to share everything with Bernie. Why wait? Why wait more money on another property when there’s already one there.

If Bernie needs her own space they can adapt a room so she can have her own space, they can adapt a room so she can have an office like Serena has hers, they can put gym equipment in the conservatory, whatever she wants as long as they are together.

Bernie felt her heart swelling with how much love and care Serena showered on her, how she was prepared to adapt her home to include someone she’d only known for months. Finally she agreed to think on it and let her know her decision very soon, both began yawning so they proceeded to move inside.

Bernie refused to let Serena help her get inside, undressed herself but permitted the brunette to join her in the shower. They loved the sensual feeling of each others bodies sliding together, lathered up, spreading the soap thoroughly over every inch of each other. 

Tantric arousal spreading through both women joining body and spirit to experience heightened levels of sexual pleasure neither had received before, but simultaneously, both worshipping the other, being fully present even if receiving and focusing when giving.

Not attempting orgasms until well later, getting each other into a state of such want and need, just by touch alone.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reacquaintance  
> Serena has gone in search of Bernie at the base.  
> Finally alone together she reacquaints herself with her lovers body, scars and all.

Chapter 37

Serena was just a little bit scared that Bernie’s spine might not be stable enough while standing unsupported anyway, so they waited until they had both cleaned themselves under the warm cascade of water, dried each others bodies tenderly and then Serena lay Bernie gently down onto the bed and began to slowly re-familiarise herself with every inch of that sublimely physical specimen she called her fiancee, including her newly acquired scars.

She commenced with kissing her stunningly beautiful hazel eyes, that jutting, prominent nose, her shell-like ears, the angular jaw and that wide kissable mouth; delving deep inside with her tongue to taste that unique flavour of chocolate and honeycomb, that was Major Berenice Wolfe, tonight it was also blended with the tastes of whiskey and tobacco.

Nipping sharply along her jaw bone and down the prominent tendons of her elegant, long neck, sucking hard to intentionally leave ‘hickeys’, then gently licking over the area to salve the exquisite pain caused by Serena’s passion for this woman laid out before her.

Kissing and stroking along the collarbones, then licking down into the deep troughs behind the bones running along the full length of her shoulders; hearing Bernie’s moans and groans of lust and pleasure spurred the brunette on even further, knowing that she was succeeding in worshipping her lovers body exactly as she liked it.

She was exceedingly careful as she slowly made her way along the red scar tissue running down the centre of her chest, still tender and sensitive while healing, causing the blonde to look away from Serena’s watching eyes in embarrassment. 

Serena paid a lot more attention to this area and murmured her appreciation for Bernie’s bravery in her chosen career, kissing up and down the full length, telling the blonde it reminded Serena of how lucky she is to still have her around, being so careful not to hurt her physically or mentally, acknowledging she hadn’t long had her operation but just wanted to show her how much she meant to the brunette.

Show her how much she was desired and how much she had been missed by her in just a few short weeks. The passion and tenderness of her touches and kisses, the way her tongue played mischievously over the sensitive zones, told Bernie everything that Serena was unable to put into words.

She was careful in the attention that was paid to her sensitive nipples, now puckered and pebbled with Serena’s breath ghosting over them, knowingly being light in her suckling, licking and biting, no way did she want Bernie arching her chest up into her waiting mouth, not while her thoracic region was still healing itself.

The Major signalling for her to stop paying so much attention to them before she went too far, touching the grey flecked hair gently, Serena understood and began to focus her attention elsewhere by moving herself lower down the body. Running her tongue lightly around her belly button, kissing her iliac crests and slowly making her way down towards the apex of her thighs.

Finding and paying attention to the ultra sensitive, tender areas of the inner thighs; biting and sucking to leave small bruises and listening all the while to the familiar moans of arousal, knowing the signals that tell her that the woman under her mouth is well and truly ready for her to get on with it.

Raising her head slightly, she deeply inhales her lovers scent, causing her to almost get a brain fog with the arousal it created, she then looks her directly in the eye to show her readiness. Then lowering her head while grinning, locking eyes still, she pushes her tongue through the swollen labia to get her first taste in a long time (well a few weeks) of one of her all time favourite tastes.

Humming with pleasure she runs a finger slowly through the wetness, helping her tongue to spread the juices and tickle the delicate tissue membrane between her legs, then carefully she pushes into her entrance to begin the dilation before joining it with another, then another finger, slowly pushing in until she was filled, curling them up while pulling back out, she set up a tempo that was slow, languorous and intended to give her lover a long, deep, enjoyable fucking, without causing any shock or trauma to the supine body beneath her.

Her tongue gently played with her engorged clitorus, rolling it with the tip, then sucking it and giving a gentle pressure with the middle of the tongue when she feels the sensation of Bernie’s orgasm building within the walls with the beginnings of small contractions around her fingers.

‘Oh God Serena, that is wonderful …… i’ve missed this and you so much.’

‘Come for me Bernie, now.’

The blonde was carefully restrained by the brunette in order to protect her injuries, but she realised she really, really enjoyed this feeling of limited movement and screamed her pleasure out to the darker haired woman between her legs.

Once Serena felt Bernie’s body relax beneath her, she carefully removed her fingers, all covered in the blondes juices and cleaned her fingers with her lips and tongue relishing the taste, taking sheer delight in the looks she received from her lover. She was so thankful for being shown the most delightful of post coital experiences, before sharing the taste with her partner who hummed with pleasure as they continued to explore each others mouths slowly, reveling in the closeness they once again shared together.

‘Well that was a nice welcome home darling, best i’ve ever received’ murmurs Bernie into Serena’s neck, while nuzzling the pulse point just behind her earlobe. ‘I really think we need to explore that restraining again darling, I seem to like that.’

‘We’ll see.’

‘Oh, we most definitely will.’

Then they snuggled down to have a snooze.


	38. Bernie's last week in the Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie is recuperating during her last week before retiring from the Army  
> Serena is preparing her home ready to accommodate the Major  
> Still loved up

Chapter 38

Serena lies back with her arms around Bernie’s shoulders, cuddling her into her own side, she carefully listens and hears the deep exhalation of a fully sated blonde as her lover relaxes into a deep, healing slumber snuggling contentedly into Serena’s body.

The brunette drifts off into a daydream that shows her a vision of her life without the Major in it, taking her back to the mundane, stressful existence pre her secondment, pre Berenice Bloody Wolfe, pre her absolutely magnificent sex life.

That thought scared her the most subconsciously and she suddenly felt hot, scalding tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. She was a tiny bit scared to move, just in case she woke her healing soldier and she saw the fear and tears that would obviously be evident on her face. 

Her hand threaded through the Bernie’s blonde locks, soft and thick to the touch, she took in every detail of the woman snuggled into her and wondered how on earth she had gotten so lucky, also why on earth she had fallen for a woman, when she’d only ever contemplated the idea shortly over half her lifetime ago.

Was that the reason her marriage and all her other relationships had failed to work out?

No, she had enjoyed the sex she had with the men in her life, hadn’t she?

She preferred to be the one to take control because let’s be honest, most of them didn’t really know what a woman wanted, most of the time they thought a tiny bit of foreplay was enough then, wham bam thank you ma’am and off they dozed, it probably meant their brains and dicks were connected, once one went floppy so did the other and she was left constantly frustrated and then regularly had to finish things off herself.

Not with dear old Berenice though, oh no, she kept going like a Duracell Bunny, until Serena was well and truly sated and all her desires had been completely exhausted, she continued until neither of them could move anymore.

Serena smirked at this, thinking just how much she was going to enjoy working her way through all the presents Sian had bought them for their engagement, presents she hadn’t told Bernie about just yet. She’d suggested Sian had bought them a gift but hadn’t elaborated fully, just given her some hints and left it at that in order to surprise her when the moment came, just like her and Bernie would with any luck. That thought made her smirk as she tenderly looked at the blondes relaxed face.

She had already read quite a bit of the book Sian had gotten them over the past two weeks, determined to offer Bernie lots of variety, different experiences and to ensure she doesn’t ever get bored with her. 

She didn’t think that Bernie was another Edward Campbell, but she was a soldier, newly leaving the confined life of the barracks and entering the world of the NHS, rife with gay people, she was well and truly determined not to let Bernie’s eyes wander nor to lose her to someone else.

Again this type of traitorous thought caused tears to roll unbidden down her face and she inwardly chastised herself for being so stupid and acting a tad pathetic. 

Sniffling to prevent her nose from running, her slight movement and the change in her breathing pattern alerted the slumbering soldier to her inner plight and she felt the blonde’s head move, looking downward her brown eyes locked with concerned hazel ones, so she forced a smile on her face and bent to kiss the tip of that prominent nose, then rubbed noses in an eskimo kiss and nuzzled into her.

‘OK’

‘Yes, just being silly, don’t mind me.’

‘Oh, I always mind you and nothing you think or do I would ever call silly darling, come on, out with it. No secrets right, I thought we had agreed on that.’

‘OK, I was daydreaming and had thoughts of what could have happened, thoughts of losing you, then more stupid thoughts of you getting your head turned at Holby by one of the young, slim, sexy nurses who are always on the look-out to nab themselves a doctor or better still a surgeon. You know how it is?’

‘So: 1. I’m OK and nothing did happen, so less of those silly thoughts. I’ll be leaving the military in a few days, so there’s no more threats of danger, but that has been my life for 25 years; 2. I don’t exactly know how the NHS works, as all my training was done in the RAMC, I’ve never had to deal with nurses trying to ‘nab’ me; 3. Why would I want a young, slim, nurse when I have a beautiful, voluptuous, gorgeous, sexy woman at my beck and call each and every day? I’m too old to fancy young girls around my daughters age, ewww, so why would I look at rump steak when I have fillet steak at home?’

Bernie slowly moved and gently lifted her right leg until it was coiled around Serena’s thigh and her knee applied some small friction, rubbing her mound letting the woman beside her know how aroused she made her.

‘Oh, so now I am being compared to the rear end of a cow?’

‘No you are not, but you know exactly what I mean.’

‘I do my darling, yes I do and thank you.’

‘No problem, anytime you feel insecure you just come and see me. You know I truly love you don’t you? I can’t even think of not having you in my life’ then Bernie kisses her lips tenderly, while her fingertips trailed themselves over Serena’s torso and circled her erect nipples, tweaking them between thumb and forefinger sending small shocks through the brunette’s body.

‘I believe you’ve told me so just once or twice. I love you too, very much.’ Serena gives a reciprocal kiss but one deep with passion, letting Bernie know just how much she loves her and acknowledging the attention that the blonde is currently showing her, despite not being able to progress any further with her injuries.

They spend some more time just kissing, cuddling and making out like teenagers until Serena had a very gentle orgasm shuddering in Bernie’s strong, safe embrace before falling into a deep sleep, both contented in each others arms until the morning came around with the birds singing outside the open window.

The next day or two passed similarly to this one, with Serena going to work, then returning to the base to be with her gorgeous, rapidly healing Major Wolfe. 

She’d pop in to her leafy detached with assorted items from the blonde’s storage unit off the base, arranging it so that everything would be moved into the house by the end of the week.

Serena had moved many items around in the spare room to accommodate Bernie’s things, it had previously been Elinor's bedroom but since she was constantly at Daddy dearests she could bloody well remain there. The blonde could sort through her stuff in her own time and the remainder of the house would not be cluttered, Serena did so like a tidy home and she had noticed in Egypt how messy Major Wolfe was, would Berenice be different, she thought not.

There was even a collection of gym equipment that some of the lads from the base helped to deliver and instal into the conservatory ready for Bernie’s physiotherapy, rearranging her furniture so she got a perfect birds eye view for when the Major would undertake her training. She may even be persuaded to join in, but she wasn’t going to hold her breath on that matter. 

She was much more of a spectator of sports than a participant, she loved to watch perfectly toned and muscular bodies exerting themselves and building up a sweat, she would only ever participate in certain activities and they most certainly didn’t include using running machines, though that exercise bench gave her some deliciously naughty ideas.

Bernie was indulging in intense physiotherapy and swimming with a built in hydrotherapy pool, completely and utterly focused on being able to leave the base and make it to her retirement date fully fit and able to walk unaided, certain she would not be classed as an invalid when she retired at the end of the week.

During the evenings Serena attempted to slow her down, but she was only just beginning to realise just how bloody minded and stubborn her Major Berenice Bloody Wolfe was, making her completely and utterly infuriating but causing Serena to love her even more.

They lay in bed on the blonde’s last night on the base and in the military she so loved, reminiscing and drinking. Uncharacteristically Bernie became a little maudling, since her whole life had revolved around the RAMC and the military and she had quietly informed Serena that she felt a little lost knowing that she would never have this to fall back on.

Serena held back an indignant thought that almost burst forth and she bit her tongue regarding the way she felt her Major had been pushed into danger quite a few times just in the few months she had known her, she knew the Major part of Bernie would not appreciate this being actually verbalised.

She certainly didn’t want to anger or upset the blonde lying in her arms and most definitely wasn’t prepared to go to sleep on an argument, she never had and never would, she wouldn’t be able to sleep and would wake as cranky as Rik normally is. That thought made her chuckle no end. 

She reminded herself that her new position was going to be working very closely with the military, so not all ties were being severed and that seemed to cheer up the Major part of Bernie Wolfe, as she relaxed and became a little more optimistic about her future and most definitely their future together. Who knew all those weeks ago when she saw that brunette sacheying along the waterfront of Na’ama Bay that she get herself in deep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely NSFW
> 
> They wake up on Bernies last day in the military and make some memories before leaving.

Chapter 39

When they finally awoke, their bodies entwined together, the next morning, Serena was so overjoyed that she would be taking her woman, this gorgeous specimen of loveliness back to her house, to make a home together, finally. 

She couldn’t wait, however, it would be odd to be sharing everything with another woman, especially their engagement present off the divine Ms. Kors. Now that, she couldn’t wait to discover the joys of along with this stunningly, gorgeous blonde lying alongside her. 

What the hell has Bernie Wolfe done to her libido? 

She had always been a sexual being, but fuck, this woman had her behaving like a rampant teenager again with raging hormones all over the place. She envisaged christening ever single room in the house, taking this woman every which way she could and making the roof lift. It’s a damn good job the house is detached, that’s all she could say for now.

Her heart was so full with want, love and pride and was racing with the anticipation of it all, but she could also feel the nervous tension radiating off the blonde lying next to her, in whose arms she was contentedly wrapped. 

Her breathing pattern didn’t feel that smooth rhythm of slumber she had began to associate with Bernie, she was awake, she was sure of it, but she still had her eyes closed, so she was feigning sleep, just so she didn’t have to get up. I know your game missy, she thought to herself, as she contemplated her next move.

With a slight smirk, Serena slowly moves the arm she had cwtching around the blonde until her fingers were able to gently stroke the underside of her breast, she ran her fingertips so lightly, with a featherlight touch along the bottom, knowing this would make an awakened Wolfe react. 

She did. 

Emitting a low, lustful groan, the blonde kept her eyes firmly closed, but she now moved her body even closer and pulled Serena closer still. She was actually terrified of waking up today, so by pretending to still be asleep she thought she could delay the inevitable, how wrong was she, especially with Serena Bloody Campbell lying in her bed.

The military had been her whole existence, her main purpose in life for 25 years and a future without it there for support, scared Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe to death.

She was desperate for the reassurance those caring, loving, supportive arms of Serena Wendy Campbell gave to her and if she remained in bed then the end of her glorious and galant career would be delayed, however, Serena was not a person to let others hide away from their fears, but her gentler loving side wanted the transition to be so smooth for Bernie, that waking her up feeling completely cared for and wanted was going to be her new mission in life, beginning today.

She moved her fingers up a little and noticed how hard and erect Bernie’s nipple was under her touch, her thumb ran around and over it, all the while making little flicking motions over the nub as it bounced back to its resting place ready to be caressed again, her whole breast fitting perfectly into Serena’s well manicured hand. 

A childish thought suddenly flitted through her aroused mind, taking her back to being a teenager again, what was it she remembered hearing, oh yes, ‘more than a handful is a waste’, nothing wasteful about these nice pert boobies, as she gave it a little squeeze.

She felt Bernie move ever so slightly, then the blonde slowly moved her leg to catch itself over the brunette’s thigh and subtly drawing her legs apart, so her knee was eventually pressing itself into the heat that was rising from her now throbbing pussy. 

Feeling Bernie’s own wetness begin to lubricate her leg aroused her all the more, the blonde’s torso began to turn until her breasts were now squashed up against Serena’s own. The slight wriggling of the lithe body finally laying on top of her, elicited her own groans of pleasure and being ultra careful of the soldier’s injuries, she slithered down the bed to get herself in a much better position beneath her lover, rather than having the blonde over exerting herself to move up her voluptuous body.

Bernie still hadn’t opened her eyes, but was managing to accomplish her every goal by using all her other senses; touch, taste, feel and smell. She knew every inch of Serena’s body so well by now, every sensitive erogenous zone, all those areas that made her squirm with desire or gush with pleasure, raising moans of arousal from the brunette’s full luscious lips while continuing to rub her own sex up and down her well formed thigh and continuing to push her knee with just the right amount of pressure right up where she knew Serena urgently needed it.

The full attention she always paid to Serena’s ‘girls’, sent fire burning right through the brunette’s body, she was so filled with desire for the blonde that she began fidgeting underneath the thorough attention, informing the blonde that enough was enough and she now needed more, much, much more attention, elsewhere.

The Major now let out that groan of contentment and enjoyment she always made when making love to her, letting Serena know that she also wanted nothing more than to take her own pleasure, right there between those wet, slick thighs. 

Placing her strong, callused hands on the brunette’s hips, she began to push her lover gently up the bed as she wiggled her own way down between her legs. Knowing that the blonde had to be very careful about exerting herself too much or risk aggravating her spine, Serena reached beside her own body and carefully dug her heels into the mattress, pushing herself further up the bed so her lover didn’t hurt herself in the process of making love to her.

Only when Bernie had finally placed herself where she always wanted to be, right between Serena’s thighs, placing those fabulous legs over her shoulders and inhaling that scintillating scent that now belonged solely to her senses, did she finally open her own sexually aroused, hazel eyes to stare right into Serena’s lust blown ones.

Carefully parting the swollen lips directly before her, she grinned lasciviously at her lover and licked with just the right amount of pressure to commence satisfying her fiancee’s needs, slowly running her tongue from the bottom of her pussy right up to the top with a small amount of attention payed to her now bulbous and tender clit, hard and pulsing under her tongue. 

Then slowly descending back down to her wet, lubricated entrance where she entered her with an index finger, barely inserting it into the entrance, the top just going in up to the first knuckle, then as she barely withdrew it she decided to enter her with her tongue. She ramped up the motion, of finger and tongue creating an odd experience for Serena, who suddenly grabbed her messy hair in both hands and pushed her face so hard into her wanting pussy.

‘ENOUGH BERNIE’ she screamed, ‘enough bloody teasing me darling, please just ……’

As Serena was about to finish her cry of demands, Bernie entered her with two, then three fingers with such force it took Serena’s breath away. She then curled them upwards and as she removed them, she touched exactly where she was intending to reach. Reaching that spot that only their in-depth medical training was able to identify, making it easier to locate than if they were untrained personnel. 

She was hoping to give Serena an experience that to date she hadn’t yet had with her, but since this was their last day on the military base, she was intending for this to be memorable for both of them in more ways than one.

Serena was completely relaxed and deeply enjoying this mornings pleasurable wake up call, probably because she was so completely comfortable with Bernie’s fingers so far inside her, that she suddenly shuddered and this time it felt totally different to any other orgasm they had experienced together, because she actually felt a hot warmth spurt from deep inside her. 

As she looked down towards the blonde head she saw Bernie’s eyes glowing bright with excitement and pleasure, then she placed her head back down between those thighs to slowly clean Serena’s wet pussy up, while being extra careful in her task due to the sensitivity her lover was experiencing.

As she lay back panting, she saw Bernie carefully sit up and eye her soaking wet hand. The brunette turned her head away in sheer embarrassment, breaking eye contact with her, but her soldier wasn’t having any of that and gently spoke to her as she turned her head back to face her.

‘Serena darling, please look at me. Don’t be embarrassed, that was so wonderful, oh darling taste yourself please, it tastes so different.’

‘Oh Bernie, what happened? I’m soaked, the bed is soaked, Oh I feel so ashamed, did I wet myself?’

‘Oh No baby, that was astounding. I never thought it would happen, even though that was what I was trying for.’

‘What the hell was it?’

‘Ejaculation, you had an ejaculation my darling, and it was so amazing to see, feel and taste. So exquisite, just like you. A fantastic experience for such a wonderful day. Just perfect to start our life together.’

Serena was suddenly wrapped in strong, muscular arms while Bernie lay there savouring the after taste of the brunette laying in her arms, she bent her head and kissed those full lips passionately, sharing her pleasure with such enthusiasm that the darker haired woman melted against her. 

They lay like that for quite some time, until Serena squirmed from the dampness of the sheets below her and she was desperate to clean herself further in the shower, then she wanted to get off this base for the last time and take Major Berenice Wolfe home. 

She liked the sound of that, HOME with Bernie by her side, in her home and most assuredly in her bloody bed. She couldn’t wait.


	40. Leaving and Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie has finally left the Army and they have arrived at Serena's, or may I say their new home together.
> 
> Sorry if this is a little shorter than normal, I struggled with this one and transitioning it over to the house. No such problems from here on I hope.

Chapter 40

As the sound of the shower sounded from the next room, Bernie stretched herself out, like the cat who had absolutely everything, including the cream, she continued to lick her lips chasing the taste of her lover all around her mouth. Relishing that unique, exquisite bouquet that belonged solely to Ms. Serena Wendy Campbell. 

Her, Serena Wendy Campbell.

Contemplating her life after today, she felt a massive hole beginning to open up before her; the loss of the RAMC, the loss of her military career, her past life - all gone, just like that. 

Then the brunette sauntered out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, wrapped inside a fluffy towel and that vast, dark, deep hole immediately filled itself up with joy and excitement, at a future that was strangely unknown but extremely anticipated and suddenly she couldn’t wait to start it. 

A home - finally, a place she knew she was wanted, needed, desired to be and belonged, a new career she was looking forward to, while still being able to maintain links to her past and liaising with the RAMC, continuing to train soldiers, but no longer putting her own life on the line. 

A life she had so desperately wished for, a life she was now going to share on a daily basis with Serena Wendy Campbell, oh God, when and how did she get so bloody lucky. An overwhelming feeling of emotion surged through her body at this thought.

Oh God, how she loved, adored and worshipped that woman.

As their eyes met, massive grins began to spread across both of their faces, but Bernie just didn’t seem to want to get out of the bed, she was quite content to lie there and watch her own private Botticelli wander around their room. 

So Serena immediately dropped her towel and turned around seductively to walk back towards the bathroom, the soldier following closely on her heels.

They were both dressed, packed and ready to get going within the hour and Bernie then had to go and sign some paperwork before they were ready to go and enjoy civilian life together.

As they drove off the base, not for the last time, but definitely the last time as an Officer of Her Majesty’s Armed forces a tear ran slowly down Bernie’s cheek. Serena drove as she knew Bernie wouldn’t be able to manage the journey to her house, not in the emotional state she was currently in.

Serena knew not to say anything directly to the Major or the floodgates would well and truly open, she could see her bottom lip beginning to tremble but she carefully reached over and took hold of the blondes slender hand, running her thumb across the knuckles to relax and reassure her fiancee that everything would be ok. 

Those strong, beautiful hands, that had performed amazing feats of accomplishment in operating theatres around the globe and soon to be put to very good use in Holby City Hospital, but also performed astounding magic in the bedroom and all over and inside Serena’s body. 

As she drove she had to fidget in her seat a little on the journey, she was desperate to rub her thighs together in order to release the sensation building up or she would need to stop and ravish the blonde. She was now all hers and would get to have her in her bed every single day from here on in, oh what joy, she couldn’t bloody wait.

The journey took longer than it would have done if Major Berenice Wolfe drove, but that was because Serena always stuck to the speed limit, whereas her soldier drove as if she was in no-mans land without any speed limits; just point the car and drive. 

The brunette was tempted to speed up, but knowing her luck she would get a speeding ticket or even worse she would get stopped by the police and would delay her getting home and ravishing her woman, which she intended to do as soon as humanly possible. 

Bernie was hers as soon as that front door shut behind them. She was carefully mapping out her course of action, she was constantly reminded by the woman sat across from her to have a Plan B, well she was going to well and truly prove that she had a Plan B, C, D, E and an F, most definitely an F. 

She giggled inside at her own crass humour. 

Serena had an extremely dirty mind but it was getting worse the more time she spent around this sexy woman, she had to admit she was like a teenager with raging hormones around the blonde and she didn’t care one little bit, in fact she was enjoying every last minute of it. 

Things she ordinarily fantasised about and would normally ignore or keep inside, were now being vocalised and she felt herself turning into Sian Kors twin, god forbid. Mind you, Sian did enjoy herself and lived life to the max, a thing she totally intended to do with Bernie.

She intended to shag her in every room of their Georgian house, in every way possible, as soon as she could and the smirk that crossed her face spread right to her eyes, which began to twinkle with total and utter mischief; this didn’t go unnoticed by Bernie either. 

As if she could read the smut passing through the brunette’s mind she quietly asked how much longer before they arrived, while automatically reaching across and firmly placing her hand on Serena’s thigh, slowly but surely sliding it inwards.

Their eyes met and oh yes, they both had the exact same idea. She couldn’t get them home fast enough.

As they approached the street and then drove onto the drive, their pulses raced and it was hysterical to see two fifty year old woman scrambling out of the car to get to the front door, fighting over getting the key in the lock and falling through the door, arms wrapped around each other and laughing simultaneously, one of them sounding very much like a goose. 

If only any onlooker knew what they intended to do to each other, they would blush right down to their very roots.


	41. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it home and just about get through the door before Serena begins her plan of christening every part of the house.  
> NSFW.

Chapter 41

As they stumbled through the doorway and across the threshold, all thoughts of carrying Serena over it as previously planned had fled Bernie’s mind, she just wanted to get inside in more ways than one. 

The brunette reached behind with her left leg and pushed the door closed after them, it slammed with a bit of force, she kicked it closed due to having her hands full of Major Wolfe’s firm, pert, astonishingly sexy arse. 

It fitted so perfectly in her palms that her fingers managed to cup the cheeks so snuggly, as she walked her forward carefully facing into the wall of the entranceway, directly opposite the coat rack. 

‘Here first i think’ she mutters into the shell of the blondes left ear, receiving a delicious sounding moan of agreement in response. Bernie carefully pushing her bum harder into her hands as added confirmation.

Careful not to hurt her soldier or should that be former soldier now, she rested herself against her lover and carefully pushed her own hardening breasts into her back, rolled her full hips into that exquisite bottom, while her hands reached around and cupped both of Bernie’s firm, pert breasts, giving them a deliberately hard squeeze which elicited a louder groan of enjoyment from the Major. 

They fit quite perfectly into her small, well manicured hands, but she brought them closer together and with her fingertips began to open the tiny shirt buttons enabling her to slide her hands deeply inside the blouse and down into the bra cups, touching that delicate flesh of the breast and causing those normally dark pink nipples to stand to attention, ready for inspection. 

‘Hello my girls’ Serena uttered with pleasure, in her deep, sultry and husky voice, as she rolled them languorously between her thumbs and forefingers. 

Pulling the remainder of the blouse out from the waistband of Bernie’s trousers, the brunette carefully removed it and laid it across the back of the chair that was always in the entrance in case anyone needed to sit to remove footwear. 

She undid the plain black, utility bra and let it drop to the floor as the blonde then reached her arms back behind her head to plunge her fingers into Serena’s short, greying hair pulling her face deeper into her neck. The brunette bit sharply along the tendon of that long, slim neck stretched before her, leaving teeth marks and sucking to show her progress.

They had recently found out that mutually marking each other as a sign of their possession was a massive turn on for them, but they always ensured they were hidden from sight and were never visible for others to see. 

Just the thought of knowing where they had marked the other woman and how they had done it was erotic and arousing to each of them in turn, something they wished to investigate further now that they are in a place of their own, without the constant threat of being discovered or walked in on.

Serena nibbled all across her shoulders, then made her way down both sides of her back, nipping then lathing with her tongue to soothe her skin, careful to avoid the area that was still tender and a little delicate from her surgery, until she came upon the waistband of the blonde’s trousers. 

As she knelt on the foot stool, conveniently situated right where she needed it, she rotated Bernie until her eyes were level with the button of her slim legged, black jeans and her nose was pressed firmly into the crotch in front of her. 

Bernie’s sight was immediately drawn to the long, thin mirror that was part of the coat rack and completely framed them to maximum advantage, enhancing her arousal as she watched Serena intently.

She inhaled deeply, causing the Major to tremble, the fact the jeans were too thick for any scent to permeate through was besides the point, it was that raw, lustful act of pure need and the darkness of her lovers eyes so filled with want, that turned Bernie’s knees to jelly. 

Just knowing that Serena desired her and wanted to inhale her aroma, that she needed to have her lovers smell in her nostrils, caused her to flood her pants with the warm juices of need.

Bernie pushed her groin into Serena’s face and began to rub against her, she was so aroused from viewing herself and the blonde had not even giving her fiancée the chance to get inside her yet. She was almost at the point of no return with her arousal, when Serena finally understood that she needed to get on with it before she was too late. 

Grabbing the button on her jeans, opening the zip and pulling those figure hugging trousers down in as few moves as possible, Serena groaned at the sight laid out before her eyes. Bernie joining in as she watched lustfully.

The glistening dampness caught Serena’s gaze first, evident in amongst those short, well kempt pubic hairs, the musky scent now hitting her nostrils with full force, almost making her salivate, but also causing her own clit to pulse with her own arousal. 

She could hear Bernie muttering above her, like a litany; ‘please Serena, please Serena’ over and over, as her hands reached for the short, silky hair she loved running her hands through.

No longer wanting to prolong the blondes agony, she pushed her legs apart, opened her lips with the thumbs of both hands and buried her face deeply into Bernie’s pussy, nose rubbing her clitoris, while she straightened her tongue using the rigidity as she would normally do with her fingers for now, feeling the other woman immediately orgasm directly onto the protuberance, which was positioned in just the right location to catch the juices pouring forth and lapping them up until the initial wave had abated.

Bernie’s orgasm was made all the more powerful by viewing herself in the mirror being eaten by her desperate lover, watching Serena’s head burrowing and her own hands guiding her to just the right location. As her legs began to tremble, Serena stood to support her weakening body, Bernie’s hands couldn’t control themselves and she began to undress the brunette hurriedly, desperate to see her nakedness in all its magnificence.

Serena turned them both around and sank into the comfort of the chair, pulling Bernie onto her lap and getting her to straddle her parted legs, so they were both ready and available. Pulling Bernie forcefully towards her, Serena planted a desperate kiss on those waiting lips and slid her hand between her own legs until it reached under and she inserted three fingers into Bernie’s desperately waiting pussy.

‘Ride my fingers love’ she panted out.

Bernie instantly grasped her shoulders, stared directly into her eyes and began to increase the pace in time with her breathing. Serena just sat there watching her lover pleasure herself in amazement and occasionally catching the rear view in the mirror as her hand disappeared and reappeared glistening from the blondes sexual enjoyment.

Serena squirmed a little under the penetrating gaze and the vision sat before her. Bernie must have noticed this and slowed down her pace, she then moved to reach between them and found Serena’s nest, waiting all wet, hot and swollen with desire.

‘Oh, Serena’ she muttered as her fingers buried themselves deeply within her lovers warm entrance, then her rhythm commenced in time with her riding and they both got totally lost in their passion until Serena told Bernie to come for her.

‘Anything for you my darling’, as her body shuddered with another massive orgasm, Serena relaxed and went over the precipice herself and they climaxed together, collapsing against each others sweat streaked bodies, hair damp, eyes dilated, breathing laboured and clits so sensitive a featherlight touch sent sparks through their exhausted bodies.

They remained in that position for some time, while Serena enjoyed the view of Bernie draped over her and her arse still looking glorious in the full length mirror on the coat rack positioned directly in front of her.


	42. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve just been in the foyer and Serena starts to show Bernie the downstairs of her new home. They make it as far as Serena’s Home Office.
> 
> NSFW.

Chapter 42

Once they’d finally got their breathing back under control and were able to stand unaided, Serena smirked at her lover, stating:

“Welcome Home Major Wolfe “.

Taking her hand, she finally walked her inside and proceeded to show her around her, nope, their home. 

The majority of their clothing remaining in the foyer, neither caring about their state of undress, to absorbed in each other’s bodies to worry about trivial matters like that.

She began by pointing out the downstairs office situated opposite the living room area. 

She used this for her own studying and also when working from home, to ensure the remainder of the house remains a home. She informed Bernie that she’d created her another office, one for her personal use, situated upstairs, unless she wanted to share this room with her.

Bernie smiled shyly and kissed her tenderly in thanks, tears began forming in her hazel eyes, not tears of sadness she reassured Serena, but complete tears of joy, she was so overwhelmed at this gift. 

She’d only just arrived there, in this house tonight and already she felt more at ease, at home and welcome, than she’d ever felt in the house she’d shared with Marcus for all that time. Mind you the desert sands were more welcoming than any Dunn household ever was. 

Bernie finally felt needed and wanted so her brick walls, the ones built up over decades, slowly began to crumble, right before her fiancée’s eyes.

‘Thank you’ she whispered tenderly in the brunette’s ear. 

Serena completely understood Bernie’s current emotional state and just held her tightly, wrapped in her loving arms while leaning back against her large antique, wooden table. 

Bernie tenderly kissed the brunette on her lips, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and nipping that plumpness with her front teeth, running her tongue over the area afterwards and pushing gently past the barrier of her sealed mouth.

Serena relaxed her jaw and instantly permitted the blonde access to the warmth of her mouth and they caressed the others tongue like master swordsmen parrying back and forth, an exquisite dance all of their own invention.

The blonde has her hands splayed across her upper back as was her usual position when encircled in her lovers arms, Serena’s were placed around the blonde’s slim waist but drawing soothing circles at the small of her back, scratching her nails from her sacral area up, then back down again, feeling the blonde shudder with passion.

Their breasts were pressed firmly together and the more Bernie’s lower back was scratched, the more dilated her pupils became, until Serena was barely able to notice the unusual hazel of her fabulous eyes. 

As their eyes made direct contact, Bernie’s namesake rose to the surface and a thorough wolfish leer took over her visage. It was so feral Serena gasped out loud, causing the wolf standing before her to begin to devour her, slowly and surely. 

The breath of her lover was hot and harsh in Serena’s ear, as her teeth nipped and left marks tracking their route, from ear, down from the sensitive area behind the ear, down her neck, across her collarbone and down plastering her chest with small bite marks, en route to her destination, those magnificent breasts that Bernie loved to kiss, suck and bite.

Her mouth encased one glorious nipple while her hand and fingers caressing the other. The brunette’s breasts were sensitive but she knew how much Bernie relished worshipping them, therefore she placed both hands on the table behind herself and pushed her chest forward so the blonde had better access.

Placing herself in this position however, not only pushed her chest forward but also forcing her pelvis up and into Bernie’s waiting groin, both obviously realising what this unintentional movement caused , immediately and instantly groaning with need and want. 

Since Serena’s lust swollen pussy was hanging off the edge of the table, but also facing upwards, it was easier for the blonde, due to her height, to place her own swollen lips over the top of them while stood between her lovers spread wide legs. She easily managed to get their clits to touch, sending instantaneous thrills throughout both of their bodies.

Bernie began to slowly gyrate and move her pelvis up and down against Serena, their juices began merging and their lips easily gliding together, the pressure she was exerting was just enough for them both to enjoy this experience. 

The blonde loved to give pleasure to her woman and with her perfect stamina she was completely content to take the matter slowly, ensuring maximum enjoyment without rushing, by adding a bit more force, until Serena was ready to come.

Serena was totally lost in the complete sensation of having her body worshipped by her tender, caring sweetheart. She never ever felt rushed to come, unless they both desired it, hard, fast and hot by mutual agreement. 

Since discovering the delights of the female form or to be specific, Bernie’s fantastic body, Serena found she was now open to attempting many forms of sexual desires. 

They brought out the scientist in each other, that need to experiment, push boundaries and have unique experiences.

She’d read up on all things sapphic and watched many, many videos while waiting for her soldier to return to the UK, plus with a best friend like Sian Kors who couldn’t fail to learn new things, hence their unopened engagement gift upstairs. 

However, would Bernie want to take that journey with her.

She would ask her later, because …….. ‘Oh fuck Major, do it harder please.’

Bernie pressed down harder and faster, feeling herself teetering right on the precipice, ‘Come for me, my darling.’

As Serena shudders through her orgasmic climax and wraps her legs tightly around Bernie, pushing their lips closer together, the blonde simultaneously stiffens and they feel the intense heat from both of their orgasms merging together.

Bernie ever the gallant Officer, disengaged herself from Serena’s vice-like grip and slowly lowers her mouth to clean up their joint juices from her lovers untended nest, ensuring no mess was left on the table or her lover. 

‘Tired yet?’ She gently questions Serena, who hums a quiet affirmation. ‘Bed?’

Serena nods, ‘Bed please.’

She smiles as Bernie carefully lifts her in her strong, powerful arms and carries her up the stairs, following directions perfectly, right into their bedroom.

As they were already undressed, Bernie notices the side Serena normally occupies and gently places her on the bed. 

She hears little sleepy grumbles from her lovers lips, gets in the other side of the bed, pulls the duvet over both of them, switches off the bedside light and pulls Serena into her front, so she big spoons her lover. Content that neither have to get up early tomorrow.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re back home and spent their first night in their new home. 
> 
> NSFW.

Chapter 43

Bernie feels a weight pressing across her chest, not an exceedingly heavy weight, but just enough to cause her to panic slightly and she suddenly has a PTSD flashback to the explosion in the desert just before she flew home to her lover, Serena Campbell, the thought of that name is enough to calm her stressed out mind, then she suddenly realised with a sigh of relief that the weight she was feeling pressing on her was that exact adorable creature, Serena Wendy Campbell. 

Her worry and panic instantly vanished and she felt her whole body relax back into a semi-slumbered state, her heart filling with the joy of knowing she was safe and finally content, after a life of constant stress and self loathing. In her 50’s, she was finally beginning to like herself and that was all down to the woman resting against her.

Without realising, her fingers are caressing and tracing the contours of the now familiar body under her hands. Featherlight touches until she feels the reactions she is causing to occur, nipples hardening, breathing patterns altered. She slows down her exploration while savouring this time of utter contentment.

That all to familiar smell that hit her nostrils arousing her like no other scent ever has, the feel of that short, greying hair tickling her face and chin where her head was snuggled deeply into her neck, inflames her desires and the tiny, snuffling moans being made as she comes out of a deep sleep sends shockwaves of lust coursing through her body. 

As all of her senses came back to her upon fully waking, she felt the luscious body that was enveloped in her arms, the small feet wrapped around her long, sinuous legs. If Serena could have completely merged their bodies together during the night she would have. 

Bernie had never truly had anyone who wanted her in this way, completely and all consuming. It was such a delightful sensation and she hummed her contentment, not realising how loud it was in the quiet of the bedroom.

Trailing her fingers lower, over the peachy bum cheek she had squeezed, her slender fingers sliding and searching for that sweet spot just out of reach.

Feeling Serena chuckling against her chest, she tilted her head to look down at her fiancee with tenderness gleaming in her hazel eyes. The brunettes hair is mussed up and sticking out at all angles and Bernie had never felt such an intensity of emotions for another person, besides her motherly love for her children.

She feels the other woman also untangle her top leg from between hers, then lift it up bending her knee gaining Bernie access to her final intended destination. Her middle finger finds what it’s been seeking, a soft, wet, entrance that easily accepts its insertion. 

Even awakening from sleep Serena’s body reacts to her lovers touches, always wanting and needing her, Bernie’s hands lovingly, gently stimulating her. What an amazing way to get woken, to tender love making and the sweetest of fluttering orgasms.

Carefully untangling their bodies, Bernie began to slowly move down the bed, under the duvet and planted herself directly between Serena’s legs, placing both knees over her shoulders. By scent alone, in the early morning darkness she locates her destination and carefully licks while pushing her tongue in to part her lips.

She lived for moments like this, with no disruptions or disturbances, spending as long as she wanted to, eating Serena’s pussy. Not touching those areas she knows will make the brunette come, not until she has finished her enjoyment.

Eventually she inserts two lengthy fingers inside her and begins to scissor gently while moving in and out slowly, everything she does is undertaking with the utmost care and she delights in her ministrations. 

She could do this all day but she feels a fluttering of her vaginal walls around her fingers, then decides to plant her mouth firmly on Serena’s swollen clit and sucks quite forcefully while speeding up her fingers.

‘Fuck’ is heard from above.

She mumbles her agreement against her lovers clit and that’s what finally tips her over the edge into her lengthy, shuddering orgasm. Satisfied and pleased with herself Bernie slowly emerges from the little cocoon she had made herself between Serena’s thighs.

Serena slowly stirred and climbed back onto Bernie’s side, in no rush to fully wake on her day off, she quietly mumbled an enquiry to the blonde about the time, sure as eggs is eggs it wasn’t time to get up yet.

‘No my darling, it’s just that my body clock is so used to rising at dawn. You go back to sleep and i’ll just take myself out for a run to burn some of this energy off.’

Bernie went to get up but Serena wouldn’t allow her to leave the bed, lazily trailing her finger down to the wetness she feels on Bernie’s thighs.

‘I can think of a much better way to expend your energy and wake up if you are that desperate for more exercise sweetheart, especially after that amazing performance as my personal alarm clock.’

‘We can do both; I can go for my run and then when I get back we can spend the remainder of our day off burning up some of that energy and going through some of our engagement gifts you have kept unopened.’

As she says this she manages to wiggle out from underneath Serena, kiss her on her forehead and saunter over to the en suite. The brunette lustfully peeking through half shut eyes at the delightful sight before her, groaning in frustration she turns over and sinks her face deep into her pillows.

By the time Bernie emerges from the bathroom clad in her skin tight lycra running gear, Serena has settled back into sleep, exhausted from her earlier orgasms. Tip toeing out of the room, down the stairs and into the garden, she begins her stretching exercises to ensure she is adequately warmed up before beginning her run. 

She slowly jogs to the bottom of the street, crosses the road and enters the park where she has seen other runners exercising. Turning on her fitbit, she begins the process of her usual 5 mile run. 

Serena is lying under the snug weight of her duvet just thinking about Bernie and deciding what she is going to do to her once she gets her hands and her mouth on that delicious body of hers, when she hears the front door open and quietly close. 

The blonde obviously having consideration for the woman she presumes is fast asleep upstairs. She has been impatiently listening out for her return, desperate not to miss her. 

Serena had already gone to the bathroom and while attending to her morning ablutions she had decided to get rid of her morning breathe at the same time, so her mouth was lovely, minty fresh, completely kissable and raring to have a go at Berenice Bloody Wolfe, if she gets her fantastic arse into gear and back into their bed. 

She has easily adapted to calling things theirs and not just hers. It sent a warm, fuzzy feeling through her and she loved the sensation of sharing everything with her Wolfe.

She hears the faint echoes of the woman pottering around downstairs, listens hard and manages to determine the sound of the coffee machine as it sings sweetly in the distance, she begins to yearn for the taste of her morning caffeine fix. Then there was a delicious smell wafting up the stairs to accompany the coffee.

The next thing she finds she has dozed off, because she is rudely awakened by the weight of that slender frame perching on the edge of her bed. Opening her eyes she is greeted by a daft, soppy, sweaty grin and the sight of her familiar mug full to the brim with coffee; black, strong and hot. 

Bernie’s hair was all damp and plastered to her angular face, damp patches in assorted locations on her running top. As she handed the coffee to Serena and motioned to the assorted pastries on the tray. She informed her to go ahead and enjoy, while she has a quick shower and will be back as soon as humanly possible. 

Getting up off the bed, she maintains an attachment to Serena’s hand until they could no longer reach. She then enters the en suite bathroom with a final lecherous glance at the woman reclining in the bed.

Serena groaned out loud as she really wanted to join her. 

What was more important she had to decide; her coffee, her breakfast or a morning shower shag with Major Bernie Wolfe? 

Hmmmmm, no contest really, as she jumps out of the bed and walks as quickly as she can to the bathroom, undressing as she makes her way across the room.


	44. Shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie wakes up frisky so takes herself off for a run to expend some energy, this doesn't work as it usually does so she manages to persuade Serena to get herself out of bed, however, the brunette has a huge decision to make ........ coffee or sex with Bernie.  
> Which will she choose?
> 
> NSFW

Chapter 44

Bernie was removing her lycra extremely slowly as she was so sure Serena was going to be there any minute. She wasn’t wrong either, as she bent to remove the leggings she noticed her lovers feet stop short just behind her.

‘Hmmm nice to see you finally felt able to get yourself out of bed’ she comments.

‘Plus, what a sight to be greeted with as well this fine morning, a beautiful pert bum to brighten my day’ as Serena’s hand reached out and met the join between her bum cheeks and her thighs, her middle finger almost vanishing amidst the slippery wetness already evident. ‘Oooh is that for me darling’, she utters with lust dripping from overy word.

As Bernie stays bent over, she reached her both arms forward to place onto the wall for support, knowing what to expect and relishing the experience before it even begins. 

The heat between her legs intensified threefold as she burned with desire at the touch of her lovers delightful fingers, causing more hot fluids to coat Serena’s fingers.

The brunette moved even closer as she wrapped her left arm under the blonde to support her stomach, while her right hand continued to massage her swollen lips from behind, then reaching further forward she lightly touched and rubbed her vastly aroused clit, before three fingers easily disappeared inside her, causing both women to groan in anticipation. 

The feeling was ecstatic for the pair; Serena feeling the warm, smoothness of Bernie’s channel clenching her fingers and Bernie now completely full and solely focused on Serena’s movements inside her, reaching, curling and pumping exactly where she needs it to be.

As Serena stepped closer to Bernie, she carefully placed her hips against the back of her hand and began to push against it in a delightfully stimulating rhythm, while her fingers did their magic in the blondes body. 

She quite enjoyed this sensation of thrusting and began thinking about having both her hands free to fondle the blonde’s breasts and pull her hair all at the same time, giving them both what they need. 

Then her thoughts began to drift to Sian’s presents in the box under the bed. They had decided to venture into that experience once they were both settled in the house, but the thought of the toys that were in there caused Serena to shudder at the thought. 

Lying within the box there was a luxurious soft leather harness with 2 or 3 assorted dildo’s to be used with it, Sian never did things by halves she though and her blessings were sent out to her friend. She was desperate to try it out as giver and receiver, with an assortment she had yet to show to Bernie. 

There were numerous assorted other toys, some she didn’t have a clue what they were, that she couldn’t wait to try out on the blonde and just thinking of these almost gave her an orgasm, so much so that she had to tell Bernie to come for her there and now, before they missed the enjoyment of climaxing together.

Bernie could hear the yearning in the brunettes voice, she recognised the sound by now and was so desperate to please her lover she relaxed so they could both climax at the same time, they enjoyed this feeling immensely, because neither had ever orgasmed at the same time with their ex-husbands. 

Serena continued with riding her through the journey until she was steady enough to stand erect and they moved as one into the shower cubicle, where Bernie reached out to turn the water on for them to stand under and freshen up.

Making sure she was now facing those stunning brown eyes, she smiled and pulled the curvaceous body against her own, feeling them blending into one being, then kissing her with all the passion she had been feeling since waking up. 

She had assumed the run would have expended some or all of the contained excess energy and want that had built up in her, but this was most definitely not the case, in fact it had intensified.

She wanted to share the enjoyment she had just experienced with her partner, so with a broad grin she began to rotate her hips and edge them closer to the wall but remaining under the hot jet of revitalising water. 

Staring lovingly at Serena’s eyes, she witnessed the exact moment they blew apart, once again shining with barely contained lust and felt the desperate need within the brunette transmitted through her hungry mouth and desperate tongue.

Her rather large, erect nipples dug into Bernie’s breasts and she positioned herself so that both sets of nipples rubbed against each other. Serena was especially sensitive in that area and her groans made Bernie’s core heat up rather exquisitely so that she emitted sounds of delight that the brunette loved to hear from the normally reticent blonde.

Hands began to rub and explore intimate places as they decided, non-verbally obviously, to pleasure each other together. As Serena began to pump her fingers faster in and out of Bernie’s fairly tight channel, she whispered in her ear exactly what she intended to do later once she had opened their box and began to explore the toys that were snuggled deep within.

On mentioning the words “deep within,” Bernie let out such a noise that Serena normally doesn’t hear from her, let alone be this loud, then teeth sunk into her shoulders as the slim body pushed close and shuddered hard against her body. This triggered the brunettes own climax and her scream of “fuck ….. Bernie” was carried away with the running water.

Both collapsed against each other exhausted but now in that lovely blissful state of satisfied peace, Bernie however sunk to her knees, lifted Serena’s foot onto her shoulder and commenced to lick her through the remainder of her orgasm, causing her to have another more intense one, until she had to tear the blondes head from between her legs. 

They proceeded to slowly and gently sponge each other down until the water began to run cooler over their deeply stimulated bodies until they had to leave and made their way back to the bedroom and their rapidly cooling breakfast.

Their intentions are to spend the remainder of the day cocooned within the duvet and wrapped in each others arms, exploring their gifts.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when they’re about to see what Siân has bought them, they get an urgent message from Hansen to attend a meeting at the hospital.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, lots of things going on.

Chapter 45

They awoke the next morning with unopened gifts lying on the floor, the must have fallen asleep after exerting all that pent up energy in the shower. 

Will they ever get around to opening this bloody gift. Both anticipating the day they’d get to experience their presents. Today should be that day. 

Serena had initiated the conversation last night, the one she thought would make opening Siân’s gift easier. Basically letting her partner know just how well Sian knew her, how much intimate details they both knew about each other and therefore allowing her to understand the full meaning of the contents of the box. 

She told Bernie she hoped it wouldn’t scare her away. Bernie’s response was just to chuckle, hold her tightly and whisper it would take more than the contents of that to make her run.

Bernie had previously been made to feel completely useless with secrets, basically because Marcus had hated being surprised, so her nerves would always be on high alert, very apparent to others, constantly on edge wondering whether he’d be ok with any presents she bought him. 

If she ever bought him a surprise, something she thought he might like, he would spend ages asking unnerving questions about it, constantly going on and on about it, until finally he got her to the point of spilling the beans due to the self doubt he’d instilled in her. 

Serena thought it was because he was an insecure, bullying arsehole, but wouldn’t say that to Bernie’s face. She’d never met the man but if he made this exquisite woman feel that badly about her choices because of his own insecurities he was most definitely an arsehole.

They didn’t have a shift but they’d both received a text asking them to pop into the hospital today if they had any free time. 

Henrik Hansen was a strange one, so if he’d sent a message asking for a meet up you did it without question, or Serena did, because they had that type of working relationship along with the utmost respect for the other. The brunette knew he’d never waste his or their time over triviality.

The drive to the hospital was quiet and what’s the word, ah yes, pensive. 

They were both pensive. 

In reality Bernie was visualising what was in the box and what they’d be doing later this afternoon and most of the evening. She had a bloody good idea what it was, Serena had given enough hints and she was desperate to experience something different for some reason.

However, Serena was wondering exactly what Henrik wanted and hopefully it wouldn’t take much time, then she could get back home and continue to take her pleasure out on Bernie’s body. Getting more nervous the closer they got to the hospital.

Pulling up into Holby City Hospital car park, into her personal parking space as Head of Wyvern Wing. Serena had her own space thought Bernie, obviously she does, how silly of you Wolfe. This woman was sure to have exactly what she pleased, she was sure of that.

‘Do I get my own parking space too, do you think?’ She asked jokingly.

‘Aha’.

‘Did you see that flying pig over there?’

‘Aha’.

‘Serena’ She shouted, finally getting the woman’s attention. There was an air of nervousness and desperation about her since they’d left their bedroom, a tension Bernie had never noticed around the woman in the months she has known her.

Bernie hesitates before moving closer to the woman and just manages to speak her name before Serena begins a nervous babbling. 

‘Serena stop’ Bernie said causing both women to come to a halt.

‘Bernie, I’m terrified, we should have spoken about this way before now, but I didn’t want to spoil or ruin our happiness. People at this hospital ……..’, she hesitates but the blonde continues for her.

‘Don’t know about us? Are mean gossiping bitches? Backstabbers?’

‘All of the above. I haven’t always been a nice person, the politics in the NHS …….’

‘Can’t be half as bad as the military, my darling. Don’t worry, I’ll let you lead, whatever you want to say about us or don’t want to say yet, I’m happy to go along with. We have a job to do, so let’s get in there and show them all what we can achieve together.’

At this reassurance Serena opened the car door and they both got out of the car and just looked towards the hospital entrance.

Serena smiled when she noticed Henrik waiting for them in the entrance, then side by side with barely an inch of open space between them, they walked over to the Wyvern Wing and their new careers, together.

‘Serena, how delightful to have you back where you belong’.

Henrik Hansen greeted them both.

‘Major Wolfe, a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh’ and he offered his hand to the blonde.

Her wearing her uniform catching him off guard for a moment. Technically she was representing the Army in this position so she thought it would impress him. It sure as hell did more than impress Serena Campbell and the Major in her knew it, she could see those brown eyes carefully running over her body as she spoke to Hansen.

Taking his hand, Bernie’s grip was confident, he liked that, she stamped her feet together, at attention, causing Serena to snigger slightly. This part of the Major turned her on immensely and colour flooded her cheeks as both Bernie and Henrik glanced her way.

‘The pleasure is all mine Mr. Hansen, Serena has told me lots about you.’

‘All good I hope and do please call me Henrik.’


	46. The bloody box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finally we find out what’s in the flipping box.
> 
> NSFW.

Chapter 46

The three of them initially made their way up to Henrik’s office to finalise the paperwork required before Bernie was allowed confidential access to patients NHS information, never mind she had signed the Official Secrets Act, being in the military. 

Health and bloody Safety rules every sodding thing, how the heck will she cope, then she looks at Serena Wendy Campbell and knows exactly how. Smiling inwardly and feeling a warmth of such intensity she was shocked it wasn’t showing. 

She flipping loved this woman to death. 

Then there was a perfunctory meeting with the Board of Trustees, though their input was mainly irrelevant to this HM Forces funded training project. Major Berenice Wolfe determined that these self aggrandising people knew where the funding was coming from and who was actually in charge of the services. 

Not them, thought Bernie and now they’ll bloody well know it.

Serena just followed along behind smiling as they were all watching her lover, but she was more engrossed at the way everyone fawned over her woman, Major Bernie, as she sometimes liked to think of her, taking it all in her stride, her military bearing evident to all present.

She intimidated them all thought Serena, even Henrik, he still hadn’t worked out what was going on between them and it perturbed him, he hated being out of any form of loop. He knew something significant had happened to Serena while on her secondment in Egypt, she was so changed, but he just wasn’t sure exactly what. She was happier than he had seen her in years.

Probably because he had never seen her truly in love before. Yes she bloody loved this woman to death. 

It was only her closest friend, Sian Kors who had been told of their engagement. The remainder of the staff at Holby were unaware and she was ecstatic for it to remain that way, the military staff and friends from Egypt would not have any contact and she knew for a fact that Jac Naylor barely spoke to her mother, so their privacy was ensured on that front too. 

‘Please let me show you to your offices Major’ he asked as he directed them along the management corridor but away from where she knew AAU and Serena were based.

‘Will I not be located with Ms. Campbell? Since we will be setting up and running the project together I thought we would be situated in the same place. Or have I been brought here under false pretences?’

Her direct military speech discomforting Henrik somewhat.

Serena had already informed him or was that pre-warned him of Major Wolfe’s forthright speech and assertive qualities, but he had not had the necessity to encounter them during their amicable Skype calls. He’d mostly liaised with General Naylor and the Finance Officer of the RAMC.

Serena smirked at his discomfort and Bernie could sense it radiating from her.

‘Isn’t the Trauma Centre linked to AAU? I think we need a further discussion before I go any further down this path, Mr. Hansen.’

Bernie states as she comes to an abrupt stop, causing Serena to almost walk into her, having to place her hands on Bernie’s hips to prevent them fully colliding. She could sense the tension and indignity coursing throughout ‘The Major’s’ body.

She was 100% Major Berenice Wolfe at this moment, this didn’t prevent her from ensuring Serena was held securely and didn’t fall into her.

‘Are you Ok there Ms. Campbell?’

Her words totally professional but her eyes were full of mirth away from Hansen’s gaze.

‘I’m very well Major, thank you for your concern, as always.’

Serena’s professional facade in place from the moment they drove onto the grounds of Holby.

‘I think it’s time for me to leave for now Mr. Hansen and I will see you bright and early tomorrow and we can continue our conversation from there. Goodbye for now.’

She stuck her hand forward for him to shake, then turning to Serena she asked if here was anyway she could beg a lift off her back to where she was staying.

‘You are still on leave aren’t you Ms. Campbell?’

Basically terminating the meeting for all of them until the next day.

Their demeanours were completely sedate as they walked from Wyvern Wing out to Serena’s parking space, knowing for a fact that Henrik Hansen was stood on the landing by the stairwell watching them walking to the car. 

Shoulders almost touching and feeling the comfortable reassurance they are radiating to the other woman. Neither reacting or giving him any cause to question their relationship with each other.

Acting this way towards each other had become second nature in Egypt and would benefit them working in Holby.

They only relaxed and began laughing as they were pulling up onto Serena’s driveway.

 

It was still early afternoon when they made their way upstairs, Bernie with a glass of wine in each hand and Serena carrying 2 bottles of wine to the bedroom.

Bernie is almost running up the stairs, she had been inquisitive about that bloody box and it’s contents since early this morning, but she was also so turned on she was desperate to get into Serena’s knickers,well more than just them anyway.

She could hear the brunette snigger behind her, this just made her more amorous. She halted at the top of the stairs to lock lips with her fiancée with such intense passion before turning to go and find that bloody elusive, unopened box.

Serena was determined not to miss out, so made an extra effort to speed up and they both sat on the bed at the same time.

‘So ……’ began Serena, ‘I really don’t know what to expect off Siân, but as I mentioned before she knows all about my fantasies, so may have attempted to indulge me.’

‘Well I hope they’ll certainly indulge my fantasies too, because I can’t envisage there’s anything I wouldn’t do for or with you, Ms. Campbell.’

Plonking the box down on the bed between them, they reached over and opened it up together, both peering inside before emptying the contents to spill out all over the duvet. 

There were many types of whips, handcuffs, blindfolds, scarves, a metal bar that extends, a harness, an assortment of numerous dildo’s, bottles of lube and a vast array of smaller intimate items, god knows what they’re for but they’ll soon find out, no doubt.

Bernie’s honking laughter was the first noise to resound about the house, followed closely by Serena’s loud guffaws. 

Neither could actually believe the assortment Siân had purchased, but very quickly the laughter turned to oohs and aahs of interest amidst carnal thoughts of pleasure and how they would attempt to utilise the plethora of items.

There were even user manuals, as if they’d need them, well they just might thought Bernie, as she flicked through the Karma Sutra of Lesbian Sex that was also enclosed. 

They grinned at each other imagining the fun they were going to be having, very soon.

‘Where the hell did she know how to find all this stuff from Serena?’

‘This is Sian we are talking about darling, she knows how to lay her hands on bloody everything.’

Serena smiles lustfully as she begins threading a silk whip through her fingers.

‘Ooh this feels absolutely sublime, but how is this going to inflict any type of ……’

Before she can finish her sentence Bernie is pushing her back onto the pillows and gives her such a passionate kiss, forcing her tongue into her mouth, peeling her clothes off her shoulders then breaking contact with her and as she was panting, the blonde said.

‘Less talking, let’s experiment. I’ve been waiting too long for this beautiful.’

Jumping off the bed, Bernie grabs the leather harness that was lying there and strutted to the bathroom, she looks back over her shoulder at a stunned Serena and mouthed seductively,

‘Me first’ as she twirls it around her fingers. ‘You choose which of those dildo’s you want fucking with first’ as she disappears behind the door to change.

Undressing and wrapping a silk kimono around her, Serena then scans the array before her, moves most of the items back into the box, for later, she thinks as her brain turns to mush.

Finding one that is very like her ‘old faithful’, she decides she wants a good filling so chooses the next size up. Today she needs and wants to be well and truly shagged to death.

As she is selecting a flavoured lube to apply onto it, Bernie sauntered out of the en suite with the harness firmly strapped in place but swinging a soaking wet silk whip around her. Flicking it, she states:

‘I believe this is how it gets used, would you like me to try it darling?’

Serena almost comes on the spot, while holding out the dildo of her choice to Bernie. 

Smirking from cheek to cheek, the blonde spies that the one she chose also has an insert for the user to be pleasured with as well as helping to secure it in place.

‘Well,well Ms. Campbell, I see you’ve opted for a larger one than usual, though not the largest I note.’

‘Not yet anyway’ as the brunette’s eyes roll while watching the Major fitting the shaft into the harness and inserting her end slowly inside herself, letting out a small groan of enjoyment.

Standing in front of Serena, feeling a little awkward in this contraption, the brunette overcomes their awkwardness by rubbing lube all over the shaft of the toy, but gently manipulating it to give Bernie some pleasure.

Once she’d finished and a cheeky grin is evident, Bernie turns on full Major mode, causing Serena to go all weak at the knees.

‘Now Campbell, I want you up against that wall now, facing it, hands and legs splayed out for support and no moving. Am I clear?’

Serena couldn’t oblige quickly enough. 

Bernie slips the kimono off her and places it carefully on the chair, knowing how fussy Serena is with her clothes.

Bernie then flicks the silk whip over her shoulders, lightly, just testing it out.

‘Well?’

Was the blondes tentative question.

‘Too gentle, I barely felt it, can you go harder, please?’

‘Ok. Do you think we should have discussed this more before we began?’

‘Bernie, if I have to wait any longer, I think I’ll scream in bloody sheer frustration. We’ve done things like this in Egypt, so just ….’

Bernie flicked it, harder before she could finish. This time across her beautifully firm buttocks. Eliciting a slight flinch from the gluteus maximus muscles, but nothing from those delicious lips herself. 

She decided this time to try the fleshy insides of her thighs, this brought about the type of reaction both were looking for. This continued until Serena rested her forehead against the wall and her groans of arousal became louder.

Bernie positioned herself closer until she could place a hand right between her lovers thighs, to feel just how wet she was, fingers slowly slipping through pleasure swollen lips, soaking wet with juices produced through the desire brought about by the silks, flicking sensual stings across her back.

Bernie placed the whip over the brunette’s head and threaded the delicate silk braids through Serena’s teeth and pulled the remainder behind her head, dropping the ends to free up both hands.

Serena can feel the pressure of the dildo pushing into the join between her legs as the blonde presses herself against her, biting down on her neck and across her shoulders, while her hands caress each breast and tweaked her aureoles.

‘Do you know what these are translated to from Latin darling?’

Serena shakes her head, not truly caring to be honest but Bernie was being romantic so she turns her head a little to listen.

Bernie nibbles her ear as she gently whispers, ‘Little Golden One.’

The groans of pleasure the blonde felt at imparting that knowledge caused Serena to try and bring her legs together.

‘Oh no, no, no my darling, no you don’t.’

At this Bernie grabs the dildo, smooths the end of it through Serena’s folds until she locates her entrance by feel alone, the lubrications allows the tip to enter, telling her hand she has found the right position.

Her free hand cupping her mons and pulling her gently back a little so she can carefully push the larger dildo into Serena as far as it will go.

Bernie is loving the way she can fuck Serena and have both hands free.

‘Is that nice sweetheart?’

‘Mmhmm.’

She feels Serena push back to try and get more pressure and force.

‘Oh no you don’t Ms. Campbell, I’m in control for now, thank you very much.’

She slowly extracts it, then pushes it back in fully with some force, just enough to pin Serena flat against the wall.

‘Do you like that? Is that what you want?’

‘Yes.’

‘Yes what?’

‘Oh yes please Major Wolfe.’

‘Tell me what you want Ms. Campbell?’

‘I want you to fuck me hard Major, just like that.’

Bernie obliged, pounding as hard as she could into Serena while pulling harshly (just to the brunette’s liking I’ll have you know) on her ‘little golden ones’ and biting across her shoulders leaving her mark, until she could feel the shuddering begin to overtake the brunettes body, pumping into her until her she felt Serena’s legs about to buckle.

She supports her body while continuing to fuck her right through the magnificent orgasm she is experiencing.

She physically picks Serena up in her strong arms then walks them backwards to sit down on the bed with her fiancée still impaled on the phallus.

She felt Serena physically begin to lift herself up and slam herself back down, causing the part inside Bernie to move and hit the sweet spot, the external flange on the dildo rubbing over her swollen clit.

Bernie groaned while Serena chuckled and continued to lift herself and slam back down until Bernie came undone, both of them crashing back onto the bed riding out their joint orgasm.

Bernie carefully extracting the toy from inside the brunette, undoing the harness, pulling it slowly from herself and dropping it beside the bed.

Rolling over to face each other, they kissed and laughed together until Serena said,

‘Siân certainly has some great taste, I must say. That was astounding darling. I can’t wait to try that harness for myself.’

The blonde nods in agreement.

‘We have the rest of the day to try some more of these out.’

Bernie lifts an item that lies flat against the inside of her fingers, it has small rubber hairs and a raised piece like a clit in the middle, pressing a button it begins to vibrate in her hand.

She raises her eyebrows with a twinkle in her brown eyes then states:

‘I think we’ll try this next Ms. Campbell, what do you suppose your fanny will think of this?’

They fell back giggling like schoolgirls waiting to be caught doing something naughty at any minute as Bernie places her hand right between Serena’s legs, as the brunette manages to utter:

‘Oh fuck Major.’


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve opened the box   
> NSFW

Chapter 47

Waking from a very small nap, it was still only just past midday and they’d barely started the day they had planned.

Serena looked around her, hearing the soft snuffles of the blonde who is tucked into her side and immediately had this urge of wanting to take complete control of Berenice Wolfe, her Berenice, the one that others barely knew. 

The one she had kept locked inside herself since she was young, when she’d decided that there was something strange about her. The Berenice, she had absolutely no qualms explaining about to Serena, hoping beyond all hopes that the brunette would accept her that way. It was also another reason she didn’t use her full name, she preferred Bernie, plus it suited her better in her career roles and life.

It was one of the main reasons she had joined the Army. She particularly enjoyed taking orders, of not being in control, she loved the physical side of the military and in return for her obedience they paid for all her medical training and then had the use of her for as long as she agreed to serve. 

She was also able to escape from the tedium that was marriage to Marcus Dunne.

For a person normally so reserved, Bernie Wolfe had opened her entire soul up to Serena over the past couple of months without any qualms whatsoever. 

She carefully pulled the box up to a level with her head and reached down having a rummage to see what she thought was interesting. 

She knew what she was looking for as soon as she thought about it:

Scarves - silk scarves to tie her hands to the headboard;  
Retracting bar - to attach to the ankles and open up wide, keeping legs apart;  
Blindfold - to cover her eyes, sensory deprivation.

Especially since Bernie loved to watch everything Serena was doing to her, she relished the feel of running her fingers through those well conditioned, brunette locks and then wrapping those long, luxurious legs around her curves and drawing their bodies together in a tight embrace.

Having located what she needed, she wanted to check one more thing with Bernie before they proceeded with the day. Slowly turning back into those arms, Serena whispers into her ear whether she needed to use the bathroom. Bernie shakes her head in the negative and as if on cue, she stretches her body to the exact position Serena wanted her in. 

Picking up the scarves, she rests them close to the top of the bed, in easy reach, leaning down to kiss those lips, she reaches and gently ties both hands to the headboard. Slowly moving and kissing down that slim, toned physique, she’d placed the eyemask on her and was wondering how she could get those ankles apart without Bernie realising that was her intention all along.

Then she smirked and realised she’d been overthinking this, way too much! 

Running her tongue around her belly button, then kissing and nipping her path down to the extremely trimmed lawn below, she nuzzled her nose at the centre and exhaled a warm breathe into her groin.

The vibrations gently hummed throughout Bernie’s legs and pussy, the urge to manipulate the sensation in her sleep state had her move her feet to part her legs. Quickly she applied the bar, secured the silk lined straps and began up open the bar until there was a slight resistance from the blonde.

She whispered into her ear,

‘Darling, I really have to go pee. Don’t do anything without me will you?’ 

She jumped down off the side of the bed and chuckled as she ran to the bathroom, taking the harness from earlier to fit her but with a smaller dildo. Bernie using it on her earlier had felt so erotic, fully enveloped by her lovers body. Now it was her turn just as she’d said. 

Bernie had previously explained to her why she preferred it natural from another woman, but Serena had also introduced her to the delights of a mixture of assorted toys to extend the games but prolong the fun and she’d never ever attempted to be like a man while using one on her, but for Sian to get them the harness was amazing. She couldn’t wait to slip it on, leaving the dildo out for now.

Finished getting herself prepared for Bernie, she quietly opened the door, put her chair in the centre of the room, giving herself an exquisite view of Bernie which is also reflected in the wardrobe mirrors opposite her.

All the while listening out for any sounds Bernie was making, she knew she was awake because her head was tilted to one side, focusing on using one ear only to hear and locate her. Bernie was breathing differently as well, steadier, quietly, using all the techniques imparted by HM Forces.

‘Serena darling, is that you?’

……. She tried to keep her breathing undetected as she moved carefully to her lovers feet. 

She picked up a feather staring at it in her hands, until finally, realisation had dawned on her for their usage. 

Running them gently up and down the soles of her well worn soldiers feet, then while the blonde squirms she presses the extend button on the ankle bar, pushing her feet further apart. 

‘I knew you were there ….. Serena.’

The feather was trailed gently up and down her body, as they’d just woken up Serena was going to well and truly take her time. By the time she moved higher up her thighs, the bar had been fully extended and she could see the arousal evident in the close cropped hairs. 

She groaned near Bernie’s ear, a sound so lust filled as she ran her middle finger throughout the wetness, lifted it to under her nose and forcefully told her to:

‘Smell my girlfriend. Well? What do you think?’

As Bernie attempts to say something in answer, Serena promptly interrupts her:

‘Not interested in telling me? Then taste my girlfriend.’

She tenderly runs her damp finger over her lips and as her tongue comes out to attempt a taste, Serena pushes the whole finger within for her to savour.

Taking her time moving over her girlfriends aroused body, she nips in all the areas she has proven have the desired effects on her nerve endings. Until she can smell the hot scent of her and is desperately looking forward to sampling from the ‘furry cup’.

Bernie begins to plead with her to be touched inside, how long this has been going on for she cannot tell. 

She hated not hearing Serena’s voice making love to her, detested not seeing Serena’s eyes devouring her. Then she felt the length of something silicone being teased over her stomach. Serena put some lube in her hand and described in perfect detail what she was doing, what was going to happen next, then how she was going to fuck her.

Having fitted the smaller dildo into the harness, Serena raised Bernie’s legs and hung the bar across her shoulders for support. Reaching down, Serena removes the blindfold so Bernie can see her supporting herself above her prone body, with a leer spread wide over her face, an ‘are you ready darling’ on her lips.

With Bernie’s nod of affirmation, Serena pushes the full length slowly into her until she has enjoyed the stretching and then proceeds to give the blonde quite an astounding shag. 

Serena is actually whooping with utter enjoyment, the freedom wearing a harness does for her, it has suddenly become her new favourite toy. She’s going to have to thank Sian for this present.

Bernie is close to her orgasm and needs to bring her legs closer together, however, she is being prevented from doing so by the bar and it hits her full force while still being fucked hard. 

She has never heard Bernie be this vocal before thought Serena, as the blonde continued screaming throughout the full duration and collapsed back onto the mattress completely exhausted, while Serena tidied them both up, before snuggling under the duvet for another hour or so.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with their presents 
> 
> NSFW

Chapter 48

They began to wake after their sleep and Serena decided to go and bring some glasses of juice up to boost their energy levels.

While she has gone, Bernie begins to rummage through the assortment of items and was holding something puzzling before her eyes as Serena sauntered back into their bedroom. 

‘What the heck is this?’ She dangles something in front of Serena, who suddenly stops dead in her tracks, almost spluttering. 

‘That my darling is a double ended dildo, I believe.’

After noticing the look on Bernie’s face, Serena adds that she’s done some research on the items. Not, that she has any experience of these things, yet. Her grin getting broader. 

‘How the hell does that work?’

‘Ah, I’ve also researched that too my love and if you look at page 35 in the manual, we should be able to enjoy using that. 

Bernie reaches over and retrieves the book from Serena’s side of the bed and stretches her naked body to remove any kinks and creaks before they resumed their pleasure.

Serena is still stood transfixed in place, holding the drinks, which thankfully weren’t hot or they’d be freezing very soon, while watching her partners lithe body sprawled out on their bed. 

She’s still stunned on occasion to realise that she has this astounding woman all to herself, well shocked and surprised also, how she actually has a woman in her bed at all. 

She went to Egypt straight and came back, well what, hmmm, changed, yes that’s it, her eyes had been opened to other options. She fell for the person, not the gender. 

She’d been Bernie’d and by the look on the blondes face, she’s about to be Bernie’d again very soon. 

Smiling to herself she focused her attention back to the bed before realising Bernie was staring intently at her, probably wondering what was the matter with her with that look on her face.

Bernie however, was quite an adept student at studying facial expressions and had made Serena Campbell her main project study of late.

Lust filled both sets of eyes, as they stared deeply into the others and all sound was vanquished, no outside buzzing, no creaking of the house and even the radio was just a distant drone as their breathing felt louder in their own ears. 

Serena could see that Bernie was looking a bit tense, probably at the thought of that humongous toy laying beside her. The brunette made a decision to take control of the situation and reached for the massage oils, knowing that a massage was one thing she could do to relax the blonde. 

‘On your front soldier’ she orders, all the while smiling that mischievous grin Bernie loves so much. That grin that melts her insides.

Doing as she’s told she manoeuvres herself into a comfortable position. She hears Serena rub the oil between her hands to warm them up, but the sound reminds her of the fun they regularly experience together and she emits a childish giggle.

Serena slaps her arse, telling her to behave, then begins to apply the oils liberally over her powerful muscles, kneading deeply with her deft, experienced fingers, probing the areas she knew needed her attention.

As she felt Bernie’s body begin to relax, she slid a pillow quickly and smoothly under her pelvis, to raise her backside, all the better to gain entry.

She knew Bernie was ready and prepared for more fun by the musky odour of her pheromones. She knew she was ready to take her end of the dildo, so slipped it in to the hilt, rotating herself to get it comfortable before entering Bernie.

Laying carefully on Bernie, she whispers into her ear, asking if she’s ready for this. She receives the usual affirmations of anything Serena suggests, making her glow with love at the trust the blonde has in her.

She reaches down and gently runs her fingers and the tip of the recipients end through Bernie’s juices to lubricate it before inserting it tenderly and slowly inside her lover.

She took her time, permitting the other woman’s body to adapt to the girth and length of this new experience. Bernie’s body then seemed to take on a life of it’s own as her arse pushed back so hard she filled herself to the hilt on her side, causing Serena to gasp as it moved against her insides.

They began a slow rhythmic dance together that lasted for quite a time and resulted in numerous orgasms, coming together as if they were one person.

Bernie then began to raise her body onto her hands and knees and demanded that Serena fuck her hard, she began to oblige but that wasn’t enough for Bernie and she almost screamed at the brunette.

‘Hard and fast Serena. For fuck sake give it to me hard and f..f..f..uck, yeeessssss. Faster, harder.’

There was a god almighty scream as both women simultaneously had such a huge coordinated orgasm they collapsed into a sweaty heap face down, completely exhausted on their bed.

This toy was another keeper they thought and thanks were quietly sent to Siân Kors for knowing exactly what she was purchasing.


End file.
